Sunsets and Coconuts
by leah-Byafan
Summary: Sent on an assigned vacation to help relieve stress Byakuya finds himself at a Tropical resort with none other then Rukia. Will this adventure be a success or will Byakuya find himself even more stressed out then before? Bya/Rukia.
1. Chapter 1: The Assignment

**This story idea just randomly hit me the other night and I felt so inspired that I had to try my hand at writing it. I waited a bit and got a few chapters done ahead before posting this so hopefully updates won't be to irregular. For now my goal is to have it updated weekly.**

**Also, please be aware that I stink at spelling and grammar. I do numerous edits and spell checks but that only goes so far. So** **I apologize a****head of time for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.**

Chapter 1

The Assignment

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but this message is to be delivered to Captain Kuchiki immediately."

Renji Abarai inwardly winced but took the offered paper. The last thing he wanted to do was disturb his captain again. The last few weeks Byakuya had been in a particularly bad mood and had nearly bit his head off more then twice this week for being disturbed. He continually snapped at anyone who dared to speak to him and his simple presence in the normally upbeat office left everyone with a feeling of dread. True Byakuya Kuchiki wasn't the easiest man to be around but lately things seemed tenfold worse.

So it was that Renji approached the office with trepidation. Taking a deep breath he tapped on the door and entered.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked immediately from where he sat at his desk, which at the moment was piled with papers.

"This message just came for you sir," Renji quickly replied, approaching the desk.

"Set it on my desk then get back to work," Byakuya snapped.

Renji quickly did so, placing the tied note atop a large stack of forms, then promptly backed away. He had almost made it out the door when Byakuya's voice again broke the silence.

"You are to stay after hours and finish copying out the new recruit forms."

Renji's brightly colored topknot drooped a bit.

"But Captain, I already…"

"No arguments," Byakuya replied, his voice void of all emotion.

Knowing it was no use, and slightly relieved that he didn't get yelled at again, Renji dipped his head in acknowledgment and scurried from the office.

Byakuya Kuchiki sighed and leaned back in his chair. Ever since the end of the war, and Aizen's defeat, the Soul Society, and more specifically the 13 captains had been up to their eyeballs in work. Even now, after five months had passed since the last causality had been buried, they were all still run off their feet. From paperwork to general physical work there seemed to be a never ending stream of it.

Rubbing his temple with one hand Byakuya gingerly reached for the sealed message with the other. Somehow already dreading the news, he untied the note and scanned the message with dark eyes. Eyes that immediately widened as he read.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Byakuya whispered to himself in disbelief.

Rising from his chair, his paperwork momentarily forgotten, he stormed from the office.

---

"There is no mistake I can assure you."

"With all due respect, Captain General, with all the work that has yet to be-"

"Can be done by others," Yamamoto interrupted.

Byakuya opened his mouth again, ready to protest but held his tongue when the old man held up his hand.

"It has come to my knowledge that all the work and stress has effected many of our head captains, who simply have a tendency to take on more work then they can handle. This intern effects the moral of their offices and effects all those working there."

"So your saying that by giving us a break, it will cause all of our subordinates to improve their own work levels and decrease their own stress."

"Exactly," Yamamoto said, his eyes sparkling. "We have all been through a great deal of pain and anguish lately, and this break is much needed."

"I see," said Byakuya calmly.

"Think of it this way, Kuchiki. I am sending you on a mission to recuperate your own spirits and regain your zest for life." The old man was smiling now.

"But why am I required to take my sister?" Byakuya asked.

"She is apart of your life. Wouldn't spending time with your loved ones help relax you sooner? Besides I have already informed her of the trip."

Byakuya said nothing.

"Now then, if that's everything you may take your leave. As I believe I will be having a few more distressed Captains visiting soon…"

Byakuya turned his head slightly at hearing a large thump and the obvious sound of a angry second captain making her way to the audience chamber.

"Thank you for your generosity, head captain," Byakuya said bowing slightly and moving out of the room, although he paused when the voice of the first captain spoke again.

"Have fun, Kuchiki. I know you're not the type, but please try, if not for your sake, then for your sisters. We all know she had a hard time during the war."

Byakuya inclined his head again before turning and disappearing from the office.

* * *

"Your going on a vacation with Captain Kuchiki?!" Kiyone said reading the message over Rukia's shoulder.

Rukia could only stare at the message in shock. A Vacation? With Byakuya? There had to be some sort of mistake…

"Ah there you are Rukia."

She looked up to see captain Ukitake enter the room.

"Captain, Rukia got this message that-"

"Yes, I am aware," said Ukitake interrupting an excited Kiyone.

"You know of it?" asked Rukia still dazed.

"Yes. I was informed that Captain Kuchiki was one of the recipients chosen for this special assignment. It was only natural to assume that you would be going with him."

"Assignment, sir?" Rukia asked.

"Well yes, that's how it was explained to us. Apparently some of the captains are taking to much work upon themselves and because of that are passing their stress on to their subordinates. In order to reduce that, and increase quality of work, it was decided that it would be helpful to give a few of them a break."

"But… what about all the work here… I just can't leave…"

"Don't worry about the work here," Kiyone said draping a comforting arm across Rukia's shoulders. "We'll take care of it. Just go and have some fun!"

Rukia looked up uncertainly and was met with a smiling Ukitake.

"Well I guess I can go…"

"That's the spirit!" Ukitake said laughing.

"Oh I wonder where you'll be going…" said Kiyone.

"It doesn't say," Rukia replied looking back to the note.

"Well I can't say either, unfortunately. I was only informed that each Captain assigned was going to a different location."

"So it'll just be you and Captain Kuchiki! Oh, your so lucky… he's so gorgeous…"

Rukia's eyes widened. She had automatically assumed that all the captains would be going to the same place. But to be alone in a strange place with just Byakuya… and with him acting the way he had been lately…Suddenly Rukia felt as if the world was closing down around her ears.

"Oh and one more thing I should mention," said Ukitake drawing Rukia out of her pondering. "All the locations will be in the human world. So you both will be requiring gigais, which will be provided by division twelve."

Rukia's eyes widened again. Oh god, not the human world again… and with Byakuya there too…

_'Someone just shoot me_.'

* * *

The following morning Rukia rose from her bed to find her luggage already packed and waiting for her. Last night had been a strange one for her. She had secretly hopped that Byakuya wouldn't be there for dinner (as he had been lately) and much to her relief she found that he wasn't. All that she found was a small folded slip of paper sitting beside her dinner plate. Upon opening it she found herself gazing at Byakuya's neat and perfect writing. With her heart in her throat she read and then reread the quick message.

_Rukia,_

_I have been informed that you are aware of our coming assignment. I have been briefed, and will have all preparations taken care of. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for dinner tonight to inform you of the plans in person but I have a few things that need to be taken care of before we leave, as we will be gone for two weeks._

_Do not worry about packing, all is taken care of. Just have a goodnights sleep. _

_We leave in the morning._

_-Byakuya Kuchiki_

After letting the message sink in, Rukia had quickly eaten her dinner and ran up to her room. Not trusting the servants, she gathered up a few important things that she could not leave behind: her diary, the current romance novel (as well as its sequel as she figured she'd have plenty of spare time to read it), and her favourite Chappy plush as well as a few other personal items. Setting these objects aside she climbed in bed and attempted to fall asleep.

---

It had taken her more then a little while to actually fall asleep, and by the time morning came, she was far from rested.

Yawning, after dressing and washing up, she dug out a small pack and stuffed her own items in it, carrying it down from her room slung over a shoulder.

She found her nii-sama sitting in the dinning room eating breakfast. He was wearing his usual clothing, as was she, since they were going to be using gigais. However, Byakuya was no longer wearing his scarf or kenseikan. Not trusting the valuable items to anyone other them himself he had left them locked up in the safety of his private quarters. Rukia found herself warming at the sight of him dressed so casually. His silky hair cascaded over he side of his face and down his shoulders and without his scarf his neck looked even more slender and delectable.

Wait, had she just though his neck to be sexy? _'Bad train of thought', _she scolded herself taking her usual spot at the table. Deciding it was better not to look at him, she focused all her attention on her breakfast.

"Are you unhappy about this assignment?" Byakuya asked in that deep voice of his.

She looked up in surprise but quickly averted her eyes, trying her best not to blush. "Not at all Nii-Sama," she said but she inwardly kicked herself at sounding, in her ears, to be to excited. She went back to eating her eggs.

Byakuya stared at her for a moment before going back to his own breakfast.

---

A short while later Rukia stood nervously, in her new gigai, in the main office of the vice captain of the twelfth division. She had been greatly relieved to learn that Mayuri had already left on his own assignment and that she would be not seeing the crazed captain herself. How they had managed to convince him to leave his research for two weeks was a mystery to her, but she was grateful nonetheless.

Running her slender hand over the folds of her light blue summer dress she stood waiting for Byakuya to return. They had both been given private rooms to change into their human clothing after getting into the gigai.

Hearing footsteps approaching she whirled around and her jaw simply dropped. To say Byakuya looked gorgeous was a understatement. He wasn't wearing anything to terribly fancy, just a pair of form fitting black jeans and a dark purple button up shirt, but the way he carried himself and simply looked in the outfit, had her simply stunned. With the shirt partly unbuttoned at the neck, leaving his pale skin showing more then usual and with those tight jeans that hugged his hips, to put it simply, at that moment, he was drop dead gorgeous. His shiny hair swayed slightly with every step and the way his long bangs covered the one side his face created an air of mystery about him. A black leather coat was draped over an arm to complete the look.

He stopped in front of her, staring down with his dark eyes.

"If your not careful your able to catch a fly like that," he said.

Rukia instinctively closed her mouth with a snap. Swallowing hard, she followed him out the door. The whole time trying her damndest to not stare at his rear end which, by the way, looked amazing in those jeans.

They walked the short distance to the waiting gate to the human world. Rukia glanced around rather surprised to find their luggage stacked neatly beside it. Hefting her own small pack over her shoulder she stopped to pick up her own bags. She was just reaching for her second bag when Byakuya's hand brushed hers. Jumping back in surprise she stared as he lifted her bag adding it to his own load.

"Are you ready?" he asked in his usual monotone.

"I guess," she meekly replied.

Byakuya gave her a brief nod of his head and stepped towards the open gate.

"Um Nii-Sama, where exactly is our designated assignment spot?" Rukia could simply not find it in herself to call it a vacation.

He stared down at her for a moment, his face emotionless as always, before looking back at the gate. "A tropical Island."

Rukia gaped.

* * *

**A big thanks to whoever took the time to read this. As I said in the beginning authors notes I will try and have this updated weekly, however I may be able to do so quicker if your reviews inspire me to do so *hint hint***

**Also, for those that are reading (and waiting for me to update) my other Bya/Rukia story, Iced blossoms and Melting Hearts, I should have another chapter posted this week sometime. I've just been so busy lately…**

**So thanks again and again please no comments on my horrid spelling and grammar, I already know I suck at it. ^^;**


	2. Chapter 2: Flying Slower then Shun Po

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.**

Chapter 2

Flying Slower then Shun Po

A tropical bleach?! They were going for two weeks to a tropical human resort?! Rukia's head swam. Tightening her hand on the strap of her bag, she took a deep breath and stepped through the gate right after Byakuya. A flash later, they were both standing outside in a deserted alley.

"Come this way. We have to arrive at the airport before our flight leaves." said Byakuya, who was already moving down the alley. Rukia blinked a few times before hurrying after him.

Much to her relief they were already on the airport grounds and they didn't have to walk to far before they were offered a cart for their luggage. Rukia sighed with relief as she heaved her heavy bags into the cart along with Byakuya's.

"Why do we have to fly, when they could have just opened the gate at the island?"

"The flight is all apart of the vacations experience, or so I have been told," Byakuya answered as he dug around in the front of one of his bags. Rukia watched as he lifted out two large slips of paper, their plane tickets.

"We had best hurry, our flight leaves in ten minutes."

Rukia could only watch in wonder as she walked a step behind Byakuya, who pushed the large luggage cart with ease. This was all so different then what she was used to. Seeing him like this, in the human world dressed as he was, strolling through a crowded modern center was almost to much to take in. He looked so normal and so different then the aloof Captain of the sixth division, and dressed as he was now, looked so much younger. Rukia couldn't help herself as she stared at him out of the corner of her eye. He was simply to gorgeous…

And apparently the majority of the female population they passed seem to agree with her. Was it just her imagination or were large numbers of females staring in their direction? For some reason Rukia bristled. How dare they make eyes at her Nii-Sama!

Huffing, she tried her best to ignore the stares and trotted up to his side, walking beside him rather then behind.

---

They arrived at the ticket counter shortly after. Quickly checking their luggage, they passed through security, which amazed Rukia and seemed to bore Byakuya..

The Kuchiki elders apparently had a hand in planning a portion of the trip as they now moved to the first class section, away from the squabbling and cramped lesser classes. Nothing but the best would suit the head of the Kuchiki clan, even in the human world.

Rukia rolled her eyes.

A few moments later Rukia nervously eyed her surroundings as they both walked down the isle of the plane to their assigned seats. They were all well spaced apart up here in the first class, leaving plenty of room for the passengers to stretch out comfortably.

"Here," Byakuya said stopping her.

Rukia, who was ahead, gingerly moved to the indicated seat, choosing the one closest to the window and sat down, only glancing back up when Byakuya sat down in the one beside her. She had kept her small personal bag with her which she now set down at her feet.

Shifting around nervously, she stared out the window to help take her mind off things. The plane had not left the runway yet, as passengers were still boarding, but even so she found the view, and watching all the humans running around, rather fascinating. Byakuya sat beside her looking uninterested as usual.

She glanced up at him again out of the corner of her eye. He was sitting straight in his seat, his back ramrod straight, with his eyes closed and his face expressionless.

"Excuse me, but I believe your sitting in my seat," came a woman's voice causing Rukia to look up again. Immediately she bristled.

"I believe you are mistaken," Byakuya said stiffly.

The tall busty woman fluttered her eyelashes at Byakuya. "Are you sure? Isn't this seat 22A?"

"It's 25A," Rukia snapped glaring at the woman who was obviously trying to flirt with Byakuya. She truly didn't know why, but this woman was sincerely irking her.

"Oh, alright. Sorry to bother you and your boyfriend."

"He's not-"

"I believe your seat is that way," interrupted Byakuya sharply.

The woman pouted then glared at Rukia, before turning and swaggering away.

Rukia snorted and looked away.

---

After about ten minutes a woman's voice came over the speaker. "Please fasten your seat belts as the flight is about to depart."

Rukia watched as the people around her reached for their belts and quickly buckled them. After doing the same she snuggled down in her seat and waited.

Byakuya watched her out of the corner of his eye. She seemed tense and nervous. He himself wasn't completely thrilled with the idea as well but he wasn't about to express that out loud.

Her hands suddenly clenched, her knuckles going white, as the plane suddenly began to move.

"There is nothing to be frightened about," Byakuya said trying his best to ease her obvious discomfort.

"I'm not scared!" Rukia said and stared at the back of the seat that was in front of her.

Byakuya stared at her slim pale hand that still clenched the arm rest.

The thought of taking it in his own, simply to comfort her, crossed his mind for a moment, but he quickly abandoned that idea, figuring that he'd end up causing her more stress in the long run.

Glancing around, Byakuya suddenly remembered the brochure he had received while boarding. He had absentmindedly handed it to her where she had just slipped it into her carry on bag.

"Do you still have that brochure I gave you?" he asked hoping it would distract her until they got airborne.

"What?" she asked startled.

"The paper you put in your bag." he said.

"Oh, right," she reddened a bit and quickly bent down and rummaged around in her bag.

"Here you are," she said handing the slightly crumpled add over.

Byakuya took it, and after smoothing it out, opened it and scanned its contents. Turning a page he glanced over it to see Rukia curiously looking at the back cover.

"What is it?" Rukia asked staring at the folded paper.

"A brochure advertising the resort we will be staying at," Byakuya replied turning the add over in his hands.

"May I have a look, Nii-sama?" she asked eyeing it nervously.

He wordlessly handed it over and watched as her eyes grew large as she opened the paper.

"Wow! Are we really going to be staying there?" she pointed to a large color picture of a high-rise hotel complete with crystal clear pools and palm trees.

"Yes," he replied.

"Wow…" she trailed off staring at the picture. Turning the page she gasped again. A large color spread showcased a large sandy beach, clear skies, and tall palms. After staring at the picture, she turned the page again and beheld a photo of a large exciting looking marketplace full of unique little shops and stands selling all kinds of things.

Byakuya turned his head and watched as she turned the pages staring at all resorts features.

"Wow, look at these hotel rooms!" she exclaimed, staring at the pictures of lushly furnished modern looking rooms. "Is our room going to be that fancy?"

"The best available suite was booked, so I should hope its at least of that standard." Byakuya replied.

Rukia glanced up at him to see him staring at her with his dark eyes. She flushed again slightly, and quickly went back to the add, turning the page.

Byakuya glanced across and out the window. All that met his eyes now were fluffy clouds and the new afternoon sky.

"Oh, look they are having a surfing contest while we're going to be there!" Rukia exclaimed, dragging his attention from the window to her again.

"Um, Nii-ssama… what's surfing?"

Byakuya resisted the urge to sigh. This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

Rukia dug around in her small bag that she had brought with her and produced her romance novel. They had been in the air for more then a few hours already and Rukia had been growing more and more restless. Byakuya had simply sat quietly, his eyes closed, and not said a single word since. Although, she couldn't help but notice that his back wasn't quite so straight and his long legs were now stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. He had also leaned forward about a half hour ago to remove his coat, as it was far from cold on the plane.

Settling back in her comfortable seat, she opened her book and set aside her Chappy bookmark.

"I wasn't aware that you liked those types of books," Byakuya suddenly said, breaking the long silence.

She looked up to find him staring at the cover which contained an embracing couple surrounded by black roses. Seeing him stare at that cover suddenly embarrassed her and she turned it over, hiding it from his view.

"Its just something to pass the time," she said, and for some reason she felt a blush threatening to grow. "I started reading them when I was staying in the human world. Orihime, Ichigo's classmate, lent me some of hers." She shrugged. "You just get to know the characters and you can't help but continue reading."

"I don't approve of such pointless inappropriate material," Byakuya said.

Rukia inwardly winced. "They're not that bad," she said "and I need something to pass the time don't I?"

Byakuya gave her another disapproving stare, but remained quiet.

Rukia, feeling uncomfortable, put her book back in her bag. Staring out of the window she amused herself by staring at all the different cloud formations.

"This is my first time on a plane," Byakuya suddenly said.

Rukia looked over in surprise.

Byakuya was staring at the seat in front of him. He didn't know why he had just said what he had, it had just kind of slipped out. Perhaps he had said it to relieve the growing tension between them, after all they would be spending the next two weeks together…But still… he was unused to sharing his feeling with anyone, even simple ones like he had just expressed. With his heart pounding just a bit faster Byakuya glanced over to Rukia to find her staring at him. Then, to his great relief, she suddenly beamed.

"Its my first time on a plane too," she said. "I actually was quite nervous about it until now."

"Many humans have died because of them," Byakuya answered but then mentally kicked himself when he saw the smile disappear from her face. "It is rare though, and they are quite strict about their safely measures," he quickly added, trying to mend the slip of his tongue.

The horrified look on Rukia's face lessened but her smile didn't return just yet.

"That last remark didn't make me feel any better," she said staring at him.

Byakuya opened his mouth but then closed it again, unable to come up with a reply. Rukia seeing that she had out played him for the first time, grinned in victory. Byakuya turned his head and promptly ignored her again.

Still grinning, Rukia turned back to the window.

"The sun is setting already," she exclaimed as she spotted the first star.

"Yes, I was informed that we wouldn't be arriving until well after midnight."

"That's just great," she muttered and suddenly winced as her stomach suddenly grumbled.

"Dinner will be provided shortly," Byakuya said in response.

Rukia blushed.

---

"This is so good!" she exclaimed momentarily forgetting who she was sitting beside.

Byakuya glanced at her. Rukia was hunched over in her seat practically devouring her dinner. True she hadn't eaten since breakfast, but still he was surprised at how she could pack it away. At home, she always ate so delicately and carefully. Here she was quite different, eating as she often did when she was with her friends. Perhaps the altitude was affecting her.

Their dinner was followed by their choice of three desserts. Rukia quickly choose the ice-cream sunday while Byakuya simply settled on a more simple slice of pie.

Rukia was all eyes when the desserts were brought.

"I never knew airplane food was this good!" she exclaimed munching away.

Byakuya, who carefully nibbled at his pie, couldn't help but silently agree.

---

After they had finished their meal the attendant came and took away the empty dishes.

"Would you like a pillow and blanket? We still have two hours before we land." she asked after setting the dishes on her tray.

"Alright," said Rukia resisting a yawn.

"How about you sir, would y-"

"No thank you," Byakuya replied stiffly. The attendants smile faltered a bit but was quickly returned as she glanced at Rukia. Passing Rukia a white fluffy pillow and a small but comfortable looking blanket, she turned and hurried on her way, disappearing down between the isle.

"You didn't have to be so short with her," muttered Rukia.

Byakuya glanced at her but didn't say anything.

Placing the pillow behind her head and tossing the blanket over her, and failing to notice that some of it had fallen across Byakuya's lap, she snuggled down in her seat and closed her eyes. The hours passed.

Rukia had drifted off quickly, her head titled towards him, barely a few inches from the top of his shoulder. The day had been stressful enough and he figured, by the way she was yawning all morning, that she probably didn't get all that much sleep last night. Turning his head he stared down at her sleeping face.. She looked so different asleep, awake she was always tense and refined around him, but now, with her face relaxed she looked so at peace.

Byakuya's eyes seemed to have a mind of their own as they stared at her pretty features. '_I never knew her eyelashes were that long and thick_' he thought to himself staring at them. Her skin seemed to impossibility smooth and fare as well, as if she was made out of porcelain. Her thick hair was impossibly shiny and the darkness of her hair only enchanted her pale skin. He found that he could simply stare at her forever…

"Attention Passengers, we will be arriving at our destination in ten minutes. Please remain in your seats until we land."

Byakuya was jerked out of his thoughts as the sound of the pilot 's voice came over the speakers. Clearing his throat roughly, he moved to awaken her but found that she already had her eyes open.

"Did I hear that right?" she asked sleepily.

"We will be landing in ten minutes," Byakuya said stiffly.

"Finally," Rukia muttered lifting her arms and arching her back in a stretch, not noticing Byakuya's momentarily widening eyes.

* * *

They left the plane shortly after landing. Claiming their luggage, Byakuya led Rukia to a waiting taxi. Climbing in beside him she sat nervously, her hands twisting together in her lap. It was just after one in the morning here (and a lot later at home) and despite her nap on the plane, Rukia was obviously feeling it. Her head dipped a few times only to come shooting up moments later.

Byakuya watched her, more then a bit concerned, as the taxi drove through the streets. Thankfully the hotel wasn't all that far away and in no time at all, they were climbing out and being assisted with their luggage. Walking into the brightly lit lobby Byakuya didn't even glance around, more concerned with the half sleeping girl at his side. Claiming his key he led Rukia to the elevator, trusting the staff with their luggage.

"Are you alright, Rukia?" he asked as they stood side by side in the fancy gold and wood trimmed elevator.

She smiled weakly. "I'm just tired that's all," she said staring blurry eyed at the lit buttons.

Byakuya frowned slightly and suddenly placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"We're almost there," he said. "You can go right to bed then."

They arrived in their room with a sigh. Rukia simply dumped her pack that she had carried with her the whole way, on the floor and made one beeline for the first soft looking thing in the room: the sofa. She was asleep as soon as her body landed on it.

Byakuya stared at her in sympathy. He didn't outwardly show it himself, but he was positively bushed himself.

Hearing a tap on the door he answered it and found the door boy staining there with a cart containing their baggage. Giving the boy a generous tip Byakuya allowed the young man to carry in their stuff. Setting it down in the hall, the boy gave his thanks and left quietly.

Not bothering to look around to much Byakuya left the room and approached the sleeping Rukia. He had never really touched her before and he didn't want to wake her, but he just couldn't let her sleep the night away on that cramped looking sofa. Carefully he slipped his hands under her back and beneath her legs. Lifting her carefully he was momentarily surprised to find that she weighed almost nothing.

He cradled her against his body as he carried her to the bedroom. He suddenly froze though, when she suddenly stirred. But instead of waking she only snuggled against him, her head now resting on his chest.

Arriving in the room he, as gently as he could, laid her out on the large bed. Pulling the covers back he momentarily glanced around the room, then moved back to her sleeping form. Pausing only to remove her shoes, he picked her up again and laid her down in the uncovered sheets. Pulling the covers over her small body, he left the bedside. Reaching for the light Byakuya suddenly stopped, and instead, walked back out of the room to the main door.

Moving over to her abandoned pack he unzipped it and reached inside. During the trip over, when she had opened it for her book, he had noticed that she had taken a small plush with her. Lifting out the small bunny he took a moment to stare at it. It wasn't anything to fancy (he made a mental note to buy her a new one) and was worn in a few spots. However, it was obviously well loved. Moving back to the bedroom he carefully set the plush in the bed so that it was resting against her arm. Almost immediately she sighed in response and pulled it close against her small chest.

Putting a finger to his lips to prevent a small smile, he quickly turned, put out the light, and left the room.

* * *

**Ah, poor Rukia. That jet lag must have really affected her. I hope the plane ride was accurate enough. I've never actually been on one myself, so all that I had to go on was what I've seen on TV. A Seinfeld episode drove most of my inspirations… you know… where Elaine has to ride in 3rd class and Jerry is in 1st?…**

**Ahem... anyway, a big thanks to: Velda, othchick11, LilyGirl101, sairypetshogun, MeoSua, Scarlettsky, Electra Red, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, and blue. ocjian who took the time to review my first chapter. You guys gave me inspiration to post this chapter much earlier then I had expected. So keep them coming and I'll try and update again very soon! *hugs***


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.**

Chapter 3

Settling In

Rukia woke warm and comfortable. Shifting slightly she felt a familiar presence nuzzled against her body.

"Good morning Chappy," she exclaimed hugging the well worn plush. Burying her head into its fur she was just about to nod off again when she heard a clock strike. Frowning in curiosity, as she had never had a chiming clock in her room, she sat up and gasped.

Rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things, she stared at her surroundings. She was currently laying in the largest bed she had ever seen. The covers were a dark lavender color and matched the lighter tinted wallpaper. The room was large, with a huge picture window and contained a lovely assortment of fancy furnishings. A large dresser sat opposite the window and just beside an open door which, from what she saw, was a bathroom.

Slipping from the covers, she approached the window. As soon as her eyes beheld the view offered by it, she simply gasped and took a step back clutching her beating heart. They were many stories up and the window gave a perfect view of a crystal clear ocean and a white sandy beach. The sun was already up and she watched in awe, as its rays danced over the waters. The sky was as blue as could be and a few fluffy white clouds dotted it here and there. A few birds flew off in the distance and the slight breeze stirred the palm trees which grew along side the sandy beach. Never in her life had she seen such a sight and truly the scene below her took her breath away.

After standing there for some time she finally forced herself to move away from the window and explore the rest of the room. Stepping into the adjoining bathroom, she snapped the light on and stared. Everything was perfectly spotless and modern. Running her fingers over the shiny acrylic counter she stared at the largest sunken tub she had ever seen. It was circular and featured built in 'seats' if you will, that added comfort and featured special jets. Shaking her head slowly, wondering why anyone would remotely find it practical, she left the bathroom and finished examining the bedroom.

Her feet walked on soft carpeting as she examined the dresser and herself in the reflection of its mirror. Fancy little bottles, which she assumed was perfume, soaps, etc. decorated its surface. Opening one, she sniffed it and wrinkled her nose. Way to over bearing… she set the bottle back and looked at her appearance.

Wincing slightly at her tangled hair and wrinkled dress, as she had fallen asleep in it, she idly wondered where a hair brush was. Running her fingers through her hair, she approached her bags sitting beside the closed door. Unzipping them she found a large assortment of dresses and outfits the servants had packed. She smiled in relief when she found that they had been thoughtful enough to include some of her favorites. Finally locating her brush and taking it and a favourite purple sun dress with her, she moved back to the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

Entering the living room area the first thing that Rukia saw was Byakuya asleep on the little couch she had fallen on the night before. It was alright for her size but for someone of Byakuya's height it just wasn't suitable at all. Her eyes widened when she approached him. He was still obviously asleep, with his eyes closed and his head turned towards her resting on the arm rest, but he did not at all look comfortable. One arm was laying across his chest while the other hung down, his fingers brushing the carpet. One leg was hung over the edge of the sofa, his foot dangling in mid air, while the other rested on the floor along with his hand. A small blanket that he had thrown over himself laid half on the floor and half over him, but it still revealed enough to see that he was wearing dark blue pajamas. The dark color of them only seemed to accent his pale skin and midnight hair which at the moment was scattered over his neck, face and the armrest of the sofa. At that moment, for some reason she suddenly felt like blushing a bit.

Rukia approached him uncertainly. Should she wake him? Would he be mad if she did so. Swallowing she moved to his side and, making up her mind, reached out to touch his shoulder.

His eyes snapped open when her fingers were still a few inches from him. Jumping in surprise, Rukia edged back, her face warming.

"Rukia?" he asked rather groggily.

"Good morning nii-sama," she said trying to cover her surprise. She watched with a growing blush as he sat up and stretched. Placing his hands in the small of his back he openly winced then arched his back trying to relieve cramped muscles.

Rukia who, for some reason unknown to her, felt her face heat even more, quickly turned away trying to hide her face from him. Then, much to her relief, they both heard a sharp knock on the door followed by a "room service."

Byakuya stood and, after retrieving a robe which sat slung over a nearby chair, padded over on bare feet to the door. After giving over another tip and taking the offered tray, he closed the door again and moved to their kitchen table. Rukia flowed curiously, her now grumbling stomach leading the way.

She stopped and stared again when she entered the kitchen. Shiny modern utensils sat around the room which sported shiny counters and a silver refrigerator and stove. But it was the large window in the room that caught her attention. Facing the same direction as the one in the bedroom it had a marvelous view of the sea from the table. Even Byakuya seemed momentarily enchanted by the view as he stood for a moment, still holding the large covered tray, and observed the view.

"It's the same in the bedroom," said Rukia moving right up to the wall. "I've never seen a view like it before."

Byakuya watched for a moment more then carefully sat the tray on the round glass table. Lifting the lid he set it on a near by counter and reached for a couple of glasses.

"Oh let me," said Rukia rather excitedly and she reached over for the large jug of orange juice. Byakuya happened to be reaching for it at the same time and their hands brushed against each other. Rukia squeaked in surprise and pulled back quickly, blushing.

Byakuya seemed to pay no notice as he lifted the jug and filled two glasses. Rukia, with her face still slightly red accepted her glass and sat down.

She had just dug her fork into her eggs when the sound of a scraping chair caught her attention. She looked up in surprise to see Byakuya sitting down beside her instead of across.

"I enjoy the view," Byakuya said to her unanswered question, nodding his head towards the window.

They then ate in silence for some time. Rukia really didn't mind at all though. The food was excellent, the view amazing, and to be completely honest, the company, Byakuya, was rather pleasant. She kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. He sat quietly, eating delicately as he always did, but with his hair all disheveled and wearing pajamas and a bathrobe, he sure cast a different light. He seemed more normal, more approachable then when he sat across the dining room table in his soul reaper outfit. For some reason Rukia liked him better this way. Here he was just a man (albeit a gorgeous looking one) and not the great and powerful unapproachable Captain and noble.

"So what's the plan for today?" Rukia asked from around her toast.

"Please don't speak with you mouth full," Byakuya said quietly.

"Sorry," she blushed then swallowed.

"We will get settled in then if there is any time left today you are free to then explore as you wish."

"Alright."

They finished breakfast shortly after and while Rukia gathered everything up Byakuya went to shower and change.

Emerging from the bathroom, his hair still wet, he found Rukia sitting on the bed, swing her legs, and staring out the window.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Byakuya asked rummaging around in his bag looking for a brush.

"Yes, thank you," she replied absentmindedly then paused. "Why did you sleep on the couch?"

"There was no other bed," he replied from inside the bathroom again. Rukia glanced back finding the bathroom door open and found Byakuya standing in front of the sink brushing the knots from his damp hair. She was captured by the unusual scene and it took a moment for her to register his words.

"There is only one bed?!" she finally asked rather alarmed.

Byakuya grunted slightly in reply.

"I will call down to the lobby for a cot," he finally said, inwardly dreading another night on the couch.

"Um… you could always… I mean this bed is huge…"

"It would not be appropriate for us to share the same bed." Byakuya said stiffly coming out of the room, his hair now neat. He had changed into a loose white button up shirt (with a few buttons undone as always) and a pair of blue jeans.

"Well, Ichigo allows his sisters to sleep with him occasionally when there's a storm or something." Rukia said trying her best to not blush again.

"They are children, Rukia. You are a grown woman."

This time she did blush at hearing that last comment. Then suddenly an idea hit.

"Wait I have an idea! How about I make a pillow barrier?"

Byakuya was about to open his mouth in protest but stopped when she suddenly took off out of the room. He watched, slightly agitated, as Rukia dashed about their residence collecting all the pillows she could find. Crawling onto the bed she piled them up in a line right down the center dividing the bed into two.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed. "Its so big to begin with that we both will have plenty of room even with all the pillows."

Byakuya wasn't convinced but he remained quiet. After all this was a lot better then that sofa and he dreaded the idea of sleeping on a cot.

---

Next Rukia dragged her luggage over to the rooms closet.

"You carried me to bed last night didn't you?" she asked not looking up.

"I wouldn't allow you to sleep on that uncomfortable couch," he replied moving to his own unpacked luggage.

Byakuya lifted his bags and moved them to the closet. Rukia was sitting on the floor in front of the closet elbow deep in the case. He glanced into the closet and found a large amount of dresses and outfits already hanging there. She had purposely hung everything on the left, leaving him to claim the right side. The closet was large and there wouldn't be a problem of over crowding.

"This isn't mine!" Rukia suddenly exclaimed holding up something tiny on a hanger.

"I had the servants pack what was necessary. I was told that a few items were bought special." Byakuya said, his face in the closet.

"But I can't wear this!"

Byakuya glanced down and his eyes widened when they settled on the tiny two piece bathing suit she was holding up.

Rukia glanced up and spotted Byakuya staring at it. She felt her face flush and she quickly stuffed the offending items back into her bag.

Byakuya made a mental note to yell at a few of the staff members when they got back.

* * *

The clock struck twelve just as they had finished unpacking and had more or less settled in. Right on time there was a knock on the door and they had their lunch brought to them. Sitting back at the table Rukia stared down at her perfectly prepared soup.

"Um, Nii-Sama, are we going to have our dinners brought to us everyday?"

"Do you have an issue with that?" he asked.

"Well no, its just that… I was hopping to try out this amazing looking kitchen."

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Well the cook at home showed me how to make a few things and I enjoyed it so…"

"I believe the kitchen is fully stocked and ready for use if you desire to do so."

"Thank you nii-sama, I think I'll take a look around and see what I can come up with."

"Very well."

They finished their lunch at a leisurely pace. This time Byakuya gathered up the dishes and platter. Setting everything in the sink, he turned to find Rukia staring out the window again.

"Would you like to go down to the beach?" he asked. Byakuya wasn't really looking forward to going down there but at seeing her standing there staring at it, he felt as though it was only proper to offer.

"Can we?" she asked turning to him, her face excited.

He stared out the window and squinted down to the largely crowded beach. "I would prefer to wait until the crowds die down… but if you really-"

"We could go after dinner time?" Rukia suggested. "I've always wanted to walk along a sandy beach at sunset."

Byakuya glanced at her to see her eyes distant and glossy.

"Aright, after dinner."

She beamed.

Byakuya grunted slightly then headed wordlessly back into the living room.

Rukia paused, staring after him for a moment, then she finally turned and began exploring.

---

"Nii-sama, they have a second little fridge filled with booze in here!" Rukia exclaimed from the kitchen.

Byakuya, who was having a nap on the bed groaned and rolled over, pretending that he didn't hear anything. He really didn't get all that much sleep on the sofa last night and the effects of the trip were still wearing on his shoulders. Rukia too seemed to sense his discomfort and had suggested a nap. He had shrugged it off, but as they didn't have any specific plans that afternoon and the fact that a bad headache was beginning to develop, he figured a nap wouldn't do any harm.

Nii-sama?" Rukia asked poking her head in the doorway. Her eyes went wide when she saw his slightly miffed eyes staring up at her from the pillows.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know you were having a nap right now… I'll just shut up and leave you be."

Byakuya watched as she turned and disappeared. Was it just his tired eyes or was she carrying a rather large bottle in her hands?

Deciding it was better to not know, he buried his face back into the soft pillows and prayed for a quick death.

* * *

That evening, after dinner, both Rukia and Byakuya headed outside and down to the beach for the first time. Byakuya had been dreading the crowds all afternoon but was pleasantly surprised to find it mostly free of people. Apparently they had picked a good night, as there were other events planned and most of the tourists were attending those.

"Its so pretty!" Rukia exclaimed standing beside him and staring out across the sandy beach and towards the sparkling sea. She glanced up at him and beamed. Byakuya was standing calmly gazing at the breathtaking sight as well. The soft breeze gently stirred his hair and light shirt. The shirt's fabric was so thin, and the sun was just at that perfect angle that she was clearly able to see his toned but slender form right through it. Blushing softly, she turned her attention away from him momentarily and gazed across the beach. It was then that something caught her eye. Moving away from him, she hurried down the planking and out onto the beach, leaving only footprints behind.

Blinking softly Byakuya turned to look when Rukia dashed off. Sighing softly and breathing in deeply Byakuya slowly followed.

He stared down at the impossibility white sand as he stepped from the wood into its softness, watching as grains shifted over his shoes. Pondering the idea of removing his shoes, he finally decided against it, as he wasn't in the mood for having sandy feet in his shoes after. Looking back up he spotted Rukia at the waters edge, squatting down examining something on the ground. Walking over to her he tilted his head to try and see what she was looking at.

"Look, nii-sama a sea shell!" she exclaimed standing up with it in her hands. He leaned down beside her staring at it.

"Are you sure its just a shell?" he asked.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Look closer," he pointed.

Still confused, she lifted it between two fingers and peered at it closer. Suddenly she yelped and dropped it, jumping back.

Byakuya really had to fight back the laughter that was threatening to burst forth at seeing her face. Turning his head he watched the seashell and its residence crawl back towards the sea.

"Come," he said and he began walking along. Rukia paused for a moment staring at the track the creature had made before hurrying after him.

---

They walked side by side down the sandy beach. Despite his disdain of going down here Byakuya found himself growing calm. The sun was slowly setting which lit the sky in a dazzling array of colors which reflected on the water. Glancing back he found that Rukia was not at his side again. Turning he found her kneeling in the sand a few paces back fiddling with her shoes.

"Rukia, what-" he stopped when she stood, holding her shoes and walking up to him barefoot.

"I was getting sand in my shoes anyway. Besides I've always wanted to walk barefoot down a sandy beach." she beamed up at him and Byakuya suddenly felt something small stir deep within.

"You should try it," she exclaimed happily.

"Maybe another time," he said outwardly emotionlessly, but inwardly unsure.

Her smile waned a bit but reappeared when the sea suddenly came up and ran over their feet.

Byakuya grunted and moved out of the water, his pant legs now wet. Rukia just giggled and moved a few steps inward, enjoying the feeling of the water running over her feet and bare ankles.

"I've never felt this free," she happily exclaimed and to his surprise she laughed then took off running down the beach. Her feet created little splashes as she dashed across the wet sand. The setting sun sparkled off her shiny hair and highlighted her body showing curves he had never really noticed before.

She seemed almost childish, laughing and staring at everything with wide beautiful eyes. Then suddenly she stopped. Staring at her, his eyes suddenly widened when she looked back over her shoulder and met his eyes directly. Feeling his heart momentarily skip a beat he could only stare back at her.

Their eyes stayed locked together for a heart beat more before Byakuya suddenly turned his head away, breaking the contact. A few moments later she returned to his side, now back to her usual calm self.

They stayed down at the deserted beach, walking along, until the sun had gone down completely. When Byakuya began noticing Rukia shivering slightly, an after effect of her feet and legs getting wet, he motioned for them to head back. She paused momentarily to wash her feet off a bit before gingerly sliding them back into her shoes. The feeling of her wet feet cramped up with sand particles did not feel pleasant at all. She made a mental note to try wearing the sandals she had seen that were packed in her bags.

* * *

They arrived back to their hotel room about ten minutes later. The first thing Rukia did was toss off her shoes and hobble to the bathroom. Here feet were quite sand encrusted and red in places, caused from her shoes rubbing. Moving over to the tub, she stared down at it. She really could use a bath. Its wasn't just her feet it was also because she had skipped her shower this morning… and for some strange reason, she felt that she didn't want to be crawling into the same bed with Byakuya (even if they would be sleeping well apart of one another) without making sure she smelled as fresh as could be.

Making up her mind she left the room and grabbed her pj's from where they sat beside Chappy on her pillow. Checking for towels first, she then stooped and turned on the tubs taps. Right away she watched fascinated as water began shooting out from all different locations and in no time at all the large tub was filled.

Sliding out of her clothing, she gingerly stuck a toe in the water. Finding it the right temperature she slowly lowered herself into the tub. Sitting in one of the shaped seats in a corner she immediately felt her body begin to relax. The water was wonderfully warm and right away she felt at ease.

The time in the tub went by way to quickly for Rukia and before she knew it her fingers had gone wrinkly and the water had cooled. Sighing, she slowly lifted her body from the tub. Shivering, she reached for a large fully towel and quickly dried herself, before slipping into her fluffy Chappy PJ's.

Yawning, she opened the door and stepped out into the bedroom. Never hearing a slightly startled grunt from within the room, she turned around and gasped, her face instantly going bright red.

* * *

**Oh hehee, I do wonder what Rukia saw. *giggles more* You'll all just have to wait for the next update to find out. ^^**

**Again a big thanks to: blue. ocjian, Elanor1187, LilyGirl101, Scarlettsky, sairypetshogun, Electra Red, ByaRukifan, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, rollmodel, PrncssJadeLilly, 1SuperKawaii, and vicky for taking the time to review the last chapter. I may not have the time to reply to most of them directly, but I can assure you that each review is greatly treasured and appreciated. So thanks again!!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Sun it Burns!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.**

Chapter 4

The Sun It Burns!

Byakuya heard the sharp intake of breath and he quickly dropped his shirt that he was in the process of folding and snatched up his waiting pajamas top. Pulling it up over his bare shoulders he quickly did the buttons up, thankful that at least she had not come out when he was changing his pants.

He glanced back over his shoulder to see that Rukia had retreated to her side of the bed, and was quickly crawling under the covers. Byakuya inwardly sighed.

As Rukia settled in and pulled the covers over herself, she couldn't help but replay the image of Byakuya momentarily shirtless. It had only been for a moment but the image of his smooth flawless skin stretched over lean toned muscles was firmly etched into her mind. She remembered the startled look in his eyes when he had turned and the way his long silky hair slid over those strong bare shoulders when he turned away.

'_Stop it Rukia! He is your nii-sama and you should not be thinking about him that way!'_

She squeezed her eyes closed and forced herself to forget his silky skin and toned body….

"Gah!" she cried sitting up and smacking herself.

Startled again, Byakuya whirled around and stared at her.

"Are you aright?" he asked concerned.

"Yes," she mumbled and to take her mind off things, grabbed her book which sat on the bedside table. Propping herself up on the pillows she pulled the sheets over her legs and opened her book, resting it on her knees.

She had just finished a single page when she suddenly felt the mattress shift. Looking over she found Byakuya sitting, his back to her, staring out the window, in his dark pajamas.

"Are you going to read anything?" she asked trying to ease the sudden tension in the room.

"No," he simply replied and Rukia watched as he turned and slid his body under the covers. Rolling over, so that he was facing towards her, he started up at her with dark eyes.

"Are you going to be reading long, as its been a rather long day"

Rukia felt her face warm a bit at seeing him laying so close with his head resting on a soft pillow so close to her own.

"No its alright, I can stop now," and she closed her book and reached over to turn out the lamp. Byakuya did the same to his and the room was suddenly bathed in darkness.

Her eyes adjusted quickly and she was soon able to see the stars and moon which were visible though the large window. They were high enough that the lights and noises from the streets below didn't affect anything. She watched as the curtains shifted with the incoming breeze. Closing her eyes happily and sinking into the soft covers she suddenly felt the mattress move again, apparently he had rolled over.

"Good night, Rukia," came his deep voice from the other side of the pillow barrier.

"Good night, Nii-Sama," she replied quietly then smiled for some reason. Perhaps, just perhaps this vacation would be enjoyable after all.

* * *

The next morning Rukia woke to find the bed empty. Yawning, she sat up and stretched. Quickly making up the bed she went to the closet and picked out a new yellow halter top dress. She wasn't really used to showing that much skin, as her shoulders, arms, and most of her back was bare, but for some odd reason she felt like changing things up a bit. They were staying at a tropical resort after all and she figured there would most likely be woman walking around with a lot less on then she was. Her mind instinctively remembered the small bathing suit she had found in her bag yesterday.

Making a mental reminder to buy a different one here, she moved to the bathroom to freshen up.

---

Emerging from the bed room, she walked into the kitchen to find Byakuya sitting, absentmindedly eating a bowl of cereal, and reading the local newspaper.

"Anything interesting in the news?" she asked moving to the cupboard to reach for a bowl.

Byakuya glanced up and immediately his eyes widened at seeing her bare shoulders and back.

"What are you wearing?" he asked rather coldly when she approached the table and reached for the cereal box.

"Its just a summer dress," she said pouring milk on her cereal.

"I don't approve of you showing that much skin," he said.

Rukia glanced up. Byakuya had set the paper aside and was eyeing her over the top of his glass of orange juice.

She glanced away and shrugged a bare shoulder. "This is a hot climate," she said looking out the window. "I expect most are wearing a lot less then me."

She turned back to him to find his eyes still on her. Feeling her cheeks warm a fraction, she self consciously sat down and proceeded to fill her glass.

Much to her relief, Byakuya went back to his paper a moment later. The topic momentarily dropped.

"Can we go down to the market today ?" Rukia suddenly asked.

"If you want," he replied in his usual quiet tone.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "We can have lunch down there too! I've always wanted to try foreign food."

---

Rukia watched slightly fascinated as Byakuya locked up the door to their suite and placed the key in his pocket. Today he was simply dressed in a light powder blue button up shirt (which was only half way buttoned up) and his black jeans. Rukia, who was not yet completely used to seeing him this casual, couldn't help but stare at him every chance she got.

Stepping outside of the large hotel lobby they walked along the front street for a block then turned off and headed down a cobbled walking path. Fellow vacationers nodded in greeting and Rukia was quick to give a smile in return. Byakuya simply ignored everyone which was plainly why he didn't outwardly notice all the stares he got from the female population. Even in such regular clothing he was drop dead gorgeous.

"Wow, look at this place!"

Byakuya glanced over to his side where Rukia walked by him. She stared wide eyed at all the little shops as they walked down the street. Fellow vacationers milled about exploring the shops as well.

Rukia sighed happily and suddenly dashed over to a nearby stand to examine its contents. Byakuya stood for a moment watching her before walking over to join her.

"Ah, I see your interested in that lovely charm bracelet," came the voice of the woman running the stand. Rukia looked up into her smiling face. She had been staring at a rather pretty charm bracelet complete with a few bunny charms.

"How much is it?" she asked fingering it. Rukia wasn't a big jewelry fan but for some reason this one just caught and held her attention.

"Oh this ones not directly for sale."

"But you just said-"

"You buy the empty bracelet," the woman pointed to a box of plain silver chain bracelets. "Then you buy the charms you want and simply clip them to the bracelet. That way each is unique and special to you."

Rukia's eyes widened when the woman pointed to a large rotating display holding countless numbers of different charms. Right away her eyes spotted the desired bunny one she had seen on the display bracelet.

"I would recommend seven to ten charms per bracelet. To many more makes it to heavy."

Seeing the prices and knowing she had enough with her, Rukia began eyeing the charms. Byakuya stood calmly behind her, watching silently.

The woman handed her a small box and right away Rukia reached for the bunny one placing it inside. The rabbit one was followed by a silver snowflake, a red strawberry (Byakuya shifted uneasily when she had picked that one), and a tiny samurai sword.

"Oh, I just don't know which ones to get," Rukia complained looking at them all. She had picked out four already, as they had just jumped out at her.

"What about this one?" Byakuya suddenly asked moving up beside her and pointing to a pink charm that on closer appearance turned out to be a cherry petal.

She stared at it for a moment before beaming and adding it to her little box.

"Hmm, a few more…" she tapped her chin with a finger as she examined the stand.

"You can always come back later. I will have some new ones in a few days and, as far as I remember, there will be a new bunny one with that order."

Rukia looked up, her eyes excited. "Alright, I come back then again."

As the woman carefully clipped the five chosen charms to a bracelet Rukia quickly added the price up in her head.

She was reaching in her purse, which she had brought along, when Byakuya suddenly placed his hand on her shoulder. Looking up she stared in surprise as he pulled out his wallet and handed over the exact amount.

"Oh, what a generous boyfriend you have!" exclaimed the woman. She smiled happily and handed over the bracelet. Byakuya said nothing as he took the bracelet and, turning back around, gently held it out to her.

Rukia who had a light dusting of pink across her cheek bones took it gently in her hands before slipping it on her slender wrist.

"Thank you, nii-sama."

Byakuya stared thoughtfully at her for a moment, before turning and continuing on his way. Rukia gave her thanks to the woman then hurrying after him.

---

They stopped for lunch at noon. Eating at a small but comfortable open air restaurant.

"This is so lovely!" she exclaimed leaning back in her chair and staring up at the blue sunny sky.

"So, your happy we came?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, so far anyway. I admit I was nervous about the whole thing, but now I'm quite enjoying the change of pace. No more hollows, annoying stuffed animals, or uptight captains." Her eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry Nii-Sama, I didn't mean-"

"That's quite alright," Byakuya said resting the urge to smile.

"So what are the plans for the coming weeks?"

"Nothing to particular," he replied quietly. "Although, there is a two day planned helicopter ride to tour other parts of the island that also involves staying over night at a traditional local heritage site."

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" she exclaimed, excited.

Byakuya frowned slightly. "When I say 'heritage site, I mean an old fashioned tropical open air hut and tourist site. I highly doubt that it will be very comfortable."

Rukia's smile faded a bit but only for a moment.

"It's only for one night though… and it can't be that bad if people regularly go there."

Byakuya remained silent.

"Um… Nii-sama? What's a helicopter?"

Byakuya sighed… again.

* * *

"Oh, can we stop here? I need to pickup a few things."

"A grocery store?" Byakuya asked looking up the large store sign.

"Yes, there are a few things that are missing that I need for cooking," she replied fishing around in her purse. "See I even made a list."

Byakuya stared down at the small piece of paper she had dug out from her purse.

"Alright," he replied. "do you want me to come with you?"

"Its alright, Nii-Sama. You'd probably find it quite boring. I won't be long either, its just a of couple things."

"Aright, I'll wait out here."

"Great," she exclaimed and hurried into the store.

Byakuya sat with a sigh on a bench at the entrance to the grocery store. Rukia had left her other bags with him, which sat beside him on the bench. Enjoying the cool breeze, he closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the calm warm breeze.

"Where's you little friend?" suddenly came the sound of a familiar woman's voice.

Byakuya's calm suddenly broke and he opened his eyes and openly allowed an annoyed expression on his face.

"Can I help you?" he asked his voice cold.

"I just asked where your friend was," said the same tall attractive woman that had approached them about the seating arrangements on the plane.

"That is none of your concern," he said.

She pouted then grinned, and much to his annoyance, sat down on the bench beside him.

"Why so serious? This is a place for fun, relaxation, and… meeting new and more exiting people." she winked at him.

Byakuya looked away, disgusted.

She smiled again. "Well if you change your mind, just give me a call. The names Mena." She offered a slip of paper to him, which Byakuya ignored, so she simply shrugged and slipped it into one of his bags. Smiling again she stood and turned, walking away with a swagger, her long blond hair swirling around her.

Closing his eyes and forcing the irritating woman from his thoughts, Byakuya forced himself to return to that happy calm place in his mind.

---

Rukia stepped out of the store about five minutes later. Byakuya simply couldn't help but raze an eyebrow at her numerous and heavy looking bags.

"I though you only had to get a few things?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I saw some very interesting things in there, and after finding a local cuisine cookbook, had to try out a few of them."

Byakuya sighed and motioned for her to give him the bags.

"Its alright," she said. "I can manage."

"Nonsense," he said reaching for them.

"Please, nii-sama, I can manage," Rukia chirped pulling them away from his reaching fingers.

He stared at her slightly surprised, as she moved off down the street. The bags were obviously hampering her and yet she had refused any help. He was not used to such stubbornness from her directly. She was always so meek around him, the complete opposite as she usually was, and seeing her behave more like her usual self now left him feeling more… at ease.

Blinking a few times, Byakuya pondered the slight change in their relationship… perhaps, he thought with the ghost of a smile, this trip wasn't all that bad.

"Are you coming, nii-sama?"

Byakuya blinked again coming out of his pondering with a jolt. Looking up he found her already some distance away. Sighing slightly, he lifted his own bags and hurried after her.

---

They had almost made it back to the hotel when the heavy load Rukia was carrying finally caught up with her.

She squealed when her foot suddenly slipped. Dropping her bags she fell back and closed her eyes preparing herself for the hard and painful landing. It never came.

Instead she found herself resting in a pair of strong arms. Tilting her head up she found herself staring up into the calm features of Byakuya Kuchiki.

With her face beet red she quickly pulled herself together and slipped from his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked calmly as if nothing had happened.

"Yes, thank you nii-sama," she said gathering up her fallen bags and purposely not looking at him, her face still red.

Byakuya stared at her carefully before turning and looking towards the hotel.

"We should be getting back soon," he said.

"Alright," she smiled.

They continued on their way, but no matter how hard she tried, Rukia could not get the feeling of being so close to him out of her mind. It had been only for a moment, but even in that short amount of time she had distinctly become aware of how wonderful he smelled and how comforting it was to be in those arms.

Shaking her head she focused her attention on her surroundings and tried to momentarily forget about the man that was walking silently beside her.

* * *

It was only when they returned to their quarters did Byakuya began to notice the odd shade of her exposed skin. Moving over to her he suddenly placed his cool hand on her shoulder. He winced (and she jumped) at the hot feeling of her skin.

"You've got quite the sun burn already," Byakuya muttered staring at her red shoulders.

"Crap!" Rukia exclaimed, then clamped a hand over her mouth before muttering an apology to a slight surprised Byakuya. She then turned, moaning slightly when she saw her red skin.

"I told you that wouldn't be the best thing to wear," Byakuya said.

She glared at his retreating back. Wincing, she gently eased herself into a chair and sighed, knowing she was in for a world of pain.

"Here, this should help," Byakuya said, returning to a kitchen and carrying something in his hands.

"What is it?"

"A cream, that will ease your discomfort."

"Oh, thanks." She reached for it but he held it back.

"Allow me," he said.

Rukia blushed scarlet as he squeezed some of the cream onto his hands and gently touched it to her shoulder. Hearing a sharp intake of breath from Rukia, Byakuya winced slightly in sympathy but continued, gently but firmly rubbing it across her shoulders and down her red arms.

"Lift your hair," he instructed. Rukia nervously did so, and he continued rubbing the cooling cream across her neck and down her bare back. It had hurt bad, when he had first began but the lotion was quickly cooling her hot skin. She was extremely tense at first as well but as Byakuya worked the cream into her skin she relaxed and closed her eyes, simply enjoying the feeling of his hands on her flesh. They were soft and gentle (despite his firm kneading) and for some odd reason caused her to relax almost immediately. A happy sigh even left her lips before she could stop it.

So relaxed she was, that she didn't notice his startled look at hearing her happy sigh. Byakuya finished quickly, as he was slowly starting to grow uncomfortable, and replaced the cap on the lotion.

"Next time you go out your putting sunscreen on," he said stiffly.

"Alright." she said meekly glancing back at his frowning face. "Thank you nii-sama."

"Just don't let it happen again."

"I won't" she said watching as he left the room.

Byakuya returned a few moments later carrying her grocery bags. Seeing them, she immediately jumped up and took them, digging around in them as she walked to the counter.

"What all did you buy?" he asked, slightly curious.

"Oh, just some of this and some of that," she muttered removing stuff from the bags and putting it mostly in the fridge.

"That wasn't the best answer," he replied, moving to look into one of the bags. Immediately his eyebrows shot up.

"Rukia, what is the meaning of this?!" he asked, more then a little disgruntled.

* * *

**Teehee, oh what could Rukia have bought that could have raised Byakuya's hackles so much. ^^ Well you'll all just have to wait for the next chapter to find out again.**

**For those of you who are fans of my art this fanfict has also inspired me to do some more Byakuya drawings. One has been posted in my DA gallery (a link can be found on my profile page) and features a modernly dressed Byakuya sitting in, what could possibility be, the hotel room featured in this story. I just thought I'd mention it here as well, encase some of my readers haven't seen it yet….**

**Anyway, A big thanks to: Electra Red, blue. Ocjian, black armors, LilyGirl101, Scarlettsky, sairypetshotgun, 1SuperKawaii, MeoSua, Frozenhowl, ByaRukifan, Yuniee, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, Dayanara, and Elanor1187 who took the time again to review my previous chapter. Big hugs to you guys!**

**Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Byakuya VS the Camera

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.**

Chapter 5 

Byakuya VS the Camera

"What?" Rukia asked, confused.

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya asked, holding up something hard, round, and slightly hairy in one hand and something hard, shiny, and modern in the other.

Rukia blinked. "Its called a coconut."

"I know that." Byakuya placed the coconut on the counter and motioned to the other object he still held. "I meant this."

"Oh, the camera. I just thought we should take some pictures while were here, after all its not everyday that we get to explore a tropical resort."

Byakuya glared at it.

"Is something wrong, nii-sama?"

"I dislike cameras," he replied setting it down on the counter.

"Really? Why?"

Byakuya hesitated for a moment. "I've had bad experiences with them in the past." (AN: * coughfangirlswithcameras cough*)

"Bad experiences?"

"Yes, now lets drop the topic. Why did you buy a coconut?"

"Because I read that they are extremely useful for making things and that they taste wonderful."

"But-"

"Now out of my kitchen! I have to put everything away and your just getting in the way!"

Byakuya only stared at her in surprise. Did she just order him out of _her _kitchen?! Placing the coconut on the counter, he gave her one more stare before leaving the room.

"Hey, nii-sama!"

Byakuya turned at the sound of her voice and a blinding flash met his surprised eyes.

Gasping in shock, he stared at a beaming Rukia who was holding the camera.

"Just thought I'd give it a try to make sure it works." she said, sparkling.

He stared at her lost of words, before scowling and stalking from the room.

Rukia just sparkled more and giggled.

* * *

After much thought Rukia finally decided that they would have their dinner brought to them again. She just didn't feel up to coming up with something new in such a short time. Plus the idea of cooking for Byakuya left her feeling extremely uneasy. The only way, she decided, that she would cook dinner, was if she had the full afternoon to do so.

And much to her relieved Byakuya didn't comment on this fact either when she informed him. He simply nodded his head and moved to the phone, calling down to have their dinner brought up again.

After they had finished, Rukia plopped down on the sofa and grabbed the T.V guide that had come with the morning paper. Having stayed at the Kurosaki's for a fair amount of time, she was already well knowledgeable about the technology that was the television. Flipping through the pages she found the correct date and scanned the programs.

Finding something that looked interesting she grabbed the remote and turned on the fancy flat screen T.V that hung on the wall across the room. Leaning back she winced slightly as her red shoulders brushed against the fabric. Despite Byakuya's cream a few hours ago, her skin still stung to the touch.

"What are you up to?" came Byakuya's voice. Looking up she found him standing in the doorway drying a dish. She blinked, still surprised by the unusual sight. After dinner, instead of leaving the dishes to the hotel maids he had gotten up from the table and began to wash them himself. She still couldn't get over the sight of the great Byakuya Kuchiki standing at the sink with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows deep in soppy water scrubbing plates and cups. Although, this whole vacation still hadn't sunk in yet... to her… it still seemed like a strange dream.

"I'm just going to watch a bit of television," she said motioning towards the wall.

Byakuya frowned for a moment then disappeared back into the kitchen.

A few moments later he returned, rolling his sleeves back down.

"Is something wrong?" she asked sitting up straighter.

"This is a vacation and I will not have you spending the time simply watching television."

"But-"

"Come," he said moving out of the room and towards the door. "Let me treat you to a proper dessert."

Rukia blinked a few times before quickly shutting of the TV and hurrying after him.

* * *

They both walked side by side down the wooden planking that ran along side the beach. Like the previous night the sun was just beginning to set and the sky was turning to a brilliant shade of red. It was much busier then the night before and even at this hour families with young children played by the waters edge. The warm climate kept even the growing twilight comfortable and pleasant.

They kept walking until they came across a cute little ice cream stand set up right along side the walkway. Byakuya declined any but willingly paid for a large cone for Rukia.

"This is so good," she exclaimed hungrily licking away at it. Byakuya glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Why didn't you get any?" she asked suddenly looking up at him.

"I dislike sweet things," he replied quietly.

"I didn't know that…" Rukia muttered, turning her gaze from him back to her ice cream.

"Its really good though, are you sure you don't want a lick?"

Byakuya looked down at her in mild surprise and she held out the cone.

He hesitated for only a moment before looking away. "Maybe another time."

Rukia pouted for a moment, but seeing that he wasn't watching anyway, just shrugged and continued eating her treat.

They continued at a leisurely pace. No words were spoken and yet Rukia felt unusually at ease. Byakuya was never much of a talker so the fact that he wasn't saying anything didn't bother her as much as it could have. She was just starting to chew on the cone when he suddenly spoke up again.

"Do you want to go to the beach tomorrow?"

"Huh?" she swallowed then looked up to find him gazing out over the sea.

He sighed and turned to her. "I said do you want to go to the beach tomorrow afternoon?"

She looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well, um… I did want to get a new bathing suit first… that one that the staff bought…" she trailed off blushing slightly.

Byakuya quickly remembered the small two piece she had found in her bag.

"You can get one tomorrow then instead."

"Alright," she said quietly, smiling.

* * *

That night Byakuya, not wanting to create anymore awkwardness between them, waited until he had a turn in the bathroom to change for bed. Emerging from the washroom, wearing his silky pajamas, he found Rukia already in hers and rummaging in their closet.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"This!"

Byakuya gasped in shock as she suddenly spun around and snapped off another picture of him, momentarily blinding him with the flash.

"Please stop doing that!" he said, putting a hand over his heart to slow its quick beating.

"That's the last time, I promise." she said smiling and examining the little screen on the back of the camera. "Although… you do look a tad washed out with that flash…"

"I forbid you from showing those to anyone," he said. "In fact I should make you delete them"

"Don't be silly. I'm not about to show anyone these. They are just for my personal collection… you know… just something to look at when I'm old and bent."

Byakuya frowned.

"You have a long time before that's going to happen," he muttered moving towards the bed. Rukia looked up in surprise. Did he just give her a complement? She watched as he pulled back the neatly made covers on his side of the bed and gracefully slid in.

"Are you coming to bed or are you just going to stand there watching?"

Rukia's face heated for a moment at his choice of his words but to make up her discomfort she bent down, quickly adjusted the camera's flash settings, and promptly snapped off another.

"Rukia." Byakuya said, his voice now held a trace of anger.

"Just wanted to see if I fixed the flash," she said and quickly checked the camera's screen. Eyes widening she stared at the little image of Byakuya sitting up in bed with his hair loose and wearing nothing but silky pajamas.

'_The woman's association would kill for these' _she thought, suddenly grinning evilly.

"Rukia?" Byakuya suddenly asked again slightly alarmed by her sudden change of expression.

Snapping out of her evil moment, she smiled sweetly at him for a moment (which inwardly freaked him out even more), before putting the camera safely away.

Hurrying to her side of the bed she quickly crawled under the covers and pulled her Chappy plush close.

"You really have an attachment to that don't you?" he asked watching her from where he still sat.

"I've had it a long time," she muttered.

"I can tell," he said.

She rolled her eyes and rolled over, now laying with her body facing him.

"Can I read tonight?" she asked, looking up at him and trying not to think about the fact that they were in the same bed.

"Do as you please for a time, I have to write in my journal anyway."

"You keep a journal?" she asked surprised.

Byakuya sighed.

* * *

Rukia woke early the following morning. Yawning, she sat up and stretched. Then her eyes suddenly widened when they settled on a still asleep Byakuya.

The morning sun was shinning across their bed and highlighted his sleeping figure. He was facing towards her, his shiny hair scattered across the pillow and his face. The neckline of pajama top had spread a bit and from her angle, showed off his lovely slender neck and collar bones perfectly.

He seemed so different asleep. His face, normally so emotionless was now calm and relaxed. And for once Rukia was finally allowed to freely admire his perfect features without being stared at by those dark penetrating eyes. Thick dark eyelashes were highlighted by perfectly shaped eyebrows and enchanted by pale skin. And at that moment, it took all her effort to resist reaching out and running her fingers over that flawless cheek.

As she stared at him, memories of their conversation last night seemed like a dream away. Sighing she stared across the room. Glancing back she jumped in surprise to find his eyes now open and staring at her.

"Good morning, Rukia," he said quietly, watching her calmly.

"Morning, Nii-Sama," she gasped, blushing and looking away.

Byakuya stared at her for a moment, before allowing a small yawn to pass his jaw. Sitting up, he stretched then stood.

"Do you need the bathroom or can I have my shower now?"

"Go ahead," she squeaked, then mentally kicked herself at sounding so meek.

---

Rukia had just emerged from the bathroom, barefoot, now dressed in a sunny yellow dress, and with her hair a wet mess. Yawning slightly she closed the door and turned.

A blinding flash met her surprised eyes.

"What the hell?!" she cried, clutching at her pounding heart. When her sight came back she beheld a smug Byakuya holding the now dreaded camera.

"What was that for?!" she cried, her eyes openly showing her anger.

"I was just seeing if I had correctly turned the flash on," Byakuya said, his voice smug.

"That's not funny!" she yelled and turned. Suddenly she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. Her brush had mysteriously been missing from the bathroom and her still wet hair was tangled and knotted. Quickly covering her head with her arms she yelped and spun back around only to find Byakuya gone.

"Delete that picture!" she yelled her face red.

"Only if the ones of me are removed," came his voice from down the hall.

"NEVER!" she cried.

"Then there's your answer," came his reply.

Growling under her breath (and making a vow to delete it as soon as she got her hands on the devise) she grabbed up her brush that sat on the dresser and stalked back to the bathroom.

* * *

**Hehee, ah, poor Rukia. **

**Yes, well I know this is a super short chapter but I decided to split it up a bit so the next update wouldn't be to huge (plus I wouldn't have been able to update today too). Anyway please let me know what you think and again many thanks to: ByaRukifan, blue. ocjian, Electra Red, Yuniee, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, Frozenhowl, dayanara, LillyGirl101, sairypetshogun, 1SuperKawaii, vicky, lances-wings, and D-chi who took the time again to review the last chapter. You guys keep me writing!**


	6. Chapter 6: Rukia VS the Coconut

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.**

Chapter 6

Rukia VS the Coconut

"Did you want to go swim suit shopping today?"

Rukia dropped her fork with a clatter and looked up. Oh right, …that … she had nearly forgotten.

"I'll go down later this afternoon, I have a few things I want to do yet this morning," she replied trying to regain her composure.

Byakuya remained quiet and went back to his newspaper.

---

After breakfast Byakuya wandered down to the lobby while Rukia remained in their room. She seemed to have plenty to do in the kitchen and Byakuya, who was never a person who could just sit still and not accomplish anything, amused himself by going down stairs to make a few inquires about local events and attractions.

He returned about a half hour later and retreated to the bedroom right away to change. Byakuya was never really a fan of hot weather but he had always managed. This places high temperatures, however, were starting to irk him already.

Long slender fingers quickly unbuttoned the long sleeved shirt he was wearing. Tossing it on the bed, he sighed softly when cool air brushed his now bare skin. His socks went with the shirt before he moved over to the closet. Fishing around in it for a moment, Byakuya emerged holding a light fabric, short sleeved T-shirt. He eyed it for a moment, before pulling it over his head with another sigh. Turning towards the bathroom, he turned on the cold water tap and allowed the cold water to run over his fingers. Taking a breath he cupped his hands under the water before bringing it up over his flushed and heated face.

Felling slightly better he quickly dried his face and neck with the provided towel and moved back into the bedroom. He paused in front of the large window for a moment, simply enjoying the sunny ocean view.

'_I wonder what the other Captains are doing now?'_ Byakuya thought to himself. Sighing softly, he turned to fold up the clothing on the bed.

---

Byakuya emerged from the bedroom a few moments later. Walking barefoot and running his fingers through his slightly damp hair, he moved towards the kitchen, curious as to what Rukia had done while he was gone. What met his eyes made him stare.

"Rukia what are you doing?" came his surprised voice.

She was sitting on the kitchen floor with newspapers spread about. In her hands she held a small hammer and on the floor sat a certain brown round object. He watched with confusion as she held the coconut between her feet and razed the hammer up with both hands.

Sensing a coming disaster Byakuya quickly moved up behind her and took the hammer from her hands.

"Hey!" she exclaimed looking up at him.

"What on earth are you doing?" he asked again.

"What does it look like?" she huffed. "I'm trying to break this open. I was told at the market that that it contained a type of sweet milk that was good for drinking."

"I know what coconuts are," he muttered. "I'm sure you could just buy the milk already ready for tasting."

"That's cheating." she retorted staring at the offending coconut. "I wonder if I could cut it open with a knife…"

Byakuya watched with a sense of growing doom as Rukia moved to a drawer and came back carrying a large stake knife. Holding it up as if she were going to stab it, she lifted her arms only to have Byakuya snatch the knife away.

"Would you stop that!" she cried angrily.

He stared at her wordlessly.

Rukia huffed and looked away, her eyes settling on the slightly open window. Suddenly an idea struck and before Byakuya could react she had grabbed the coconut and tossed it out the window.

"Rukia?!" Byakuya cried now more then a little distressed.

They both leaned out the widow staring at the sidewalk far below. The distinct sound of someone yelling could be heard drifting up on the wind.

"I think it broke open!" Rukia exclaimed making a beeline for the door.

Byakuya, without thinking, flashed after her catching her around the waist just as her hand was reaching for the door knob.

"Nii-sama!" she squeaked, falling back into him.

"I forbid you from going down there," he said from somewhere behind her.

"But why?!" she cried.

"If you were almost killed by a falling coconut and the thrower suddenly showed up, how would you react?"

"I'd kick their butts!" she exclaimed fighting to get free.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed and much to his relief she suddenly stopped fighting back and slumped in his arms.

"I wish you would think a bit before rushing into things," he muttered.

"I can't help it," she said quietly, staring absentmindedly down at his bare arms which were wrapped around her waist.

Suddenly both became extremely aware of being so close. Byakuya quickly lessened his hold on her and she just as quickly slipped from his arms, a predictable blush on her face.

"My apologies," he muttered, looking away.

* * *

After the coconut incident (as Rukia would later call it) they decided to order up their lunch. It was during that time, when they were eating, that Byakuya announced that he would be accompanying Rukia that afternoon. She had blushed furiously, insisting that he didn't have to (and the idea of Byakuya being there when she tried on bathing suits simply freaked her out to much), but no matter what she said it didn't cause him to change his mind.

"This is a strange town and I will not have you going out alone."

So it was that a half hour later, a mortified (and still slightly stunned) Rukia walked out of the hotel with Byakuya close on her heels.

However, as soon as they arrived in the store he began to have second thoughts about coming.

It wasn't to often where Byakuya Kuchiki found himself in a awkward and rather embarrassing situation without finding some means of escape. Today, unfortunately lady luck wasn't on his side. Poor Byakuya was standing with Rukia (and a bunch of ogling woman) in the middle of a woman's only swimwear shop. This being a resort there was apparently a big need for such items and the owners of the store had actually managed to open up two separate shops, one for the men and one for the women. Byakuya, who was always rather over protective of Rukia, refused to leave her side especially since this was a strange place.

Oh, sure men were allowed inside here but it was rarely when one ever willingly ventured inside. So it was that Byakuya stood stiffly by the changing room door and waited as Rukia quickly tried on a few suits.

"What do you think nii-sama?" she asked finally coming out.

Byakuya frowned slightly. That color of orange did not look good on her.

"Maybe orange isn't the best color?" he suggested careful of his words.

She frowned then disappeared back inside the change room.

Byakuya sighed and allowed his eyes to wander the rows of colorful swimming wear.

Rukia had just emerged again, back in her dress, and had just started going through the rows of outfits again when Byakuya spotted it.

It was up on a display at end of the row of dummies. It was a one piece but was cut in such a way that it left the wearier stomach, back, and most of the sides bare. The top was a halter top design with the stomach and back area cut out leaving only two strips along the sides connecting it to the bottoms. This particular manikin had a silky, slightly transparent, wrap around its waist completing the look. It wasn't really modest, but it wasn't to scandalous either.

"May I help you?"

Rukia looked up to find a happy smiling clerk.

"Just looking for something new," she answered.

"Oh, well I don't mean to be pry, but I think your gorgeous boyfriend over there found something he seems to like."

Rukia sighed, and was just about to explain that Byakuya wasn't in fact her boyfriend when her eyes settled on him, openly looking at the bathing suit display that ran along the ceiling in the store. Now more then a little curious, she left the smiling clerk, who winked when her back was turned, and moved over to him.

"Did you find one?" Byakuya asked when he heard her approaching.

"No, I didn't but what did you find?"

"Pardon?" he asked confused.

"You were staring at one here," she said looking up at the rows of figures. "Which one was…" Her voice trailed off when her eyes landed on the smaller sized one at the end. The one complete with the little wrap.

Her eyes widened and Byakuya watched with confusion as she suddenly hurried off.

"Excuse me," she said, locating the clerk. "Can you help me get that one down?"

---

Rukia stared at the dark purple fabric. She still couldn't believe that Byakuya had picked this out. She was still more then a little embarrassed that he had insisted in accompanying her down here in the first place. She had hoped to make a decision by herself away from his dark examining eyes. Eyes that always made her feel so aware of herself and how she looked in front of him. It had always been that way for her. He was always so perfect in her eyes, never was there even a single strand of hair out of place which only caused her to feel more sloppy around him.

Sighing, she carefully undid the back of her dress and slipped into the suit.

---

Byakuya's eyes widened when she stepped out of the changing room.

"Oh you look amazing in it!" exclaimed the woman. "And I think your gorgeous boyfriend agrees with me."

Rukia looked up to see a rather startled Byakuya, who quickly turned away. Smiling slightly at his unusual response, Rukia turned to look into the full length mirror.

Despite her unease at first Rukia couldn't help but stare in surprise. At first she had simply dreaded going around in something like this in public but at seeing her reflection those feelings faded. To put it simply it suited her perfectly. It wasn't to scandalous and yet it highlighted her tiny yet attractive body. Plus the years of sword practice and just general physical work had left her looking attractively lithe and willowy. The dark blue and silver flower pattern wrap that went around her waist only highlighted her well proportioned hips and slender waist.

"I like it," she said finally smiling happily.

The sales woman grinned even wider in response and Rukia went back to the changing room.

After paying (to which Byakuya insisted again) Rukia walked happily down the street towards their waiting hotel.

"What made you pick that one?" she suddenly asked.

Byakuya paused for a moment then turned to her. "It matched your eyes."

Rukia stared in shock as he gave her one last glance before tuning and continuing on his way.

'_Since when has Nii-Sama ever noticed my eyes?'_ she pondered to herself for a moment. Blinking a few times she suddenly realized she was being left behind. Mentally kicking herself, she grinned again and hurried after him.

* * *

They had just reached the hotels corner when Rukia suddenly remembered something.

"Wait, nii-sama, I forgot, there was someplace I wanted to go to before the day was over."

Byakuya stopped and turned.

"Just let me run up and drop this off and we can go," she said motioning to her bag containing he new swim suit and before he could protest she had snatched the key from him and hurried inside.

He sighed and looked around for some place to sit. Finding a nearby bench he gingerly sat and waited, passing the time by staring out towards the sea.

Blinking, he suddenly sat up and squinted. Eyes widening, he turned his head and looked away, hoping for dear life that Rukia would make it back before a certain blond headed woman (who was wearing the skimpiest bathing suit he had ever seen) made it to where he sat. Her frantic waving had been what had caught his attention and honestly, he thought with distaste, she must have had super vision to spot him at this distance.

Dreading his decision to not go up with Rukia, he openly breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted her coming down the open air entry to the hotel.

Jumping up a bit to vigorously, he turned and moved quickly to her side. Rukia blinked in slight surprise at his quick approach. Then what stunned her more was when he suddenly took her hand in his and turned her towards the sidewalk, practically dragging her down the street.

Trotting to keep up to his long strides, she soon became distinctly aware of the fact that he was still holding her hand in his.

Feeling her face heat, she turned to him as they had just walked by the path they would need to take to reach Rukia's surprise destination.

"Wait, nii-sama, we have to go that way."

Much to her relief, he stopped and turned to her.

"My apologies," he said quietly.

"It's alright," she replied, smiling up at him.

Suddenly he glanced down and they both became very aware that he was still holding her hand. Quickly letting her go, he motioned for her to lead the way.

She paused for a moment, strangely disappointed by his actions, then trying to ease the growing awkwardness, smiled and hurried down the right path.

---

They arrived at Rukia's destination about ten minutes later. Smirking slightly, she guided Byakuya down a small unmarked stone garden path.

"Rukia where are we going?" he asked, looking around at the neatly tended hedges.

"You'll see," she said.

A few moments later they passed through a large metal archway to emerge onto a large wooden decking over looking the most exotic and beautiful garden Rukia had ever laid eyes on.

Glancing up she watched with a growing sense of achievement as Byakuya's eyes grew large.

"I thought you'd like coming here," she said, her voice carrying a trace of smugness.

"How did you know of this?" he asked after a moment.

"I saw an advertisement for it in the grocery store yesterday."

"Its beautiful," he murmured his dark eyes sweeping over the bright colors.

She beamed.

They walked together along the path until they came to some steps. Moving down them Rukia spotted a medium sized water fountain. Hurrying over to it, she only then noticed a few small metal wrought tables and chairs scattered about.

"Would you like a drink, madam?" came a voice from behind her. Whirling around Rukia found herself facing a young well dressed male waiter.

"Is this some kind of dining establishment?" asked Byakuya moving over to Rukia's side.

"Yes in a way, sir. This is the Blooming Delights garden and I have been hired to keep all the guests well refreshed and comfortable. We offer a variety of refreshments as well as an assortment of baked goods to satisfy ones hunger."

"I'll have a lemonade," Rukia said smiling. She glanced up at Byakuya who nodded slightly and together they moved to a small two person table beside a large rose bush and under a flowering plum tree.

"This is even prettier then the picture in the add I saw in the store," she exclaimed leaning back in her chair and staring up into the tree.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Byakuya said quietly.

Rukia looked over to see Byakuya studding the rose bush.

"You like flowers, don't you?" she asked, then winced at how obvious the answer was.

"Yes," he murmured quietly.

Rukia blinked in surprise when he suddenly got up and moved a few feet away. She watched curious, as he squatted down and examined something on the ground.

Suddenly standing, Byakuya moved back to the table a small blue blossom in his hand.

"Its gorgeous!" she exclaimed staring at the delicate little blue flower which now lay on the table.

"You may have it, if you wish," Byakuya said suddenly.

She looked up at him in surprise for a moment before beaming and scooping up the flower in her hands.

He watched silently, when she took the flower and weaved it into her hair. Smiling meekly, she lowered her eyes away from his gaze and looked out across the garden, immediately spotting the waiter.

"Your lemonade, my lady. I also took the liberty of bring a tray of cakes and tarts encase you get the munchies."

Rukia looked wide eyed at the elegant silver two tier tray he set on the table. It was filed with all types of little appetizers. Spotting a small chocolate and strawberry square she gently removed it from the tray and took a bite.

"This is delicious!" she exclaimed, quickly taking another bite, while eying the tray for more.

"You have very good tastes, my lady. Sir," he said turning to Byakuya, "Would you like something to drink as well?"

"Water is fine," Byakuya said and watched as the waiter turned and hurried off to retrieve a pitcher.

Byakuya eyed the tray for a moment before, much to Rukia's happiness, reached over and took a small brown and white square. Taking a small bite he nodded once then turned to her.

"You wanted to know what coconut tasted like? Well try this, the white pieces on top are dried coconut."

Rukia looked at the square for a moment before reaching out and gently taking the morsel from his fingers. She was so enchanted by the food that she didn't notice that her fingers had gently brushed against his, causing him to stir uneasily for a mere moment.

Rukia on the other hand was now staring at the square, or more specifically the bite in the square. She just couldn't get the fact that Byakuya's lips had touched that same spot. Blushing, she glanced up and to her relief, found that he wasn't watching.

_What's the matter with me?_ she thought to herself. What was the big deal? So what if his lips and perfect teeth had touched it… lips that looked so deliciously soft and….and since when had she taken notice at how perfectly white and straight his teeth were… and….when…

Closing her eyes and forcing her wandering thoughts away, she took a small breath and bit into the square, taking a larger bite over the smaller one he had made. Chewing softly, her eyes widened and suddenly thoughts of Byakuya's mouth no longer filled her mind.

Coughing, she dropped the square and swallowed quickly, reaching for her lemonade. Taking big gulps she never noticed Byakuya's amused expression.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"That was horrible!" she exclaimed.

Byakuya blinked. "You don't like coconut?"

"If it tastes like that, then no way!" she set her now empty glass down and reached for a napkin to wipe her lips.

"That's why I only took a small bite," Byakuya said.

Rukia looked up in surprise. Was it just her or did his voice just now carry a trace of mirth. At seeing his face her eyes widened more. While his expression remained serious there was a definite twinkle in his eyes.

"So you don't like coconut either?"

"I was never really fond of sweet things, and the first time I tasted coconut I made sure would be the last."

"Until today, that is," she said.

"I only did that to make sure that it was in fact coconut. I honestly, had no idea that you wouldn't like it."

Rukia was quiet for a moment. "I guess its another thing we have in common," she finally said rather quietly.

Byakuya blinked, then his expression softened. "I guess your right." He paused for a moment. "Although, I did find your expression rather… unique. Its to bad I didn't bring the camera."

Rukia glared at him then huffed and looked away.

Byakuya's eyes twinkled just a bit more and, at that moment, he really had to fight back the urge to smile.

* * *

Sighing in contentment, Byakuya leaned back in his chair. Rukia watched, momentarily taking a break from the sweets, to quietly regard him. He looked so utterly at peace. His eyes had closed and his face was visibly relaxed. A few strands of his shinny hair floated across his face occasionally stirred up by the warm breezes and his breathing was calm and slow.

"I would like to return here once more, before we have to leave." he suddenly said opening his eyes.

Rukia smiled and gazed out over the garden. "I would like that too. I can bring the camera then too."

Byakuya nodded once slightly, then closed his eyes again and leaned back in his chair enjoying the warm sweet breeze and chirping birds.

---

Rukia had finally had her full of squares, (and she couldn't look at any for days afterwards without feeling queasy) when the waiter returned to the table.

"I'm sorry sir, madam, but I must inform you that there is a sever storm approaching and you should be getting back to your residence while its still safe to do so."

"I'm hardly afraid of a storm," muttered Rukia, who was a death god after all.

"I beg your pardon miss, but I really must insist that you leave, its for your own safety."

"Alright," said Byakuya, cutting off Rukia's reply. "we should be getting back soon anyway. Thank you for your assistance."

The man nodded and hurried off.

Rukia grumbled slightly but stood and motioned for Byakuya to lead the way.

It was only when they left the enclosure of the garden did Rukia truly realize the extent of the coming storm.

People hurried all over, boarding things up and dragging stuff indoors. A few vacationers hurried to their destinations, some with worried expressions. Dark clouds that weren't there when they arrived were scattered across the horizon and she swore she caught sight of lighting a few times in the far distance. The wind too had picked up greatly and the day darkened. All and all emotions were high and people were nervous.

"We had better hurry," muttered Byakuya pulling his long hair back out of his face with a hand, but as soon as he let it go the wind caught it again and blew it out over his face again.

If the situation wasn't more at ease Rukia would have killed to have her camera with her at the moment.

"Lets go," she agreed.

They both turned and hurried down the walkway.

---

They had just returned to the hotel when the rain began. Breathing heavily from their last sprint to the hotel, Rukia sighed in relief when she sank down on the sofa in their room. With her stomach now churning from all the cakes and that last sprint she really didn't feel all that great at the moment.

"Its from all the junk food you ate," Byakuya said moving into the living room.

Rukia groaned and moved to lay down.

He regarded her for a moment, a frown on his face, before he moved to the kitchen to get her some water.

Switching on the light, as the day was being to wane and with the dark clouds the light was really beginning to fade, Byakuya moved to the cupboard. Retrieving a glass, he opened the fridge and quickly poured a glass of water. Byakuya had just placed the pitcher back into the fridge when Rukia showed up.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked handing her the glass of cold water.

"A bit," she said, smiling slightly and moved to sit at the table. "It was just the last bit of running I did that upset my stomach a bit. I'm felling better now though."

"Well drink up the water anyway," Byakuya said pulling a chair out to sit down beside her.

"Well I guess this storm changes our plans for tomorrow," she said staring out the window at the dark clouds.

Byakuya remained quiet, watching the approaching storm as well.

Suddenly, a loud bang caused both of them to start. Rukia accidentally tipped her glass over and Byakuya stood, alarmed.

When nothing further was heard they both turned to look at each other for a moment.

"I guess it was no-"

Rukia's words were cut off when everything was suddenly plunged into darkness.

* * *

**Well we can all guess what the next chapter is going to be about… but.. .to get you pondering.. What do you think Rukia and Byakuya could do all day inside to pass the time until the storm passes…?**

**Rukia: Get you head out of the gutters, you perverts!**

**Byakuya:…**

**Author: *slaps them both away* Don't say such things about my dear readers. They don't have such dirty minds… *pauses* …Or do they? ;)**

** Alright I'm done with the weirdness.**

**Byakuya: If only…**

** Agr.. Beats back with a big stick... Which doesn't work ….so I get the coconuts and the camera…**

**....Anyway, I dearly hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I greatly enjoyed writing the garden scene. The light carefree conversation really had me feeling happy and relaxed by the time I was done and so I hope this feeling was somewhat passed on to you, the readers.**

**Again a big thanks to: dayanara, Frozenhowl, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, sairypetshotgun, blue. Ocjian, K.a.R. Nature, MeoSua, D-chi, LilyGirl101, Scarlettsky, 1SuperKawaii, Yuniee, ByaRukifan, vicky, crazy girl, and Ai-Kitsuneko Yuurei who took the time to review again.**

**Until next time, and don't forget to review again! *hugs***


	7. Chapter 7: Fun in the Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.

Chapter 7 

Fun in the Dark

"I'm sorry sir, a lightning strike has damaged a nearby resister and until we can get our generator up and running safely there will be limited to no electricity. I am going door to door to hand out candles and anything else that our residents may require."

Rukia stood a few feet behind Byakuya and watched as he took the offered candles from the boy that had stopped at their door.

"Also because of the weather and the high case that the storm will continue tomorrow we are offering, at little to no charge, some special services." The boy handed Byakuya a slip of paper before continuing. "Just ring down to the lobby if you wish to partake of our services and we will do our best to see that you receive the best. Thank you."

Rukia watched as Byakuya gave a slight nod to the boy, who nodded in response then looked right at her and gave her a polite smile as well, before disappearing down the hall. Closing the door, Byakuya scanned the paper with dark eyes. Rukia curiously followed him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Be careful," he said after he had lit a candle, placed it in its holder, and handed it to her.

"What should we do now? Its still a bit to early to go to bed yet." Rukia said after Byakuya had lit a second candle for himself.

Byakuya remained silent for a moment. "How about a card game?"

Rukia blinked. "You like playing card games?" she asked surprised.

"Not particularly," he replied, "But we need something to do to pass the time. Also, since you seemed to have gotten your fill at the garden restaurant you won't be wanting dinner anytime soon."

Rukia groaned. The last thing she wanted to do now was talk about food.

"As I though," Byakuya said. He picked up his candle and motioned for Rukia to follow him into the living room.

"Do you know any card games?" he asked after retrieving a deck from a small side table.

"Well not really" she admitted. "But once Renji suggested we play a game called strip poker... Whatever that is… unfortunately he was called away before he could tell me more about it"

Byakuya choked.

Making a mental note to kill the red head when they returned, Byakuya pulled the cards from the box and began to shuffle them.

"Wow, your really good at that," Rukia exclaimed, sitting down beside him on the sofa.

Byakuya remained silent and Rukia watched fascinated as he began to deal them out.

"Now this game is called…"

* * *

If someone would have told Rukia that she would have to spend numerous hours playing, of all things, card games with Byakuya, she would most likely have simply refused to go. But oddly enough she found that she was greatly enjoying herself. Byakuya was a patient teacher and he never criticized when she made a mistake. Instead he would simply show her what she had done wrong and then they would simply continue playing. It also turned out that Rukia seemed to have a good knack for cards, even beating Byakuya in a fair few games.

He was just shuffling the cards again after a successful game of war when Rukia finally spoke up.

"Um, nii-sama, can I try?"

"You want to shuffle them? Have you ever done it before?"

"No… that's why I want to try."

"Its harder then it looks," he said but handed the deck over.

She beamed at him and he watched as she quickly tried to copy is actions. Byakuya had to bite back a smile at the look on her face when one card snapped back, causing her to loose her concentration, and promptly cause the rest of them to fall to the couch and floor.

Cursing under her breath, and causing one of Byakuya's eyebrows to suddenly rise, she leaned over and down to gather up the fallen cards.

Taking a moment to admire her lovely slender back, Byakuya then slipped from the sofa and sat down on the floor to help her gather them all up.

He was just reaching for the last card on the floor when her hand suddenly touched his. Apparently she had been reaching for the same card and because he was sitting on a carpeted floor, as soon as their hands touch an electric shock popped to life at the tips of his fingers.

Rukia yelped, more in surprise then any pain and pulled her hand back. Byakuya stared up at her for a moment from where he sat on the floor before getting up and sitting back down on the couch.

"This is how you properly shuffle a deck of cards."

Rukia watched as he took the remainder of the cards from her hand and added them to his own he had collected. "Now watch."

She did as his pale elegant fingers expertly bent then flipped the cards evenly and smoothly together.

"Now you try."

She carefully took them from his hands and tried to imitate how he had held them.

"Move that finger in tighter and…no like this."

Rukia tried her best not to blush when he moved his hands and placed them over hers, positioning them.

"Now let them flip…"

Rukia tried and ultimately they were picking up cards from the floor moments later.

"I'm no good at this," she muttered. "we might as well get back to the card games and forget-"

"I will not allow you to just give up. It just takes practice."

Rukia sighed and sat back down in her spot on the sofa. She blinked in surprised and suddenly blushed when Byakuya, instead of going back to his former seat, moved towards her and sat down in the small space between her and the cushions. She was so stunned at his actions that it took her a moment to increase the brightness of her blush when he suddenly put his arms around her and took her hands in his.

"Pay attention," he said, his voice and hot breath in her ear.

Coming slightly to her senses she looked down and watched as Byakuya placed the deck in her hands, put his own larger ones over hers, and gently guided her fingers.

"Like this," he said moving her fingers.

She stared in surprise as the cards floated perfectly in her hands, hands that were being guided by his.

"Now you try," he said, lessening his grip.

Taking a deep breath, and accidentally leaning back a bit, bumping into his chest, she forced herself to ignore the wonderful scent of him and to simply focus on what she was doing.

She wasn't sure if it was the warmth of his fingers that still fluttered over hers or the fact that she was half dazed by his close proximity but at that moment (and the only time ever in her life) she shuffled the cards perfectly and expertly.

"I did it!" she cried, jumping up slightly and intern falling back into him.

Her excitement quickly turned to embarrassment again when she realized that she was practically sitting in his lap, with her back now fully resting against his hard chest.

Turning her head she found herself insanely close to him, so much so that their noses were almost touching. Two pairs of eyes widened and Byakuya distinctly heard a sharp intake of breath causing him to shift his gaze. It was then that his eyes feel on hers and immediately he was trapped.

In the flickering light of the single remaining candle, for the other had recently burnt out, Byakuya found himself entranced by the flame that reflected and danced in her beautiful purple/blue eyes.

Rukia too had fallen victim to their closeness. Also having made the mistake of looking directly into his eyes, she was now hopelessly lost in the pools of darkness.

Without realizing it, she licked her lips and her eyes left his, instead traveling down his face only to linger on his lips. _Gosh, they looks so soft,_ she thought to herself. _I wonder what they taste like?…_

They were both unknowingly, leaning in closer when, as if by magic, the last candle went out and the room was immediately bathed in absolute darkness.

Rukia blinked in shock and immediately became aware of her surroundings and the fact that she was sitting in his lap, with her face mere inches form his (she could distinctly feel his warm breath on her cheeks) in the pitch dark.

With her face beat red she practically shot from his lap. Standing up, she was actually grateful for the darkness that hid her embarrassment.

"I'll get another candle," came his voice from the darkness. Hearing the rustle of clothing very nearby, she carefully edged out of the way, trying her best to slow her racing heart.

_Why on earth am I acting like this?! _she thought to herself. _This is just nii-sama… there is no way I should be feeling like this…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a crash of thunder. Turning, she headed towards the kitchen where she could already see the slight flickering of a flame.

"This is the last candle, and it will have to do us until tomorrow morning, unless the electricity comes back on."

Rukia's stomach growled and she moved to stare at the clock, grateful for the change of thought. Unfortunately Byakuya (and the light) was to far away and she was unable to make out the time.

Moving over to the fridge she opened it and peered into the darkness.

"Are you hungry now, at this hour?" he asked moving over to her, the candle holder in his hand.

"I didn't have any dinner, remember? Besides my stomach doesn't know what time it is," she said rummaging around in the fringe. "Move the light a bit closer, please."

Byakuya did so, standing behind her and staring into the cooling device to see what she was looking for.

"By the way, what time is it?"

"Almost 2 am, he said peering at the clock on the wall that just so happened to be beside the fridge.

"2!" she exclaimed standing up with a couple of yogurt cups.

Byakuya stared at the yogurt. "Apparently the time passed a lot quicker then you had expected?"

"I was having to much fun I guess," she said smiling, causing Byakuya's eyes to widen slightly.

"Here," she said holding out one of the yogurts, "you didn't eat anything either."

He stared at her then at the yogurt, to which his eyes widened even more when he saw that she was holding a strawberry flavored one.

"I don't like strawberry," he said.

Rukia turned surprised. "You don't?" she asked. "How about peach?"

"Alright," he said and much to his surprise she handed him her own cup then reached back into the fridge for another.

"I'm not a big fan of strawberry myself."

For some reason Byakuya felt a lot happier after hearing that.

After grabbing a pair of spoons Byakuya made his way to the table only to turn around and find that Rukia wasn't joining him.

"Lets eat it in bed," she said then promptly blushed at that way it sounded.

"Beds are for sleeping not for eating in," Byakuya responded automatically.

"Don't be silly. Beds aren't just for sleeping…" Her blush deepened for a moment. "I mean, haven't you ever had breakfast in bed? Its great fun!"

"Its not the morning," he replied.

Rukia couldn't help it, she rolled her eyes. "You have an answer for everything don't you?"

"Of course," he replied resisting the urge to smirk at her annoyed expression.

"Fine, you can eat it here, I'm going to get ready for bed then enjoy my snack _in bed_ before I go to sleep."

Byakuya watched as she reached down and took a spoon from him. She then reached for the candle as well.

"I'm taking the light with me, so you can just sit here in the dark and enjoy your yogurt the _proper _way."

She blinked in surprise when he suddenly pulled the candle holder away from her reaching fingers.

"I'll carry it. Your hands are full and you'll just end up dropping it."

She huffed and turned away, heading down the hall with Byakuya following.

* * *

Emerging from the bathroom, now dressed in her pajamas and carrying the light, she wandered into the bedroom only to find Byakuya dressed in a silky black robe, with his hands clasped behind his back, staring out the large window. Looking out herself, she could now clearly see that the storm, which seemed to have lessened a bit during their card games, was returning with full force. She watched with a growing sense of unease as the lighting suddenly flashed, brightly illuminating the room for a split second.

"Does the storm bother you?" Byakuya asked, sensing her discomfort.

"Nah, it doesn't bother me," she replied trying to brush it off. The last thing she wanted was to look weak in Byakuya's eyes.

"Come, lets have our snack!" she said cheerfully, trying to change the topic.

Byakuya turned and watched as she set the candle on his bedside table and crawled onto the bed on his side. Blinking in surprise, he watched as she tossed the line of pillows that had divided the bed into two and crawled over to her side, farthest away from the window.

Reaching over for the treat that was sitting on her bedside table he watched as she grinned happily and tore open the small container.

Byakuya sighed slightly and sat down on his side of the bed, reaching for his own snack.

"You know, I had the hardest time with these when I first went to the human world." Rukia suddenly said from round her spoon. "Although, juice boxes were worse…"

"Have you ever had to open a tin pop can before?" he suddenly said.

She blinked and stared at his back which was currently facing her.

"Yes, they were tricky at first but I caught on quickly and it didn't bother me to much."

Byakuya was silent for a moment, before speaking again.

"In the past I was never really given to many assignments in the human world. Then finally they decided it was finally my turn to discover the _delights_ of the modern human world. To say the least, the trip didn't go all that well. Then when the Kuchiki elders became aware of what happened, trusted servants were sent out to learn the ways of the modern world. They were then instructed to teach a few select members, most of which who had the chance of being actually sent on a mission to the human world, myself included, all that they had learned. To put it mildly, it was rather embarrassing. Being taught how to open juice boxes and to drive a automobile, among other things, by a servant was more then a little disconcerting."

Rukia, who had just finished her yogurt, stared at his back in surprise. "I had no idea that you had to learn all that. Heh, its to bad they didn't teach me some things before I was sent."

"They did not know of the assignment until it was to late. In fact even I was not informed about it until the day you actually left."

Rukia hesitated a moment before setting the empty cup on the small bedside table.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the trip… Captain Ukitake said he was going to tell you so… I -"

"Am I that unapproachable?" Byakuya suddenly said, turning around to face her.

Rukia felt her face heat just a touch. The flickering candle light was directly behind him casting a stream of light to dance across his features and at her angle it only highlighted how flawless his skin really was. His eyes seemed almost black in the limited light and they simply bore into her.

"Rukia?" he asked.

She blinked and blushed harder. "N-not so much anymore… nii-sama."

He turned and stared across the room. "But I was and still am. Your hesitance tells me just that."

"But-"

"Its hard. Having the burden and responsibility of being the head of a noble clan while at the same time having the responsibilities of being a Captain. It was all molded into me as a child growing up… and yet sometimes…" he sighed and stared off, his eyes lost.

At that moment Rukia saw Byakuya as she had never seen him before. Here was the man who was always unbeatable and proud sitting with his shoulders slightly slumped and speaking in such a way she was not used to hearing. Seeing him like that caused something to rise in Rukia, something that she had never felt before. Feeling her body almost move involuntary she suddenly found herself moving towards him.

So lost in his thoughts Byakuya was that he never heard her approach. Nearly jumping out of his skin, his head whipped round to stare down at the slender arms encircling his waist in shock. She was hugging him!

Twisting his head around he was just able to make out her face which was pressed against his back.

"Rukia…?"

"You just looked like someone who needed a hug." she said, her voice muffled slightly from the silky fabric.

Byakuya immediately felt mixed emotions rise within him. It had been so terribly long since a woman, or anyone for that matter, had had the courage to touch him, never mind actually hugging him. In fact the only woman who he had ever allowed to touch him in such a way was the one that Rukia looked so much like. Closing his eyes he forced down a lump that was rising in his throat. Then, taking a deep breath he forced his body to relax.

Rukia felt it too. So ridged he had been, he now slumped slightly. Tightening her arms for a moment she allowed herself to breath in his lovely scent for a moment longer before finally letting him go. Turing around slowly he stared at her as if he were seeing her for the first time.

Backing off slightly she stared deeply into his eyes. "I promise that from now on I will keep you informed to my actions, including any assignments."

Byakuya blinked then his eyes softened.

"Thank you, Rukia."

Crawling back into the bedding, Rukia gave him one last smile before almost instantly falling asleep.

He sat, simply staring at her sleeping form. She seemed so relaxed and peaceful. Sighing softly he reached over and replaced the scattered pillows creating the barrier again, before settling down into the bedding himself. He gave one last glance towards the rain slicked window before blowing out he candle and pitching the room into darkness.

* * *

It was still dark when Rukia work to the sound of a loud bang.

"What was that?" she said rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Its just the thunder," said Byakuya.

She glanced over and was just able to make out his shape sitting up in bed with his back against the headboard.

"Oh," she said staring towards the window. "What time is it?"

"About an hour before dawn," he replied quietly. "Go back to sleep, Rukia."

Her eyes widened when there was a sudden sharp flash of lightning followed by a window rattling clap of thunder. In the few moments that the light had flashed she had been able to see that the window was wet with rain.

"Like I'd be able to fall asleep again with all this racket," she murmured.

Byakuya said nothing, but watched as she slipped from the bed and reached for the lamp.

"The electricity's still out," Byakuya said before her hand even touched the switch.

"Great," she mumbled and with nothing better to do she crawled back into bed, yawning.

There was another flash of lighting then, and Byakuya could have swore that he saw her flinch.

"Does the storm bother you?" he asked again.

"I don't like the rain," was all she said.

"Why? The world and all the living things on it would dry up and die without rain."

She didn't reply and they both remained quiet for sometime, simply listening to the sound of the water hitting the window and the occasional clap of thunder.

"It was storming the night Kaien died," she finally whispered.

Byakuya turned to look in her direction. With the limited light he was barely able to make out her uncertain face.

"Yes, so I was told," he replied, his voice unusually soft.

"You were? So you know what-"

"Ukitake told me all that happened," Byakuya said calmly.

"Oh," Rukia looked down and began twisting her hands together in her lap. A sudden shifting of the mattress suddenly caught her attention and she looked up.

Byakuya had left the bed and had walked around it approaching her side. Her eyes widened when he suddenly sat down right beside her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you during that time."

The words came out slowly and hesitantly but softly nonetheless. "I know I haven't been there for you all that much, and there truly are so many things I regret… but I want you to know that if you ever need anything or just need someone to be there for you… that all you have to do is come to me."

Rukia stared in surprise and nearly jumped out of her skin when more lighting flashed.

Although, what happened next startled her even more. For just after the lightning had flashed a warm hand suddenly settled on her own. His fingers were surprisingly warm and rather comforting, especially when they slipped between her own fingers.

"Thank you, Nii-Sama," she whispered, tightening her fingers around his.

Then, although it might just have been a trick of the light, she swore that she saw Byakuya smile slightly.

* * *

Much to Rukia's relief the power came on again a few hours later. Deciding it was best to get up and get ready for the day both Rukia and Byakuya rose from the bed before the sun had completely come up.

Rukia absentmindedly stared at her reflection as she brushed her teeth in the bathroom. Her mind continually replayed the evenings and mornings events. Byakuya's soft words and gentle touch had left a big mark on her. Never before had he been this frank with her, and the fact that he had taken the time to try and comfort her, never mind actually touching her, had really caused her to take a second look at him. To her, he had always been such a introvert but she had had heard stores of what he use to be like. Ukitake had told her stories of what he had been like as a child, so rambunctious and even bratty, the boy had been forced to grow up into a man to quickly, stifling the life that he had once had. But… maybe, just maybe, if she tired her best, just maybe she could bring some of that spark for life back to his world.

Looking back on this trip, Rukia would always remember that the night of the storm, where they sat side by side on a single bed with just a candle for light, as the night that became the changing point in their relationship. A new understanding had been created and she felt, even if it was just a little, that she knew just a bit more about the inner workings that was Byakuya Kuchiki.

Sighing slightly, she rinsed her mouth and placed her tooth brush back into its holder, but paused for a moment to observe his sitting right beside. Yes, maybe this trip would be just what Byakuya Kuchiki needed and maybe, just maybe, she could be the one to show him what living really meant.

* * *

**Sorry for the slow update. I've been so busy with commissions lately that I've barely had anytime to write.**

**Rukia: I can't wait until the next chapter is posted, I finally get to use my bathing suit!**

**Me: Would you be quiet, I don't want you to spoil it for my dear readers.**

**Rukia: But wasn't it you that said you were going to add in a hint about how much fun you had going into 'descriptive mode' and how much fun it was to write about a wet Bya-**

**Me: STOP! Don't give it away!**

**Byakuya: … *randomly wanders into the kitchen and promptly sticks his head into the fridge***

**Me&Rukia: ^^;**

**Rukia: *whispers* Its because he missed his dinner and all he had to eat was a small serving of yogurt…**

**Me: Well who's fault was that?**

**Rukia:…. *changes topics* Don't forget to review everyone!!!**

**Hehee, ya, what she said. :)  
**

**Again big thanks to: Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, Ai-Kitsuneko Yuurei, dayanara, Frozenhowl, roll model, sairypetshogun, 1SuperKawaii, ByaRukifan, sickgirl, K a R aNature, LilyGirl101, vicky, and RukiaYoukoMaSaHi who took the time again to review! *hugs***


	8. Chapter 8: The Storm Rages

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.

Chapter 8

The Storm Rages

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Well we can forget about going outside today," Byakuya muttered staring out the window.

With the rising sun both were now clearly able to see the intensity of the storm. The ocean, which was so calm the previous day, was now a churning mass of waves and terror. The skies were incredibly dark, and even with the new daylight the thick raging clouds barely let much light through. To say that it was a cold and dreary day was an understatement.

"I hope this won't last long," Rukia muttered, taking a drink of her orange juice and staring out the large window.

"According to the reports the storm should pass during the night and be gone by tomorrow morning."

"That's a relief," she said, flinching when a large boom of thunder hit. "And I was looking forward to finally going to the beach today."

Byakuya remained quiet but went over to the counter to retrieve the paper they had received yesterday along with the candles.

"Here is the list of activities available."

"Oh," Rukia exclaimed looking a the list. "Can I pick freely from this?"

"If you so desire," Byakuya replied, suddenly getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"Rukia if you want a massage then get one."

"But-"

"Do not worry about me. I'll find something else to occupy myself with while your in there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now hurry up."

She gave him a quick smile before following the woman through the swinging doors.

After breakfast both had headed down to the lobby to inquire about some various activities when, passing a lovely plant filled room, a room to which Rukia had to explore, they had both found themselves in front of a elegant modern desk. After inquiring and finding out what it was Rukia had positively gotten all sparkly.

"I once had a massage in the human world with all the girls in my human schools class." she had replied to Byakuya's inquiring.

Much to her surprise he didn't think down on the idea and instead insisted that she do what she wanted, truly he surprised her at the oddest of times.

Shaking her head in wonder, she followed a woman to a large and modern looking changing room.

"First remove your clothes then slip into one of our comfy robes. You can leave your lovely dress and articles here without fear. That lovely man of yours made sure to reserve you a private dressing and massage room."

Rukia looked up in surprise as the woman, who gave her a warm smile, motioned towards an opposite door.

"When you've changed go through that door and I will be with you shortly for your massage."

Rukia timidly nodded and the woman smiled one last time before she turned and disappeared through the door they had just came through. Glancing around, Rukia nervously kicked off her sandals.

Changing out of her clothes quickly, she snatched up the fluffy light lavender robe and tied it tightly around herself. Making one last check to see that her clothes were folded as neatly as could be, she moved towards the far silver door.

* * *

Nervously Rukia walked into the brightly lit and plant filled room. A small fountain cascaded water down a small fake rock formation to splash into a small pool. Exotic plants were planted in pots around the room and the sweet scent of exotic flowers hung in the air.

A small massage bed was set up along side the pool. Glancing around nervously again, she shuffled towards the pool. Looking in she was surprised to find fish swimming around.

"Ah I see you have discovered our lovely pond and fish display. They are a favourite among our customers."

Rukia looked up to see the woman calmly standing beside the table.

"If your ready?" she asked smiling good-naturedly.

Rukia had never really had a professional massage before, the time with her school friends had been quick (and rather confusing to Rukia) and she had never really gotten to have her turn. Renji had, in the past, in a few attempts at trying to get her to relax, given her a few rough massages but they had always left her feeling more sore (and irked) then before he had started. But this, in this lovely environment, with a very talented professional, Rukia truly began to understand what all the fuss was about.

She had just in fact gotten over her nervousness when it momentarily stopped.

"I'll be back in a moment," the woman said before leaving the room.

Rukia, who was so comfortable didn't even look up. The room was wonderfully warm and even though her whole back was completely bare she didn't feel the need to try and reach for her robe to cover up. It was a private room after all, so she wasn't concerned.

However as time quickly ticked by she began to seriously wonder if the woman was coming back.

She was about to look up and find out what was going on when the hands suddenly returned to her back. The only thing was… that they were different hands. Slightly alarmed she was about to twist her head up to see who it was but…

"Ahh," she suddenly moaned in pleasure. While the first massage had been great this massage was simply heavenly! Long slender fingers played her spine and caressed her shoulders and neck. They paused for a moment and she was suddenly able to hear the sound of clinking bottles. The warm hands returned and now began to rub in lovely cooling oils.

Rukia let out another happy sigh and completely relaxed. Her eyelids had even began to droop a bit and she felt herself slowly drifting off. The last thing she registered was that the room now distinctly smelled like cherry blossoms, a scent that seemed somehow very familiar, and a scent that had not been there when she had entered the room… her eyes lids closed…

* * *

Sometime later a happy and relaxed Rukia returned to the changing room. When she had woken up she found the same woman moving about the room tending to the plants.

Giving the woman her thanks, Rukia moved from the massage room to change. Inside she found a small cloth bag sitting on the bench beside her clothing. Spotting a note sitting on top of it she quickly picked it up and scanned its contents.

_Rukia, I have booked us a space in one of the hotels hot tubs and in the bag is your new baiting suit. Please wear your dress over it as the hot tubs are on the other side of the hotel, and I will not have you walking thought it in only your swim suit. -BK_

Staring at the note for a moment she finally set it aside and reached for the bag.

Emerging from the changing room she passed the counter where she was greeted again by the receptionist. Giving her thanks she continued on her way and found Byakuya sitting on a bench a few meters away.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Byakuya asked.

"That felt amazing!" she exclaimed rolling her shoulders.

He stared wordlessly at her for a moment before standing up, his hands clamped unusually behind his back.

"So it's the hot tubs next?" she asked.

"If you wish."

"Sure it sounds like fun!" she exclaimed as they walked side by side down a hall and out into the public lobby.

"I think I will join you this time."

Rukia stopped in her tracks. Had she heard right? Byakuya was going to be joining her?

"Is everything all right?" he asked, turning back to see why she had stopped and finding her face now a shade of red.

"Y-yes, Nii-sama. E-everything is fine…"

He stared at her for a moment longer before turning and continuing his way towards a side door.

"Come along then."

* * *

"We got a private hot tub?" she exclaimed glancing around.

"I willingly paid extra for the peace and quiet." replied Byakuya moving towards the tub, examining it.

Testing the temperature with his hand first, he pulled off his shirt (Rukia's eyes widened then she looked away, a blush on her cheeks) and gingerly stepped inside. Sighing he lowered himself in and tilted his head back, causing his silky hair to float on the bubbling water.

Byakuya purposely looked away when Rukia pulled her dress off over her head. Stepping carefully over, she stepped in and sat down in the hot water beside him. He had secretly hopped that she'd sit across, as he found himself growing uncomfortable with her close proximity, but he remained quiet.

Moaning slightly, and causing Byakuya to tense a bit, Rukia slid far under the water stopping only when the water level sat at her neck.

"This feels amazing!" she exclaimed sighing happily as the jets caressed her body. Despite Byakuya's unease, he could help but silently agree.

All was calm and quiet for a fair amount of time until a staff member moved over to them and asked if they wanted anything to drink. Byakuya refused but Rukia happily ordered some lemonade. When the waiter returned she motioned for him to set it on the floor by the tub.

A few moments later she turned back and reached for it. Unfortunately the hand she was using to prop herself up shifted and she slipped.

Crying out she floundered, and would have fallen under had Byakuya not acted quickly, catching her in his arms. Falling back Byakuya landed hard on his rump in the middle of the large tub with Rukia in his lap. Startled she momentarily clung to him before calming. Twisting her head around she found herself staring into his dark eyes which were barely an inch from her own. They were so close in fact, that their noses almost touched. She immediately tuned beat red and quickly scrambled from his lap, nearly kneeing him in a very sensitive spot in the process.

"I'm sorry nii-sama!" she exclaimed hurriedly moving away.

Byakuya grunted slightly and turned away, trying to hide a slight dusting of pink that had crept up into his cheeks.

...

They remained in the tub until Rukia's stomach had given off a rather large rumble. Realizing that it was nearing noon Byakuya reserved lunch at the hotels restaurant as Rukia slipped from the tub.

Drying herself off on a fluffy white towel a slight splash caught her attention and she turned back towards the tub.

Rukia's eyes nearly popped out of her head when Byakuya suddenly stood. The sight of him as such would forever be etched vividly into her memory.

She flushed scarlet, as she got a complete full view of his toned torso and perfectly sculpted abs. He wasn't as heavily muscled as Renji or even Ichigo but it was clearly obvious that every muscle in his body was simply honed to perfection. Yet even with his perfectly toned body he remained elegantly slender and willowy. His hips were fairly evident and one could almost say that, if his muscles weren't so perfect, one could almost call him skinny to a point. But he was honed and not one bit to skinny, and to Rukia (and pretty much every woman they would meet on this trip) he was simply the sexiest and most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on.

To Rukia time seemed to suddenly freeze. Hot steamy water ran down his naked torso, creating wet pathways that followed and highlighted the many valleys and hills that made up his toned body. His wet hair hung in his face and clung to his shoulders and neck which released streams of water that trickled down his soft skin. Reaching up, he stared off into the distance as he slipped his fingers into his wet hair and pulled it back from his face, causing it to shimmer slightly in the slight lighting. Shaking his wet hair out a bit he moved towards her and his dark, even black, looking eyes settled on her.

"A towel please," he said staring down at her with his smoky eyes. She wordlessly reached for one and handed it over.

At that moment she would have done almost anything to have the camera with her.

* * *

After lunch Rukia had momentarily dashed off, informing Byakuya that she just wanted to go to the washroom. However as time ticked by he became more and more worried. Surely it didn't take this long just to visit the bathroom?

Byakuya sighed slightly and leaned back in his chair, dark eyes observing the dark fruit juice that swished in in his glass which he held in his long slender hand. Why was he worrying over her so much lately? She had only dashed off a few minuets ago. She was a powerful death god who could take care of herself after all… and yet he still felt something inside him when she was gone. A feeling that he hadn't felt in a very long time… a feeling that only grew when he looked up and spotted her approaching the table, a large box under one slender arm. A lovely and particularly attractive arm…

Shaking his head, Byakuya set his glass down and sat up straight.

"What do you have there?" he asked when she had arrived back at the table.

"This afternoon's activities," she replied smiling happily.

Byakuya suddenly felt something jerk inside of him. That smile… he felt his heart rate increase slightly at just the sight of it…

Grunting slightly, he wordlessly stood, his face suddenly cold.

Rukia, who seemed to not notice his change, hefted the box and turned towards the main lobby and the elevators.

"Lets go back up to our rooms, I need the television for this."

Despite his sudden odd feelings, feelings which had disturbed him greatly, Byakuya couldn't help but find his curiosity growing over what she held in the box.

He watched as she hurried to the living room after they had entered their rooms. Sitting on the floor in front of the large flat screen TV she opened the box and pulled out a square black devise along with a bunch of cords.

"What is that?" Byakuya finally had to ask.

"It's a gaming system," she replied pulling a large assortment of wires from the box. "Ichigo has one and one afternoon, when everyone was out, he showed me how it worked. I was actually quite good at it, once I under stood it. I even found one of the same games." She pointed to a stack of cases sitting beside the box.

However Byakuya was momentarily to preoccupied to notice.

"You were alone with Kurosaki?" Byakuya's voice came out sharp, however the tone of it went by unnoticed by Rukia who was trying to get the red, yellow, and white plugs into the back of the large flat screen TV.

"Damn it, I can't reach it… this thing is to big…"

"Watch you language," Byakuya said moving up to her. "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to get these plugs into the corresponding holes."  
Byakuya peered down for a moment before removing the wires from her hands. Blushing slightly at the contact, Rukia moved out of the way and watched as Byakuya easily reached them. Standing back up he found Rukia staring at the dark screen for a moment.

" I had so much fun before, that when I saw that option at the bottom of the list I knew right away that this was how I wanted to waist a stormy afternoon away."

He watched as she attached a rather strange looking smaller devise in it then reached over to the stack of games. Looking through the pile she found the one that she was looking for and popped the disk in the player.

Turning the television on, Byakuya watched as Rukia took up the controller and began fiddling with the buttons. The screen changed and a moment later Byakuya found himself watching a small moving character (that apparently she was controlling) move across a strange setting, occasionally beating up other moving objects.

"Out of all the options… you picked this?" Byakuya asked after awhile of watching, rather miffed at her choice now. "It seems to pointless.."

She didn't even respond, to absorbed in her game.

Shaking his head slightly, Byakuya went to the kitchen to pour himself a drink then returned to the living room to relax on the sofa. Reaching for a book, he took a sip of his drink, gave one last glance at the TV, then shaking his head slightly, opened the book.

The first half hour Byakuya was able to successfully read from his book but as time went by his attention flickered more and more often to the woman sitting on the carpeted floor. Occasionally she had grunted and even once she had cried out in frustration as apparently her character had lost a battle. Byakuya had quickly looked up but then had went back to his book with another shake of his head. But lately he had been finding it more and more difficult to keep his attention fixed on the book. He had even unknowingly reread the same paragraph a few times before realizing his mistakes.

Sighing softly he set his book aside and took up his still nearly full drink. Sipping carefully, his dark eyes regarded the woman in front of him. With her shoulders hunched and her back slouching she stared unblinkingly up at the screen, her little fingers flying over the controls.

He blinked suddenly when she let out a frustrated cry.

"AGRRR!" she cried rather loudly. "That stupid, stinking, damn, freaking, fuc-"

"Rukia!" Bykuaya interrupted, alarmed by her language.

"WHAT!" she shouted turning towards him with her eyes blazing.

Byakuya stared in surprise at the fire that blazed in them. He was aware that Rukia had a hot temper but he had never really witnessed it himself and seeing her this stirred up simply alarmed him.

"Perhaps you had better take a break…" he suggested but was quickly cut off.

"No way! I'm going to beat this level even if it kills me!" and she turned and pressed the restart button again.

Growling under her breath he watched as she restarted her current level. She seemed to be doing fine until she came to a spot where the ground disappeared only to be replaced by a few moving platforms. He watched as she waited a moment then jumped to the first. Waiting again she made to jump to the second when it suddenly moved and her character plummeted off the screen.

The screen then went dark for a moment before lighting up again at the beginning of that same level. Determined, he watched as she began her way through it again. She had just reached the spot where she had died earlier when an enemy slipped up behind her and quickly made mincemeat of her character.

With eyes blazing and hands shaking in furry Byakuya watched as she began that same level yet again.

She was just a few moments before that dreaded spot when Byakuya quickly stood up from where he had been sitting and moved to sit down with Rukia on the floor. She had passed the surprise enemy and was now approaching the platforms.

"Don't jump so quickly this time."

Rukia nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice so nearby. Twisting her head around she found him sitting on the floor beside her watching the screen.

"You had better pay attention or your going to get eaten," he pointed.

She whirled back around and managed to jump out of the way just in time, however it wasn't enough time to avoid the dreaded hole and with a cry of frustration the character disappeared off the screen.

"Agr! This is all your fault!" she cried turning to him. "If you hadn't have-"

"Let me try." he said quietly.

Rukia stopped and stared at him.

"Show me what each button does then let me try."

She blinked once then continued to stare.

"Rukia?"

Blinking again she suddenly seemed to snap back to reality. Picking up the controller she handed it to Byakuya who took it with slender fingers. Leaning in slightly she pointed out the buttons and showed him what each did.

* * *

"Wow," she exclaimed "your really good!"

"I'm just being patient," he replied staring at the screen.

Rukia glanced from the screen to observe Byakuya for a moment. All his attention was clearly on the little moving character. Long pale fingers expertly pressed the buttons on the controller with perfect timing and, when she looked back to the screen, she saw the little character had perfectly cleared the dreaded hole.

"You did it!" she cried.

"Now what do I do?" he asked not removing his dark eyes from the screen.

"You just have to clear the rest of the level then you should be given a chance to save."

She watched with baited breath as Byakuya continue to jump and run the little character through the colorful gaming world.

"Look it's the end bar!" she exclaimed excitedly, watching as a new screen popped up prompting to save.

"Great now all you have to do is press okay."

Byakuya was just moving the selector down to the okay button when, with another loud crash of the thunder, the screen suddenly went dark.

Both stared wordlessly at the black screen for a moment.

"W-what just happened?" Rukia asked beginning to get a very bad feeling in her stomach.

"The electricity just went out again." he replied quietly. "And just before I could save it seems."

"DAMNIT!"

"Language Rukia."

* * *

"You really have got to learn how to keep control of your angry outbursts."

"I'm sorry nii-sama." she muttered, ashamed.

"Where did you learn all those fowl words from anyway?"

"Are you forgetting where I grew up? Any child growing up there learns those words almost immediately. If its not the adults cursing at us it's the even younger children using them simply because they heard the adults say them." Rukia looked up to see Byakuya staring out the window.

They were both sitting in the kitchen, waiting for the electricity to return and enjoying a quick late afternoon snack.

...

The electricity returned a few hours later, and with that also came a glimpse of the setting sun. The storm simply blew out as simply as it came, leaving the beaches littered with leaves and random pieces of rubble. Already though Rukia, who stood in front of the kitchen window admiring the rater pretty sky, could see workers cleaning it for the following day. The storm had been a set back enough for the resorts so another day left for clean up was not an option.

She looked up suddenly when Byakuya approached and stood calmly beside her.

"That was quite the storm," he said quietly, staring at he setting sun.

Rukia looked up and stared at his reflection in the glass. Dark eyes stared outward, half lidded and obviously relaxed. She smiled then, glad that he could be this way in her company.

She shifted slightly and much to her surprise her fingers brushed against his hand. Feeling her heart rate increase she froze. Although it surprised her more when ,instead of pulling away, his fingers remained where there were and she almost could have sworn that he actually moved closer.

"Well at least the powers on," she said.

Then just at that moment, there was a particularly loud bang from below and everything went dark.

"You just had to say that," muttered Byakuya.

* * *

**Teehee, I just had to go into detailed descriptive mode when Byakuya removed himself from the tub. Although I do wonder if anyone picked up on who the 2nd person was that was giving Rukia a massage…. *grins* because if you couldn't figure it out yet I'm not going to tell you.**

**Rukia: That's just mean.**

**Me: How much longer are you going to interrupt my authors notes?**

**Rukia: Hey, its not just me. Nii-sama is here too. *points to Byakuya who is sitting in front of the television with the game controller in his hands***

**Rukia: He hasn't been able to beat that level again. Ever since the power came on he's been trying non stop.**

**Byakuya: *grumbling under his breath***

**Rukia: lets just walk away slowly.**

**Me: and don't forget to review while doing it!**

**Rukia: That didn't make any sense…**

**Ahem, I'm so sorry for the great delay in updating again…I've been so overwhelmed with work lately that I just have had no time to write… so again I'm sorry for that…^^;**

**Again I just wanted to thank: xdayanarax, crizzygirl, Ai-Kitsuneko Yuurei, 1SuperKawaii, Frozenhowl, LilyGirl101, Byakuya-Renji, Violentkitty, sairypetshogun, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, vicky, ByaRukifan, sedarephs, Kur0shiro, and Rukes who took the time again to review and also thanks to everyone else that has taken the time to read my little story.**

**Until the next update. :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9: A day at the Beach, Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.

Chapter 9 

A day at the Beach, In the Morning

The morning dawned bright and early. Rukia had left the window open slightly overnight and as she woke, a lovely refreshing breeze blew over the bed. Sitting up with a yawn and a stretch, Rukia glanced up over the pillow barrier to observe a still sleeping Byakuya.

He truly looked delightful while sleeping. She had always known that he was a handsome man but now, with these rare opportunities to observe him with out his notice, did she truly realize how beautiful he was.

Smiling softly, Rukia slipped from the bed and headed to the large window. Shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight, she gazed down at the clean and sparkling beaches and ocean. Already, even at this early hour, a few people could be seen on the beach, although from her height they simply looked like little ants scurrying across the sand.

"Its rather unusual to see you up already." came a deep voice from behind her.

Whirling around, Rukia found Byakuya standing calmly a few paces behind her. She really couldn't help but smile at seeing his night tousled hair and slightly sleepy eyes. This was such a different sight compared to how she usually saw him.

"Morning, nii-sama," she said rather cheerfully.

"Good morning," he replied moving up beside her, to stare out the window.

"Are we finally going down to the beaches for the day?" Rukia finally asked after a moment of silence.

"If you want," he replied quietly. "Although, I'm not looking forward to the crowds."

"Maybe we can find some quieter places," she murmured, staring at the swaying palm trees.

"I doubt it," Byakuya muttered moving away from the window and heading towards the bathroom. "Oh, and one more thing Rukia. I believe that it would be in our favour if you addressed me simply by my first name only, at least in public."

"Huh?" Rukia asked whirling around to observe him.

"It may deter peoples advances if they get the impression that we are… accompanying each other today."

Rukia tilted her head. Was it just her or was Byakuya looking slightly uneasy speaking about such things? Grinning widely she tilted her head the other way.

"So your saying that if other people think we're a couple then they'll leave us alone?"

"That's not exactly what-"

"I think its exactly what you mean, _Byakuya."_

The only response Rukia got was the closed bathroom door. Smirking and suddenly feeling unexpectedly giddy, she resisted the urge to sparkle as she went to the closet. It wasn't everyday that she was successful in getting Byakuya's knickers in a bunch.

She smirked again. Indeed this was going to be a fun day.

* * *

Chewing on her last bit of toast, Rukia now sat at the table now dressed in a sunny light blue dress, with her new bathing suit underneath. Sighing softly after swallowing, she turned and stared out the window. However, her head whipped back around at hearing Byakuya enter the room.

Eyes widening, she honestly couldn't help the slight blush that danced across her cheeks for a moment. Byakuya was wearing his dark blue swim trunks, the same ones he had worn in the hot tub yesterday, along with a white light button up shirt, but what made her stare more was the pair of dark, rather stylish, sunglasses that rested up in his hair on his forehead.

"Lets get down there before it gets to crowded." Byakuya said staring out the window, his body bathed in the morning sunlight that sparkled through the window.

"Sure," Rukia squeaked getting up, but paused and headed for the fridge first. "I packed us a small lunch to take along."

Byakuya nodded his head slightly in response but blinked in surprise as she then took up two large packs and carefully shoved the containers she had gotten from the fridge into them.

"What is all that?" he asked, slightly alarmed at seeing the two stuffed bags.

"Just stuff for the beach," she replied happily. Lifting one, he watched as she gingerly slung it over a shoulder. She was just reaching for the other, when Byakuya's hand stopped her.

"I know you won't let me carry it all, but at least let me carry half."

Byakuya was then mildly surprised again when she agreed with no complaint.

Then together, the pair left the hotel.

* * *

"Oh, damn!"

For once Byakuya didn't have the heart to scold Rukia's cursing.

In the short time from when they had gotten up in the morning to coming down, the beach had considerably filled up. People lay scattered about the sand. Some laying on towels, others even under umbrellas. Children happily played in the water, who were watched by closely observing adults while others kept themselves busy with their games. Numerous sand castles were already taking shape and already a group of teens had started a game of beach volleyball.

"I didn't think people got up this early on their vacation." Rukia muttered, disheartened.

"I expect that after the storm yesterday, people were eager to get out again."

Rukia sighed. "well now what? I don't really want to lay in the sand with all these people so close by."

Byakuya glanced down at her, indeed, she sure seemed disappointed.

"Lets walk for a bit, maybe we will find some place less crowded."

"Alright," she sighed, and together the pair turned and began walking down the wooden planking that ran along side the beach.

As they walked Rukia entertained herself by observing all the little shops that lined the beach. Making a few mental notes about a few she wanted to visit after, she hefted her pack and continued walking. Glancing back towards the ocean, she watched as a group of children laughed and played in the sand by the water.

"Remember the Chappy and Seaweed Ambassador we made last time we all went to the beach?" she asked.

"I still believe we were cheated out of winning." Byakuya replied, watching the children as well. "Our entries were far superior then the rest."

Rukia glanced up at Byakuya in surprise. He was walking calmly beside her, carrying the backpack over one shoulder.

"Well we all had fun anyway… so what if we didn't win…"

"Well while were here we should practice our sand sculpting, so that next time a contest is announced, we will be sure to win."

Rukia tilted her head. Was it just her or did Byakuya just tell her that he wanted to make sand sculptures again? Feeling that the contest was just an excuse to do so, she turned her head back towards the sea, a smile on her lips.

* * *

"Oh, isn't it pretty here!" Rukia exclaimed staring out across the brightly lit white beach and sparkling sea. But what surprised both of them more was that the place was completely deserted of humans.

They had walked along the main beach for sometime. Gradually as they had walked, the crowds had began to thin. Finally the wooden pathway had stopped and they had been forced to walk along through the soft lush grass. Byakuya had become rather concerned that perhaps they weren't meant to be here, after all they hadn't met another person for sometime. However, when they suddenly came to a small paved and empty lot Byakuya had grown more at ease. Well kept benches lined the newly found pathways and even a fountain or two was visible.

"I guess no ones had time to come out here yet," Rukia muttered as they walked down a new path surrounded by lovely flowering bushes. Byakuya was about to reply when they rounded the corner and the words were washed from his mouth.

"Its so pretty!" Rukia exclaimed yet again as they stared at the lovely little secluded beach. High trees and bushes comply surrounded the lovely expanse of white sand. The only available entrance to this little haven was the path they had just walked and not one person was present.

"I knew we'd find a nice place," Rukia exclaimed moving out onto the beach.

Byakuya remained quiet, more curious as to why the beach was deserted in the first place.

Rukia seemed not to notice as she slipped out of her sandals and hurried barefoot out towards the sea, carrying her pack. Glancing around, Byakuya paused for a moment before letting out a sigh and followed her.

Rukia was practically sparkling as she dug out her large Chappy towel to lay on the sand. After smoothing it out, she went back to her pack, digging out a variety of different items.

"Why did you feel the need to bring plastic pails?" Byakuya asked reaching for a second towel she had brought for him.

"To make sand castles of course!" she beamed happily.

Byakuya couldn't help it as another small sigh passed his lips. She sure was something sometimes.

Apparently Rukia had missed his expression as she continued unpacking without faltering. She had just dug out the sun block, which Byakuya had reminded her to bring countless times, when she glanced up. With eyes widening, she had looked up just in time to see Byakuya pull his t-shirt off over his head. Shaking out his long silky hair slightly, he replaced his sunglasses on his forehead and turned to her.

"The sun block please." he said quietly.

Rukia stared like a dummy.

Byakuya sighed. "I tend to burn rather badly if I'm out in the sun to long, so could you please be kind enough to hand me the sun block."

Rukia seemed to snap back to reality and she quickly reached for the bottle handing it over to him while muttering quick apologies.

To take her mind off things, more particularly the half naked and to sexy for their own good things, Rukia took up the small plastic pails and stood up.

"And just where are you headed?" came that voice again.

"Just out-"

"Not without this," Byakuya said referring to the sunscreen he held in his hands. "Speaking of which I require your assistance."

"Huh?" She said spinning around just in time to see Byakuya rubbing sunscreen over his stomach. (AN: OMG fan girl attack *dies* )

"Can you apply it to my back, I can't exactly reach all that well and I don't want to risk getting burnt." he said ignoring her now red face.

"S-sure."

Taking the bottle from his warm hands, she squeezed the cool cream into her own. Setting it aside, she looked up in time to watch him reach up and pull his long hair away from his neck. Biting her bottom lip, and trying not to tremble, Rukia reached up and placed her hands on his bare skin for the first time.

Her eyes went wide as soon as her hands touched him. For some reason she had always thought that he'd be cold to the touch, which really didn't make sense, but she figured it was just do to his cold expression. However, as she just found out, he was pleasantly warm and his skin was delightfully soft and silky, and yet, as her hands began to rub in the lotion, she could distinctly feel the hard and honed muscles under that deceivingly soft skin. He was a noble and his perfectly manicured body reflected that, however even that couldn't hide the true warrior within.

Byakuya sat stiffly as he felt her small hands gently move across his back. The lotion felt lovely and cool but it wasn't that to which held his attention and to which was the cause of his slight unease. Byakuya was never a man who liked to be touched, and in fact, the only woman that he had allowed to really touch him had been…

"All done," Rukia squeaked, her voice slightly higher pitched then usual.

"Thank you," Byakuya replied, snapping out of his thoughts. "allow me to return the favour." he said automatically.

"W-what… oh, alright… thanks." Rukia muttered, still red faced.

As she turned her back, an automatic reaction, Byakuya couldn't help but wonder if her face always went that red around other people.

Now, in just her swim suit (and the wrap), she sat gingerly on the blanket in front of him. It was actually quite a bit like the other day when he had rubbed in the cooling cream for her burn, the only thing different this time was that there was no pain.

"That burn of yours is healing fast," Byakuya murmured from behind her, as his hands moved over her shoulders.

"Yes, I've always been a quick healer," she replied quietly, staring out at the sparkling sea. She couldn't help but close her eyes then, enjoying the sensation of his hands on her back more then she should have.

A few moments later, Byakuya had finished and after Rukia had quickly finished the job, covering her face and front, she finally gave a happy squeal and scurried to the sea.

Byakuya watched her go silently for a moment before rising to his feet to follow.

* * *

Rukia stood on the warm and wet sand watching as the sea slowly came up just about to touch her toes before flowing back out. The bright morning sun beamed down over them and not a cloud was in the bright blue sky. A slight warm breeze stirred her dark hair as well as the leaves on a near by palm tree.

Taking a step forward she suddenly squealed when the cool water came up over her toes.

"Something the matter?" came Byakuya's deep voice from behind her.

"Its cold," she muttered.

"That's just because your warmer." he said and she watched surprised as he calmly walked passed her, stepping into the sea.

When he was about knee deep Byakuya turned and looked back over his shoulder at her.

"Are you coming or are you just going to waste the day away standing there?"

Her answer was simply automatic and done without thinking. "Yes, Nii-sama, I'm coming."

She was then so focused on hurrying that she missed his slightly troubled face.

Rukia remained close to shore for the most part that morning. Byakuya it turned out, was actually quite good at swimming and he amused himself by swimming laps back and forth for sometime while keeping a proactive eye on Rukia who was spending her time studying the few seashells and sea life that lived close to shore. Although, about an hour later she had left the sea and had gathered up the pails she had brought in attempts to make a sandcastle.

Byakuya couldn't help but smirk when he returned to the shore to find her, looking rather sand covered, but positively brimming with happiness, decorating her creation with a few empty seashells.

So immersed in her project she was that she didn't even notice him standing over her watching silently. So it was that when he finally spoke up that she jumped in shock and accidentally knocked down a sand tower.

"It needs a moat," Byakuya said quietly but winced as her arm hit the tower sending a small wave of sand over her leg.

"I'm sorry," he said truthfully, but blinked in surprise when she whirled around and glared at him.

"That one took a long time to make," she said.

"Again, I'm sorry," he replied and then much to her surprise the great Kuchiki Byakuya sat down in the sand and reached for the pail.

"Since it was my fault that it was destroyed, I will fix it."

Rukia stared at him in surprise, but then suddenly her features softened and she beamed.

"You said it needed a mote?"

"Yes," he replied still scooping up wet sand.

"With real water in it?"

"Yes." Byakuya turned the bucket over and lifted it creating a perfect cylinder shape.

"Just make a channel in the sand from the castle to the water deep enough that when the sea comes in again the water will flow along its length."

"Oh, I see!"

Byakuya looked up from his work to watch her scoop up the little plastic shovel she was using earlier. Taking her time she began to dig a neat circle around the large castle. When she passed by where he was finishing the tower she accidentally, or so she said, flicked some sand at him. Byakuya sat there surprised as she beamed at him then she even winked before continuing on with her work. One thing was for sure, she was definitely getting bolder with him, and for some reason Byakuya couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness rise within him at the thought.

Work on the sand castle continued for a little while longer. Rukia had watched with delight as, sure enough, the sea had washed up and filled her carefully made mote. Byakuya had done a wonderful job on the tower and it now rose proudly, towering over the rest of the castle. He had even decorated the roof with sea shells.

"If there is another sand building contest we should totally make this castle again. We'd kick all their butts for sure!"

Byakuya smiled slightly. "I couldn't agree more."

Rukia beamed and looked at him, their eyes meeting for a heartbeat.

Clearing his throat suddenly, Byakuya turned and stood, brushing sand off his shorts.

"Its getting around lunch time isn't it?" Rukia suddenly asked just as her stomach grumbled. Blushing softly, she stood as well and looked towards their stuff sitting on the grass a few meters away.

"Not until you wash yourself off a bit," Byakuya said eying her sand covered skin.

Rukia blushed harder and scurried to the waters edge. Byakuya regarded the castle a moment longer before making his way over to Rukia to wash his own skin clean.

Rukia had just finished and she had just turned to head back to their stuff, when she squeaked in surprise when he foot slipped on an unexpected wet and very slippery rock.

Byakuya had just spotted her pin wheeling arms and had made a mad dash to catch her when, as she slipped from his fingers, he to lost his balance and fell.

Rukia winced slightly and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a pair of closed eyes decorated by exceedingly long and thick eyelashes. Her breath hitched in her throat and suddenly those eyes flashed open and suddenly her surroundings fell away into two pools of black.

They were so close, she could feel the weight of his body pressing against her as his hot breath danced across her face. His eyes to seemed darker from this angle and, as her eyes lowered, his lips looked so wonderfully inviting.

She could feel him breathing, as his chest pressed harder against her with every breath, and she could sense his strong heart beating increasing. Her hand some how, almost magically, found itself resting on his bare back, feeling that lovely soft and sun warmed skin.

Her fingers fisted on his back as her eyes were drawn back to meet his, and for some odd reason she found that they were closer this time and drawing closer with each passing moment. In the last moment before her eyes closed themselves, she just caught sight of his own closing as well. Her skin tingled slightly and once again her breathing hitched when she suddenly felt his warm breath caress her lips, lips which grew ever closer to her own… _Byakuya…_

Fate is a strange thing. Some believe that it is an unchanging line of events that were meant to happen, while others believe that they themselves are responsible for their own actions. If it was fate or not, something things just seem to happen as if they were meant to be.. And today's was a single large wave that suddenly washed up over the damp sand right over top of the laying couple.

Gasping, Byakuya sat up, while Rukia rolled over and coughed away the sea water that had found its way into her mouth.

"Are you alright?" he asked patting her back.

"I'm fine," she coughed, wiping her mouth and sitting up.

She turned towards him and suddenly their eyes locked. Recalling what had just almost happened, she flushed scarlet and turned away.

Standing up she turned towards the pack. "I'm getting hungry, should we break for lunch?"

"Alright," Byakuya said quietly trying his best to keep his voice steady. For him to, a sudden realization of what they had almost done had hit him like a sack of rocks. _Damn it, what's wrong with me? I couldn't have just almost… if that wave hadn't have hit…_He growled to himself as he stood, pausing for a moment to shakeout his now dripping hair.

When he rejoined Rukia on the grass, his emotions were firmly locked away again and his face had returned to its usual emotionless look.

"Hey, Byakuya!" Rukia shouted.

He looked up just in time for his eyes to be greeted by a bright flash.

Grinning, to hide her churning emotions, Rukia forced herself to calm and set aside the camera. Digging around in her pack, she pulled out a few containers. Setting them aside carefully, she spared one last glance at Byakuya, who was staring out towards the sea, his face expressionless before digging around for the plastic forks she had brought.

Finding the large red and white picnic cloth, she stood and was about to try and spread it out on her own, when suddenly a warm hand touched her shoulder.

"Let me help," Byakuya said quietly, not looking at her directly.

"Alright," she said smiling.

As the cloth settled perfectly out on the grass, Rukia stood and finally turned to him.

"I'm sorr-"

"No," he said cutting her off. "Don't apologize. You slipped and I then foolishly tripped as well. There is nothing more to it then that. Now what did you bring for lunch?"

Rukia blinked, then smiled slowly.

"Well since we had some leftovers from the other day, and since it was so hot today, I figured I'd bring some…"

* * *

**Ah, I'm sorry for the long delay again… I've been so busy again and in all honesty I've lost some of my fan fiction writing ambition… but anyway….**

**I know some people have been asking when will the actual romance begin between them. Well all I have to say, is to please be patient. You have to remember that they haven't even been at the island for very long and I can't simply have them falling in love immediately…. Where's the fun in that :lol: But I can promises that things will hopefully take a turn for the better (romance wise) soon. All these little chapters, and accidental run-ins will only lead up to a hot and romance filled relationship (keeping it within the rating of course ;)  
**

**Rukia: What do you mean by a romance? Between who?**

**Me: ^^;**

**Rukia: *looks at me then to Byakuya* Its not that hussy Mena is it?**

**Me: ^^;**

**Rukia: If she dares lay a hand on nii-sama I'll bankai her ass!**

**Byakuya: language, Rukia.**

**Rukia: *gets all starry eyed when looking at Byakuya* So who's falling in love?**

**Me: Some people are so clueless sometimes…**

**Rukia:?**

**Byakuya: Are you sure your keeping her in character right now? I don't remember her being this clueless before…**

**Me: Get back you… Its not my fault…I'm tired and I need to go to bed… *grabs a startled Byakuya and heads off to bed***

**Rukia: Oh now I get it, it's a romance between the author and nii-sama!**

**Me: *head desk* I really need more sleep….**

**Again my thanks to: Byakuya-Renji, xdayanarax, anne, LilyGirl101, 1SuperKawaii, HAHAHA, Rukes, ByaRukifan, sairypetshogun, vicky, PrncssJadeLilly, rukiaYoukoMaSaHi, and corruptedkuchikiangel who again took the time to review last time. *hugs***

**Well then, until next time. And don't forget to review. It really does keep me writing (however slow I may be). ^^**


	10. Chapter 10: A day at the Beach,Afternoon

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.

Chapter: 10

A day at the Beach, In the Afternoon

"Watermelon?" Rukia asked holding up a large melon.

Byakuya stared at it. No wonder the bag had been so heavy.

"Could you not have just cut up a portion of that instead of bring the whole thing down?"

"Oh, was it to heavy for the great Kuchiki Byakuya to manage?" she grinned mocking him in an unusual showing of humor. Unknowingly, Rukia was simply acting the way she was now to simply try and push the memories away of what had almost happened before.

Byakuya tossed his head away and snorted.

Rukia only smirked, relieved to find that things were falling back to their usual order.

Taking out a particularly large knife (the one Byakuya had taken away from her when she was about to stab the coconut) she set the watermelon on a large plate and proceeded to cut it into smaller segments.

"Here," she said holding out a plate that contained a few slices of the juicy fruit.

Byakuya took it and settled himself more comfortably on the grass.

As Rukia ate away at her watermelon, and trying her best not to make slurping noises, she watched as he ate carefully and stared out towards the sea. He was obviously bothered by something, she could tell when this happened because a small wrinkle would show up between his eyebrows. She was pretty sure what was bothering him, and she knew that as soon as she had time to herself the same topic would be swirling though her mind, but at the moment she had simply forced those troubling thoughts away. This was supposed to be a vacation and worries like that, even if they concerned the only person she was with, were not meant to rear their heads at times like this.

Swishing a seed around her mouth she stared at his serious expression and his straight back. Suddenly without thinking, she puckered her mouth and launched the watermelon seed at his head. It was only after she had did it, and it was only after his head had swung around in perfect timing to take it right between the eyes, did she realize how awful a decision it was to do that.

"Um…" she muttered staring at his stunned face. "Sorry… I… um missed… the plate?"

Byakuya stared at her still in shock. Had she really had the nerve to shot watermelon seeds at him of all people?

Blinking once, he looked down to his own now empty plate, a plate that held all the watermelon seeds in one neat corner, and wordlessly stood up. She watched as he walked to a nearby trash can and carefully dumped the seeds and rinds in.

He didn't even scold her for being foolish… just taking it silently… gosh for some reason, that just made her feel worse.

That was pretty much it for lunch. Rukia who was still feeling horrible for her silly actions, remained quiet as he helped her pack away the remaining utensils and unfinished food.

"Rukia, I'm sorry for not being very good company during lunch."

She looked up, surprised yet again.

"You took the time to bring and prepare a lovely dinner and I didn't even have the decency to thank you for it."

"Eh… that's fine, nii-sama. I know you had a lot on your mind so-"

"That's not a proper excuse, and it doesn't amend me for my boorish behavior."

"No really, its fine…"

He stared at her for a moment, his dark eyes boring into her. Then suddenly it happened. Rukia's eyes grew large as she watched the corner of his lips turn up slightly then fully. He was smiling at her!

"Is something the matter?" he asked, his slight smile turning into a smirk.

"You smiled!" she exclaimed, still staring at him.

"Rukia, I am quite capable of smiling."

"Yes, but-"

"I just choose not to most times," he said.

She still stared, shocked.

Byakuya sighed slightly and turned back towards the sea.

"Once last thing, Rukia," he said turning back. "I would appreciate it that, if in the future that you wish to gain my attention to find another means of doing so instead of shooting wet watermelon seeds at my head"

She blinked then beamed. "I won't do it again."

Byakuya smiled again slightly, pleased.

* * *

"Ahh, this is what a holiday is all about," Rukia sighed happily.

After they had finished their lunch, it had been agreed upon that it would be best to just lay in the sun and allow their meal to be digested properly before another venture in the sea. So at the moment both were reclined on their individual towels, simply enjoying the warmth of the sun. Byakuya had hesitated at first but after seeing Rukia completely relaxed on her towel with her eyes closed Byakuya figured he might as well join her. After all, it wasn't a good idea to go swimming right after eating… or so she had said.

Byakuya glanced over in her direction for a moment but almost immediately his eyes were drawn to places he shouldn't look. Closing them in annoyance, and in slight alarm caused by his own actions, he turned his head back to stare up at the sky. White fluffy clouds gracefully floated across his field of vision. Sighing softly, Byakuya titled his head back to allow the bright sun to warm his neck.

As time passed Byakuya distinctly became aware of Rukia's increased fidgeting. Knowing that she was probably become restless, Byakuya lifted his glasses a bit and sat up slightly.

"Come Rukia, lets go swimming properly now.

She looked up when he stood and began heading towards the sea.

"Are you coming?" he said turning towards her.

Standing up, she brushed off some sand on her legs, then hurried over to him, following him out into the sea. The water had just reached knee height when she suddenly stopped.

"Um," she muttered rather nervously. "I… I can't…swim very well."

Byakuya blinked in surprise and Rukia hid her embarrassed face.

"Well there is only one way to fix that," Byakuya said squatting down beside her. Rukia glanced up only once, caught sight of water running down his shoulder, and quickly looked away, her face scarlet.

"I'll teach you."

That caught Rukia's attention. Staring up at him in surprise she watched as he motioned for her to come. Wordlessly she followed him.

* * *

"Now watch."

Rukia didn't need to be told twice as she watched Byakuya take long strong strokes with his arms. Swimming around her he suddenly surfaced right in front of her. Gasping in shock she fell back and would have fallen right in had Byakuya not caught her.

"I would suggest diving in from the front rather then falling backwards," he said in a rare show of humor.

Letting her go, he instructed how to slide into the water properly and how to push with your feet. Openly nervous, Rukia gingerly tried to follow his instructions. Kneeling down she stretched out her body and lifted her arms and gave a kick with her feet. Much to her surprise she found herself moving forward. Fighting the sudden panic she forced herself to remember Byakuya's instructions and instead of flailing she gracefully placed one arm in front of the other propelling herself through the water. Titling her head she grabbed a lungful of air and flipped swimming back to Byakuya who was standing chest deep in the water staring at his student with brimming pride.

Reaching him she stood, the water at her neck, and beamed.

"You're a natural," he said.

"I never expected it to be so easy," she said.

"Now for the final test." he said. "Swim with me to that old dock over there."

Rukia stared out across the wide and deep expanse of water. Uncertainty claimed her again.

"I don't know…"

"Last one there has to do the dishes tonight," Byakuya suddenly said and before she could react he took off.

Felling her competitive side rear its head, she took a deep breath and went after him.

...

Byakuya glanced back and much to his relief, saw Rukia headed in his direction. He had been slightly unsure if he should push her this far so soon, it was a fair distance after all, but he knew she was determined and when she won (he was going to make a point of letting her win) her confidence would soar.

Slowing down slightly, he waited for her to catch up. She did so after a few moments. From what he could see, her face was exceedingly flushed and yet her face still held a great deal of determination. Slowing his pace, he swam leisurely beside her, and gradually the old dock that he had spotted earlier came closer and closer.

Just before he reached it, Byakuya purposely slowed, allowing Rukia to surge ahead. Forcing down another smile when he heard her happy cheering, he closed in and with one swift movement, heaved his body out of the water to sit rather carefully on the old wood planking of the small dock.

Rukia stared at the rather slivery wood before gingerly placing her slim hands on it. Taking a deep breath, she then jumped, spinning her body in mid air, intent on landing in a similar sitting position that Byakuya had done. However, a pair of strong arms caught her around her waist in mid jump and a moment later she found herself sitting crosswise on Byakuya's lap.

"W-what-" she stammered instantly turning red.

"This dock is full of splinters, I won't have you sitting on it with your bare legs."

"B-but what a-about you?"

"My shorts separate my skin from the wood."

"B-but"

"Hush, Rukia."

"Alright, Nii-sama," she murmured automatically, and tried to force away the feeling of her bare legs sitting across his lap.

Byakuya on the other hand was trying to force down a very uncomfortable feeling that had arisen within him at hearing her call him 'nii-sama' again.

As if sensing his unease she suddenly turned. "Sorry. It was a force of habit, I guess it will take a little while for me to get use to calling you just Byakuya." she puffed, still trying to catch her breath from the long and new swim.

Byakuya said nothing, and instead looked out towards the sea, trying in vain to ignore the fact that she was sitting across his lap in nothing more then a swimsuit. She turned to look out in the same direction and he stiffened when her hair brushed his bare chest.

Leaning back, Byakuya propped himself up with his hands, trying to distance himself just a bit. However, as soon as his right hand touch the old wood a sharp pain shot up his wrist.

Rukia sensing his surprise, swung her head around to observe him.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned by his sudden wince.

"I'm fine, I just got a splinter," Byakuya replied lifting his hand to observe a large wooden sliver in the palm of his hand.

Rukia's eyes widened at the sigh of it.

"I'll get it out," she exclaimed reaching up to take his hand in her own.

"Don't concern yourself over-"

"Nonsense," she cut him off quickly. She eyed it for a moment before reaching up with her other hand to extract it.

She actually felt the great Byakuya Kuchiki wince when she pulled it from his hand with her nails. Luckily enough most of it stuck out of his hand and she was able to get her finger nail under it and very carefully managed to pry it out of his skin. Although, as soon as the obstruction was clear it started bleeding fairly bad (for a splinter anyway). Without thinking Rukia leaned down and put her mouth over the wound.

Byakuya's eyes widened considerably when she did it, and for a split second he was distinctly aware of how soft and warm her lips were against his skin.

Clearing his throat, Byakuya turned his head and looked away.

"We should get back soon and get that bandaged." she muttered staring at it after letting go.

"It's nothing," he muttered, "But we should be heading back soon anyway."

Rukia remained still for a moment, giving the sea one last look. "Thank you for bringing me out here," she said. "I can't remember the last time I had this much fun."

She turned to him, a smile on her face and her eyes sparkling.

Although, what she did next shocked him even more. For just then she leaned in close and gently pressed her lips to his smooth cheek in a gentle but loving kiss.

"Thank you, Byakuya."

For the first time in his life Byakuya Kuchiki was unable to come up with a response.

* * *

To Rukia the swim from the old dock back to the secluded beach seemed to go by in a flash. They weren't racing this time and so they kept at a leisurely pace. Byakuya remained by Rukia's side until they reached the beach. He stood at the shore, standing by their sandcastle, seemingly deep in thought, as Rukia quickly gathered up all their stuff.

Looking up suddenly when he heard her approach he found her now wearing her dress, carrying his shirt. Taking it wordlessly when she reached him, he stared at her slightly pink cheeks, his thoughts still slightly troubled.

"Can we come back here again soon?" she suddenly asked, breaking his train of thought.

"If you want," he replied pulling his hair out from the collar of his shirt.

"How's your hand?" she suddenly asked, actually reaching up to take his hand in hers.

"Its fine," he muttered turning away, alarmed again by the feelings that suddenly came to life again at her touch.

She stared at his hand. Her own delicate finger gently touched the wound, which had been washed free of blood as he had swam.

"Still I'll make sure to bandage this when we get back."

Byakuya remained quiet as she let his hand go and bent down to heft the pack up on her shoulders.

* * *

They had both just turned the last corner on the way back to the hotel when Rukia was suddenly bumped into by a fellow pedestrian.

Gasping, her arms did a quick pin wheel motion, grasping for a chance to regain her balance but it was quickly lost. Feeling the wind in her ears she closed her eyes and prepared for the painful landing.

It never came. Instead she heard a slight grunt. Blinking she found her self in warm strong arms, her back pressed up against something equally as warm. Byakuya had managed to catch her in his arms but even so she had brought him down with her. He was laying half on the sidewalk half on the street with his shoulder against the curb with the petite soul reaper in his arms..

"Byakuya?" she gasped, swing her head around. "Are you alright?"

Scrambling from his lap she quickly stood and moved to help him up.

"I'm fine," he muttered standing up and forcing himself to ignore to painful throbbing across his shoulder and back.

"You are not fine," she cried, her eyes widening at seeing a hint of red showing though his white shirt.

"Rukia its noth-"

"Come on," she exclaimed and much to his surprise, she took his hand in hers and practically dragged him towards the hotel.

...

The light went on with a click. Rukia, still practically dragging Byakuya along, quickly went to the washroom to get a basin of water. Byakuya, with a sigh, sat on the edge of the bed and stared out the window. Already the sun was slowly sinking down, creating a lovely purple and pink sunset.

Shifting slightly, Byakuya winced as the burning across his shoulder momentarily intensified. It really wasn't that bad and compared to what he had been though this was nothing more then a scratch. Yet for some reason, Rukia simply didn't care. She seemed to think that it was all her fault and, as she had explained to him as they had stood in the elevator, she was going to take care of things. Smiling slight, Byakuya still couldn't get over how protective and stubborn she could be. Shifting slight, he suddenly looked up when she came into the room.

With her face and hands freshly scrubbed, she approached the bed with a determined expression. Placing the small basin on the floor beside the bed she stood before him.

"Now I'm going to clean and dress that obvious wound, and no buts about it!"

Byakuya blinked at her determined stance. Resisting the urge to smile again he reached up to his shirt to undo the buttons. However he gave a start in surprise when his hand was suddenly slapped away.

Staring at her in surprise, Byakuya watched as Rukia's slender hand slowly unbuttoned the first.

Despite her determination, her face was a bright shade of red as she stood in front of him and gingerly reached down to the second button. Her fingers trembled slightly and she openly gasped when she glanced up and saw his intense stare.

Sensing her unease Byakuya pointy turned his head and stared towards the window.

Rukia breathed out in silent relief and gingerly continued her work on his shirt. She honestly tried her best to not stare at his flawless skin as it slowly became more and more visible. His silky black hair fell over his still clothed shoulders and tickled his lovely set of collarbones. Indeed she felt her eyes drawn to his lovely neck and throat for a moment. Blushing further, she forced her eyes away from his neck back to the last few stubborn buttons.

She had just finally undid the last one when her eyes fell on a small but very visible scar just below his ribcage. Could this have been the scar caused by Gin's blade? The one that he took that was meant for here?

Without realizing her actions, her hand moved forward and she touched the small line of ridged skin with her finger tips. His skin was still wonderfully warm from all the sun.

So immersed in her thoughts she was that she didn't even notice Byakuya's head swing back towards her in surprise. Nor did she notice his intense stare as he watched her touch his skin. Her fingers were unusually warm and gentle.

Clearing his throat, and causing her to jump, he quickly turned towards the window again to spare her more embarrassment.

Rukia, who was now the shade of Renji's hair, quickly moved to sit on the bed beside him. Reaching up she gently, with trembling fingers, pulled his shirt back off his shoulders.

Thoughts of embarrassment quickly vanished when she caught sight of the large bruise on the back of his shoulder that was already beginning to show. Eyes widening she pulled the fabric back farther. She stopped however when she heard a small grunt from him and realizing with shock that the injury had bled and had slightly dried causing the fabric to stick to it. Biting her bottom lip she reached up and gently, as carefully as she could, began to remove the fabric from his bloody shoulder blade.

"This is all my fault," she whispered, horrified when after the shirt had been removed completely, she saw that it had began to bleed again.

"I'm so sorry…"

"For what?" he suddenly asked, causing her to jump.

"For being such a klutz. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have fallen and gotten hurt like this."

"Don't be foolish," he muttered. "It wasn't your fault, nor do I want to hear you blaming yourself."

Biting her lip again she rung the water from the washcloth and gently began bathing his shoulder. Byakuya remained quiet the whole time, but Rukia knew he was in pain the way his muscles bunched occasionally.

Once the wound was clean she quickly, without thinking, ran the wet cloth over his back, lifting his soft hair up out of the way so she could bath his slender neck.

Byakuya who was still facing towards the window closed his eyes momentarily, enjoying the feeling of the warm water on his neck and back. She was so gentle and every once in awhile her tiny fingers would brush against his skin.

Sighing softly when the cloth left his skin, he turned and watched her retreat to the bathroom carrying the basin.

She returned a few moments later with a roll of bandages.

"Here," she muttered sitting on the bed beside him. Unrolling the white cloth she reached around his chest and under his arm in order to wrap a the long bandages around his back securely. She tired her best not to touch him but even so her fingers brushed his warm skin more then once.

"Thank you Rukia." he said moving to stand in front of her once she had finished. "I am touched at your concern."

"y-your w-welcome." she stuttered like a fool.

Byakuya turned, pressing a finger to his lips in effort to force a smile away. She was so cute like that… stuttering in front of him with her big pretty eyes wide. Grabbing up a new black shirt, Byakuya headed towards the bathroom.

Rukia stared at the now closed bathroom door for a moment. Tightening her fingers around the remaining bandages she held in her hands, she tried to slow her racing heart.

It was only when her stomach growled did she notice the darkening of the room. Giving the fading sunset a glance, she then turned and hurried from the room.

* * *

**Rukia: Byakuya, you got hurt a lot during this chapter.**

**Byakuya: …**

**Rukia: Was it because the author was mad at you?**

**Me: Or maybe it was so that you could strip him down and give him a sponge bath. *evil smirk***

**Rukia: WHAT? O.o**

**Byakuya:….**

**Me: Ah he's a man of little words this time I guess. ^^**

**Anywho, thanks everyone for all the reviews! I'm still so completely shocked that its received this much attention so far. *give out hugs to you all***

**I'm actually quite looking forward to posting the next chapter, titled A Day at the Beach: In the Evening (including the night) *winks* Hehee, I'm not completely finished it yet, but so far I'm having great fun with it.**

**Anyways, as always many thanks to: Byakuya-Renji, Frozenhowl, RukiaYoukoMaSaHi, xdayanarax, 1superkawaii, ByaRukifan, vicky73, love itXD, LilyGirl101, Darth-Taisha (x7), sairypetshogun, onlyuna (x4), Mia .aka Michan, corruptedkuchikiangel, piksie-nana, and Keep Smiling It Makes People Wonder (x3) who again took the time to review last time. *hugs to you all*  
**


	11. Chapter 11: A day at the Beach, Evening

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.

Chapter 11

A Day at the Beach, in the Evening

Rukia had just taken the last sip of her milk when Byakuya placed his napkin down on the table and turned to her.

"Would you like to go dancing tonight?"

Rukia stared at Byakuya like a dummy for a few moments. He sighed slightly, honestly did she always have to stare at him whenever he suggested something new?

"D-dancing," she sputtered stupidly.

"Yes. Every night numerous establishments stay open late to accommodate the resorts guests."

"Um… alright, but are you sure you feel up to it?.. With your injury and all.." Rukia muttered, glancing at the bandages that were slightly visible due to his somewhat unbuttoned black shirt. It had only been a couple of hours since they had returned back to the hotel after their trip to the beach. They had just finished dinner in fact, and were still sitting at the circular glass table. The sun had just recently set and a few stars were visible though the large window.

"I would hardly call these scratches injuries," Byakuya muttered, standing up and carrying his plates to the sink.

"Ya, but-"

"Go on and put on something smart but that's still easy to move around in."

"W-what… alright," she said murmured when he turned around to regard her.

Still incredibly surprised that he, Byakuya Kuchiki, would suggest going dancing, she hurried to the bedroom to look for something to wear.

...

She was just in the bathroom when she heard the bedroom door open a crack, then after a moments pause, heard footsteps within the room.

Setting her brush down on the counter Rukia tiptoed to the closed door. Leaning down, she pressed her ear to the door and listened. The carpeted floor muffled his footsteps but even so Rukia could clearly tell her was by the closet.

Acting rashly, and without thinking about the consequences, Rukia reached for the doorknob and opened the door a crack. Peering across the room she could just make out Byakuya's form standing indeed by the closet. The light was out and the room was fairly dark but she could still see his pale skin when he suddenly slipped his shirt off of his shoulders. The first thing that caught her attention was the bandage covering his shoulder, but then her eyes drifted to his slender, but muscular back. His loose midnight hair stood out starkly against his skin, and with the darkness of the room it distinctly seemed whiter. Her eyes traveled over his one visible shoulder blade and down his spine. She licked her lips unknowingly.

Suddenly realizing what she was doing, Rukia quickly, and as quietly as she could, closed the door and moved back to the sink. Looking up at her reflection, she found that her cheeks were fairly red.

Was she just spying on him, Byakuya of all people, while he was undressing? It wasn't possible…and yet, why was she blushing like a love sick puppy? Rukia suddenly had the urge to hit her head against something very hard.

She emerged from the bathroom sometime later, finally ready, to find the room empty. Giving one last glance at her reflection as she passed the dresser, she opened the door and headed down the short hall to the living room. It to was empty. She was just about to go to the kitchen when she heard a throat clear from behind.

Spinning around, she gasped as her eyes fell on him.

Byakuya was standing in the doorway adjusting the cuff of his shirt. A dark purple almost black silk shirt (unbuttoned at the collar and showing off his lovely neck and collarbones) was enchanted by a pair of perfectly form fitting tailored black dress pants. His midnight hair was freshly brushed and hung slightly over the side of his face and across his broad shoulders. She even noticed the trace of a black chain around his neck when he moved slightly causing the collar of his shirt to shift, making her wonder how long it was and if there was anything hanging on it.

"Nii-sama, you look simply gorgeous!" she gasped her mouth agape.

A perfectly shaped eyebrow rose slightly but he didn't look up, apparently having difficulties with the button on his cuff.

Rukia, suddenly realizing what she had said, clamped a hand over her mouth and her face immediately went beat red.

"Again, I believe it would be more appropriate, at least from others perspectives, that you should address me simply by my first name, especially tonight."

She blushed harder. "Sorry, Byakuya."

Finally succeeding with the stubborn button he looked up and his eyes widened.

A knee length strapless dress hugged her petite body perfectly. It was the same shade of purple that her new swim suit had been and its light floaty fabric swirled and floated around her body enchanting its perfect hourglass shape. Small, dainty, black high heel sandals gave her a touch more height and only enchanted her tiny feet. Her shoulders and arms were bare and, although they still held the trace of her sunburn, still gave her an ethereal feel. In fact her sun kissed skin only made her look healthier and more alive. She had even taken the time to put her hair up into a quick bun, but had left several portions of hair to hang around her face, which seemed to frame her pretty face perfectly. He also couldn't help but notice, that she was wearing the bracelet he had bought her days before.

Standing before him, with a trace of her blush still evident on her face, and with her eyes downcast, at that moment, Byakuya thought she was the prettiest woman he had ever laid eyes on, which would also explain why he was unknowingly holding his breath.

"This dress must be the staffs doing too, as I had never seen it before." she said staring down at her dress and missing Byakuya's still stunned face.

Clearing his throat Byakuya quickly regained his composure and moved towards her, offering an arm.

"Shall we?" he said.

She smiled meekly and placed her delicate hand in the crook of his arm and together, the pair left the room.

* * *

"Wow," Rukia exclaimed, staring at the open air dance floor.

After leaving the hotel, still on Byakuya's arm more or less, he had lead her straight down a bustling street to a festive restaurant and dance establishment.

After passing thought a wooden archway they walked along a short stone path, lit with small torches, to emerge on a lovely and only semi crowded real stone dancing area. Large torches decorated the edges and illuminated the exotic setting. A few tables were scattered around in a corner decorated with large leaves and small stone carvings. A live band was set up on a small stage in the corner, playing instruments Rukia had never seen before, and already vacationers were laughing and dancing to the exotic yet pleasant songs.

"I should have bought a grass skirt and warn that," Rukia giggled at seeing some of the staff dressed in similar outfits.

"Don't be foolish," Byakuya muttered slightly and motioned for them to claim a table.

Sitting down at a stone table they both ordered drinks. Rukia was just looking around, taking in all the new surroundings when Byakuya suddenly stood again.

She blinked in surprise, and colored a bit, when Byakuya suddenly offered her his hand. Trembling slightly, she gingerly placed her own small hand into his own. Guiding her out into the crowds of people he suddenly moved close and placed his hand on the small of her back. Staring down at her he watched as her face colored. He still couldn't help but notice the way she always seemed to blush around him.

Pushing those thoughts from his head, he simply focused on the rather lovely music. Effortlessly guiding her around the floor he allowed his mind to calm and simply enjoy the sensation of having her small frame in his arms. Glancing down, he found that she finally seemed to have fallen completely at ease.

The song ended then, just as they had relaxed a bit and eased into each others dancing rhythms.

"Come, I think our drinks are waiting at our table."

...

"Oh, I recognise this song!" Rukia exclaimed jumping to her feet. They had been sitting comfortably at their table sampling the new and exotic refreshments when a new song had started to play, a song that apparently she had recognised.

Byakuya blinked, surprised by her obvious excitement. Setting his drink down, and knowing there was nothing to do about it, he stood and followed an excited Rukia out onto the dance floor once again.

The song started out smooth and rather slow, as Byakuya had liked it, but moments after he had turned to her it had changed to a fast popish sounding tune. Rukia seemed to have anticipated this as her smooth dancing changed drastically, staying in tune to the song. Sighing inwardly Byakuya picked his own pace up to match hers.

She laughed happily when he spun her around. Guided by the music he pulled her back in, and in a moment of surprise, he found her pressed right up against his body. Rukia who didn't even seem to notice their close proximity just giggled again as she moved her feet with the rhythm of the music, leading him more now then he was her.

Her fluid movements carried him along and guided his own body. Moving together as one, he slowly allowed the feel of the music to take him away. However, his eyes momentarily widened when he felt her hips move sensuously against his own. Again she seemed to not notice. Feeling himself warm considerably, and his body beginning to react, Byakuya suddenly moved back. Rukia took this as a cue to spin again and she laughed loudly and held her arms up above her head and twirled around.

To say Byakuya was momentarily mesmerized was an understatement. With the blazing torches behind her, and setting her form ablaze, she danced to the feeling of the music alone. Her pretty dress only accented her small hourglass shape, and when she began to move her hips to and fro with the music Byakuya felt his head spin. To him she simply looked like a Goddess. Dressed in fire and magic she danced her way into the depths of his pounding heart. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment. But with all things time can not be stilled.

The next moment it was over. The torch behind her suddenly went out and the music ended. She stilled and stood staring off towards the stage, her hair shifting slightly in the breeze. She stayed that way for a moment, unaware of Byakuya's still stunned expression.

After a pause she turned to him, a smile on her flushed and happy face.

Byakuya stared at her for a moment longer, then growing uncomfortable, turned and headed back to their table. Rukia still blissfully unaware of his unease, bounced after him, gulping down her waiting drink thirstily when she finally sat down.

...

They remained at the table for a some time. Byakuya was happy to sit and gingerly sip at his drink. Rukia who was on her third one (non alcoholic of course since Byakuya was there), watched the dancers with wide eyes. Occasionally she would glance in his direction but she found that he seemed indifferent to his soundings. Eyes closed and with a perfectly calm expression, he sat with his legs crossed and back straight. If only she could have realised the thoughts that were running through his troubled mind.

Rukia was about to let out a obvious sigh, when he suddenly stood, nearly startling her.

"Its getting late-"

"Just a couple more dances," she pleaded interrupting him.

Byakuya turned to her.

"You were the one to suggest dancing after all, surely that means more then only two dances."

"Well-"

"Come on," she said and boldly took his hand.

Byakuya paused for a moment before finally giving in.

Unlike the last dance, that had left Byakuya uncomfortable and uneasy after, this dance was calm and relaxing, much like their first. They both fell into each others rhythms easily and Byakuya finally felt himself growing calm again.

When the music died a few dancers left the floor, joining the others that had already called it a night, but Byakuya remained where he was, apparently waiting for the next one to begin. Rukia who was pleasantly surprised waited patiently with him, her hands still resting in his and when the music started up again, sure enough they started dancing again… then again…

How long they danced Rukia could not say. Never before had she felt more at ease and more relaxed. Not a fear stirred her heart as she stood protected in his arms, the feeling of his hand on her back completely relaxing.

So it was that as the time waned and the night deepened the music became slower and more romantic. The large crowds had thinned considerably, leaving mostly just a few couples lost in each others arms.

And, as with most of the other couples, Rukia nor Byakuya noticed the change. Having unconsciously moved closely, Rukia now danced quietly with her head resting right on his chest, the sound of his heart beat guiding her steps now more then the music itself. Her eyes were closed, her hand resting up on his arm, and she happily breathed in his lovely sent, a scent that smelled distinctly of cherry blossoms. Cherry blossoms… she decided that's what the pendant hanging on his necklace had to be as she could feel it under her cheek through his shirt…

So it was that they, and a most of the other couples still left, didn't even notice when the music ended for the night. Rukia was almost asleep herself and Byakuya had to call her name in order for her to respond.

She blinked once then twice, staring up at him with dreamy eyes, her chin still resting on his chest. His dark, almost black looking eyes stared down at her, a sense of unease suddenly reappearing within them. Rukia seemed to sense this finally and after a moment and suddenly shot from his arms, her face bright red.

"S-Sorry," she muttered, mortified.

Byakuya said nothing as he turned, and with her following silently beside, the pair left.

* * *

"What time is it?" Rukia asked when they had arrived back at the hotel.

"3:00," Byakuya replied, snapping the bedroom light on.

"Damn," she muttered sleepily and without thinking, began struggling to undo the back of her dress, not seeing Byakuya's slightly startled expression.

He was just about to hurry to the bathroom to give her some privacy when her voice stopped him.

"Can you help me?" she said, annoyance now in her voice.

Turning Byakuya found that she was unable to successfully undo the knots on the back of her dress. They were apparently meant for decoration but without realizing it Rukia, when getting dressed, had knotted the line of ribbons down the back of her dress as tight as possible.

"Honestly, I don't know what moron designed this thing," she muttered angrily as her tired fingers refused to budge the knots. At least the walk back had eased her embarrassment from before, although it had apparently been replaced with annoyance.

She stopped struggling when Byakuya's warm fingers gently pushed hers aside. Holding her arms up over her head she tried to keep her eyes open and stay standing as he slowly began work on the stubborn knots.

"Next time you wear this, make sure you put them in bows then this wouldn't happen," he said getting rather frustrated himself.

Byakuya had managed to get three undone when she suddenly started swaying. Looking up in alarm he found that she was on the verge of falling asleep completely.

"Why must these be so tight?" he muttered.

"If they weren't it would fall down," she muttered.

"Don't be foolish."

"If I had the boobs for it maybe…" she trailed off yawning and not noticing Byakuya's slightly widening eyes.

His nimble fingers quickly made work of the remaining knots. Without thinking he reached up and gently unzipped the zipper under the line of now open ribbons. He was just about to inform her that it was done when the back of her dress, due to the fact it was all open, parted slightly giving him a perfect view of her beautiful bare back.

Something came over Byakuya then, something that had not stirred within him for a very long time. As he stared a her perfect skin he unknowingly leaned in closer, his face growing close to her right bare shoulder. His hot tongue slipped out between suddenly dry lips, lips that were mere inches from her delicious looking skin. Closing his eyes, his body leaned in closer, his hands were reaching to slide around her waist, to pull her tightly against him when…

"Nii-sama?" Rukia asked feeling an unusual warmth against her shoulder.

He suddenly snapped back to reality and jerked back.

"Its done," he said his voice suddenly hard.

"Thanks," Rukia muttered now holding the dress up with her hands. Yawning, she turned and headed into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Byakuya stared after her, shocked and appalled by his own actions. _What was going on? Why had he leaned in like that? And why did it almost seem like he was going to kiss_-. Running his hand through his hair he turned, annoyed and frustrated at himself, and on slightly shaky legs headed to the closet to get his own night clothes.

* * *

Byakuya woke in the middle of the night. Blinking sleepily in the darkness he was just about to drift off again when his still sleep filled mind began to register the fact that something besides the bed was pressed against him.

Waking up fully, he lifted his head and what he found made his eyes widen. Rukia was no longer sleeping on her side of the bed. Instead she was curled intimately around him, with her face nuzzled against his neck, her breath hot on his jaw. How she had managed to get around that pillow barrier in her sleep left him confused and wondering… but at the moment he had more urgent matters to deal with.

One arm was wrapped protectively around his waist, while the other was actually resting under him, the hand resting on the mattress in front of him. But what bothered him the most was that her legs, legs that were distinctly bare, as her pant leg had ridden up while she slept, was now curled around and in between his own.

Eyes wide, and more then a bit alarmed at the invasion of his personal space, Byakuya tried to wriggle out of her grasp. Much to his dismay however her hold on him only increased.

"Stop wriggling, sexy," she muttered in her sleep causing him to freeze immediately. Had she just called him 'sexy'? Byakuya honestly didn't know what to think about that….Although he realized, that since she was asleep she could have been dreaming about anyone…

"Mmm, Byakuya, that tickles…."

Well there went that idea… so she was dreaming about him… but-

"Hunn, your so big… promise you'll be gentle with me… mmmm"

Byakuya's mouth fell open.

Surely she couldn't be… it wasn't possible… it-

"Take me, you sexy beast!"

She was! If his eyes could have gone any larger they would have simply fallen from their sockets. Byakuya immediately felt his face heat. Of all the…

_Don't think about this now_, he scolded himself. Now all that matters is to get out of this situation. He quickly pondered the idea of simply slipping out of her grasp but that had already failed once… that only left the option of waking her up.. Although, he wasn't looking forward to the awkwardness of doing that.

"Rukia!" he said his voice slightly higher pitched then usual.

She only moaned in reply.

Using more force he pulled his arms free and pushed himself up slightly. He was just about to shout her name when she suddenly reached up in her sleep and pulled him down. Although what happened next left him to stunned to think for a long time afterwards.

Reaching up, and with a pure luck, she pressed her lips right to his stunned ones in a rather hot kiss.

He stared at her wide eyed as she moved her soft lips over his hungrily. This was more then just a normal innocent kiss, this one was hot, intimate, and full of passion. Byakuya felt his mind slowly shutting down and his body slowly taking over. He tried desperately to fight back but it had been so very long since…. What saved him then was Rukia's own actions. She moaned one last time then, paused for a moment in her sleep, before falling back into the bedding. He stared down at her still to shocked to even move and watched as her mumbling stilled as she fell back into a deep dreamless sleep.

Arms shaking suddenly, he gave one sharp push which propelled him over to a free spot on the bed. Flopping on his back, Byakuya stared up at the ceiling. With his thoughts retuning to their usual pace he was now able to full register what just happened.

_What the hell was happening to him? _First at the beach, then the dance, then before they went to bed, and now again! For those few moments, with her in his arms, he had felt something that he hadn't felt in so long. A feeling that made him feel… content and…happy. It was that very same feeling he had had back those long years ago when he had met…

Running a hand over his face he sighed in frustration. A younger Byakuya had immediately knew what those feelings meant those years ago, and he had acted on them… but now with…the fact that she was…

_God, why is this happening now?_ Tightening his fists Byakuya rolled over, facing away from the source of his distress, and squeezed his eyes closed.

It was going to be another long sleepless night.

* * *

**Ohhh, things are finally starting to heat up just a bit and Rukia finally kissed him (even if it was in her sleep lol)**

**Rukia: *yawns* What are you talking about?**

**Me: Morning, have a good sleep?**

**Rukia: No! I had a nightmare… I think…I can't exactly remember what happened… all I know was that when I woke up I felt unusually tired and worn out …and that usually only happens when I have a nightmare.**

**Byakuya: *sweat drops***

**Me: Indeed. *chuckles* Don't forget to review again everyone, it makes me write faster and we all want to know when Rukia's dream will become a reality.**

**Byakuya: What do you mean by that? *gets Senbonzakura***

**Rukia: ?**

**Gosh, I am so sorry for the slow updates. When I started this story I had big intentions of updating weekly… well its obvious that that's not happening… ^^; (Insert all being busy excuses here). Well what can I say, I'll try and update again as soon as possible but in all reality who knows when that will be…. Again many thinks to: Keep Smiling It Makes People Wonder, Frozenhowl, onlyluna, 1SuperKawaii, sairypetshogun, BlackBurningHeart, Rukes, name-MADDIE, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, vicky73, Mia. aka. Michan, ByaRukifan, Darth-Taisha, XxmichiruxX, Yorush, and piksie-nana who took the time to review last time. It was you guys that got me to keep writing again. *hugs***


	12. Chapter 12: Naked Swimming Anyone?

Chapter 12

Naked swimming anyone?

Rukia let out a low moan as Byakuya Kuchiki ran warm kisses along her jaw and down her neck to her bare shoulder.

"I've waited for years to do this," he muttered, his voice low and husky.

A shiver ran up Rukia's spine when she felt his wet tongue tickle her shoulder. Taking a half step back she felt her body press against his, his warmth spreading though her like a flame.

His strong arms wrapped around her slender waist and she felt herself being turned around, now facing him. Daring to raise her eyes, she met his and was lost instantly. Without realizing it her hands moved up and slid into his long silky hair, her fingers tugging softly and causing a slight moan to slip from his slightly parted lips. Lips that, as her eyes traveled down his gorgeous face, looked so sinfully welcoming.

As if he were reading her thoughts those lips shifted slightly, as if teasing her, before titling up into a melting smile, or smirk, as Rukia was to overwhelmed to notice the difference at the moment.

"Kiss me," he murmured, tilting his head so his hot breath blew against her ear. Eyes widening, Rukia trembled slightly, while her heart pounded as never before.

Feeling her quickening pulse, Byakuya changed his tactics. Leaning in further he pressed his lips to her skin again below her earlobe, teasing her skin and causing her to tremble more.

"What are you doing?" she murmured, feeling his teeth touch her skin, softly biting.

"Its called a-"

"Hickey!" Rukia cried, sitting up. Clamping a hand over her mouth she glanced around and found herself laying in a huge bed in an empty bedroom. Panting hard and more then a little confused (and embarrassed), she turned her head and beheld the morning sun and a sparkling ocean.

Right, the vacation… but …. Oh god, had she been dreaming about Byakuya! Of him kissing… leaving a hick- What the hell was wrong with her!….

Grumbling to herself, she pulled her heated body from the bed and trudged to the bathroom a cold shower in her sights. Never noticing in her disgruntled state, that she had woken up on the opposite side of the bed.

Reaching for the handle she turned it and stepped in the room without knocking. Immediately she froze.

There was Byakuya himself, standing in front of the mirror, stripped to the waist, with his hair still wet from his morning shower, and with a razor in his hand, shaving.

Rukia blinked like an owl for a moment, stunned, before instantly turning red.

"S-sorry!" she stammered and fled, slamming the door a bit to hard in her haste to flee.

Byakuya blinked, staring at the now closed door.

* * *

An awkward air hung about the breakfast table that morning. Upon entering the room Byakuya found Rukia balancing a large jug of orange juice in one hand while she reached for a empty glass from the cupboard with the other.

"Good morning," was all he had said in his usual monotone voice, but the way Rukia reacted one would have thought that he had snuck up behind her and shouted. Gasping she dropped the glass, which shattered, and would have dropped the pitcher had Byakuya not rushed for it, putting his hands around it, and over hers, before it could fall.

"Are you alright?" he asked, inwardly concerned, outwardly calm.

"F-fine," she stuttered, her face red.

Time seemed to stop for a moment, then suddenly they both became aware that their hands were touching. For Byakuya it brought back memories of the previous night, and of Rukia's invasion of his personal space, not to mention that accidental kiss. Clearing his throat, Byakuya took the jug from her, her fingers still very much limp.

"Please be more careful," Byakuya muttered, quickly turning away.

The rest of the meal was passed quietly. Rukia didn't say anything, and kept her gaze on the large window, her face still a slight shad of pink. Thoughts of her dream (and second one about Byakuya, because the first she never remembered) buzzed through her mind like an angry wasp. _Why on earth did she dream of such things? Sure he was good looking… _she glanced his way out of the corner of her eye. _Hell, he wasn't good looking, he was drop dead gorgeous, even she had always seen that. With that thick shiny hair, those perfect features, that lovely toned body…._

"Stop it, Rukia!" she shouted to herself.

"Stop what?" Byakuya asked, surprised at her outburst.

She gasped… _damnit_!

* * *

After breakfast, to help ease the tension, Rukia asked the first thing that came to her mind: if they could go back to the beach.

Byakuya, who really didn't feel up to it, agreed anyway, just glad to find something different to focus on. However, when he beheld Rukia happily packing up her pack his mind changed, perhaps this was a good way of easing the growing discomfort.

Stepping outside both looked up and momentarily basked in the warm morning sun. Then Rukia, who had insisted that she carry the pack, turned and hurried off. Byakuya paused for a moment himself then letting out a sigh followed.

The bright sun sparkled down on them as they walked and Rukia happily closed her eyes and enjoyed the overwhelming feeling of warmth and peace.

When they arrived at the large grassy area they had been the day before, Rukia set down her basket with a relieved sigh.

"I told you I should have carried it," Byakuya said.

She glanced at him.

"I'm going swimming for a bit," she said, pulling of her shirt and skirt and walked towards the beach in her swimsuit.

'_Crap there are people here today'_ she thought to herself as she hurried across the sand.

"Hey, miss!"

Rukia turned to the sound of someone shouting in her direction, and suddenly her eyes nearly went crossed.

"Can't you read?" came the voice again, and a middle aged man appeared.

Rukia's eyes couldn't have gotten any larger without falling out of her head.

"You forgot your towel," suddenly came Byakuya's voice. Rukia jumped at hearing his voice and immediately moved to his side, burying her face into his back. Byakuya glanced at her in surprise at the contact but then turned to the man approaching them.

Byakuya's eyes widened and his head swung around, an unusual blush appearing across his cheekbones.

"I said can't you two read?"

"Nii-sama," Rukia whispered her eyes squeezed tight and her face still buried against his now bare back.

"What is the meaning of this," Byakuya snapped staring the man in eyes.

"That's my line," the man said. "Didn't you see the sign when you came in?"

"What sign?"

"Nii-sama, their all naked!" Rukia cried from behind him. Byakuya swung his head around to witness an elderly woman walking past them headed towards the beach. He suddenly had the desire to poke his eyes out.

"The sign that said that this was a nude beach," said the man with a wink. "No bathing suits allowed here."

"Nii-sama," Rukia moaned behind him.

"We were just leaving," Said Byakuya turning and immediately regretting it as his eyes took in more vacationers.

Never hearing the man chuckle, both Rukia and Byakuya fled the back as fast as they were able to.

They arrived back to the grassy area a few moments later. Rukia was breathing heavily and at that moment her face was as bright as Byakuya had ever seen it.

It was only then did they notice a small posted sign. '_Nude beach, use at your own risk. Open Wednesday to Friday, 10am to 9pm.'_

"Why didn't we spot that earlier?" Rukia moaned rubbing her eyes.

"Luck was against us," muttered Byakuya, more then a little irked by the whole experience.

"Glad I didn't bring the camera," she muttered and Byakuya choked.

* * *

As they both walked side by side down the wooden planking Rukia stared out towards the sea, her fingers absentmindedly playing with the charms on her bracelet Byakuya had bought her. Byakuya… she sighed slightly and glance up at him. He carried the pack she had brought easily on one shoulder, his loose hair floating lightly over it as the warm wind danced. He seemed calm, like he always did, and outwardly appeared as if everything around him was uninteresting. He walked with his shoulders back and his head high, a noble even in a relaxed place like this, giving off a sense of power and superiority.

She sighed, looking down to her feet. That was one thing that she always liked about him, his strong presence. At first she had feared it but as the years had passed she had found his presence comforting and reassuring. That no matter what happened she would always have him to count on… a feeling that she had experienced again even today. With him around she always felt safe and secure.

But perhaps it was something more now then just a feeling of security and comfort that attracted her, and the dream she had just had this morning only helped to confirm that train of though. It was these changing feelings and the though of her views of him changing that scared her the most. Even the sight of him this morning, standing at the bathroom sink shaving, as any man would do, had shaken her image of him. The way she was seeing him now was that of just a regular man and not of the powerful lord she had grown to rely on… and the thoughts of that image changing… of him looking more… well ordinary… like her… scared her even more then any romantic feelings ever could.

"Rukia?"

She jumped and would have tripped again had Byakuya not slipped an arm around her waist to steady her. To Byakuya it was an automatic reaction, to Rukia it was different. Feeling his strong arm around her gave her a flash of reassurance that this was still the strong and reliable Byakuya Kuchiki.

She sighed inwardly, calmed for the moment. Whatever happened with the other feelings she may have been developing could fall in place as they liked so long as she still held that comforting image of him… the one that had lead her to fall in love with him in the first place.

...

Byakuya quickly let her go, memories of her against him flashing through his head. With his heart pounding just a bit faster he turned and they continued walking on.

It was only after, did he realised that she had not pulled back but had closed her eyes and smiled happily, and for some reason, deep down, he felt… at peace.

...

At noon they stopped and sat under a shaded tree in a semi deserted park, most vacationers were at the beach on a warm day like this anyway, and Rukia pulled open her pack and pulled out the food she had prepared earlier.

Rukia turned to give Byakuya a plate but paused at seeing him. Byakuya sat contented with his back against the tree, staring up through its leafy branches to the bright cloudless sky above. The same warm wind gently stirred the shinny strands of hair that cascaded over the side of his face. The collar of his loose fitting white shirt was partially opened, as it often seemed to be, showing more then a flash of soft desirable skin as well as a completely naked neck, a neck that was so often hidden by his scarf.

As Rukia stared at him openly, it occurred to her that he could have easily had any woman he wanted. With those looks, his position, and wealth he could have had it all… and yet he choose to be alone for all these years. Staying true to a memory he held of the only woman he had ever loved… and woman that just so happened to be her sist-

"Rukia, how much longer are you going to be staring at me?"

She jumped and dropped a bun.

Byakuya turned away, trying to hide a threatening smile.

"S-sorry," she stuttered like a fool. Crap, she was always so clumsy around him…

Reaching over she went for the bun lying in the grass.

* * *

The sun was setting when Byakuya and Rukia made their way back to the hotel. They had spent most of the afternoon down among the shops and visiting other tourist locations. In place of the food they had left with the pack had now held a fair amount of souvenirs. Byakuya too had picked out a few objects he had taken a fancy too and Rukia, who was just happy to see him like this, happily offered to carry it all home (to which Byakuya promptly refused, making sure to carrying it all himself). After the shopping they had enjoyed dinner at a lovely little open air restaurant that after even left Byakuya feeling impressed and refreshed.

They had just passed onto the main street that would take them back to the hotel when a large group of people caught Rukia's attention. Curious, she motioned for Byakuya to wait while she ran over to see what was going on.

"It's the announcement for this years beach volleyball competition," a young man replied to her questioning stare.

"Beach volleyball?" she asked the rather cute blond haired boy.

"Ya," he replied, not noticing Byakuya's hawk like stare from some distance away. "The contest is held each year. Anyone can enter, but you have to register in male/female pairs. Depending on how many pairs enter the competition can take days. During that time lots of street vendors set up out here and during the night lots of entertainment and festivities take place. Its always such a fun time and everyone here looks forward to it all year round. Plus the winners get some really amazing prizes so the competition can be pretty fierce and entertaining to watch!"

Rukia watched with growing excitement as, after the boy had smiled ( with a blush), he hurried off, an excited spring in his long stride.

The crowd continued to grow around the sign post. This was the place they did all the announcing apparently, and people were anxiously writing down dates and times for their favourite band, dancers, etc. to perform as well as snatching up entry forms.

Rukia quickly scurried into the crowd and after snatching up an entry form headed back to Byakuya who was staring at her intently.

"Who was that boy that you were talking to?" he asked his voice flat.

"Oh, I dunno, but hey listen to this…."

...

That evening after they had returned to the hotel Rukia had happily told Byakuya everything that she had heard about the contest. He had sat quietly on the plush sofa in the living room as she rattled off everything that she had learned. He stared at the entrance form she had gotten, his eyes quickly scanning over the rules and fine print on the back of the form.

"Well can we enter?" Rukia finally asked, excited.

Byakuya stared at her for a moment then stood.

"Its getting late, I'm heading off to bed."

Rukia stared after his retreating back as he left the room, and despite her dimmed excitement at his less then positive reaction she knew she could still get her way in the long run. Those thoughts alone gave her enough hope to once again admire his retreating backside as he left the room.

* * *

"Nii-sama?" Rukia said groggily, sitting up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she stared at his pacing form.

"Did I disturb you?" he asked quietly.

"It's alright," she said staring at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Its nothing to concern yourself about," he said moving to stand in front of the window.

Rukia stared at his back. There was enough light from the night life down below to illuminate his face partially and Rukia could clearly see that he was tried. Something came over her then, and looking back she honestly couldn't say why she had done it, but suddenly she slipped from the bed and quietly walked over to him.

"You have trouble sleeping at night, don't you?" she said softly not taking her eyes away from the night sky. Byakuya looked down but she spoke up again before he could answer.

"I've seen you walking the gardens at night sometimes."

His shoulders suddenly bunched up when she gently placed her hand on his back. He stared down at her in surprised at the unexpected touch but she seemed unaware, simply staring out the window.

"You've seen me?" he asked.

She nodded once, then looked up at him. "Is it because you miss Hisana?"

Byakuya's eyes widened and he quickly turned away. "Go back to bed," he said rather coldly, not looking at her.

Rukia stared at him in sympathy. She was truly surprised at her own words a moment ago, but something had made her say them and to this day she did not regret them.

"I wish you would let me in," she said softly, staring at his back. "You can't keep shutting everyone out." She moved up to him again and placed her hand on the small of his back.

"Rukia, please. Leave me be," this time his voice was barely above a whisper yet she could clearly hear the distress in it.

"Byakuya, you are so foolish sometimes," she whispered to herself. Sighing, she tuned and went back to the bed, not noticing the widening of his eyes. She had said those last words to herself but little did she know that Byakuya had an extremely good sense of hearing.

"What is your relationship with Abarai and Kurosaki?" he said suddenly.

"W-what?" she asked surprised, and turned back to him.

"I believe you heard me the first time," Byakuya replied.

"They are my friends."

"Do you love them?"

She blinked. "I love them both, yes."

"In what way?"

She blinked again. "I would give my life to save either one of them."

"So you love them as close friends and not romantically?"

She stared at him. Never before had Byakuya even brought up the subject of love and romance.

"I suppose," she muttered not knowing where this was leading.

Byakuya sighed slightly and looked into the distance, as if lost in though. What he said next made Rukia gasp in shock though.

"The same way Hisana felt about me I guess," he muttered ignoring Rukia's shocked expression. He turned from the window, sitting down on the bed. After a moment Rukia joined him.

"W-what… you mean..?"

"I loved her with every being of my soul and even though she said everything, did everything to show me the same in return, I knew the deep truth of that love… no matter what she did I could always feel it. It didn't make me love her less… I just-"

Byakuya stopped suddenly when warm arms suddenly wrapped around his middle. Twisting his head round he beheld Rukia's face for only a moment before she tightened her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his back.

"Then she was the fool." she murmured hugging him tighter, moving so that her chin now rested on his shoulder.

Byakuya stared, shocked. Not so much by her actions but by her words.

They stayed like that for sometime. Rukia seemed content (and not embarrassed this time) to just sit there holding him. As time passed even Byakuya began to relax a fair amount, his usual stiff posture slumping slightly along with his eyelids. Rukia too was slowly drifting off, the warmth of his body having made her eye lids heavy sometime ago.

So it was that moments later both were sound asleep, completely content and relaxed in each others arms. Only the sound of their steady breathing, now completely in snick with each other, told the world that two souls had grew just a bit closer this night.

* * *

**Byakuya: zzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Rukia: zzzzzzzz HICKEY! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Byakuya: zzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Me: *tries to stifle laughter* Indeed. **

**I wonder what reactions they will have waking up like that. ^^**

**Ah, well I hope you found that somewhat amusing (and fluffy). I'm not making excuses for my slow update again, as I said as much last chapter, but all I will say is thank you for reading and taking the time to review. I promise to get another chapter up as soon as I can, but again I can't say when that will be. ^^; …. All I will say is that Jealous Byakuya may make an appearance in the next chapter…. Tehehe *dances off***

**Many thanks to: BlackBurningHeart, Byakuya-Renji, Darth-Taisha, Rukes, onlyluna, anne, Priscilla, sairypetshogun, 1SuperKawaii, vicky73, rigor mortis, Frozenhowl, Keep Smiling It Makes People Wonder, ByaRukifan, Beijing Girl, Mia. Aka Michan, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, MeoSua, 1blackcat, K-Power80, XxmichiruxX, and AkaneRei who took the time to review last time! *hugs***


	13. Chapter 13: Waking Up In Your Arms

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.

Chapter 13

Waking Up In Your Arms

Byakuya woke slowly with the rising sun. Laying on his side, facing towards the brighten window, he cracked open an eye only for a moment before allowing a yawn to pass his lips. Unusually comfortable and still quite sleepy, he nuzzled his face into his soft pillow and tightened his arms. His brow furrowed slightly though when an unusual sensation was slowly brought to his attention. It actually felt like he was hugging something…something that was to firm to be just a wayward pillow.

Opening his eyes again, he looked down and suddenly his sleepiness vanished. There laying curled up against his chest was Rukia. Her arms were tucked in against her chest, her hands resting between them. In fact it was only with this realization did Byakuya finally feel her hands resting against his breast, her knuckles pressing firmly with each of his coming breaths. She was asleep yet, her eyes closed, her long thick eyelashes resting against her smooth cheek. As Byakuya watched, still to shocked to move, the rising sun slowly bathed her shinny black hair, causing the strands that lay over her pretty face to shine and reflect back, dazzling Byakuya.

As her stared at her he suddenly realized how beautiful she had become. When he had first met her he had only seen who she looked like. That pain he felt every time had only caused him to push her away, not realising that in his own anguish that he had indeed hurt her (and the memory of Hisana) as well. However, as time passed he began, even indirectly, to see the stark differences between the two. And now looking at her sleeping so peacefully in his arms, a position that Hisana had often been in, he only saw Rukia for Rukia. Looking at her now, while feeling uneasy about the position, he finally felt no guilt. No past memories were brought up, no pain surfaced. Now finally Byakuya knew that whatever happened between Rukia and him, whatever it was, would not cause pain from memories past. The past was the past, and no matter how sweet or painful it had been it was over with and no amount of reflecting could alter that.

For the first time in so many years, Byakuya Kuchiki allowed a truthful and heartfelt smile to grace his lips. Tightening his arms around her he closed his eyes, whatever the response from her upon waking he got, he'd accept it with an open heart.

It was an hour past dawn when Rukia finally stirred. Waking up with a yawn, she shifted her hands in effort to push her sleepy body into a sitting position. However, as soon as her hands moved she distinctly felt something warm and firm pressed against them. In fact… as her mind slowly became more aware of her soundings, she could have sworn that the thing she was sleeping against was breathing.

Opening her eyes she looked up and found herself staring into the openly relaxed eyes of Byakuya Kuchiki. The breath hitched in her throat and she made to sit up and get away when she suddenly realised that she couldn't. Glancing down, she gasped when she saw that the reason for her inability to escape was nothing other then a pair of strong arms encircling her waist… and arms that were not loosing upon her waking.

"Good morning."

Rukia's head swung back up, her cheeks now a shade of red again. Byakuya was still just calmly watching at her, a trace of a smirk on his soft lips.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"I wanted to thank you for the little talk we had last night." he said.

She stared at him.

"It really put some of my thoughts to rest and I realize now that you were right, I have been pushing people away, and isolating myself with memories of the past. Thank you for bring that to my attention."

She blinked at him.

Byakuya chuckled softly and gently brushed a few strands of hair from her beautiful eyes. "You snore when you sleep you know," he added softly.

That comment seemed to bring her back to her senses, as she blinked once again then suddenly bristled.

"I do not!" she insisted, her cheeks flushed.

Byakuya smirked again then it was his turn to me momentarily surprised when instead of leaving in a huff, she rolled over, her back to his stomach, and pulled the covers up over her shoulder.

He stared at the top of her head. Their bodies weren't directly touching now, but even so he slowly became more and more uneasy. Glancing at the clock and seeing it was time to get up anyways, Byakuya sat up and shifted his body all the way over to the other side of the large bed, before slipping completely from its covers. He glanced back towards her and found her head peeking up over the covers, observing him.

"Come," he said. "This is a vacation, lets not waste our time laying in bed." Then just because he was in an usually humorous mood (and to see her reaction) he added: "Unless you found sleeping with me that enjoyable."

Byakuya turned his head away as he made his way to the bathroom, pressing his fingers to his lips to prevent another chuckle at her reaction.

* * *

Byakuya looked up from his morning paper when Rukia entered the kitchen. His eyes widened slightly. She was dressed in a lose fitting light blue blouse and a pair of rather short torn off jean shorts. However his comments at her choice of clothing was cut short when she slapped her hand down on the table, the volleyball entrance form now laying on the glass table.

"You never gave me your answer about this," she said her voice serious.

Byakuya glanced down at the form before going back to his paper. "So it seems," he replied, his face now hidden.

"Well the deadline for entering is tonight at six. It has to be filled out with all our information, like names, ages etc. and we can't write down the truth now can we? How would it look to everyone when I said I was over 100 years old. We need a bit of time to work out a story."

"I never said I was going to compete." Byakuya said from behind his paper.

Rukia stared. "But you never gave me a straight answer."

"Well you have it now."

"But-"

"Enough Rukia. I have made up my mind and there's nothing you can do to change it."

She stared at him, or the newspaper to be precise, wordlessly.

"But-"

"The matter is dropped." he said, his voice firm.

Byakuya sighed though, when he heard her fleeing footsteps, and lowered his paper, setting it aside. He knew how much she had wanted to enter this competition, but something deep down just told him to avoid this at all costs. It wasn't himself he was concerned for, but for Rukia. He knew she was talented with sports, but the idea of all those humans watching her left a sour spot in the pit of his stomach. Even coming on this vacation had left him uneasy at first, but knowing that he would be there to watch out for her had allowed him to agree to the whole thing relatively easily. He had hoped to keep out of the public eye and just enjoy a bit of quite time, but this contest, this idea would lead her out into the spotlight under so many watchful and hungry eyes. And Byakuya wasn't stupid, far from it, and he knew very well what a lot of the human males would think when they beheld his beautiful Rukia, and he'd be damned if he'd let their eyes fall on her pure form… even if it meant that she was mad at him.

* * *

To help mend things Byakuya offered to take Rukia to a large zoo, one of the islands many tourist locations. Rukia had spotted some advertisements for it yesterday but the day had already waned and there wasn't time for it. So today, they walked side by side down the sidewalk towards the large centre about ten minutes away. The sun was bright and the sky clear and even Rukia in her disappointed state, couldn't help but feel her spirits lift.

Byakuya too was presently surprised by her change of attitude, as he was well aware of her rumoured temper and by the time they had rounded a corner and beheld the entrance Rukia was all smiles.

After passing through the gates, Byakuya took a moment to study the park map they had received. Rukia stood close by his side as well looking intently at it.

"Oh, they have rabbits!" she exclaimed pointing to a little labeled square marked on the map.

Byakuya who was also well aware of her love of rabbits had in fact been looking for just such an exhibit… in hopes of distracting her completely.

"We go this way then," Rukia said moving off towards a gravel pathway on the left.

Byakuya pocketed the map and followed.

….

"Oh, aren't' they adorable!" Rukia practically squealed. She was standing by a railing along with a group of excited children, and even at a distance one could clearly see who was the most excited among the group. Byakuya who was standing off to the side, watched with silent amazement. How she could get that excited about such a simple thing was beyond him.

"Hello, miss. I see you are exceptionally happy to see the exhibit. Would you like to come inside and meet them in person?"

Byakuya's ears perked up at hearing this. Looking back over he found that Rukia had been approached by a middle aged woman, in a sand colored uniform, obviously a worker.

"Can I?"

Byakuya heard her reply. Standing up from the fence he had been leaning against, he moved over to her side before she had the chance to go. The woman's eyes got big for a moment when they fell on him and a slight blush tinted her cheeks.

"A friend of yours?" she asked eyeing Byakuya with a smile.

"Ya he's my b-"

"She is my fiancé," Byakuya cut her off.

Rukia's eyes went wide and her head swung around to stare at Byakuya with shock. The woman seemed to not notice thankfully.

"Oh, aren't you a lucky girl, such a handsome- ahem.. Yes.. Of course you can come inside as well sir." the woman said smiling. She turned and opened the gate.

Rukia was still staring at Byakuya as if he had grown a second head. He winced inwardly at her reaction. He had actually surprised himself when those words had escaped his lips, he had not meant to say them… it just happened without him thinking… but there was no going back now though, he thought with a sigh.

"Come along, Rukia," he murmured, moving to her side. Then leaning down he whispered in ear. "Please play along for the moment."

She nodded dumbly and quickly followed him inside the building.

Once inside and once confronted with the smiling woman holding a white bunny all thoughts of her 'fiancé' went out the window.

She was practically glowing with happiness when the bunny was placed in her arms. Byakuya stood calmly watching from behind her, his head lowered a bit to observe the creature. Even the great Byakuya Kuchiki couldn't deny that it was somewhat cute. Its little white whiskers twitched gently as Rukia gently ran a slender hand over its soft fur. It seemed completely at ease in her arms, its little eyes blinking contently.

"Would you like to hold one too, sir?" Asked the woman holding up a larger brown rabbit.

Byakuya was about to promptly deny her when he caught sight of Rukia's level expression… one that plainly meant: volleyball completion or rabbit… take your pick.

Byakuya resisted the urge to sigh, as he gingerly took the furry creature in his hands. Rukia beamed.

Right away Byakuya knew the creature didn't like him. He held it out at arms length staring at it, to which it balefully stared right back.

"You have to hold it like this!" Rukia cried at him, cuddling her own rabbit closer.

Byakuya tuned and locked eyes with the creature again, this time it showed its teeth at him. Gritting his own teeth he moved his hands holding it carefully and brought it closer.

"Imagine if everyone could see you now!" Rukia giggled, almost in an evil way.

Just that thought made Byakuya inwardly wince. He would die first before this ever got out.

His thoughts were interrupted suddenly by a clicking sound. Looking up with a start, his eyes widened when be saw that dreaded camera in one of Rukia's hands. How she had managed to hide that thing and bring it along was a mystery to Byakuya but the fact that she had managed to bring it out, turn off the flash (so she wouldn't scare the animals) and take a photo of him all with one hand boggled his mind. She grinned at his unusual expression.

* * *

They got back at a quarter to five and Rukia was growing more then a little concerned. She had put on a show all day, pretending to have forgotten about the contest, but in fact she had been trying to come up with all sorts of plans for convincing him. Now with no success and the deadline barely an hour away, she was running out of options.

So it was when there was a knock on the door and when Rukia found herself staring face to face with that same blond haired boy from yesterday (who had been the one who had brought up their meals everyday at the hotel) a plan finally clicked.

"Let me help you," Rukia said good naturedly.

The boy blushed slightly, obviously recognizing her from the previous day, and helped her carry the trays to the kitchen.

Byakuya who had been in the bedroom, stared at the boy suspiciously as he passed on his way to the living room. Sitting down he reached for the paper and watched as Rukia and the boy made yet another trip to the kitchen, disappearing from his site for a few moments.

"What's your name?" Rukia asked as they put the trays on the counter.

"My name's Ben," said the boy smiling.

"Can you play beach volleyball?" Rukia asked quickly sensing Byakuya's approach.

"Yes miss, I'm actually pretty good at it."

"Great!" Rukia exclaimed. "I want to enter the tournament here and I don't have a partner yet. Would you be willing-"

"What are you doing, Rukia?" came Byakuya's awfully close voice.

"I need your answer quickly," she whispered to the boy, who was beginning to look even more nervous.

"I don't know-"

"Oh, please," Rukia begged, then she sprang the trap by putting on her biggest puppy eyes. The boy stood no chance.

They both walked towards the door again, Rukia acting as if nothing had happened. When they reached the door, Rukia turned her back to Byakuya who now stood in the living room doorway watching her like a hawk.

"Meet me by the reception desk in ten minutes," Rukia whispered quickly.

Byakuya watched with growing alarm as the boy smiled shyly and nodded.

Rukia had just closed the door when Byakuya arrived. Staring suspiciously at her happy face he moved around her and opened the door.

The hall was empty.

Turning back around Byakuya just caught sight of a flash of blue material from the bedroom door.

Moving down the hall, he quickly opened the door only to find the room empty and the bathroom door closed.

"Rukia, what were you talking about?" he asked moving to the closed door.

"Just about a change in the meal plans."

"Any changes would have been mentioned to me when I ordered."

"Ya… well… he was just bringing a new menu."

Byakuya moved away when he heard the door begin to open. Staring down at her he followed close behind her when she moved towards the closet.

"I ordered all our meal for the day this morning. They would have no reason to bring up a menu."

"Well I dunno, maybe something changed…."

"I don't like you lying to me," Byakuya said his voice dark.

She looked up, and beheld his slightly angry eyes…. Was it just her or was there something else, some other emotion besides anger, in that look?

Being brave, she moved towards the door. She was just passing the bed when he reached her. Grabbing her wrist tightly, he stared into her eyes.

"Don't lie to me Rukia," he said again.

Her bravery withered a bit but was only replaced by her own growing anger.

"Its not your business who I talk to!"

"Its about that damn tournament," he hissed. "I already told you, you are not participating in it!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" she yelled back.

His fist tightened and pain shot up her arm.

"Your hurting me," she said.

He suddenly let go and she tried to make a dash for it. However, her foot got caught in the comforter that touched the floor and she tripped, loosing her balance, and began to fall backward. Byakuya made a mad grab but only succeed in loosing his own balance as well.

Closing her eyes, Rukia grunted softly when her back hit the soft mattress. However, it was the much larger weight that landed on top of her that blew the breath from her lungs.

Byakuya was breathing hard, his toned body pressing intimately against her own, and with every breath his hard chest pressed firmly against her breasts. In fact she could feel the whole length of his body against her own. His lovely scent, that she had only admired from a distance was now all around her caressing her and enveloping her much like his body currently was. His soft hair was scattered across her face, obscuring her sight, and it tickled her neck.

Byakuya seemed to be in shock for a moment, and indeed Rukia was too, but finally she began to come to her senses, beginning to wriggle around a bit. That movement seemed to bring him back to his senses as well for he quickly jerked, causing Rukia to gasp at that feeling, and pushed himself up to arms length, straddling her.

This didn't help poor Rukia to much for, at that angle she could clearly see down the front of his shirt to his toned and hard body, a body that had just been pressed so tightly against her own.

Blushing furiously, she tilted her head back and stared up into his calmly watching face.

"You have nowhere to go. So are you now finally going to tell me who you were talking to?"

She stared at him, stunned. Now of all times he was going to interrogate her?

"Let me up," she muttered her voice barely above a whisper.

"After you answer my question."

"I already told you it was the guy with the menu."

"You had better not be lying," Byakuya said his voice growing deeper. He lowered himself a bit, letting some of his weight rest on her just a bit and moved his head round so his lips were against her ear.

"I don't like being lied to," he whispered huskily, his hot breath in her ear.

Rukia's eyes couldn't have gone any larger without rolling out of her head. This was just like her dream! But she knew for certain that she wasn't dreaming now…

"Fine!" she cried. Squeezing her eyes closed. Byakuya pushed himself back up to arms length and stared at her ever increasing blush.

"I asked Ben, the boy that comes to the door occasionally, if he'd be my partner for the beach tournament."

Byakuya's eyes widened for a moment but it was missed by Rukia who still had her eyes closed.

"I told you that we were not participating in that."

"I don't care what you said," she said. "I told you that-" Her voice was cut off by a small yelp when Byakuya suddenly leaned his head down and pressed his lips to her neck.

"You will obey me," he whispered against her skin.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt his teeth brush against her skin.

"Rukia, say it, I won't enter the competition.." His hot tongue slipped out and caressed her collar bone and he smirked when she tried to speak but wasn't able to for a moment.

"N-NO!" she cried and put her hands to his chest and pushed him back. Byakuya relented and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

He stared at her and she glared fiercely back.

"No?" he asked slightly uncertain… had she said no because she was still planning to take part in that dreaded contest or had she said no because of his-

"No matter what you do, you will not get me to change my mind. I will enter that contest and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Byakuya stared wordlessly as she picked herself up from the bed.

Then still with a fierce blush on her face, she turned and stormed from the room. Byakuya sat for a moment before flopping back down on the bed, still silently staring at the empty spot she had just stood in. He had not meant to loose his temper. He had not meant to tighten his hand over her wrist that hard… he had not meant to….

Just seeing her laying on the bed… under him… had awoken something…

Byakuya grunted and rolled onto his back. Placing his hands over his face he breathed deeply and forced his body to relax.

He lay like that for sometime, but finally, with a new plan to convince her to forget the tournament, he rose and moved towards the door.

Walking down the hall, he looked in the kitchen, only to find empty. Turning towards the living room he entered with an apology on the tip of his tongue only to find that room empty as well. Feeling worry grow, he quickly moved through the whole suite.

With his heart in his throat, Byakuya Kuchiki realized that he was alone.

* * *

**Byakuya: *reaching for his shoes and goes running out of the room***

**Room: *dead silence***

**Random Owl outside in a Tree: Hoot?**

**Me: ?**

**Oh, no what could have happened to Rukia? *le gasp* Hehee, ah Byakuya sure can be wicked can't he *dies of blood loss due to nose bleed***

**Ah, well I really didn't expect to get another chapter out so soon (in less then a week!) but I got so worked up in the dramatic upcoming events that I just couldn't stop writing (I'm about 3 chapters ahead now too) and I felt, because of that, I should just go ahead and post another update. I'm actually really proud and excited about the next chapter and depending on the response I get from this update, I may just have to post the next chapter sooner again.. *hint hint* But it was all thanks to you all (Who took the time to review) that convinced me to update this one sooner. So many thanks to: ByaRukifan, K -Power80, sairypetshogun, onlyluna, Byakuya-Renji, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, Byakuya's sakura petal, Black Burning Heart, Darth- Taisha, 1SuperKawaii, Musicgirl1796, RunSakura, vicky73, MeoSua, and Fan for your reviews last time! *hugs***

**Next chapter hint: Title: Punishment Can Take Many Forms. ^^  
**


	14. Chapter14:Punishment Can Take Many Forms

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.

Chapter 14

Punishment Can Take Many Forms 

Rukia Kuchiki walked from the elevator in a haze. The memory of Byakuya's touches had left her feeling weak in the knees. The softness of his lips had been just as she had imagined, and more. She distinctly remembered the scent of his shampoo that he used, and how he distinctly smelled of cherry blossoms… of how delicious it had felt to have his weight on her… of-

She glanced up and saw Ben standing by the desk, and she watched how he smiled at seeing her. It was only then did she realize that she had forgotten the form.

_Damnit! _she inwardly cursed. She couldn't go back up and get it, she didn't see how she could escape from Byakuya again…although the though of trying to escape his clutches and of him trying to stop her, left her mind drifting off down a dangerous train of thoughts…

"Miss, we have to hurry, the deadline is within the hour and the drop off point is a little ways away."

"Um, I think I forgot the form…"

"Its alright, I have another here, but if were going to make it with time to spare I'm going to have to drive there. You can fill out the form as I go… if that's alright with you, miss."

"Call me Rukia." she said. "And yes, that's alright. But is it all right for you to leave your job like this?"

"The boss is nice and he'll understand," Ben replied grabbing a pen from the desk and handing it to her.

Rukia never looked back as they hurried together out of the hotel, just missing Byakuya as he hurried out of the elevator.

Ben lead her around the back to the staff parking lot and went to his own car, a black jeep. As he started the engine Rukia fastened her seat belt, thankful for having ridden a few time in the Kurosaki's car, and looked to the form.

She had just started filling out her own information when Ben pulled from the parking lot and turned onto the main street in front of the hotel. Had she been looking up, she would have seen Byakuya emerging from the hotel, a rarely seen expression on his handsome face.

* * *

Byakuya stood on the sidewalk, staring off down the street. Many emotions swirled through him then: anger, hurt, but mostly, and the one that surprised him the most: jealousy. How dare she just run off like that, how dare she disobey everything he had said, and how dare she get involved with that child!

He was about to hail a taxi when a familiar figure caught his attention: Mena. She was walking down the street, a few bags in her hands heading for the hotel. Byakuya's agitated mind suddenly hatched a plan.

"Mena, I believe it was." He said approaching the blond.

She looked up with surprised but at seeing him, her full lips turned, showcasing a brilliant smile.

"What a surprise it is to see you approaching me. Changed your mind about me, ne?

Byakuya swallowed his distaste for the woman and kept his face friendly. "I wish to speak to you for a moment, if you have the time."

"I'd always have the time for you, hun." she said, smiling happily.

Byakuya politely offered to take her bags, which she let him, and together they walked towards the hotel.

* * *

"Name?"

"Ben Kalifen" he replied glancing behind him before changing lanes.

"Age?"

"18"

Rukia paused and glanced up at him for a moment before carefully writing his age down on the form. One year older then the age she had written for herself. She paused for a moment, wondering what age Byakuya would have picked for himself… probably 20 or 21?… he looked about that… give or take a few years…

Rukia suddenly felt pangs of guilt course through her veins. She turned and stared out at the passing scene. What was he thinking about now? Was he mad at her? Probably and understandably so… but…

"Were here," Ben said breaking Rukia's train of thought.

Rukia blinked and turned her attention to a small traditional island styled building. She found herself fascinated by its grass roof especially as they got out of Ben's jeep.

"This place is only used for special events," he explained.

Rukia was greatly interested in the unique structure and stared up at the roof as they entered. Once inside she turned her attention to a older woman sitting at a small desk, talking with a couple just filling out their form.

Moving up to the desk, Ben took the form from Rukia, and after giving it a quick glance handed it to the now free woman.

"Everything looks in order, and you made it just in time. I would suggest that you both go straight back to Main street after. All the contestants will be arriving there shortly to kick off the start of the festivities." she said. "Now I just need your registration fee."

"There's a fee?" Rukia exclaimed, alarmed by the fact that she had left her purse behind.

"Its alright," Ben said, pulling a few notes from his pocket. "I got it."

"But-"

"Forget it." he said with a smile as he handed the money over.

Rukia bit her lip, shifting slightly. Nothing made her feel worse then someone paying for her. She watched as Ben took his change back from the woman and turned to her.

"Here," he said, handing her a yellow arm band. "This is to show that we have registered and are competing."

She took the thin plastic band and attempted to tie it around her wrist, but with only one hand…

"Here, let me," Ben offered.

Rukia watched, slightly wide eyed as Ben's nimble fingers fastened the band around her wrist.

The woman behind the desk watched with a smile as Rukia gingerly did the same for Ben. The boy gave her a happy smile before the pair left.

"Ah, young love," the woman muttered with a smile.

* * *

Rukia and Ben returned to the hotel parking lot a short time later.

"Please let me pay you back for my half of the entrance fee," she said after getting out, continuing the conversation they had been having the entire way back.

Ben sighed, and finally giving up, nodded.

Rukia beamed and together they moved towards the now fairly crowded front street. It was still a half hour before the festivities were to begin but even so large amounts of people milled about, excitement in their voices.

"They should have a schedule for the games posted in a few hours," Ben said glancing around. "They usually start bright and early the following morning."

Rukia blanched. "Not to early I hope," she muttered dreading an early wake up, and facing Byakuya's probable wrath so early. She still had to think up an excuse to get out of the hotel too, and Byakuya would certainly be more suspicious by an early waking on her part.

"Er, Rukia, are you okay?"

Rukia suddenly snapped to her senses when Ben waved a hand in front of her face.

"sorry," she muttered. "I just have a few things on my mind."

Ben studied her for a moment, before guiding her over towards the crowds.

There were five minutes left before all the contestants were required to be on the large stage, when she spotted them.

"Hello, Rukia."

Rukia's eyes were as wide as saucers as she beheld Byakuya standing calmly with Mena on his arm, a pair of yellow bands on their wrists. The woman gave her a big grin and winked. Rukia bristled.

"Oh, are you entering again this year?" Ben asked staring at Mena, when Rukia didn't answer.

"Yep," the woman beamed happily. "We only just registered." She paused and glanced up at Byakuya with a happy smile. "We actually didn't make the deadline, but Byakuya here, convinced them to let us join." She sparkled.

Rukia who was staring at the yellow band around Byakuya's arm in a daze, was suddenly snapped back to reality when she heard Mena say his name.

"What's going on?" she hissed at him.

Byakuya tossed his gorgeous head and smirked.

"Something bothering you?" he asked.

"Nothing at all."

"Oh, are you two entering too?" Mena chirped, hugging Byakuya's arm tighter. "Good luck to you then!" The woman winked at Ben then turned, steering Byakuya around and away.

Rukia stared at his retreating back in pure shock. Mena clutched his arm possessively and swayed those hips as she walked.

A subtle urge to break something suddenly over came her, but Ben's voice suddenly broke that train of thought.

"Isn't that..?" Ben asked staring after the retreating couple as well.

"That's my _brother_," Rukia hissed.

"Oh, he's your brother… I though he was your boyfr-"

"Come on," Rukia said, "We had better not be late."

Ben glanced back uncertainty towards the disappearing forms of Byakuya and Mena for a moment before offering his arm good-naturedly to Rukia, who wordlessly took it.

* * *

Rukia and Ben stood some distance away from Mena and Byakuya along with all the other couples that had sighed up for the competition. The sun had set already, yet the night was young and the crowds excited. Indeed there were a lot of people entering this year, a record according to the announcer who was standing in front of all the contestants.

Despite all the emotions flooding through Rukia at that moment, she couldn't help but feel her feelings lift a bit as the large crowd (both spectator and contestant) cheered wildly. Rukia who wasn't really paying attention to what the announcer said suddenly swung her head around when she heard him announce the opening celebrations, which tonight included the blocking off of the main street to allow dancers and musicians to fill it.

With widening eyes Rukia gasped when the man at the microphone finally announced the festival (for it really was one) open. A large applause and cries of excitement followed.

"Is it like this every year?" Rukia asked, and had to almost shout so Ben could hear her.

"Pretty much," he replied. "Although this year it seems more exciting then ever."

She nodded slightly and turned back to the announcer who had just reported that the first dance was for all the competitors alone.

Rukia who had been expecting this, since Ben had told her about it all before it had began, gingerly took his hand and moved out onto the street. She tried to force herself to not look for Byakuya but ultimately she spotted him anyway. Mena was all happy smiles as Byakuya politely took her hand and placed his other on her waist. She was wearing a most revealing orange and yellow dress that, as Rukia watched, she was more then happy to flaunt. Byakuya himself was all in black this evening, in dress pants and a black silk shirt, although Rukia couldn't help but notice, which was in fact buttoned all the way up to his neck this night.

Rukia herself was still in her cut off jeans and blouse, but even with her less then dressy appearance, she was dimly aware that Ben could barely take his eyes from her.

Finally forcing her sights away from Byakuya and that _hussy _she focused just on her partner, and truth be told it wasn't to difficult a task. His lovely blond hair shifted slightly in the wind and his dark green eyes peered intently at her from under long bangs. He had a similar facial structure as Ichigo in fact, with a strong jaw line and a perfectly proportioned straight nose. He was wearing similar black dress pants as Byakuya, but had a golden brown loose fitting shirt, (yes partially unbuttoned at the neck) enchanted with a black cord around his neck with a sharks tooth hanging from it. A tan colored his skin slightly, but even so Rukia could tell he was fair skinned, especially with that shock of blond hair. And one more thing Rukia distinctly noticed about him, was that he was about the exact same height as Byakuya, although as she danced with him, her hand on his shoulder, he was slightly more muscled then Byakuya… again very much like Ichigo.

They remained on the dance floor for a few songs, Rukia gradually easing and allowing her thoughts to stray from Byakuya and Mena (who had both disappeared sometime ago).

"Our first game is tomorrow afternoon," Ben suddenly said breaking a rather long, yet oddly comfortable, silence.

"Really?" Rukia asked, happy for a distraction.

"Yep. We're one of the lucky ones that only have one game tomorrow. Which gives us a good chance to practice a bit."

Rukia flushed slightly and glanced away. "Good," she muttered.

Ben laughed, "Don't worry about a thing. I'll teach you all you need to know."

She smiled in response.

* * *

"See you tomorrow morning." Ben said shyly at her door sometime later, a slight blush on his face.

"Ya, see ya." Rukia replied giving him a genuine smile. Truly the boy was a gentlemen.

She watched as he turned and disappeared around a corner in the hall. They had stayed down in the street for sometime. Rukia was content enough to stay in Ben's company, his lucky-go nature lifting her spirit's a great lot, and together they had enjoyed the live bands and exotic flavors of the tropical island. But even so, with all the happy music, the cheerful people, and the whole exotic scene, she still found her thoughts traveling back to a certain someone. It was only the one time that she had seen him, and ever after he had mysteriously been absent from the celebrations. What made her anger stir was the fact that she had not seen Mena after either… and her being such a lover of parties only meant that she had found something more interesting to keep her attention…

It was only after Rukia had let one annoyed sigh slip that Ben had suggest to call it a night. Not really wanting to go back to the hotel (And facing Byakuya) Rukia had suggested another dance. Ben had stared at her hard for a moment before agreeing to one more. That one had turned into two and would have three had Ben not insisted that they retire to some much needed rest, especially with their first game tomorrow. Rukia had agreed with a sigh.

Now standing in front of the closed door, and knowing what awaited her, she took a deep breath, and braced all her emotions. She turned the door knob and prepared to face Byakuya. Nothing happened however, the door was still locked.

Blinking in surprise, she dug her had into her pocket and fished out the spare keys he had given her when they had arrived on vacation.

Inserting the key she unlocked the door and stepped inside. The lights were all off, Byakuya obviously wasn't back yet. Rukia bristled again… he was still out with… _IT!_ She refused to acknowledge that vixen as a person. Feeling her anger boil (and with her imagination starting to wander) Rukia switched the kitchen light on. Almost immediately her eyes fell on the little fridge. After their arrival and her exploration of the kitchen Rukia hadn't give the booze fridge a second thought… but now with these thoughts in her head.. Indecent thoughts that left her feeling like she wanted to decapitate something, she tossed open the fridge and stared into its contents. Reaching for a glass she grabbed the biggest bottle and turned, switching the light off again, and stormed from the room.

Sitting down in the dark living room, she poured herself a large amount of the liquid into a glass, the light from outside illuminating the room enough that she could see it without spilling. Setting the bottle on the coffee table she plopped down on the sofa and took a big drag of the, what turned out to be, red wine.

Rukia sat there in the dark, swirling the spirits around in her glass not drinking it, staring out the window to the still busy streets below.

She finally stood up and walked to the kitchen window. Staring down she was clearly able to see dancing couples still out in the blocked off street. It was well after two am and she was painfully aware that the only dancers that were left were now dancing comfortably in each others arms, while others probably had left the street to find more private places to…

In a burst of anger she threw the glass against the window, the wine glass shattering. She stared at the red wine as it ran down the window, much like the hot tears that had starting flowing down her cheeks.

"I hope he rots in hell!" she cried whirling around and storming from the dark room, sobs evident in her voice.

Little did she know that a pair of eyes had widened in pure shock as they had watched her outburst from only a short distance away. Byakuya had indeed returned early and in his anger of her absence, had decided to hide his presence completely, as a sort of mental punishment for her, but more so to see her reactions of him being gone. What he had seen however had left, even him, to shocked to move.

* * *

**Ah, I love writing dramatic stuff. The ideas come so much quicker and smoother then just random activities. Hehee, but I bet all of you were expecting something… more between them?… with the title hint last time and all? Well I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but I can then assure you that you will like the next chapter. *winks* Again my thanks to: ByaRuki Luv, Keep Smiling It Makes People Wonder, Oceanee, Run Sakura, sairypetshogun, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, Xlightningx, Black burning heart, 1SuperKawaii, Byakuya's sakura petal, Byakuya-Renji, only luna, Scarlettsky, tokiko76, vicky73, ByaRukifan, MeoSua, Mia. Aka Michan, isara-love, Serenity, and transient freedom who took the time again to review. (please note: sorry if your user name is separated with spaces when it shouldn't be. FF seems to delete the names completely if written in ways it doesn't recognize)  
**

**Byakuya: *ignores that last comment and stares at the sofa with dread***

**Me: And I thought you were punishing Rukia by pretending to be out with Mena, then instead you are the one who gets stuck with sleeping on the to small couch. Way to go. *rolls eyes***

**Byakuya: *death glare***

**Me: You know…a certain bed in my room would be more comfortable then that thing… *evil grin***

**Byakuya: No thank you. *lays down with his feet hanging over the edge***

**Me: *snorts. Then gets and idea and runs for my sketch book***

**Byakuya: You have issues you know that.**

**Me: Yep! ^^ *starts sketching* This will so get me a DD on DeviantART for sure!**

**Byakuya: Big issues…. *rolls over and ignores***

**Me: *gives up drawing and grabs a cell phone and starts recording a sleeping Byakuya for future references * This is so gonna go viral on YouTube.**

**Byakuya: I loath you….**

**Me: I thought you were ignoring me…. ^^**

**...Okay, I'll stop now.**

***smirks* I'm sure all you ByakuyaxRukia fans will love the content in this next chapter. What could possibly go wrong when the two (still angry at each other) finally meet?  
**

**Next chapter title hint: In the Heat of Battle**

**Thanks again and don't forget to review... who knows... the next chapter may be posted sooner of you do. ^^  
**


	15. Chapter 15: In the Heat of Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.

Chapter 15

In the Heat of Battle

Rukia woke the following morning to find the bed empty and still made on the opposite side, obviously showing that she had been the only one in it that night. After her outburst last night she had stormed off to the bathroom where she had had a long soak in the huge tub, although it had not been very enjoyable. How long she had sat in all those bubbles, barely able to see them because of her tears, she didn't know. Deep down she believed that she had probably been waiting for the sound of the door opening, of _his _return, but it never happened and with the water cooling fast, she had begrudgingly heaved her heavy body from the water and finally went to bed.

She had not fallen asleep easily though. Emotions and thoughts swirled through her mind continually. How could things have changed so fast? Just that very morning they had woken up in each others arms, they had gone to the zoo, petted the bunnies, had fun together, then after it just all fell apart.

But what bothered her the most was the fact that it _did_ bother her this much. Just the though of Byakuya with that woman left Rukia feeling angrier then she had ever felt in her life. Just the though of that woman touching him made her want to break something… and just the thought of ….

After brushing her teeth and hair Rukia paused and considered what she should wear. According to their schedule they didn't have a match until that afternoon but it was both agreed upon that they should use the morning for practising. Ben, apparently was pretty good at Beach volleyball, but since Rukia had never actually played it before, besides a bit in her gym classes when she was living in Ichigo's closet, she could use all the practice she could get.

Deciding that it was best if she put her swim suit on under her clothing again, she slipped from the bathroom in her pajamas and headed to the closet. She was just reaching for her normal suit, when her eyes fell on the small bikini that had been bought for her by the servants. Imagine the look on Byakuya's face if he saw her wearing this when out with Ben! Just the though of it sent chills up her spine… he would be so pissed! She grinned evilly, just the reward from that alone would be enough to cover the embarrassment she would feel at wearing such a revealing thing in public.

Picking it up (how tiny it really was when she took it from the hanger!) she took it, along with a white blouse and her cut off jean shorts and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Stepping barefoot into the kitchen, Rukia snatched up a piece of bread and popped it into the toaster. Glancing around the kitchen, her eyes fell on the shattered remains of her glass and the large red stain on the carpet. Immediately feelings from last night bubbled to the surface.

Grinding her teeth, Rukia turned from the room and steeped into the living room.

Her eyes widened and she gaped.

Byakuya was sitting, reclined on the white sofa, arms up and resting along the back of the couch. He was wearing the same clothes she had seen him in the previous night, black dress pants and a black dress shirt, but unlike then, his shirt was now completely unbuttoned, showing off a line of his delicious looking skin. He stared at her as soon as she entered the room, his eyes dark and one slightly hidden behind a veil of shinny black hair. At that moment, if Rukia hadn't have been so mad at him, she surely would have started drooling. He looked so utterly desirable at that moment.

His eyes then left hers and fell to the still open bottle on the coffee table.

"You have some explaining to do," he said in his deep voice.

"ME!" She cried, her voice shrill. She even surprised herself at the immediate outburst. She thought she had calmed down a bit, but at seeing the shattered glass, the wine that looked so much like blood, and now him here -the soul cause of all here emotions- it was just to much.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU! You said you weren't going to enter, YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T WANT TOO! Then you show up… with… WITH… MENA!" She was so angry she was trembling now. "THEN YOU STAY OUT ALL NIGHT WITH HER! How….how…" she whirled around then, trying in vain to hold back her angry sobs.

Byakuya stared at her back with concern, perhaps this had gone on far enough. He stood and approached, an apology (and truth of him sleeping on the couch here all night) on the tip of his tongue when his eyes settled on the spaghetti strap tied into a bow in the middle of her back. Her white blouse was so sheer that he could see it clearly and he knew for a fact at what it was. Thoughts of an apology died.

"Were you going swimming today?" he asked, his voice now cold again.

"What do you care," she muttered, suddenly moving forward in a rush. Byakuya acted fast catching her arm before she could escape, and turning her to face him. His eyes widened.

Before when she had been yelling at him, he hadn't really paid attention to what she had been wearing, besides those darn way to short shorts of hers, but now seeing what she had on the shorts were the least of his problems.

Sure enough he had been right. With the thin lacy fabric of her blouse, and the fact that it was so loose and partially undone at the neckline, an article of clothing meant to be worn over a second top as more of a decoration, he was clearly able to see the small bikini top she was wearing under it. Rukia was never know for her assets, but even so she was proportioned well enough, seeing her in the other swim suit had already put this point across to Byakuya, but this tiny little thing she was wearing now, was just all to much for him to bear. And she had meant to go out in this thing to practice and play with… Ben.

Byakuya's blood boiled.

"What are you wearing?" he asked his voice deadly calm.

"That's none of your business," she spat back.

"What you do is my business." he hissed, anger now showing though.

"WHY! You never did anything for me, you never took the time to do anything with me, you never even looked at me before! WHY DO YOU SUDDENLY CARE NOW!" Rukia knew it wasn't true, but at the moment she was to mad to care.

"You honestly think I didn't care before?" he said rather quietly.

His sudden change of tone didn't change her thundering emotions.

"HOW WAS I TO KNOW! IN 50 YEARS YOU NEVER EVEN LOOKED AT ME!"

"You think it was that easy!" Byakuya retorted his voice growing more angry.

"OH, the poor Prince Byakuya… how you struggled, while everything was given to you by servants on their HANDS AND KNEES!" her voice had momentarily dropped in volume but it now was filled with scorn and sarcasm. "Did you have a hard time with calligraphy and walking in the gardens the days I WATCHED MY FRIENDS DIE AROUND ME!"

"I could not control who I was born to."

"Like you would have anyway. You just love strutting around like you own the whole damn world!"

"Watch you language, Rukia!"

"UP YOURS!"

"Rukia!"

"You have to control everything! Was that how it was with my sister? Controlling every part of her life? You said she didn't even love you, did she willingly marry you or did you force her! JUST LIKE IT WAS WHEN YOU ADOPTED ME!"

"Mind your words, Rukia." His voice was still deadly calm. He knew she was just mad, but these things she was saying were starting to get more then a little personal.

"That's it, wasn't it? When you forced me into the family without a single thought to my feelings on the subject! Then-"

"That's not true, yo-"

"That's right, I WAS NOTHING MORE THEN A PROMISE MADE TO A DEAD WOMAN!"

"You will not speak about Hisana that way!" Byakuya barked his eyes blazing now.

"I WISH SHE WOULD HAVE DIED BEFORE YOU MET HER THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

"Watch what you say." His voice dripped with death. It was the same voice he used before he killed the 9th espade."

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN ARROGANT BASTARD!"

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A WAY!" Byakuya yelled, finally exploding.

"GO TO HELL!" she yelled, turning away.

Without thinking he grabbed her wrist pulling her back against him, hard.

They stared at each other, their noses almost touching each breathing hard, rage dancing in both their eyes.

Looking back Rukia still couldn't remember who had moved first. All she knew was that one moment they were both staring at each other with hatred in their eyes then the next moment they were locked together in a fiery make out session that even years later just thinking about it left her feeling weak in the knees.

It was rough, erotic and… hot. She felt as if his mouth was going to devour her completely. Right away his hot tongue slipped into her mouth and tangled with hers fiercely, already dominating, but by hell, she wasn't going to let that happen. Angrily she fought back, twisting her tongue around his, using her teeth at any chance she got to gain the upper hand, and moments later she tasted blood, his blood.

"I loath you," she growled, her mouth grinding against his wetly.

In response she felt him growl low in his throat and suddenly she gasped when she felt her back roughly slam into the wall. Reaching up she wrapped a leg up around his, sliding her bare knee up the outside of his leg to his hip.

"You infuriate me," he growled, trying to bite her back.

She felt his hand roughly slide up her bare leg, the same leg that was wrapped around him, to grip her thigh hard. Her own hands that had been resting on his bare chest, slid under the back of his open shirt and clawed across his bare back, leaving long bloody trails.

"You bloody noble," She felt him moan low in his throat and his hands gripped her harder, lifting her right from the ground a few inches. Their lips bruised as they grappled with each other. Byakuya's other hand had found its way to back of her head, his fingers tighten in her hair.

"That the best insult you have," he smirked when their lips finally parted slightly, the need for air breaking them apart. They stared into each others eyes, eyes filled with flame and lust.

"I'm only just warming up," she smirked, her eyes dangerous.

"So am I," Byakuya replied, his voice deep and smouldering.

Rukia's eyes widened just for a moment, almost snapping back to her senses, before Byakuya leaned in and rained hot sucking kisses from her chin down her jaw to her neck. The feeling of his hot moist mouth on her skin quickly swirled her brain back into the world of hot delusions.

She let out a loud lust filled moan when his tongue suddenly slipped out and ran over her collar bones to the hollow of her throat. His lips were so utterly soft and enticing and his tongue so evil, teased her unmercifully. Her other leg then came up, wrapping around his waist completely, and causing her to distinctly feel his muchly growing arousal.

Some where deep back in Rukia's mind, the part that was fighting to regain control, was screaming for them to stop. This was so wrong on so many levels, yet the feel of him, the intoxicating scent of him, the sinful way he used his lips on her, left that portion of her brain blocked off, and as his fingers slid under the hem of her shorts and his hungry mouth returned to hers, she cared not, not for responsibility, not for right and wrong, not for any rational sense at all, all she cared about was him and her incredible desire to _devour_ him.

It was the sound of a knock on the door that suddenly brought them crashing back to reality. The sound was quiet, minimal even, but to them it sounded as if a gong had been struck only inches away. The reality that that sound brought, struck hard and with such violence that it left both of them frozen for a moment, lips still pressed together, tongues still intertwined, and hearts still beating as one.

However in the echoing silence that followed, two pairs of eyes slowly turned in their sockets to regard the other. Two heart beats passed, two still in sink, before Rukia suddenly let out a half cry and tried to pull back.

Her arms went limp and her legs dropped from his waist, a thump was heard as her feet hit the floor. He let her go, to shocked to even try and hide the emotions from his face, and he backed up a step letting her go completely.

She stared at him and he stared back, like two deer caught in the head lights.

A second knock was then heard, again breaking the silence like a gong.

Rukia finally gave a muffled cry then, before she turned and ran for the door, pulling it open and startling poor Ben who was on the other side and who was just about to knock again. Ben turned back, and because of the angle where Byakuya was standing, he didn't see anything. The boy shrugged slightly and gently closed the door again, before walking down the hall to join Rukia in their first morning practice.

A few quiet moments passed before Byakuya fell against the wall and slid down it to sit on the floor. The taste of her was still in his mouth, her alluring smell still hung in the air, the pain caused from her fingernails still stung his back, and the memory of her touch still cascaded through his brain like a waterfall.

Running his hands over his face Byakuya paused when he felt something warm. Lowering his hand he saw a small line of blood on his fingers. Tilting his head back, hitting the wall with a thump, he stared at the ceiling.

What the hell had just happened.

* * *

**ME: *big eyes* OOOOOOO *imitates an owl***

**Mena: You just killed the moment….and you sure used caps lock a lot in this chapter too….**

**Me: *goes into a surprise defensive pose* Oh, its you. What are you doing in my omake?**

**Mena: Since I didn't even get an appearance in this chapter, I figured it was only proper.**

**Me: Right… you know I think a lot of people don't like you….**

**Mena: That would change I'm sure if they saw me in person. *strikes a pose***

**Me: *pulls a random cord and a trap door opens***

**Mena: *falls into the darkness***

**Me: *stares into the darkness* Well I've seen you and I don't like you either….**

**Not really…(seeing her that is) she's just a random made up character who's sole creation is to bring Byakuya and Rukia closer.**

**Mena: *from the darkness* Darn you! *echo***

**Me: *pulls cord and closes door* Enough of you for a while.**

**Again my thanks goes to: ByaRukifan, ByaRuki Luv, Black Burning Heart, Keep Smiling It Makes People Wonder, sairypetshogun, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, tanithhh, vicky73, KendoGirl95, Musicgirl1796, Rukes, 1SuperKawaii, tokiko76, TRANSIENTFREEDOM, isara-love, and Run Sakura for reviewing the last chapter.**

**You guys are awesome!**

**Short chapter, but hey, I hope you all enjoyed it (and enjoyed the mental picture of Byakuya on that sofa *drools* ) Hehe, why is writing pointless smut always so much more fun compared to something meaningful? Lol what can I say, when I get in the mood for writing… odd things can happen… ^^**

**Next chapter title preview: A Red Bracelet**

**Until next time! ^^**


	16. Chapter 16: A Red Bracelet

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.

Chapter 16

A Red Bracelet

"Are you alright Rukia?"

Rukia Kuchiki gasped and turned to find a concerned Ben watching her. He had barely known her that long, but even so he could clearly tell she was more then a little distracted by something. Plus the fact that she was flushed, jumpy, and slightly frazzled didn't help either.

"I'm fine." she muttered, trying in vain to slow her pounding heart as they stood in the hotel elevator. Luckily for her, one whole side of it was mirrored and she was able to do a quick repair job on her frazzled hair. Ben watched her out of the corner of his eye, but then turned away, deciding that perhaps she needed some privacy. He could easily tell that something was bothering her, but he didn't want to seem nosy.

Rukia glanced towards the boy, his reflection in the mirror, and was glad he had looked away. Taking deep calming breaths, she stared at her reflection. She had managed to repair her hair, and had wiped the trickle of blood from the corner of her lips, which didn't sting. Realization that it was in fact Byakuya's blood made her eyes widen and caused her legs to weaken. Of all the things that could have happened… the yelling was bad enough… but this… k- kissing him… nothing worse could have possibly happened. The relationship that had slowly been growing was now surely and completely over. He would probably disown her from the family.. Heck, just some of the things she had said would have done the same… never mind the consequences for making out with him… She hung her head and looked down. Her life was so over now.

She blinked then, something catching her attention. Raising her fingers, her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when she saw the smudges of blood across her fingertips and nails on her left hand.

Rukia suddenly clutched her stomach and tried to hold back the sudden wave of nausea. It was all just to much!

"Rukia!" Ben cried in concern. He had looked back to find her as pale as a ghost and clutching her stomach.

Much to Rukia's relief the elevator door suddenly opened then, giving her a chance to sprint out, tossing a "I'm fine" at Ben as she left. The last thing she wanted to do was to dwell on why she was suddenly feeling sick.

.

.

She watched in an almost numb state, as the last traces of blood washed from her fingers and dissipated in the sea. After emerging from the hotel she had made one beeline to the sea. Ben had quickly followed her, they were headed this way anyway. But as he watched her staring out towards the sea, with such an almost numb expression on her face, the urge to try and comfort her came over him. He honestly didn't know why he was feeling such a way, they barely knew each other… it was just something about her that struck a cord in him. Something about the way she acted, held herself, and even talked, lead him to believe that she was so much more then just a pretty girl on holidays with a friend, and the fact that her friend looked and acted the way he did, only made Ben's uncertain feelings grow that much more.

"Are you sure your alright?" he finally asked again.

"Yes, I'm find now." she said, finally standing up. She turned then towards him, an obvious forced smile on her face.

He stared at her for a moment, before reaching for the ball he had also brought along.

"Well if your sure…"

"Yes, I'm fine. Lets just get started then, we don't have much time before it all starts."

"Alright… Okay, this is how you play…"

* * *

They trained for hours that bright and sunny morning. At first Rukia was more then a little distracted (and Ben couldn't help but wonder what chance they actually had), but once she had warmed up, once she had fallen into a state of physical exertion where all inner emotions were pushed aside, a basic training technique she had learned ages ago, her techniques began to improve greatly.

She had quickly abandoned her light blouse, but kept her shorts on, playing in them and her bikini top. Ben was to focused on the practice to take much notice of her outfit anyway, and since he worked at a beach resort, he was used to seeing all kinds of things. He too had abandoned his top and was just dressed in a pair of dark brown swim trunks, and Rukia who was also to busy trying to learn all the skills required, paid little attention to his bronzed skin and toned body.

"I think we have a spitting chance of wining," Ben said moving up beside her and putting his slightly sand encrusted hand on her shoulder. They had been at it for sometime, and during that time Rukia had indeed discovered her talent for the sport. The practice had lit her inner competitive side, and with all the exertion and simple concentration on the rules and game alone she had allowed herself to momentarily forget her Byakuya related problems. She turned to regard the large ball Ben held in his other hand. She grinned suddenly, a competitive fire lit in her eyes.

"I think your right!"

.

.

They reached the main beach fifteen minutes before noon and a few minutes before their own first match was set to begin. A large crowd had gathered and a great many spectators sat up in recently set up bleachers.

Rukia stood on her tip toes trying to see the ending result of the first match that was just about over.

"Over here, Rukia, you can see better."

She moved over to where Ben stood and watched as a tall short haired woman spiked the ball over the net. On the other side a black haired boy dived for the ball, his arms outstretched, but unfortunately he missed it by mere inches. As Rukia watched the woman, her eyes were drawn to a rather unusual red beaded bracelet around her ankle. At this distance Rukia was unable to tell what the beads were made of exactly, but the way it kept catching and reflecting the light she figured it was either glass or some sort of crystals.

A whistle blew suddenly, snapping Rukia from her pondering, and the crowd irrupted in cheers and clapping, although a few boos were heard in there as well.

The tall woman, high-fived her team-mate, a large boned dark haired man, before moving from the court.

"I remember that couple from last year." Ben muttered. "They got second place, and only after a rather controversial move. I'm glad we didn't have to go up against them first. They are both known for being rough and brutal."

"Well we'll just have to be tougher," Rukia replied her eyes blazing, "If we want to win we'll have to beat them sometime or another."

"That's the spirit!" Ben replied smiling happily.

Fifteen minutes later Rukia found herself standing in the same place as the tall woman had been in moments before. Despite her worked up state, and locked away emotions, she still felt her heart flutter with slight unease. There were so many people watching her now, she could feel so many eyes on her, and standing there in that bikini top and shorts, she had never felt more naked in her whole life. She glanced at Ben who didn't seem nervous in the least. He winked at her and gave a thumbs up. She blinked then. Who still gave a thumbs up these days?

She was suddenly distracted as their opponents stepped out from the set up fences. The man didn't look all that old, maybe 16? But the woman made Rukia pause. With a bright shock of long blond hair and a curvy developing figure she could have been Mena's younger sister. That sight, that reminder, and that reflection brought Rukia's anger pouring back. The flame that had dimmed slightly with the ending of the practice was relit with extra intensity.

The blood bath was about to begin.

With eyes blazing she braced herself and starred daggers across to the other contestants. The young pair seemed to sense her flames and the young woman hesitated when Ben spiked the ball over. She dived for it, but because of her uncertainty she missed it. The game had begun and the first points went to Ben and Rukia.

* * *

Some distance away a pair of dark eyes watched the game, and more specifically a certain short dark-haired woman that had just spiked the ball over the net with devastating effects. Somewhere deep down Byakuya truly was surprised, and proud, at how good she really was. The boy too was very good as well, and right away Byakuya could tell that they would easily win the game, and probably many more after that.

His eyes left her then, and traveled to the large amount of people watching. Dark eyes narrowed when they fell on a group of men openly pointing at Rukia. He watched with growing anger as they talked among themselves then laughed loudly. Without really thinking about it Byakuya's hand strayed to his hip, his fingers seeking Senbonzakura. Of course the blade wasn't there, he wasn't in his soul reaper outfit, and he couldn't rightfully go down and kill them all. Just that realization made his anger grow, and what surprised him more _was_ the intense anger he was feeling… after all he had swiftly locked all emotions away… for good this time, or so he thought.

What had happened before, between himself and Rukia, had been his last slip up and by the Gods, it was not to ever happen again. He would protect her, as any proper brother would, but nothing more would come of it, ever.

* * *

As predicted by most that had been watched from the beginning of the match, Ben and Rukia walked away as the victors. Their poor opponents were lead away sore and defeated. Nothing they had done had barely even slowed the pair.

They had one more game an hour later again, and as before, they came away as the winners. As Rukia and Ben stood victorious again, a great number of people cheered wildly for them. Ben had waved to a few of them, apparently some of them were friends of his. Rather excited, Rukia missed the winking and pointing from a large population of the male spectators. She also missed a very familiar male standing some distance away again, glaring daggers at the crowd, and occasionally at Ben.

Rukia was actually greatly relieved that Byakuya had kept his distance. She simply wanted to focus on the games and his absence had allowed her emotions to settle a bit. She was glad for the matches really, focusing on something else, especially something so exerting had stilled her raging thoughts for a time, and she had actually managed to forget her problems for a time during the intense portions of the games.

Only once had Byakuya been brought up again. Apparently, with the late entrance, his matches wouldn't be starting until the following day, bright and early in the morning. That was actually a bit of a relief for Rukia to hear that as well. At least she would have the morning to herself. It was just returning to the hotel this evening that was bothering her the most. She knew very well that she'd have to face Byakuya sooner or latter, but even so she dearly hoped it was indeed later then sooner. She just couldn't face him yet…not after what happened that morning.

But now, as she now stood in the woman's beach side changing room, changing into a t-shirt and skirt, with the games over for the day, her thoughts began to continually slide to places where they shouldn't be. It had only happened for a moment, had only lasted a heart beat, seemingly, yet memories of the incident, now sunken in, came back to her clearer and much more vivid then before.

The feeling of his lips, so soft yet possessing, the feeling of his toned body pressed firmly against hers, the sensation of his hands exploring her,… the heat of his tongue wrapping around hers….

She gasped suddenly and sank down to sit on the floor as memories and sensations suddenly came flooding back.

"He's gonna kill me…" she said barely above a whisper, before burying her face in her drawn up knees.

But what frightened her the most, even more so then facing the physical consequences of her actions… was the fact that it hadn't left her feeling scarred and wounded. It didn't felt wrong, it didn't seem bad and horrid … and, God help her, deep down she knew for certain that she had enjoyed it.

"Kill me now," she moaned, tears brimming the edges of her eyes. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible… it wasn't true... she couldn't be falling in lov-

Her eyes suddenly snapped open. _Stop it!_ she scolded herself. She wasn't this weak. She wouldn't let these silly emotions get the better of her. This was all silly and she'd be damned if she'd let such a little thing bring her down.

Wiping her eyes on the back of her hand, she squared her shoulders and stepped out of the stall. She'd face the world head on, with a smile on her face and whatever happened, whatever consequences there was, she would simply deal with it as it came.

.

.

She left the changing rooms by the beach with a happy smile, the mornings events momentarily pushed aside in her mind by the new glowing and happy sensation of their first wins. Ben was waiting for her at a water fountain a few feet from the building. A blue t-shirt and black shorts had replaced the brown swim trunks.

"Our next game is late tomorrow afternoon. By that time half the contestants will have been eliminated. When we win that one, we'll only have two more games after that."

"Then we'll just have to win all those too!" she beamed.

They walked back together across the beach to towards the hotel. Already the sun was getting low and Rukia was amazed yet again at how fast the day had gone by.

"Want to get a bite to eat? As payback for the entrance fee I still owe you?" she asked.

Ben looked uncertain for a moment. "What about your broth-"

"Don't worry about him," Rukia cut off, she didn't even want to think about Byakuya again yet.

"Well alright, as long as he doesn't start worrying."

"Bah," Rukia said waving her hand dismissively "He's never been one to care about what I'm doing and besides he's not actually my real brother."

"Really?" Ben asked surprised. They both turned together and walked down the street away from the hotel.

"Ya, he adopted me into his family some fifty years ago."

Ben stopped and blinked. "Did you just say fifty?"

Rukia's eyes widened. "What, no. You must have miss heard. I said he adopted me five years ago."

Ben stared at her for a moment longer, silently, before giving a smile. Rukia inwardly gave a sigh of relief.

They stopped for supper at a festive outdoor restaurant. Ben had picked it out, exclaiming that it had the best food on the island, and Rukia who was just glad to be away from the hotel, and Byakuya, was more then happy to agree.

.

.

"How long are you staying here for?"

"Two weeks," she replied taking a bite of her roast.

"Have you gone out to the ruins yet?"

"Ruins?"

"You haven't heard of the ruins?" Ben asked, surprise showing in his green eyes.

"Nope, what are they?"

Ben gave a sharp laugh and motioned for the waiter to refill his glass. "The ruins are the reason this island became such a successful tourist hotspot in the first place. They are a series of ancient pyramids and temples set around the base of an open lava pit. The lava itself is still there but its receded a lot, allowing for tourists to safely mill among the designated ancient sites. There is an active volcano too only viewable from the site, although its on the other side of the island and doesn't offer any danger to us."

"Wow," Rukia exclaimed, excitement dancing in her eyes.

"You have to take a helicopter to get there though, and the only way you would have time to see everything would mean spending the night. Of course they have built some fantastic accommodations to make all their guests as comfortable as possible. They also have a lovely open air hot springs, although it is rather pricey. Heh, it's a good way to empty their pockets too."

Rukia sat, eyes wide. She just had to go! She would have to tell Byakuya about that when she got back.

Her eyes suddenly dimmed… Byakuya….

"Are you alright," Ben asked quietly, watching her carefully.

"Ya, I'm fine," she muttered staring off into the distance, her drink now untouched.

Thoughts of Byakuya swirled through her head.

She tilted her head back and stared down the street at the very visible hotel. The glass exterior caught and reflected the dancing torches and moonlight. She wasn't exactly sure which windows were theirs but she could narrow it down well enough. Was he up there, looking down towards her? Was he staring out at the moon, a sight she knew he loved? Was he thinking about her at this moment? Was he worried about her, still out here without him?

Sighing she turned away and reached for her drink.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock when Ben dropped Rukia off at her door. She watched as he walked back down the hall and disappeared around the corner. Tuning back to the still closed door she paused and stared at its white finish. What would happen when she opened the door? Surely he would be home… with his early match in the morning…

Taking a deep breath she opened the door.

Most of the lights were off, although one lamp was on in the living room. She glanced around, hesitating, before leaning out and switching it off.

She had just turned around, the room now dark, when a hand suddenly clamped over her mouth.

Automatically thinking it was Byakuya, who else could it possibly be, she struggled hard, jabbing her elbows back she was rewarded with a muffled grunt. But what made her eyes widen more was the fact that the grunt was not a male sounding grunt… in fact it sounded distinctly female… Her thoughts were distracted again when the hands grabbed her wrist painfully.

Eyes widening, Rukia's mind instinctively went into defensive mode. Twisting around she doubled over, taking her attacker with her, before suddenly standing upright, crushing the back of her head into her attackers forehead. She was rewarded with the loosing of her attackers hands, and taking the advantage, she swung her elbows out, hitting her attacker hard, in the stomach. The hands left her completely and she backed up a step getting some distance between them.

"You little bitch!" a female voice snarled and Rukia saw her lunge.

Ducking, Rukia managed to avoid her reaching hands. Swinging her foot up she caught the attacker square in the gut, sending her to the floor with a cry.

"Get her!" the woman suddenly wheezed.

Rukia's head snapped up just in time to catch a glimpse of a second attacker emerging from the darkness. Backing up another step, she faced the second attacker.

"Hado number-"

Rukia was cut off as the woman, who was still on her knees, suddenly made a lunge and grabbed her around the legs, pulling her backwards.

Rukia twisted around, swinging her fist and was rewarded with another grunt from the woman, who staggered back and bumped into a vase causing it to fall to the floor and shatter. But the distraction had cost Rukia, when a different strong hand suddenly clamped around her wrist. Before she was able to swing around a second hand clamped down on her other wrist.

Squirming with everything she had, she let a cry escape her lips before she twisted back and smacked her head back into her attackers nose, shattering it.

She forced the pain away that suddenly irrupted across the back of her skull and kicked back, smashing her feet into his legs. All she got was a grunt before, and in the blink of an eye, she found herself pinned to the floor, a great weight on top of her.

"You'll pay for what you just did," the woman hissed.

The last thing Rukia saw before she blacked out, the result of a cloth being held over her mouth and nose, was a red beaded bracelet around the woman's slender ankle.

* * *

**Kon: You are the queen of cliff hangers you know that?**

**Me: What! *falls off chair* Were did you come from?**

**Kon: I'm not telling.**

**Me: Indeed.**

**Kon: You dummy, its so obvious as to what's going to happen next.**

**Me: And you think you have it all figured out?**

**Kon: Of course! You all know that it will be me to swoop in and rescue my dear sweet Rukia!**

**Me: Ya, right, _you'll _be the one to rescue her. *snorts* Your not even written into the story.**

**Kon: What! How dare-**

**Me: *locks him in a suitcase* Enough already!**

**Heh, well not much Byakuya in this chapter. But it did give a bit of a hint to what's going to happen later on -look to the conversation between Ben and Rukia at the restaurant-**

**I hope the fight scene was easy to read and for those of you that missed it, the couple that attacked her was the same couple from the volleyball match that Rukia had just caught the end of before her own game.**

**Hope this update wasn't to dull… especially after the last chapter…. And again sorry for the lack of Byakuya…. But I promise there will be lots of him in the next chapter. ^^ Also sorry for not updating again sooner, I've been so busy lately… ^^;**

**Wow, so many reviews last time *was overwhelmed with happiness at the response* So a huge thanks to: tanithhh, Byakuya - Renji, ByaRuki Luv, 1SuperKawaii, Keep Smiling It Makes People Wonder, vicky73, Kuchiki Rukia - taichou, Byakuya's sakura petal, Black Burning Heart, airi - 07, Musicgirl1796, sairypetshogun, tokiko76, ByaRukifan, Run Sakura, Darth - Taisha, TRANSIENTFREEDOM, XLightningX, Mia .aka. Michan, Yuzuriha No Ryuu, D - chi, Celestial Angel of Sorrow, miyuki, uchihacutie, othchick11, and Silva1908.  
**

**Next chapter title hint thingy: Falling Forward**

**Thanks again *many hugs*  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Falling Forward

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.

Chapter 17

Falling Forward

It was dark. Dark and cold. Swirling around, barely on the edge of being conscious, Rukia slowly became aware of the feeling of floating. All around her was nothing but darkness, it floated in front of her eyes, is swept around her body and carried away her senses and thoughts. Somewhere deep down she was aware that her body was moving, being bumped and banged about, while the sounds of voices floated about her. But in her world of darkness the words didn't come into clear focus, rather they seemed as an echo, voices from the distance past that floated through her memory, so light, like a gossamer thread. A thread that she could sense but no matter how hard she tried, could not touch.

A silent gasp passed her lips, however when a new, almost haunting voice, broke through the darkened veil. Unlike the others, this one was clear, now, and brought to her a means of escape from her foggy dark world. Grasping that strand of hope she held on with all her might and lifted from her darkness for a fleeting moment.

Opening an eye, Rukia was able to make out what seemed to be a darkened alleyway. Above her was nothing but a darkened stone wall, its stone old and dirty. Around her sat numerous garbage cans and bags, containing things that she probably would never want to see, let alone smell, which unfortunately she could at the moment. But what caught her attention the most, in her half conscious state, was the fact that she was no longer moving. In fact she found that she was laying on hard cold stone, whoever had moved her had obviously put her down.

Gathering all her energy, she was slightly able to tilt her head, taking in a better scene of her current surroundings. There were people standing around her, but she was only able to make out their legs, which were slowly fading into darkness anyway. But even so, her tired mind was able to piece together that there were five people around her.

Something did catch and momentarily hold her fading attention though. That same voice that had brought her back to this reality was heard again, just for a moment before it was cut off by loud crashing and multiple banging sounds. She was able to make out the sound of muffled cries and suddenly there was a rush of wind as something large went flying by her to crash against the wall behind her.

There was more loud crashing sounds and moments later a second large object was hurtled to the ground. Then suddenly as it started, it ended. The silence was absolutely deafening to poor Rukia, who was trying in vain to look up and see who in fact the last two remaining pairs of standing legs belonged too.

However, moments later one of the people standing simply crumpled to the ground. Squeezing her eyes closed, Rukia prepared for the worst. She gasped slightly when she suddenly felt herself being lifted from the ground. Inwardly wincing and expecting the worst, she was instead surprised to find that whoever was holding her was being unusually gentle and careful. Something warm was wrapped around her body and gentle arms and hands moved her up into a cradled position.

Fighting the darkness that was creeping back faster then ever, she managed to crane her neck up to try and see who was carrying her.

The last thing she saw before the darkness claimed her again was a pair of smouldering gray/blue eyes.

* * *

Rukia came back to her sense slowly. Coming back from the world of darkness was easier this time, but even so as she opened her eyes, a violent pounding in her head suddenly began. There was not much light about her but even so, the smallest amount was enough to make her head pound all the harder.

Groaning, she attempted to roll over but was unable to, an unseen force holding her in place.

"W-what.." she murmured slowly opening her eyes as best as she could again. As a new and bright blinding light assaulted her retinas, she dimly became aware of someone leaning over her. A few moments later she felt a cool sensation envelope her pounding head.

She blinked slightly and ever so slowly the person who was above her slowly came in focus, a concerned expression on his normally emotionless face. Byakuya.

"B-Byakuya?" she murmured groggily.

"How are you feeling?" came his deep voice.

"Like crap," she muttered finally succeeding in rolling over.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked quietly.

"Please," she murmured.

Byakuya stared at her with concern. He didn't know what drug had been placed over her mouth, but he knew well enough to know that some of that stuff was in fact fatal. He had been momentarily relieved to see her watching him slightly when he had picked her up in the alley but that had been fleeting and she had quickly dropped back into an unconscious state. After returning to the hotel, he was thankful that no one was about in the entrance, he had made one beeline to their room.

So it was with great relief that she had finally come too, nearly 3 hours after returning.

Closing his eyes, and thanking whatever unseen force that had been watching over her, Byakuya reached down and removed the damp cloth from her forehead. Setting it aside, he stood from where he had been sitting on the bed, and reached for a large pitcher that sat on the bedside table.

Quickly filling a glass, he turned and as gently as he could helped her up into a semi sitting position, tilting the glass to her lips so she could drink.

As he watched her, it again occurred to him of how much he really did love her. When he had returned to the room, he had been down in the lobby looking up some bus roots, and found the door open, the rooms empty, and the plain evidence of an attack, the realization of how much he loved her came crashing down on him like nothing else could have. As he tore down the hall, his eyes murderous, he realized how wrong he had been at locking away his emotions like that. Keeping his distance had been one thing, but to completely disregard her safety was going to far, and he only hoped and prayed that she wouldn't pay the price for his mistakes.

Byakuya had found them merely a block away. Despite the artificial bodies both he and Rukia currently resided in, and their new design of completely blocking any sort of spiritual pressure, he knew exactly where she had been taken. It was like a sixth sense that suddenly awoke in him, a new sense that lead him right to her, and her kidnappers. He really wasn't surprised to see who it actually was, right away recognizing two of the four that had her. Apparently determination to win a simple volleyball match was enough for some people to actually commit heinous crimes in order to win, even if that meant wiping out their opponents by criminal means.

Anger fueling his fists Byakuya took the three large men out quickly, not even feeling their own fists, and weapons, as one pulled a knife, which explained the blood and rips in Byakuya top left sleeve. The woman he had been more merciful on, but after seeing her banged up face, the result of Rukia's own fists, in his intense anger, he had given her one expert tap on the head, one that would cause little damage in the long run, but which instantly knocked her out cold as well.

Not even pausing to catch his breath Byakuya, had moved to Rukia's prone form and after gathering her up in his arms, had made one straight line to the hotel.

"What happened?" Rukia suddenly asked, Bringing Byakuya back to the current situation. She had finished the glass and had settled back into the bed, now feeling, and looking, somewhat better.

"You were attacked by a couple of the competitors and drugged into a deep sleep." he answered quietly.

She stared at him, startled. "How did I end up back here?"

"I found you, stopped the kidnappers, and brought you back. " Byakuya was looking away as he said that, his voice unemotional.

"You rescued me?" Rukia said quietly, inwardly wincing at the fate the so called kidnappers probably received at the hands of an enraged Byakuya. Despite what they had done to her, she still almost felt sorry for them.

"I don't think they will be trying anything like that again for a very long time," Byakuya muttered his voice deadly calm.

Rukia remained quiet again for a time.

"You should get some sleep." he suddenly muttered, standing up.

"What time is it?" she asked. It had been about eleven when the whole incident had started… and now, glancing out the window, she found that it was still indeed night.

"About 4:00 am," Byakuya replied.

She stared out the window for a moment longer. This was the first time they had been together, and alone, since that 'fight' that same morning. Despite what had happened between them, there didn't seem to be any awkwardness in the room at the moment. But she knew that bringing it up, something that would have to be done sometime anyway, would definitely bring that air to the room.

Sighing softly, Rukia finally brought her eyes away from the window, her mind already made up.

"Byakuya, we need to talk," she muttered. He was standing at the bedside table the pitcher in his hand and facing away from her. He stayed still for a moment before he set the pitcher back on the table.

"You should rest now, there is plenty of time to-"

"I am going to continue on with the competition."

Byakuya spun around. Out of all the things he was expecting, especially after that mornings intense argument and make out session, this was the last thing he had expected.

"I know what your going to say," Rukia continued quickly at seeing his face. "After what happened I should just rest and forget about it… well I'm not! This whole incident has only increased my desire to win. I won't be held back by some silly humans and their pitiful attempt of stopping me."

He stared at her. One part of Byakuya swelled with pride, her stubbornness and unwillingness to quit reminded him of himself, so much so that it almost hurt. The other part, that same part that had been against this whole thing from the very beginning only cried out in distress even more, and this evenings events only increased that feeling.

"Please don't make this harder for me. I'm not giving up no matter what you say, and you know that now more then ever…. And look at all the trouble its caused by your determination of keeping me out of this contest… I mean look what even happened this morning-"

There it was. She stopped with wide eyes. Byakuya had turned away right away and was staring at the opposite wall. Fresh memories washed up in both of them and that predicted awkward silence suddenly filled the room.

"Byakuya, about this morning-"

"Nothing happened this morning." He suddenly interrupted, his voice flat and unwavering. "We had an argument, then you went with that boy for the day. Nothing else."

Rukia paused and looked down at her hands. Somehow she wasn't really surprised by his reaction. She was perfectly aware of his habit of hiding and burying unwanted feelings behind that mask of his. But still…

Biting her bottom lip, she pulled the covers back and slipped her legs off the side of the bed. As soon as her foot touched the floor however, her head suddenly swam. Gasping, she would have toppled over had not a pair of strong hands suddenly gripped her shoulders, steadying her. Looking up she found herself staring into his dark eyes.

Rukia didn't know why it happened, didn't know its reasons, but at that moment, staring into his beautiful eyes only inches away from her own… and knowing what he had just said and what was now happening between them… the collapsing and pushing away of their newly strengthened relationship… just broke her.

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly when he spotted the first tear slip from her eye. It hovered on her long lashes for just a moment before falling down her cheek.

"Rukia, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she muttered turning away and wiping at her eyes. God, she'd have to cry now in front of him of all people. She hated showing her weakness anyway, but showing it before him especially, was to much.

Byakuya let out a sigh and finally sat down on the bed beside her. Perhaps it was time to face these emotions instead of hiding from them like a coward, although he didn't like to use that word in particular.

"We were both angry." he suddenly said, causing her to look up in shock. "Because of that anger we were both saying things that didn't mean anything." He glanced at her, and Rukia was suddenly reminded that in fact she was the one who had done the most screaming.

She sniffed and looked down, shame creeping up into her face.

"Sometimes when we are angry things can happen that were not meant to, things that would have never been done in any other circumstance. Strong emotions can effect rational thoughts and blind us to the truth of the situation."

"So what happened this morning…" she murmured quietly.

"Was nothing more then a side effect of irrational and uncontrollable emotions."

Rukia lowered her head. At that moment a part of her was greatly relieved at his words. Perhaps the whole incident was nothing more then a result of their anger, something that meant nothing romantically wise, and something that could be simply forgotten. Yet… even so coming to that realization somehow hurt her. Perhaps just perhaps a part of her had enjoyed it, had relished in it, had somehow thought that something more could be made of it… that just perhaps this new found emotion was indeed lov-

"Rukia," Byakuya said suddenly, cutting off her thoughts. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she murmured, a smile slowly finding its way to her face.

"No its not," he said causing her to look up and meet his eyes. "After this morning… I made a vow to myself that I would cut myself off completely. I would let you go one your own path, and while keeping a watch full eye out yet, I would not involve myself in your affairs anymore."

Rukia's eyes were wide. She knew Byakuya had been avoiding her all day… but she never realized that their actions that morning would have struck him so deeply.

He broke her thoughts, however when he continued. "However now, looking back I realize that it was nothing but an overreaction and my realization of that was only caused when I realized that you had been injured and kidnapped. If I had known better, you would not have had to go through that just for me to realize something I should have known from the beginning."

She still stared at him. This was so unlike Byakuya. Sitting here, speaking all these words that seemed so painful for him.

Tilting her head slightly, and regretting it when it suddenly pounded in pain, she reached out and touched his arm, words of denying on the tip of her tongue, when she finally noticed it. Blood.

"Your hurt!" she suddenly exclaimed. She really didn't understand how she had missed it this whole time, but now very clearly she could see that blood caked his left sleeve, the top of it featuring a large slash in the fabric.

"Its nothing, really-"

"Stop being so stubborn!" she scolded. She hesitated then, slightly unsure if she could even gather the courage to touch him, especially after what happened that morning and all, but seeing that blood, and knowing it was indeed her fault that he was like this, she finally made up her mind.

Moving forward slightly, and ignoring her sore head, she slipped her arms under his and up around to his chest, her fingers finding his buttons.

"Rukia, what are you-"

"I want to make sure its not to deep, and I want to take a look at the other marks I left- er the marks….on your back."

"Really it's nothing-"

"Please, Byakuya. It will make me feel better."

The way she said his name then. So gently and quiet left him speechless for a moment. That moment was also long enough for her to finish with the buttons. Biting her bottom lip slightly, she reached up and gently pulled the fabric back from his strong shoulders, the fabric pooling around him and collecting at his elbows.

There it was, a big source of her guilt. A long blood caked slash stood out starkly on his upper left arm. But what made her eyes widen more was the five long marks on his back, that seemed to stand out so much on his otherwise flawless skin. Marks that her nails had made. Rukia bit her lip harder and dared to reach out and touch them.

"Its all my fault," she whispered, her voice nearly breaking. "If I had listened to you in the first place, if I wouldn't have entered the contest, if I wasn't so weak-"

"No."

Rukia looked up at the interruption. Byakuya was staring across the room, his face unreadable.

"This is not your fault. I should have taken your feelings into consideration more."

"But that doesn't make up for the fact that I was to useless to fight off two humans."

She looked up with surprise when she suddenly felt the mattress shift and suddenly two strong bare arms wrapped around her small body and pulled her close.

Eyes wide she found herself staring at a set of bare collar bones, her hands pressed between her chest and his. Byakuya Kuchiki was hugging her!

"You are not useless." he murmured into her hair. "I saw the damage you did to them, and never before have I been so proud of you."

With eyes wide, she was unable to come up with a response. Never did she ever think he would say such words. She had always felt like a such burden, a klutz, and compared to him, a person so very unskilled and untalented. Now hearing this…

"You are my pride, Rukia. No matter what happens, I will forever be proud of you and your accomplishments."

He gently let her go then, and suddenly had to resist a chuckle when she suddenly blushed. Apparently momentarily forgetting that she herself had in fact undressed his top half.

"So everything can go back to the way it was, before this whole competition and argument began?" she asked trying more then anything to ease her blushing state.

Her eyes suddenly went wide however, as ever so slowly she witnessed something that she had never seen before. She stared in pure shock, as those perfect lips slowly turned up… time seemed to stop, and she stared, stunned. Byakuya Kuchiki was smiling!

"Yes, he said," smiling softly. "Things are the same."

Sweet pure relief washed over her. Her life wasn't coming to an end and their growing relationship was still intact! Closing her eyes she took a deep and calm breath.

"It is very late and you still need to recover. Sleep now and we can talk more in the morning." he said, making her eyes open again.

She bit back another yawn and without another word simply obeyed his wishes, which truly showed how worn out she really was. Crawling under the warm covers, she let out a happy sigh and settled down into the soft sheets. Tilting her head she reached for her Chappy plush which sat beside her on the pillow and nuzzled her face into its fur.

Byakuya regarded her for a moment, before standing and turning towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked sleepily.

"You can have the bed for tonight, I will slee-"

"No." she said sitting up slightly. "Your place is here, don't make me feel worse by sleeping on the couch just because of me."

"Rukia, I really think-"

"Byakuya, I'm to tired to argue with you now."

He stared at her, outwardly showing nothing of the emotions and thoughts that were running through his head.

She stared right back though.

Finally giving in, Byakua let out a small sigh and scooped up his pajamas, briefly disappearing in to the bathroom to change and tend to his wounds.

Stepping back out into the bedroom, a bandage now wrapped around his upper arm, he found that she had turned the light out. He was just able to make out her small shape under the covers. At that moment he was suddenly overcome with the sensation of how small and fragile she suddenly seemed.

Quietly he made his way over to the other side of the room. Pushing the white sheets aside, he again beheld the small form on the other side of the large bed. She had pulled the blankets up close to her head and had nuzzled her face into the soft pillow, so just the top of her head, her chappy plush's ears, and her closed eyes were slightly visible in the dark room.

Byakuya couldn't help letting another smile grace his soft lips. She really was something. Fighting off those attackers, getting kidnapped, then coming back and being more concerned about him then she was for herself. Then even having the guts to tell him that she was continuing on in that competition, even after what had all happened. Yes, she truly was something special.

Letting out a slight sigh, Byakuya slipped into the bed and pulled the covers over himself. Rolling over, now facing her, he watched her for a moment, before slowly closing his eyes and allowing his body to relax. What a day it had been.

He was almost asleep, when his eyes suddenly snapped open in shock, his body going stiff. How she had moved all the way over to his side of the bed without him knowing baffled him, but as soon as her slender arms slipped around his waist he realized his error.

"Just relax, Byakuya," she murmured slightly, hugging him tighter and nuzzling her face into his warm neck, his silky hair resting against the side of her face.

Byakuya was at a loss. True they had in fact slept this way only a of couple nights ago, and things had settled well, but still, being hugged by a woman sleeping in the same bed as he was something he was not used to.

"Rukia?"

She never answered. Sighing slightly and knowing there was no use in fighting it, Byakuya forced his body to relax. And truth be told it wasn't that difficult to do. With her breath warming his collarbones, her slender arms around his waist, and her tiny body cuddled against his, he realized with a start, that he was in fact enjoying this to much… But… at least he knew she was safe like this.

Clinging to that last excuse, Byakuya allowed his mind to still and simply allowed himself to enjoy their shared warmth without thinking about it to much. Shifting slightly, and causing a slight mummer from her, he gently slipped his own arms around her little body, hugging her back. Perhaps, just this once, it was okay to just follow what his heart wanted to do.

Moments later he was sound asleep.

* * *

**Rukia (who is still awake): *suddenly realizes something* Hey, wasn't I wearing my street clothes when I was kidnapped? *looks down and finds herself wearing her pajamas***

**Byakuya: *murmurs in his sleep and shifts slightly under the covers before going still again***

**Rukia: *eyes going wide* Could it be? Could he have…!**

**Me: *whispers* Who else could have changed you into your night clothes and put you to bed when you were unconscious? *evil grin* You had blood and dirt on you too which is suddenly gone as well.**

**Rukia: ! *super epic blush x10***

**.  
**

**I don't have all that much to say here this time. Just my thanks to: BlackBurningHeart, TRANSIENTFREEDOM, Darth- Taisha, vicky 73, RunSakura, 1SuperKawaii, sairypetshogun, tokiko76, isara- love, xxmichiruxx, Kiss Of Imortality, and YuzurihaNoRyuu for your reviews again and another thanks to all that have been reading this.**

**I hope this chapter wasn't to boring, since it was mostly conversations. But the next chapter should be a bit more dramatic I hope (then the one after that -hopefully- has some more smut! Whoo! ), and I'll again try and update as soon as I can again. So until then, Happy Holidays everyone and don't forget to drop me a review, I love hearing what you all have to say!**

**Next chapter title tease: Defeated in More then One Way**


	18. Chapter 18:Defeated in More then One Way

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.

Chapter 18

Defeated in More then One Way

Byakuya woke warm, comfortable, and… content. Opening a heavy eyelid, the first thing he saw was a equally contented and still sleeping Rukia. She was laying on her side, facing him, with her head resting on his pillow a few inches from his face. One of her delicate little hands was resting under her cheek, her hair twisted slightly around her little fingers. She was bathed in the morning sunlight, which created a sort of glow, and to him, she was the prettiest creature he had ever laid eyes on. He momentarily wondered how it was possible upon waking, to find an angel sleeping in your bed.

Byakuya's heart fluttered.

At that moment he ached to hold her. To pull her close, to run his fingers through her hair, to kiss those closed eyes… But unlike last night, he held back his hands, responsibilities settling as heavy as ever on his shoulders. Sure they were away from it all, here there was nothing preventing him from pulling her into his arms, but even so the burden he carried from home was still felt. By keeping her at arms length, and by keeping their feelings cool and calm he was saving her (and him) from all the hurt and heartache that would be faced upon their return. But still…

She was asleep, so what was the harm? He could take heartache, he had faced it head on before in his life… so what did it really harm if he pulled her close just this once… Ignoring the numerous warnings going off in his brain, Byakuya reached out and tightened his arms around her, pulling her flush against his body, his cheek resting against her soft, sweet smelling hair. She moaned happily in reply and he felt her hand fist against his stomach, the feeling of it sending a warm tingling sensation down his spine.

As he stared at her, it suddenly occurred to him of how much he wanted to put his lips on her. Just imagining the feeling of her silky soft skin moving against his own, sent a fiery current down his spine. He hadn't felt this was in years, and just the thought of letting his brain think of such things sent an excited rush through his body.

Never before had he felt so content, so complete, so excited, and …so guilty.

Forcing his thoughts back to proper places, Byakuya closed his eyes again and simply relaxed. Whatever would happen would happen, and stewing over it wouldn't make any difference.

* * *

Sometime later Rukia had awoken to an empty bed and the sounds of running water. Sitting up, she gently touched the back of her head. A slight bump was still there but at least the pain and dizziness had disappeared. Memories of the conversation slowly returned to her mind. After all that had happened between them, things had settled for the time being, allowing for a much needed worry free night's sleep.

Letting a sigh pass her lips, she was brought from her thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door opening.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Byakuya asked, running a hand through his damp hair.

Her face heated a bit at the sight of him again. Despite what they had talked about she still couldn't help but be reminded of their intense make out. The feeling of his hands on her, the taste of his mouth, it was all reawaken that moment.

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered only slightly.

Byakuya stared at her for a moment longer, before turning and heading towards the door.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly," he said disappearing out into the hall.

* * *

"Ow!" she squeaked when her fingers accidentally touched the hot toaster.

"Are you alright?" came his voice immediately.

"Ya, I just touched the hot-" She suddenly froze when, after taking a step back from the counter, bumped into something large… and warm.

"Let me see," his deep voice rumbled behind her.

Trying in vain to control a blush from his close proximity, she turned slightly and held up her hand.

"See, nothings wrong."

Byakuya stared at the slightly pink spot on the tip of her middle finger.

Knowing it was nothing, Rukia had completely expected him to just go and sit back down at the table, but much to her surprise, he reached up and took her hand in his.

With timid eyes, she slowly raised her eyes to meet his. Instantly she was trapped, and as she stared into his dark eyes, she began to see something she had never seen in them. Eyes that were normally so cold and emotionless held something new, something that had only finally awoken with the help of the previous days events. The fear of her being kidnapped, and taken away from him, had finally brought to life the feelings that had been hidden deep so very long. But to Rukia, at that moment, she didn't recognise it for what it was, all her mind could discern was that something had changed in him. And whatever it was, would most likely lead to trouble.

Here mind worked furiously, trying to come up with some sort of distraction. Her other hand moved back over the counter and she nearly jumped with relief when it brushed against a bowl sitting on the counter.

"Er,.. Here try this!" she exclaimed, her voice slightly higher then usual. Byakuya said nothing as she twisted around reaching for a hopeful distraction. She let a little sigh of relief slip past her lips when her fingers fell over the smooth flesh of a red apple that rested in the fruit bowl behind her.

"Is it good?" he asked, his voice low.

She nodded, over eagerly.

Rukia was all eyes when his hand came up, and instead of taking the apple from her, placed his own larger hand over her own and brought it all to his lips.

A brilliant blush irrupted across her face when he took a big wet bite. The juice ran from the wet flesh and traveled in little rivulets over his lips and down their fingers.

"You were right," he purred softly, "It does taste good."

Her heart was pounding so fast it hurt, as she stared into his dark intense eyes. She was trapped, trapped by his hands, trapped by his stare, and trapped by the counter. And the thing that scared her more, was the fact that a large part, and a part that was growing bigger each day, was that she didn't want to leave.

Despite that, Rukia's eyes still widened to the size of saucers when Byakuya's tongue flickered out, licking the juice from the sides of the apple, his tongue just brushing her wet fingers. He removed his own hand from hers and slowly licked the running trails of juice from his own fingers while keeping his intense gaze only on Rukia, who's face was about the same color as Renji's hair. Satisfied, he took the partially eaten apple from her ridged hand. Setting the fruit on the counter beside her, his hand then went back to her own, he paused a brief moment, before gently lifting them to his lips. Her heart and brain stopped working for a moment, as his warm tongue gently touched her first finger, then ever so slowly he slid the tip of her finger into his mouth.

Rukia would have fainted dead away had it not been for the fact that she was pressed up against the counter. The feeling of his hot wet mouth sent her gasping for breath. Then when his tongue began gently sliding around and caressing her, she gasped and trembled openly.

It didn't last long though, as a moment later, he suddenly stiffened. Apparently coming back to his senses, he let go of her hand as if lighting had struck him.

Her eyes were wide and she was breathing quickly, an incredible blush on her face. Not wanting to make things weird between them again Byakuya quickly tried to ease the tension.

"That was a good apple," he muttered, and managed a half smile. "Come, Mena will have my head if I'm late for our first match."

Mentioning Mena seemed to snap her back to her senses. He watched with slight amusement as anger replaced the shock in her eyes.

"Humph, at least it would wipe the smile from that bitches face."

Byakuya's half smile faded.

Rukia didn't seem to notice, as she now boldly, and with no blushing, put her hands on his waist, gently pushing him back a step so she could be free.

Byakuya could only blink then shake his head slightly, as he watched her leave the room. Truly woman would be a mystery to him, especially Rukia. One moment she would be so blushy she could barely stand and then the next moment she seemed to switch personalities and suddenly she seemed to be the one in charge.

His eyes then fell on the apple. He could still taste the delicious fruit in his mouth, but what disturbed him even more was the fact that he had found the taste of her fingers so much more satisfying and exciting, and that realization, and of what he had just done, scared him.

Byakuya combed his fingers through his hair in frustration, a habit he used to have before he began wearing the kenseikan, and sighed. It had happened again. He had gotten to close to her, had locked stares with her and had gotten lost in her wide beautiful eyes. But what bothered him more then anything was the fact that he now knew the reason this was happening. If their vacation ended in a few days he would have been able to handle it, but with still half of it remaining… Byakuya sighed in frustration. He had tried to ignore her and failed, he had tried to ignore his own heart and he knew for certain, especially now, that he was failing at that too.

One thing that was for certain, he would never again see an apple the same way.

...

About fifteen minutes later Rukia emerged again from the bedroom. With all that had happened lately she had forgotten about Byakuya's upcoming morning match. Deciding that she should change into something more appropriate then the blue dress she had been wearing at breakfast, she emerged wearing her cut off shorts and bikini top.

She smirked happily, so irked by Mena to be even a little embarrassed by him seeing her like this. And for some odd reason simply the thought of him seeing her like this caused a surge of excitement to pass through her veins. Never before had she had such a feeling before and never before had she dressed up in this fashion for a male. And a small portion of her brain told her that she was dressed this way because she wanted to see that shocked and startled look on his face … that she wanted to him to desire her… that she wanted him to realize that she did in fact have something to offer… that-

Suddenly with surprised alarm, Rukia forced herself to stop thinking like that. She was simply dressed in a bathing suit because she was going to the beach… and nothing more. That's what she kept telling herself anyway, as she walked down the hall. But one thing that she did openly allow herself to think about, and hope for, was that his eyes would be drawn to her more so then Mena this day.

She practically strutted into the living room to where he sat on the couch. Smirking slightly, she watched as he looked up and his eyes grew large. Then they hardened.

"Rukia you are not wearing that out in public!"

"I was wearing it yesterday and wasn't bothered by it."

"Rukia," he said, his voice trailing a hint of a warning.

She ignored him and turned towards the hall and to the door.

Byakuya stopped thinking for a moment and simply acted. Rushing forward, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back a step. Before she could react he had firmly placed his other hand on her shoulder. Suddenly leaning down he placed his mouth on her bare back between her shoulder blades.

Rukia's eyes snapped open in pure shock and a muffled gasp left her lips. She could feel his hot lips and soft hair against her skin and she was so shocked that, when a slight tingle of pain hit, she didn't even notice. Instead of pulling away completely then, his mouth returned again, this time a few inches lower then the first bite, but this time he didn't bite, his lips just caressed. His hand had just left her shoulder and was slipping around her bare waist when he realized what he was doing.

With a start, he pulled back, letting go of her.

"What was that?" she cried spinning around, her face red.

He just stood there watching silently.

She glowered at him for a moment then turned away.

"Are you still sure you want to go out just wearing that? Everyone will wonder about the red mark on your back… and its quite obvious as to what it is."

She whirled around again, her hand on her back, momentarily speechless. He still stood watching calmly.

Growling, and knowing he was right, she stomped off to the bedroom for a T-shirt.

"It was for your own good," he muttered moving away and trying, to the best of his ability, to ignore how wonderfully exciting it had felt to do that, completely ignoring the fact that his body seemed to have a mind of its own when he was close to her.

"You seem to enjoy putting your mouth on me today," she muttered from somewhere under the fabric of her t-shirt. She stood in the open doorway, wrestling with the fabric.

Byakuya looked up, startled, and watched as her head suddenly popped through the opening of her shirt.

"Don't be foolish," he muttered, as she pulled it down over her bikini top.

She smirked slightly

* * *

Sometime later Rukia followed Byakuya, rather dejectedly towards the men's beach changing rooms. Obviously she couldn't go in there, but she didn't really want to leave Byakuya's side either. After last night and mornings events, she found that she was actually greatly enjoying his company again, he seemed to have loosened up a great deal, and just now when they were getting along so great together did she have to part ways with him.

He had his first match this morning, and Rukia who insisted that she was feeling well enough, had willingly decided to join him and watch the outcome. Luckily for her she had yet to come across Mena, which was the last thing she wanted to face so early in the morning . But even so after following Byakuya from the hotel towards the beach, her happy mood began to diminish, and so it was that she finally found herself standing just outside of the men's beach bathroom and changing rooms.

They both stood awkwardly at the door. As she tried to think of something smart to say, she couldn't help but be reminded of a silly pair of teenagers she had once seen at the end of an apparent date. She had practically yelled over to them to just kiss and say their farewells and be done with it, but instead she just watched as they both stood there, an awkward silence floating about them. And now, years later, she felt almost as if she was in a similar position… it was all just so strange…

"Good luck," she finally managed to whisper softly.

Byakuya stared down at her… she looked… almost sad.

Rather confused, but not showing it, Byakuya reached out and gently placed his large warm hand over her own smaller one.

"This won't take long," he said softly. "Do you want to go back to the garden restaurant after for lunch?"

She perked up immediately. "That would be great!" she exclaimed happily.

Byakuya smiled softly, and suddenly leaned forward a bit, before suddenly jerking back.

"Meet me back here after the match," me muttered, glad she didn't notice his little slip up.

"Alright!" she called, already moving towards the quickly filling stands.

Byakuya sighed softly, and forced out the thought that his body had just tried to kiss her, only pulling back when his brain properly kicked in. He didn't need these thoughts messing up his concentration. He had a match that he _needed_ to win.

...

Rukia discovered that morning that she didn't overly like being a spectator. She watched along with the rest of the crowd, as Byakuya and Mena's competitors stepped into the court. The short auburn haired woman looked tough and competitive, and at seeing her Rukia really wondered what chance Byakuya and Mena had. But it was when the woman's partner, a tall, muscular, and athletic looking man joined her, she knew it was going to be tough match.

But it was when Mena and Byakuya entered that she really discovered that she hated sitting in the sidelines. Byakuya was dressed in his usual dark blue knee length swim trunks, and what momentarily surprised her, a t-shirt. Around her more then a few women started whispering excitedly. Even at this distance, and with his clothes on and his skin mostly covered, the ladies still grew excited. Rukia huffed, annoyed.

But it was when Mena stepped onto the court that she truly realized how many men sat in the audience. In front of her three older teenage boys started hooting and whistling. Rukia grounded her teeth as she heard all their comments, and as they grew courser, had to resist the urge to punch their lights out. Not that she really carried about Mena, it was just the fact that she had to be continually reminded about Mena's assets and appeal (at least to most of the male population) which continually reminded her of the fact that she herself lacked so much of what that woman flaunted.

That tiny little bikini she had on didn't help matters either. As the game started she watched Byakuya like a hawk, if he so ever as peeked at her she let him get an earful.

She blinked in surprise moment later when a whistle suddenly sounded. So caught up in watching him and where his eyes were, that she had actually missed him scoring the first point.

Determined not to miss anything again, she sat back and watched the match.

When the last whistle was heard, Byakuya and Mena wining of course, she was so irked that even her expression could have curdled all the milk in a 4 kilometer radius. Mena, it turned out was in fact very good at beach volleyball… in fact she was more then good, she was absolutely amazing at it. More so, and Rukia knew this, then she herself was.

Byakuya too was very talented, although Rukia had yet to find something he wasn't good at, but together with both their talent, they seemed utterly unstoppable. Her fingers clenched into fists, knowing full well that it was going to be practically impossible to win against them.

However, she did suddenly grin when Mena who had rushed towards Byakuya with her arms out, obviously going to hug him, nearly ran into a pole instead when he deftly stepped aside causing her to miss him. The woman seemed to simply bounce back, spinning around, ready to glomp him again, but when she turned she found him gone. Immediately Mena's head shot up to the stands, her eyes going immediately to where Rukia had been, only to find the spot empty as well.

...

Rukia hurried to the changing rooms as fast as she could go. Her anger at Mena's talents had dissipated, the excitement of seeing Byakuya and congratulating his win (not to mention having lunch again in the garden) made her spirits rise dramatically. It had taken her longer to get to the changing rooms then she had expected, the crowds were large and people were always in her way but she made it eventually, actually breaking into a jog. The outside door of the building was partially open and she spotted his bag sitting just inside.

To excited and without thinking, Rukia rushed inside… right as Byakuya was stepping out of the small built in shower.

She froze dead in her tracks. Her eyes went wide and the following image would be forever burned into her brain.

His long black hair was plastered to the sides of his neck and clung to his broad shoulders and chest, water running from it down over his wet skin. From his chest, down his abdomen, and even down his long legs hot water ran in thin streams, his skin so soft and trembling slightly. His toned muscles, now so very wet, stood out so much more and as she stared, her eyes traveled down and beheld the most perfect pare of abs she had ever laid eyes on.

Her eyes seemed to have a will of their own as they continued over all his curves. From his perfectly chiseled chest, down his torso, over a pair of very attractive hips, down long legs, her eyes had never seen so much of him. That split second seemed like an eternity and in those few moment she took all of him in, including the rather small towel that he clutched in a death grip around his waist (AN: this isn't an M rated fic folks) Actually everything about him looked simply perfect. At that moment Rukia truly realized how gorgeous and physically alluring Byakuya Kuchiki was. Large startled eyes suddenly met her own, his gorgeous face freezing when he spotted her, his head still tilted slightly to the side, to shocked to even straighten it.

She gasped, and clutching her chest, fled the building.

Byakuya stared, still in shock. Had she just… she saw… he looked down at himself and his breath hitched. At least he had his towel… she hadn't seen everything… but even so…

...

Rukia gasped and collapsed against the side of the building. Pressing her hand to her pounding heart she tried in vain to slow her breathing.

Closing her eyes she leaned her head back against the cool bricks. Right away that image of him popped into her mind. Sure she had seen him bare-chested and wet already, she had even touched him, and slept in his arms, but this time it was different. This time it was unintentional and startling. In fact she had never seen such a startled… and almost cute… expression on his gorgeous face.

Before this vacation, if she would have run into him like that she would have been mortified, now after all that had already happened, she was exhilarated… and dare she even think it… excited… and she _almost _felt herself wishing that he wouldn't have had the towel on… _almost._

Byakuya came out of the building about five minuets later, back in his jeans and partially open white shirt, which clung to his still damp skin and showed off more then a hint of the muscles and contours of his torso, only to find Rukia waiting for him.

"I'm surprised you're here," he muttered, running his fingers through his wet hair, the water droplets sparkling in the sun.

She resisted the urge to blush. He looked simply… sexy… was the best word her slightly scrambled mind could come up with, standing there in that partially transparent clingy shirt. He reached up and shook some of the moisture from his hair, and she watched as if mesmerized as it fell back on his shoulders and over the side of his face.

She cleared her throat and stood up straighter.

"I don't see what the big deal is," she lied. "It was just you."

"Oh," Byakuya said in a rather amused voice, surely he was impressed with her attitude after such an embarrassing incident. "So your not bothered by it."

"Not at all," she lied again, secretly wishing he'd drop the subject.

"Well then, I'll keep that in mind the next time I get the urge to walk about the house wet…" he leaned in closer to her ear, "… and naked."

Rukia stopped dead in her tracks. He was kidding right? Right?

This time he did chuckle slightly when he watched her ears suddenly redden. He turned and continued walking. He didn't think he'd ever tire of teasing her so.

* * *

They had almost made it back to the hotel when Rukia suddenly bristled.

Byakuya, sensing her distress, suddenly turned and inwardly sighed in frustration.

Mena came bouncing, in all sense of the term, over to them her face awash with excitement. Rukia grunted with distaste, again wondering how such a skimpy bikini could keep that rack in place. However, she was distracted when Mena made a point of looking Byakuya up and down, an approving smile gracing her lips. Rukia looked away and tried to control her anger.

"Bya, I've been looking everywhere for you." She glanced at Rukia for a moment, before turning her attention to an obvious irked Byakuya.

"Didn't you see it? We have another game in a few minutes."

"I do not recall seeing-"

"They changed the schedule. Because of the mysterious drop out of one team our next game has been moved up and is starting right away." Mena's eyes returned to Rukia. "Speaking of which, why are you still here?"

Rukia bristled. "What do you mean by that! I can be wherever I want to be!"

She knew she sounded like a child, but at that moment she didn't care. This woman had no right to speak to her in such a way! How dare she! If only Byakuya wasn't here, she'd lay out a can of whoopass on-

Mena tilted her head. "I just meant that since you have your next game in a few minutes you should be down there preparing."

Rukia's eyes widened. The game! How could she have forgotten!

"Wait.." Byakuya said slowly. "Your saying that we are both required down there now?"

"That's right," Mena beamed, looking at Rukia, "We're competing against each other!"

Rukia's eyes were wide.

"Well come on then!" Mena exclaimed reaching for Byakuya's arm. He stepped back however and much to Rukia's surprise, slipped his arm around _her _waist, pulling _her_ close against his side, to keep her balance, her hand automatically went up to settle on his stomach.

"You go ahead, we'll be down in a moment," Byakuya said to Mena, and he looked away from her down to Rukia, who practically radiated smugness.

Mena stared at both of them suspiciously for a moment, before slowly turning and taking a few steps back towards the beach, her hips swaying. She stopped however and glanced back over her shoulder. Clearly written on her face was the fact that she wasn't going anywhere until they came as well.

"I hate her like poison," Rukia muttered under her breath. She though she felt Byakuya chuckle softly, the muscles across his stomach shifting under her hand.

"Come on," he said softly, taking a step, and causing a sharp intake of breath from her as his hip shifted against her own.

He seemed to notice her shock slightly and suddenly let her go, taking a slight step away.

Right away Rukia found herself missing his presence. She glanced up and suddenly saw Mena's smirking face. Bristling all over again, she made an obvious point of closing the distance again and slipping her hand into his own.

Byakuya blinked in surprised but didn't let go, and as they finally started walking back towards the beach, he even gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

...

The large crowd was milling excitedly around the courts as they finally arrived again. Right away Ben came running up, a relieved look on his slightly flushed face. "I've been looking for you everywhere! We have a game in a few moments."

"Sorry," Rukia apologized.

Ben waved her apology off. "It doesn't matter, you're here now."

Byakuya grunted and moved off to change again.

Five minutes later Rukia found her self standing in the open sand covered court. She was still dressed in her t-shirt and shorts. She'd rather be stuck wearing the shirt instead of taking the chance of anyone seeing the mark Byakuya had left on her back.

The early afternoon sun sparkled off the crystal clear ocean, the reflections of it making her squint whenever she looked in that direction. The crowds had mostly returned to the stands, the cheering and noise had not diminished however, and were grating on her nerves. Unlike her last matches, she was now nerves and on edge.

It wasn't so much of the idea of loosing that bothered her so much, it was the fact that she would be going up against Byakuya. She would be playing right in front of him, right in front of his eyes, and God forbid, she didn't want mess up in front of him. The last thing she wanted was for him to leave with a lasting impression that she indeed was untalented and reckless. This truly was her chance to show him that she meant business and that she did actually have a chance of winning this thing.

She needed to win… no she had to win!

Her determination was momentarily diminished when he at last stepped on to the court. As before he was simply wearing dark shorts and a t-shirt, at least she wouldn't get distracted by his lack of clothing, not that that matter much when it came to Byakuya. No matter what he was dressed in Rukia would always find him incredibly gorgeous.

As he took his place, Mena was already there and waiting, Rukia stared at him from across the net. He met her eyes boldly back, not blinking. In fact it was only when the whistle blew and Mena served the ball over the net did Byakuya momentarily break his gaze.

Rukia who was still slightly dazed by the whole thing, didn't even see the ball coming. Thankfully though, Ben made a dive for it, hitting it successfully back over the net.

"Rukia!" Ben cried as he got to his feet, shaking the sand from his hair.

She seemed to snap back to attention, and not a moments to soon as the ball suddenly swam into the center of her vision. Acting without thinking about it, she jumped for it, sending it flying back over the net.

Ben gave her another glance. "You scared me for a moment."

"Sorry," she cried again running for the newly retuning ball and she watched as it sailed back over only to be sharply returned by Byakuya.

As Ben made a dive for it, Rukia's eyes settled again on Byakuya. He stood calmly watching her, a really annoying smirk on his handsome face.

She watched again as the ball came to him, and with a graceful movement, and without even breaking his eye contact with her, easily hit it towards Mena who, with a jump, spiked it over.

Rukia cried out in distress and made a mad dash, just managing to hit it back up into the air, but the move made her fall face first into the sand. She never noticed Byakuya's sudden worried expression.

Quickly getting to her feet, and spitting sand from her mouth, she again found the ball sailing over the net towards the far back of their court.

Ben was running for it and managed to hit the ball up with a single fist. Letting a cry escape her mouth Rukia again made a mad dash for it, this time landing on her backside.

They both could only watch as Byakuya easily tapped the ball back over to land with a light bounce in front of the net, in their court.

A whistle sounded. First Point to Byakuya and Mena.

Rukia stared. He was standing there, calmly not even a hair out of place, while she sat in the sand trying in vain to catch her breath. They were running all over the place diving for the ball almost every time, while he seemingly glided over to the spot it would land before it had even left her court. It was like he was reading their minds! Grinding her teeth, Rukia got up and brushed the sand from herself. She looked over to him, and with eyes suddenly blazing, she again beheld that smirk. How dare he! He knew how badly she wanted to win! How…. She paused then…and grinned herself, an evil and wicked grin. He was taunting her, using that smile of his to try and distract her. But she was stronger then that and she wasn't going to be brought down by the likes of him. With her competitive side flaring to life, she suddenly smirked back at him, her eyes now igniting.

"Bring it on, punk!" she roared, her eyes alight with that wild fire.

Byakuya blinked in surprise and his smirk faltered.

That was all she needed. With fire flowing through her veins, she served the ball over the net. She watched carefully as Mena hit it, seeing the tilt of her wrists and the angle of the hit, Rukia made a quick dash to where she figured it would head, and sure enough a few moments later she had it. With a grunt she spiked it back, hard and fast, using her incredible talent to land it the farthest away from Byakuya as she could, while still keeping it in bounds.

Byakuya apparently hadn't expected that, and she watched with a great sense of pure revenge as he made a mad dash. Tossing it back up, Mena hit it back over, right to where Ben was waiting. Apparently the fire within Rukia had affected Ben as well.

At one point too, Rukia had to actually force herself from squealing in glee, when Ben expertly set the ball to land the farthest possible distance away, causing Byakuya to actually land flat out on his stomach in the sand in order to get it.

Rukia smirked. Revenge was best served with a side platter of pain.

...

This was it. The game was at a tie, the time was up and Ben had just spiked the ball over the net. Rukia was raging with flames as she watched the ball slowly arc over the net. Mena was the one who caught it, hitting it back in another perfect hit.

"Its mine!" Rukia called to Ben who slowed his advance in her direction.

And indeed it looked to be Rukia's. With a graceful arc the ball headed right in her direction. Putting her hands together and bending her knees slightly, Rukia was completely ready for it, when it happened. A sound.

"Rukia."

Eyes widening, she looked over to see Byakuya standing there calmly, watching her intently. The crowd was loud and noisy, and his voice quiet, but even so, to her all she heard was him. He didn't say it again, but even so the sound of his voice, so different this time, so carrying and warm, echoed through her brain repeatedly.

With that one simple word, he momentarily shut down her brain. And that moment was long enough for the ball to simply land with a slight thud in the sand inches from her left foot.

There was stunned silence for a moment. Ben stared at her with wide eyes.

Then suddenly the crowd irrupted in clapping and cheers (although a lot of booing was also heard). All the noise suddenly waking Rukia out of her almost magic like stupor. Blinking, she looked down and stared at the ball.

"We did it Bya!"

Rukia looked up just in time to see Mena throw her arms around Byakuya in a hug. He actually cracked a smile, and moved to hug her back.

Anger that had been pushed back with the shock, suddenly came flooding back in Rukia's mind. Violent waves of it crashed through her being. Ben must have sensed it, and he backed up a few steps, a worried look passing his face. Rukia was staring across the net at Byakuya, Mena still in his arms, her chest was heaving with each breath, as the crowd began to come down into the court. It was then at that moment, when she was so angry she couldn't even think straight, that he turned in her direction and smirked one last time.

Rukia finally snapped.

She stared at him wordlessly for a moment before turning and rushing off.

Ben stared after her, and made to follow when a strong hand suddenly clamped down on his shoulder. Looking up, Ben found himself face to face with a pair of dark smoldering eyes.

With that one look, Ben suddenly understood it all. Byakuya seeing the change in the young mans eyes, lifted his hand and with a slight nod, turned and began to make his way out of the now crowed court.

"Byakuya, darling, come everyone is waiting for us to come and celebrate our spectacular victory!"

Byakuya glanced towards Mena once before giving her a slight nod in parting before turning his back and moving off in the direction Rukia had taken.

Mena pouted and was about to rush off after Byakuya but stopped when Ben suddenly put his hand on her arm.

"What are you about?" she said looking at him.

"Don't," Ben said sternly. "Just forget about him."

"But-"

"They are beyond us. I don't know how, but in someway, somehow, they just are."

The woman stared at the boy. Then looked up to where Byakuya had been standing only moments before. Somehow she knew as well, somehow she had always known.

"Go," Ben said, motioning to the crowd that stood behind her watching.. "Enjoy your winnings."

Spinning around she beheld the awaiting celebration party and all the people waiting for her to take her place as the winner. Giving one last worried glance in Byakuya's direction she tuned and hurried into the waiting celebration. Her face was all smiles and kisses and yet, even among all the attention and praise (not to mention all the men in the area were practically fawning over her) a place deep in her heart ached with longing.

Ben sighed slightly and stared off in the direction Rukia had taken. A soft breeze suddenly blew in, ruffling his blond hair. As soon as he had seen the look in her eyes as she had stared at Byakuya, as soon as he had seen the ball fall, as soon as he knew they had lost, he knew in his heart that this would be one of the last times he would ever be with Rukia. Yes, he had always known there was something special about the pair, something almost magical, he knew deep down that nothing would be made of his time with Rukia, but even so a small part of him had wished otherwise…. But yet,…he still felt blessed to have meet the fiery raven haired girl…

"I wish you luck, Rukia Kuchiki. Wherever your path may lead, know that you have dearly touched the lives of many people… myself included."

Then with a slight sigh, Ben turned and joined Mena, putting the short raven haired girl out of his mind.

* * *

Rukia walked along the deserted Beach in tortured silence. Seeing Byakuya behaving so in front of her towards another had triggered something deep inside. Something that hadn't been felt in a long time: jealously.

She had had so much fun before all this had started and before her feelings had began to change. The start had really been the card game, the first night of the storm. Seeing him as if he were just an ordinary person had completely changed her perspective of him. He was no longer the cold, aloof, captain and noble. There he was just simply a man passing the time by teaching her a few card games.

As her mind traveled over the events of the last days her mind instinctively fell on their chance kisses. Reaching up behind her, she was just able to lightly touch the spot on her back where his lips had touched that morning. At the time she had been angry at him for doing that… but now she simply realized that he had truly done that for her own good. It was just another way he was protecting her… like he always seemed to do…

Wiping surprise tears from her eyes, she clenched her teeth and continued. She wasn't sure where she was going all she knew was that she needed to simply get as far away from _that man _as she could. Picking up her pace she hurried on her way. Footsteps in the sand was the only thing that announced her passing.

"Are you just going to keep walking all night?" came a deep voice from behind her.

Whirling around she found _him _standing a few feet away. He watched her calmly not a hint of expression on his sinfully beautiful face.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be back there with your _partner_ celebrating your victory?"

Byakuya was momentarily stunned by the venom in her voice.

"I would just get in Mena's way. She's quite the party girl after all." Byakuya didn't know why he said that the way he did, perhaps just to get her angry enough to get a truthful answer, but the reaction on Rukia's face was immediate.

Turning away she continued walking, away from him.

Byakuya remained silent but slowly followed.

"There's quite the party back there for us. It would be a shame if you should miss out on it. I'm sure Mena would love to say hello and thank you for such an interesting game."

Rukia's fists tightened and her pace quickened.

"Well then, if your just going to ignore me, perhaps I'll head back on my own. I'll make sure to give her your apologies for storming off in a huff. I'm sure she'll understand, after all there are a lot of people that are sore losers."

"Enough!" she cried, swing her fist at him, finally at her breaking point. Catching her hand Byakuya stared wordlessly at her.

"Why does this bother you so?" he asked quietly, finally serious.

Rukia growled and pushed against his arm.

"Could it be that you hate to loose this much?" he said, almost to himself more then to Rukia. "Or could it be that you dislike seeing me in the company of others."

Byakuya watched as her face hardened and her eyes blaze.

"Or could it just be that you don't like seeing me with other _women?"_

That did it. Letting out a muffled cry, Rukia pulled away from him and made to dash away. His strong hand around her wrist stopped her.

"Let me go!" she cried, tears in her voice.

"Rukia, you are so stupid sometimes," he said quietly from behind her. Wrapping his other arm around her waist he pulled her close, ignoring her furious attempts to get away and hit him at the same time.

"Let me go!"

"Stop fighting, Rukia." It was almost an order.

Suddenly, unable to take it anymore, she slumped in his arms, her head resting against his chest. He stared down at her with sympathy. Reaching up he carefully placed a hand on her head, stroking her hair softly.

"Didn't you realize that I entered the tournament simply to spare you the burden of all that? Did you really want to be the winner and have all those humans ogling after you?"

Rukia's eyes widened and she looked up at him.

"So you-"

"I only entered to protect you."

She stared at him in shock. "So Mena-"

"Was noting more then a tool to help me reach my goal-"

"Of protecting me…" Rukia finished, slipping from his arms and staring out towards the sea. "That wasn't a very nice thing you did to her, you know. Using her like that…"

"Oh, so now your on her side so suddenly." Byakuya said, amused.

"Well, if playing on the feelings of her is so easy for you how do I know that-"

"Rukia I would never do anything to hurt you. I did all this just for you… to protect you."

"But…" Rukia trailed off turning away, a slightly uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"I love you, Rukia."

Her eyes widened and she spun around to face him, completely in shock at hearing those words. Byakuya stared down at her calmly, his eyes dark and successfully hiding his own sudden shock. He had not meant to say that… he wasn't going too… the words just slipped out…

Rukia didn't notice his sudden change. Her mind was only focused on those four words. Could it really be? Could he actually love her? Her? The nobody from the lowly district, the replacement, the burden… the one he never looked at for nearly 50 years? Her?

Rukia was so much in a daze that she didn't even respond right away when Byakuya moved close and pulled her into his arms for a warm hug, again a reaction he had before his mind could comprehend his actions.

Rukia however, stared over his arm out towards the sea for a moment, not really seeing it. Then when she began to feel the warmth of his body did she finally allow herself to relax and close her eyes. Simply basking in the feeling of finally hearing that the man she was hopelessly in love with for so long loved her back.

One of his hands left her back, reaching up for her chin. Titling her head up she met his beautiful eyes. However they closed softly then, and the distance suddenly disappeared. His lips were almost touching hers when his eyes snapped open, a look of pure agony flashing across them, before his head changed course coming to rest against the side of her head. It was then, when she was still truly at peace, when she was on cloud nine and purely blissful did he say it. She did not hear the hurt and regret in his voice either.

"My dear _sister_."

This was his only escape for the mistake his tongue had just made.

Her world crashed.

* * *

**Mena: You are so evil!**

**Me: What are you doing back here?**

**Ben: We're here to help with the commentary.**

**Me: But-**

**Mena: So what, am I out of the story just like that? How dare you use me like that!**

**Ben: Please calm down. I seem to be out of the story as well now and you don't see me jumping about in a huff.**

**Me: But-**

**Mena: What about the championship game! Surely your going to write all about my amazing victory!**

**Ben: Who with? It seems Byakuya has lost interest in the game now that Rukia and I have been eliminated.**

**Me: Wait-**

**Mena: NOO! *cries* My Byakuya darling how can you just leave me?**

**Ben: I don't think he wanted to be with you in the first place. *shrugs***

**Mena: HOW DARE YOU! ME AND BYAKUYA ARE MEANT TO BE!….. *babbles on***

**Me: *gives up and leaves***

**Ah, poor Rukia. Just when everything looks to be ending in a 'happily ever after' Byakuya opens his trap and drops her down another emotional hole.**

**Hehee, but things do be seem to be heating up a bit, eh? *Chuckles* But its only the beginning and I've got plenty of more _interesting_ things in mind. *goes into perv mode***

**This chapter actually turned out a lot longer then I had expected. I had thought of splitting it up, but I decided not to, as I have most of it planned out already and this would only mess that up. I should also point out (As it is rather recognizable) that the back kissing scene and the beach volleyball thing was indeed inspired by a scene from the Manga Maid-Sama. The apple in the kitchen scene was also somewhat inspired by a scene in Terry Goodkind's Wizard's First Rule novel (big fan of that series btw), and if you guys have read either of them you know what I'm talking about. ;)**

**But anyway, all I can say is that you guys will probably like the next chapters a fair amount. And pretty much from this point on, the romance will be turned up a bit, (thanks for hanging on and reading it to this point). I know its been slow developing smut wise, but I promise that things are quickly changing (while keeping it in the current rating bracket of course- although I think I'm gong to be pushing the rating to its limits as the story progresses).  
**

**But anyway, my thanks to: Musicgirl1796, Darth-Taisha, Yunagirl22, BlackBurningHeart, RunSakura, D-Rogue, sairypetshogun, uchihacutie, tokiko76, bunnyyy18, magic-castle, vicky73, isara-love, 1SuperKawaii, YuzurihaNoRyuu, Mia. Aka Michan, Celestial Angel of Sorrow, and HinaFilipina18 for your reviews for the last chapter. *hugs***

**Next title: Music Only they Can Hear**

**Next chapter = more smut! Yeah!**

**Hint: Rukia actually makes Byakuya Blush!**


	19. Chapter 19: Music Only They Can Hear

**-Sorry for the long delay in updating. To make it up to you guys I made it an extra long chapter -17 pages this time- However, his chapter still turned out a lot longer then I had expected and with the smut promise I made last time I didn't want to cut it short and split the chapter.-**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.

Chapter 19

Music Only they can Hear

The walk back to the hotel was rather uncomfortable and way to silent for Byakuya's liking. Rukia walked quietly, a few paces behind him, her shoulders slumped and her face downcast. Surely another result of yet another mistake on Byakuya's part.

_My dear sister_ repeated itself countless times in his mind as they walked, sounding so much like a death sentence then anything else. He could have kicked himself for his own foolishness. Having that _I love you_ slip from his lips so easily and without thought had left him panicked and, at that moment, his frazzled mind could only come up with one thread of an escape. He had grasped that thread and acted without thinking, and now he regretted it more then anything.

Her reaction to those simple words had been drastic and obvious. As soon as they had passed his lips he had felt her slump in his arms. She briefly glanced up, meeting his eyes only once in a fleeting moment, but it was enough for him to see the life from her drain away as surely as if he had plunged a dagger into her heart. In that one moment he had finally realized the strength of her feelings for him, and what he had just killed. In a way, he felt as if the dagger had been thrust into his own heart instead of hers.

By his own mistake he had come to the realization that she loved him back, and just as much. That simple realization nearly broke him.

Rukia said nothing as Byakuya switched on the light as they walked into their hotel suite. His fingers lingered on the switch for a moment trying to come up with an idea to ease her mood. That was far easier said then done. How could he possibly come up with something to lighten her mood after he had broken her heart?

Running a hand through his hair, Byakuya dropped his bag in the hall and walked into the kitchen for a drink. Reaching into the refrigerator, he retrieved the glass water pitcher. Glancing out the large window at the late afternoon sky, he reached for a glass when an idea suddenly came to him.

Setting the pitcher down, he turned and glanced into the living room where he found her slumped on the sofa, staring at the large television. Even at this distance Byakuya could tell, with her glassy stare, that she wasn't really paying any attention to it. Again he felt a pain in his heart. Shaking his head slightly, he moved back into to the kitchen, then out down the hall to the bedroom.

.

Rukia's mind was awash with churning emotions. For a long while she stared blankly over to the television, not really seeing it, but replaying what had happened down on the beach. Over and over that dreaded sentence passed through her mind. In that one moment she had been plunged back into a clear reality, as surely as if she had been plunged into cold water. What was she thinking? She was legally his sister, how could she have possibly gotten these ideas of love in her mind? Maybe it was the warm rather romantic atmosphere, or seeing him without his usual attire and uniform… the modern human clothes almost made him seem like a completely different person in a way… maybe it was all just that… but maybe it was partly do to the fact that a little voice in the back of her mind kept reminding her that in fact he wasn't technically her brother, they did not share the same parents and blood, they did not grow up together, and she had never even really thought of him as a brother… hell Renji was more of a brother to her then Byakuya ever was. Ya, maybe that was it…

She sighed and looked out towards the window. She still didn't know what she had been thinking. She knew that there was never a chance in hell of their relationship becoming something more; she knew that being with him was never an option; she knew what everyone back home would all think if they learned the truth of her feelings…

Squeezing her eyes closed, she forced down the lump in her throat, and turned her attention back to the television. However, she was suddenly gaping in shock a few moments later when her eyes fell on him.

.

Byakuya stepped into the living room dressed in a black tailored suit with a black tie and a dark wine colored silk shirt. He was fiddling with the cuff on his coat a moment then apparently satisfied with it turned up to regard her startled expression.

"I know forgiveness for what happened today will be hard for me to achieve, and not a lot I could do would make up for it, but I hope that this might allow your heart to begin to travel that path of forgiveness."

Rukia stared dumbly at him for a moment before uttering a "Huuhhh?"

"I know nothing I can do will be good enough to make up for my foolishness today, but if you would be willing, I'd be honored to have you accompany me tonight for dinner."

She blinked.

Byakuya resisted the urge to sigh. "Rukia, would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

She stared across the room at him. Him, that gorgeous man that had caused all the pain and turmoil in her heart. Him, saying that a simple dinner would begin to make up for all the grief he had caused these last few days… Him, that man standing there looking at her with those deep penetrating eyes. Him, the only man that she was truly unable to say no to.

She stood from the sofa in a haze. She nodded slightly, an act which he took as acceptance, and continued walking past, only stopping momentarily when his hand caught her wrist.

"Rukia, I…"

Byakuya faltered when he caught sight of her eyes, eyes that looked so overcome with emotions. Truly not knowing what to say, he let go of her arm.

"Try not to take to long. The reservations are for six."

She stared at him wordless for a moment, before continuing.

"I would suggest a shower too." he called back to her, hoping a light dusting of humor would lighten the atmosphere. The closed bedroom door was the only answer he got.

.

Byakuya sat on the sofa as the time ticked by. He had briefly regarded the television for a moment, but finding nothing worthwhile he had quickly switched it off with a grunt, his own emotions on to much of an edge to allow his body to relax.

More then once his fingers automatically reached up to loosen his tie and every time he managed to catch himself in time. No matter how many times he had to wear the things they always bothered and irked him. He was much more used to the loose fitting feeling of his soul reaper uniform and loosely fitting scarf.

Just the thoughts of his uniform and familiar clothes created a sense of longing in him. It surprised him slightly, he had always though himself above those simple emotions, but there they were nonetheless.

The sound of footsteps roused him then from his brooding.

"Sorry I took so long."

He stood up and turned.

Byakuya Kuchiki's eyes went wide.

She stood almost meekly in the doorway, her hands at her sides and her eyes downcast. She looked freshly scrubbed, apparently having taken his advise for a quick shower, and her hair still had a dampish look to it. However, she had actually taken the time to do it up, instead of all of it hanging down around her face. Now only a few slightly curled strands caressed her cheeks. The back was done up in a slightly loose, but extremely attractive, bun which was accented with small curls arranged delicately around it.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment before looking up at him. He could only stare. She was wearing makeup! Her lips were painted a dark red color and a dash of purplish red adorned her upper eyelids making her expressive eyes seem even larger. Her eyelashes already so thick and full, seemed even longer with the accenting mascara.

The sight of her like that and with her hair up, her lovely neck now completely visible, caused his pulse to quicken momentarily.

But it was her dress that truly had his attention. It was long, floor length, and wine colored, -it was almost the exact shade as his silk shirt- and it clung to her alluring form in a way he had never seen before. Her shoulders were mostly bare, the top of it being a halter top style, and was adorned with black sequins and beads that sparkled in the dim light of the room. But despite that, his eyes were instinctively drawn to a slit in the side of the skirt, a devilish slit that went cleanly up to her hip, and a slit that made his pulse quicken even more. The way she was standing now caused the satiny fabric to hide most of her leg, but he was pretty certain that, by the way it seemed to be cut, would fall away from the side of her leg completely. His heart rate increased, and he missed a slight shrug from her.

"This must have been another new purchase the staff made, as I've never seen it before." she muttered staring down at her skirts.

He could still only stare.

"I like it well enough," she muttered smoothing the silk over her hips slightly, "even if the side cut is to high… but I don't really like the back of it though," she muttered briefly turning around. "But it helps that at least it comes with a wrap."

Byakuya didn't hear that last sentence as eyes went even wider if possible.

To be honest there really wasn't a back to the dress at all. The only fabric that was visible was just the strip of fabric around the neck, which held the front up, and the back of her skirts. The top of the skirt formed a V shape at the center of her lower back, the lowest point barely above her rump, and flowed down to the floor, the silky fabric clinging to her hips and showing off her petite hourglass form.

Truly Byakuya was stunned. To him, she had looked gorgeous in the first dress she had worn when they had gone dancing… but this now… she looked so much more alluring and perfect, a feat that he wouldn't have even thought possible. And that dark color…. it only highlighted her perfect pale skin all the more…

Byakuya swallowed and forced his face to relax when she turned back around to face him.

"Is it alright, or should I find something else?-"

"It will do," he said, rather to quickly. "Besides its almost six and we have to hurry."

She blushed slightly, her beauty only increasing as far as Byakuya was concerned, and looked down. "Sorry about that," she murmured. "I took longer then I had expected… I'm not used to putting my hair up and all…"

Byakuya waved off the apology and he watched as she retrieved a matching shall, which she wrapped around her arms and back.

"Shall we?" he asked, his voice deep.

He offered his arm, which she gingerly took. Troubling emotions now on the back burner for the moment at least.

* * *

Rukia was all eyes when he lead her out of the hotel to a waiting taxi. Opening the door for her, it was his turn for his eyes to widen slightly again, for when she got in, her skirt parted considerably at the slit, allowing him an almost complete view of her elegant and bare leg. It was only now did he notice the delicate high heeled sandals gracing her feet.

Clearing his throat, Byakuya carefully closed the door and moved over to the other side of the taxi.

Climbing in, he was more then a little relived to see that her legs were again covered.

"What restaurant are we going to?" she asked looking up at him after the taxi had started to move off down the street.

Byakuya nearly lost his breath again as her beautiful eyes met his. "It's a surprise." he finally managed to murmur.

"But-"

"Hush," he said, "just trust me."

She smiled slightly at him, making his heart stop for a moment, then turned to look out the window. The sun was just starting to turn the sky a brilliant pink, and it sparkled off the distant ocean. However Byakuya was more interested in watching the beautiful creature sitting beside him then any sunset outside. Never before had anything put him this much off balance. Just looking at her was making his mind blank out and his body heat.

Trying to ease his frazzled mind, Byakuya turned and looked out his own window. The distant sight of the ocean momentarily caused him to ponder the foolish notion of jumping in it just to cool his heated body, the prospect of the cold water outweighing the consequences of wrecking his suit.

Again resisting the urge to tug at his tie, he banished the foolish though, and simply focused on getting though the evening without making any more mistakes.

.

Rukia's eyes went wide as she stepped out of the taxi. Byakuya's hand found hers and she found herself being slowly lead towards the apparent restaurant.

Beautiful was the simplest and most fitting word for it. White marble walls and pillars enchanted with elegant gold wrought metal greeted its visitors as they walked towards it. It was about three stories tall with high elegant walls, lined with small intimate balconies. Large palm trees were planted about the place in such a way that their large leaves prevented other diners that from spying on their fellows and she was sure that, to each visitor, each balcony seemed as intimate and as private as any place could possibility be.

As they both approached the splendid entrance, complete with a large three tiered water fountain, she beheld the perfectly tended garden boxes along the matching gold and marble pathway, each planter holding exotic flowers she had never seen before. The flowers also giving off a lovely aroma that only helped to enchant the already noticeable scent of food in the air.

Never before had Rukia been to a more elegant and splendid restaurant.

However, no matter how elegant the outside of it was nothing prepared her for the delights she saw upon entering.

A wash of white, gold, and green -with splashes of bright colors from the flowers- met her stunned gaze. Like any restaurant she expected to be able to see some of the diners already seated at close tables, but in fact here, she found none. Instead she found herself standing in a large and spacious reception area. Another larger fountain sat in the center of the room, a delightful looking mermaid holding a seashell above her hands from which poured the water. Her marble face seemed almost alive, a happy joyous smile on her stone lips. Past that, a large staircase at the far side of the room swept up to the second openly visible floor, which was viewable due to the fact that the reception room was open up to the very top of the three story building. The actual high roof of the room, with a tilt of her head, she saw was actually glass. Tilting her head up more she stared at the darkening sky, a few stars already visible.

Sweeping her gaze from the roof she looked down the walls and upon the two other floors, open and visible, forming two large and circular balconies that wrapped around three of the four walls. There finally she could see tables with diners.

Finally tearing her gaze away, she found herself greeted by a young man dressed in a fancy tuxedo.

"Kuchiki. Dinner for two," Byakuya's deep voice spoke, bringing her out of her stupor.

The man bowed slightly and motioned for them to follow, two purple and gold trimmed menus in his hands.

He led them up the staircase then across a large carpeted area to a second equally as grand staircase.

Once on the third floor he finally led them past rooms seated with people, past a live classical band and through a large archway.

Rukia almost felt out of place as they moved into a new quieter section. All around obviously wealthy people sat and talked among themselves, candle light reflecting off their jewels and riches. Here, she felt nothing more then the street urchin she had been. Byakuya's hand suddenly took her own in his, the sudden contact surprising her, yet she couldn't help but feel relieved by his comforting presence.

Finally, after walking through another smaller archway they came to a sight that truly took Rukia's breath away.

They were now standing on an open air balcony that was just large enough to comfortably hold a single intimate round table for two. A dark red candle sat proudly in the center of the table, its light reflecting and sparkling off the silver dining wear. A matching dark ruby table cloth covered the delicately carved table and upon a silver plate lay a single red rose.

But even that lovely sight wasn't enough to hold Rukia's eyes. Gazing outward she stared in stunned silence at the beautiful scene before her. They were on a third floor balcony along with a few others farther along the side of the building, that overlooked a private garden. With the setting sun all the trees were lit with thousands of sparkling twinkle lights and even at this distance she could see the sea gently sparkling in the moonlight in the distance. A cool breeze momentarily stirred her hair, bringing in the lovely sweet scent of the flowers that grew in the garden.

"Will this do, sir?" the waiter asked Byakuya, who nodded his approval.

Rukia, who wasn't paying any attention to them, jumped when the waiter moved to her side and gently pulled the white elegantly carved chair back. Smiling timidly, Rukia gently sat then promptly turned her attention back to the gorgeous scenery.

"Would you like some refreshments?" the waiter asked smoothly.

"What wine vintages do you have?" Byakuya asked, as Rukia continued to stare out to the garden.

After selecting his choice, the waiter turned with a polite bow and left, promising to be back shortly.

Byakuya turned and observed Rukia's still slack jawed face. She seemed totally engrossed in the beautiful view. Removing his eyes from her, Byakuya took a long sweeping look over the garden himself. She was right to be surprised. Byakuya couldn't help but admire the lovely layout of the place. Truly some talented people had been brought in to design it all. However even with the beautiful sight before him he couldn't help it as his eyes traveled from the garden back to Rukia.

To him, she was far more beautiful then any simple garden could be, twinkle lights included.

.

Rukia eyed the large bottle in the silver ice filled holder with trepidation. She was never much of a drinker, the stuff effected her to much, and so she generally kept away from it. She was rather surprised though when after Byakuya had offered her some, he had spoken up too that he in fact wasn't much of a drinker and that he had simply ordered it because it would look strange if he did not. Apparently the balcony seats were extremely more expensive then the normal tables and seeing that he could easily afford it the waiter had automatically assumed that Byakuya would only want the best, wine included. And so to keep face, he had simply done what was expected and picked the best.

"I have to admit," Byakuya said as he held his glass delicately in one hand, "It is rather pleasant."

Rukia stared at the blood red liquid in the glass. "Well I guess I could try it."

Byakuya's dark eyes settled on her. "Only if your sure."

"I am," she said meeting his gaze and then watched as Byakuya reached over and poured a bit of the wine into her formally empty glass. Another sat near by holding water that was currently only half full.

She reached out a slender and pale hand. Taking a small sip, a smile touched her lips, indeed he was right, it was good.

Byakuya's knowing eyes took in her smile.

"I never knew that lobster tasted this good," she murmured going back to her dinner. "At least not with the way it looked."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Byakuya's lips for a moment at the reminder. Never before had he watched the color drain from her face in such a way as when the silver lid was lifted from the large decorated platter. Being a tropical island in the middle of an ocean many of the local dishes were seafood related and after hearing that the special for the evening was lobster Rukia had been all game to try it. Her excitement had quickly died at actually seeing the large red creature sitting on the platter.

But Byakuya, who had had lobster before and had quite enjoyed it, calmly sampled it and had exclaimed to the waiter who was standing politely with his cart, of how delicious it was. The waiter had beamed and moved to put more smaller dishes on the table.

Rukia, at seeing Byakuya's openly pleased expression had timidity picked up a small portion of the meat and slipped it between slightly trembling lips. Byakuya then watched with relief as a pleasantly surprised expression had settled on her face. After that she had been unafraid to try the different and exotic dishes.

After the main courses, dessert arrived at the small table. Rukia had perked up immediately at the sight of the chocolate like looking cakes adorned with heated sauce and strawberries. As soon as she had seen chocolate and strawberry written on the menu's she had gone for it. Byakuya, who wasn't really a big fan of sweet things, had ordered a different white cake swimming in creamy pale sauce with an unsweetened cherry filling.

When he had finally finished it, Byakuya leaned back with a contented sigh. He had refilled his wine glass a second time and ideally swished the liquid in the glass, staring at it.

Rukia, who was on her second chocolate cake -and fourth glass of wine- looked up at him. He seemed almost lost in thought, as if his mind were other places. What he could be thinking about was as mystery to Rukia, as were most things about him…

A thought suddenly occurred to her and she set aside her fork.

"Byakuya," she said rather timidly.

He blinked once then looked up.

"Can I ask you something?"

When he didn't say anything she stammered and continued.

"I-I mean I know w-we've lived t-together for quite some time, but even so there is a lot I don't know about you… I mean there is a-a lot you don't know a-about me either, you could.." she was babbling and she knew it. "F-forget I s-said anything." she finally stammered and quickly went back to her cake, a blush again on her face. The wine was clearly starting to effect her.

"What would you like to know?"

She looked up in surprise and found his intense gaze on her.

"Um," she paused. What did she actually want to ask him? She hadn't thought that far ahead. Although, one thing she really did wanted to know, one thing she had always been curious about, was his romantic past, but there was no way in hell she was going to be asking him about that… especially now when she was more then a little tipsy. Knowing her, she would probably blurt out some highly embarrassing thing. So thinking fast…

"What were you like as a child?"

Byakuya blinked, apparently not expecting that question.

"I-I'm sorry if I was being to nosy-"

"For the most part, I was a rash and bratty child."

Rukia blinked and wondered if the wine was affecting her hearing too.

"At least that's what I have been told." he continued, a ghost of a smile playing across his handsome features again.

"You were?" she asked, not convinced.

"Yes." He paused, his eyes looking across the garden lost in thought. "I remember one time being scolded for pilfering my grandfathers scarf, the one I wear now. I wasn't very old, or tall, at the time and I tripped over it and fell face first into the koi pond. It took 5 experts to repair the damage done to the scarf, not to mention the damage done to one of the large koi I just so happened to fall on. I particularly remember the long lecture my grandfather gave me for that one, especially when it came to 'respecting nature'."

Rukia could only stare.

Byakuya smiled slightly at her response. "Then another time I was caught _borrowing _Yoruichi's best arm bracers, for whatever reason I can't recall. She caught me and promptly sat on me until I begged her forgiveness."

Rukia giggled then, not able to resist the mental images these stories left.

There was a moment of quiet but not uncomfortable silence between them. Rukia ideally swirled her drink around in her glass as well, watching as the sparkling liquid reflected the candle light.

The candle. Rukia couldn't help but stare at it then. It was about half way spent, the red wax dripping down its side. At first she had been extremely nervous and awkward sitting across, and very alone, with Byakuya. They were very close as well since the table wasn't very large, and in such an obviously romantic setting. There wasn't a great amount of light either, the single candle giving off most of it. She had sat stiff at first, her back straight and still covered by the shawl. But as time had passed she had slowly relaxed, the distraction of dinner having eased her nervous thoughts. So much so that she didn't even feel it right away when his leg moved slightly coming to rest against her own under the table. It was only later when it had warmed considerably from his body heat did she realise it and by that time she had sampled the wine to much to even be alarmed by that fact.

So it was, that when they finally stood, she felt saddened that they had to leave their private little escape. Rukia who turned to leave was momentarily surprised when a warm hand settled over her wrist stopping her.

"Stand with me for a moment," Byakuya whispered slightly, the flickering candle light highlighting his handsome features.

Feeling her face heat, Rukia allowed him to gently walk her back to the edge of the balcony, the table now behind them.

"Its so pretty here," she said, staring out at all the glowing trees.

"Yes," Byakuya admitted, standing beside her and placing his hands on the cool railing. "Although I prefer the twinkling of stars rather then artificial lights."

He looked down when he heard a slight chuckle from her.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

"Nah," she said with a wave of her hand. She turned towards him then. "I just couldn't help but chuckle at how typical of you that sounded."

"Typical?" he said his eyes meeting hers.

She nodded slightly and moved a bit closer, reaching to place her own hand on the railing. She froze however when instead of the cold metal she had been expecting her hand instead landed on warm skin.

Jerking back in surprise she was yet surprised again when instead of backing away, his had actually left the railing to reach out and take hers. Her flush increased.

He stared down into her beautiful eyes. The flickering candle light caressed the side of her face and shoulder, the warm light only making her skin seem softer. His eyes traveled down to her oh so soft lips, which were parted slightly.

He wanted to kiss her then. He ached to kiss her. The moment really was perfect for a kiss. So why not?

His fingers reached up and gently caressed the side of her face, and he watched as her eyes closed in contentment at his touch. His heart trembled.

One then two seconds passed. Then three more. Byakuya's eyes squeezed closed for a moment before opening again.

"Come, Rukia," he said, "its getting late."

He felt more then heard her sigh.

* * *

That sigh rang repeatedly through Byakuya's mind as he sat beside her in the taxi. He dared not glance over at her. The evening had not exactly ended as he had imagined. She had seemed happy enough for the moment as they had ate, the distraction of the food he figured, but with the completion of dinner her mood had slipped again. But who could blame her after all?

He sighed.

Finally glancing over, he watched as she stared out the window, her eyes watching not the passing lights as he had thought, but instead the distant beaches…. Beaches… Byakuya suddenly got another idea.

Leaning up he exchanged a few words with the taxi driver.

"What was that about?" she asked turning back at the sound of his voice.

"You'll see soon enough," was his only reply.

Later his only excuse for the whole idea was the fact that his body wasn't used to the alcohol that was currently running through his heated veins.

.

"Byakuya are you now going to tell me what's going on?" she asked as they watched the taxi turn the corner and disappear.

They were both standing out on one of the wooden beach pathways some distance from the hotel. It was secluded and not lit very well. If it was anyone else but Byakuya, she would have been more then a little worried.

He gently took her hand and together he lead her off the path across the grass and through the trees.

"I saw this place noted on a map in the hotel lobby." was his only reply.

She huffed slightly, and winced as her heels dug into the soft ground. However, she was all eyes when together they passed a last bend and came upon a secluded and empty beach.

A single bench sat at the end of the patch of grass and Rukia watched, still stunned by the whole thing, as Byakuya gingerly sat.

"I hate these things," he muttered fiddling with his tie.

She simply stared as he successfully pulled the offending object from his neck, unbuttoning a few of his top shirt buttons in the process. His coat went next.

Lifting his hand he motioned for her to come and sit beside him.

"Your not thinking of… swimming now…?" she asked, her voice incredulous.

"Don't be foolish," he muttered and he bent and began undoing his shoe laces.

Looking down at his coat and now his shoe which he had just removed, she swallowed. Rukia was getting nervous.

"I wouldn't advise going out on the beach in your heels." Byakuya said motioning to her feet as his socks were placed in his now empty shoes.

"Err… right." she muttered still confused. The wine still wasn't helping her situation either.

Not knowing what this was all about, but still trusting him, she leaned down and began to tease the knot on the back of her leg.

"Let me,"

She stared wordlessly, as he gently took her foot after she had turned to him, her skirts falling away from her legs.

He reached up and gentle fingers carefully teased the knot loose. Unwinding the cords from her legs he gently removed the sandal from her delicate feet. He paused though and instead of moving to the other shoe he lifted his hand again and gently slid it up the underside of her bare leg. His long gentle fingers touching her soft smooth skin and more specifically the red marks that had been left behind from the cords being to tight around her legs.

"You shouldn't have them tied so tight," he murmured his voice rather quiet, his fingers still exploring. Byakuya paused when he didn't hear a reply and glanced up to find her staring wide eyed at him with a fierce blush on her face.

There was a moments pause, then realizing what his hands were doing he quickly pulled them back, a slight dusting of pink across his own cheekbones now as well.

Reaching for her other foot, he quickly undid the lacings and placed the shoe beside its partner by his own shoes.

Reminding himself that this was not a foolish idea, he stood and turned to her.

"Walk with me." Byakuya said quietly offering a pale hand out to her.

OH! Walking along the beach! That's what he had in mind! Rukia let out a huge breath, greatly relieved for some reason.

However, that relaxed feeling only lasted for a fleeting moment, when with her heart pounding at twice its usual rate, Rukia timidity placed her own tiny hand into his larger one. A sensation of being protected again washed over her as his fingers curled around hers, her tiny hand practically disappearing into his larger one.

Reaching up with his other hand he gently unwound the wrap from her shoulders.

"But, Byakuya, its cold," she muttered trying to stop him.

"Nonsense," he replied, "This is a warm climate."

She stared wordlessly at him, as a cold chill ran down her spine. He laid the fabric on the bench beside his tie and coat.

They took a few steps out, their bare feet sinking into the soft sand. It was warmer then Rukia would have thought. The soft sand felt pleasant enough against her feet, and the warmth of his hand helped a great deal as well.

She sighed, relaxing, as they moved and walked along the shore, the stars twinkling overhead. Gentle waves lapped a few feet away, the starlight reflecting on their waves.

She glanced up then. Byakuya seemed so at ease. His eyes were barely open, his breathing was calm and even, and his face was openly relaxed. She found she greatly liked seeing him this way.

"You like taking walks at night." she said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," he said softly. Opening his eyes more he peered down at her. "How did you know?"

"I've seen you occasionally walking through the grounds at night."

A slight smile turned the corner of his lips. "I enjoy the peacefulness of it."

Rukia smiled herself then. A smile that seemed almost wistful to him.

"What do you enjoy doing?" he suddenly asked.

She looked out towards the sea again. "I like drawing and reading when I have the time." She paused then before continuing. "I like dancing too, although I'm not all that great at it and its hard to find anyone who actually wants to teach or dance with me."

She blinked suddenly when he stopped walking. He was still for a moment as if he was pondering something. She stared at him as his head tilted up and he looked at the stars. His soft hair shifted slightly in the warm evening breeze.

She gasped then when he suddenly moved close. With one hand still holding hers his other hand gently swept across her bare back, his fingers warm and gentle, until it stopped in the middle of her lower back.

"Dance with me then, Rukia," he said.

"W-what?" she asked confused and slightly overwhelmed to suddenly find him so close. A chill ran down her spine at the feeling of his fingers on her back. However, her chill was suddenly swept away when he suddenly moved up closer, very close.

She was sure her face resembled a beet as Byakuya slowly guided her out a few feet away from the waters edge. His hand on her back sent chills down her spine, and not from the cold this time.

"Dance with me," he said again.

"But there is no music." she managed to whisper. Her mind, already slightly foggy from the wine, was only getting worse with his closeness.

"Listen," he said softly.

"But-"

Her words were cut off as his finger pressed against her lips, silencing her.

"There is always music, you just need to know how to hear it."

His hand left hers then and joined the other on her back, in effect hugging her. She stared up at him with large eyes.

"Listen to the wind, Rukia." He started moving his feet slowly back and forth, guiding her with him. "There is music here that even I have never heard. The sound of the warm waves, the exotic birds in the forests, the night bugs chirping, and the very sound of our hearts."

She stared at him in surprise then, when he suddenly let her go and moved a step away. Again he held out his hand to her.

"Dance with me, dance to the music that only we can hear."

She hesitated, her hand still stretched out, motionless. Her eyes took him in then. Standing there as gorgeous as could be in his dark silk shirt and black pants. A soft breeze stirred his soft hair and gently blew long strands over his dark eyes.

He was up to something, she knew. Perhaps it had been the wine that he had drank, she knew it was affecting her. Maybe it was something in the food, or maybe the atmosphere? Whatever it was she almost certainly knew that the normal Byakuya probably would have never done such a thing. She now knew how he felt about her, that she was nothing but a sister to him, so what was the point of all this? Oh sure, he said it was just a dance, but here, alone… it seemed so different… this could possibility lead to more unwanted emotions and events… especially if it was just the wine that was playing up… but he had barely had two glass of it so… But still…

What could a simple dance possibility harm?

_Your being foolish, Rukia_. That voice in her head said. There was no harm in just a dance. They would have a pleasant time, maybe even a laugh or two, then it would be all over again… so what was the harm really?

Smiling finally, Rukia reached out and took his hand.

Its started slow and careful. Byakuya took her small hand in his then stepped close placing his other on her back, causing a slight tremble from her.

Taking a step he moved to the left, and gingerly she followed.

At first it was rather awkward. The silence around them seamed deafening and for the life of her she couldn't concentrate on the 'natural music' as he had called it; his body being so close to hers was to distracting.

But as time passed, and as he showed and lead her through more twirls and dips, the tension eased. She finally felt herself relax and ever so slowly she began to forget her nervousness. She got used to the feeling of his hands and the warmth of his body whenever they drew close. It became relaxing and enjoyable and suddenly with an excited rush, she felt the music. Every wave, every rush of wind, every cry from the night creatures, called to her and created the music. It was truly as he had said it was going to be. It was then that she realized that her own laughter was now also being included in the music.

Spinning around happily, guided by his gentle touches, she took his hands again and allowed him to spin her around another time. Her eyes danced happily as he pulled her back in, this time a little to quickly as she ended up pressed against his body. She titled her head up and stared up into those dark alluring eyes for a fleeting moment, before he suddenly stepped back and motioned her to do another turn. She did so gracefully moving around and in doing so, she ended up with her back resting against his own, the heat from his body stirring her embers.

No longer did she worry, the music having diminished all her concerns and troubling emotions from before. Now she simply allowed her heart to lead, and so they danced.

.

Their closeness seemed to intensify their dancing and ever so slowly they both became bolder, moving closer and freely touching, hands beginning to explore.

Twisting away for a moment and taking a few steps away, she turned suddenly and closed the distance between them, placing her hand on his chest. Sliding her other up behind his neck she pulled him along with her as she backed up a step. She was about to let him go again, ready for another made up dance movement, when he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her in close. Her eyes widened slightly when his other hand strayed to her partially bare leg. With caressing fingers, he gently slid his fingers up her thigh and all the way up to the top of the slit, his fingers even peeking under the fabric, touching the outside of her hip seductively.

Facing his chest, she trembled, never having being touched in such a fashion. His fingers feeling like white hot flames against her skin.

As her fist clenched the fabric of his shirt, she suddenly felt him chuckle softly. Blinking, she suddenly felt an unusual sensation come over her, she was acting like a sissy! How dare she tremble at something so simple! She would show him that she wasn't just some blushy little girl! Hell, she would even make him blush! Somewhere deep in her mind she was aware that this was all the wine's doing.

So with her eyes now alight with what almost seemed like a competitive sense, she suddenly shifted her body and pushed him back a step.

Byakuya blinked in surprise, wondering if he had gone to far. But it was his turn to be shocked when she suddenly boldly put her hands on _his_ hips and spun herself around his body, her backside coming to rest against his own.

She grinned in response to a sudden intake of breath from him, when she lifted her arms and slithered her body against his, down towards the ground until she crouched on her knees, her upraised hands resting high up on the out side of his legs.

Turning her hands, she turned her feet, and stood back up, and on her tip toes she leaned in close and seductively bit at his ear, before, and with a laugh, she spun away from him.

He stared at her with startled eyes. She met his gaze, but was disappointed to see not a single trace of a blush on his face, he was to shocked. Her fist tightened. She wasn't giving up. She wanted that blush even if it killed her!

"What's wrong, Byakuya?" she purred in the most seductive voice she could muster, and with that competitive side alight it was much easier then she thought it was going to be. Byakuya's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider.

Spinning back around she faced him directly. Putting a hand on his chest, his heart was beating frantically under her touch, she pushed him back a step before closing the distance. Leaning into him for support, she lifted one foot, and wrapped it around his leg, the slit in her dress causing the fabric to fall away from her leg. Taking his wrist she put his hand on her thigh as her leg lifted and tightened around him.

Looking up into his face, she found stunned silence. …although it almost looked like his cheeks were slightly darker then they normally were… it was hard to tell in the very dim light.

Tilting her head up more, her chin now resting on his chest along with her hands, she stared into his startled eyes, before seductively sliding her body down wards, the same move she had previously done, but this time she dragged her hands firmly, strong enough that he could clearly feel her nails through his clothing, from his chest, down his abdomen, to his hips, and down his legs.

She tilted her head up, staring up at him, this time her eyes were dark and smoldering. Reaching up, she slipped an arm around his slender waist and stood up, taking the time to push her hips against his intimately .

Smirking when she felt him gasp again, she gave one last twist of her hips, which were right against his, before taking a few steps back and away from him. Turning back around she struck a pose, throwing her hips at an angle which caused the fabric if her skirt to fall away from her leg completely, she beheld a sight not many had seen. Byakuya Kuchiki was blushing!

It was not a huge blush, no where near the ones that had so frequently adorned her face. But it was there nonetheless, the pink hue scattered across his cheek bones and over the bridge of his nose. Apparently Byakuya Kuchiki was more innocent then most thought. Although in this case it may just have been the shock of his very innocent Rukia doing such things to him. Either way it was enough for the color to show up, and for Rukia it was mission successful.

She grinned happily with success, not really aware of the nature of the actions she had just done, only concerned with her apparent victory of making _him _the one who blushed.

"Hahaa, so the great Kuchiki Byakuya can get embarrassed too." She licked her lips. "Do I make you nervous?"

His response was a sudden burst of movement.

Her eyes suddenly widened. Looking up she found herself staring into his dark intense eyes. He had moved so fast she had didn't have time to process it. Apparently in the attempt to make him blush she had broken something within him, and as she stared into his eyes, she clearly saw what she had created.

Her smirk disappeared and her breathing hitched suddenly when his hand came up and titled her chin up. He was so closes that she could hear his rapidly beating heart, his breath hot on her face.

"Where did you learn that?" he whispered staring into her eyes.

"I-I just kind of made it up.." she whispered back, unable to break from his intense stare.

"I don't approve of it." he murmured.

"Are you going to punish me?" she suddenly grinned back.

She stared up into his dark eyes, her hands resting against his chest, his heart beating against her finger tips.

Her smirk suddenly left when he suddenly closed the distance.

"Yes," he mouthed, before suddenly crushing his lips to hers.

Rukia's eyes widened for a moment before slowly closing, her other hand reaching up to slide into his soft locks. A distant part of her brain told her that this shouldn't be happening again and that it would only make things worse between them… but that voice was quickly being silenced by Byakuya's mind frazzling kiss. She moaned and would have fallen, her knees having grown weak, had he not been holding her close against him. His tongue momentarily slipped out between his lips, teasing her own to part for him. She responded without thinking, allowing him to deepen the kiss, his tongue ravishing her mouth in a simply delicious way. She was again stunned by how talented he was at kissing. Was there anything this gorgeous man wasn't good at?

Finally the need for air broke them apart, slowly, his teeth brushing her bottom lip softly before pulling back completely. Despite the tingling pleasure that traveled all over her body, Rukia was suddenly over come with the feeling of fear. Was he going to be mad again, was he going to rush off, was their relationship over again? With her heart in her throat she looked up to meet his eyes.

She never got the chance. A startled gasp left her mouth when he suddenly bent down and pressed his hot lips to her neck, trailing sucking kisses over her skin.

"Byakuya?" she spoke, barely preventing her voice from shaking as his lips moved over her, "are you okay?" she gasped, fearing what he'd say. The last time they had done this lust and wild emotions had clouded both their brains, but now at least to Rukia, everything was suddenly crystal clear.

He stilled then, and her fears increased. He moved his head back and took hers gently in his hands, his warm fingers resting gently on the sides of her jaw. His eyes were warm and loving, but free of the brain altering emotion of thoughtless lust.

"I'm fine," he whispered slightly, a smile now on his lips.

She was so relieved she nearly fell.

His eyes then left hers for a moment, falling down to her swollen lips. When his eyes again met hers, she suddenly understood that he was asking her permission if he should continue kissing her or not. She didn't even have to think twice about it, answering his unspoken question simply by tightening her arms around him. He responded instantly, his lips retuning for another mind blowing, heated kiss.

"You denied this happening once before." she finally muttered against his warm lips. "You said that this never happened."

"I lied," he rumbled back.

"You called me 'sister'. This is not the way for a brother to act." She ended with a gasp when she felt his tongue slip between parting lips to caress her own, asking for entrance, which she gave again.

"You are not my sister," he murmured, opening his mouth more, and causing another gasp from her.

"Then what am I?" she managed to whisper as his tongue slid around hers tenderly.

"Shall we find out?" His fingers began exploring and she suddenly felt her body begin to tilt towards the ground. His mouth left hers, a chance for them to regain lost breath, and he began to trail warm sucking kisses along her jaw, his teeth occasionally nipping at her skin.

"Your wicked you know that?" she murmured, and groaned when she suddenly felt her back come to rest on the sand, his own body settling over her.

"Just say the word and I'll stop," he murmured, his fingers warm and gentle.

"You'll get my new dress dirty," she moaned into his hot mouth.

She squeaked suddenly when, in response, his arms and part of his legs wrapped around her. Then with a sudden burst of movement she found herself laying flush on top of him, his back now in the sand.

"Better," he smirked.

Her heart trembled. What was happening? What was going on? This was all so sudden and after what he had said to her just a short while ago… but looking down into his dark eyes those thoughts suddenly melted from her mind.

"Much," she whispered, her fingers sliding up into his silky hair.

Her eyes fluttered closed when his lips found her neck again. She felt his hands firmly sliding over her bare back, the feeling of his long fingers on her skin was simply ecstasy. Laying on him as she was, she was suddenly overcome with the feeling of life in him. She could feel his rapidly beating heart, feel the hardness of his toned muscles moving under soft skin, and feel as each breath entered and fled his lungs. His warmth was quickly spreading through her already heating body, and the heavenly almost cherry blossom like scent of him was clouding and shutting down her brain. He was becoming her entire world and there was nothing now that mattered to her more then him. At that moment she truly realized how much she wanted him.

She let out an annoyed sigh then when she felt his lips leave hers. His body rose a bit, his arms pushing him up into a sitting position with her in his lap.

"Rukia, I-"

Annoyed she cut him off with another kiss, and was happy to find that he didn't resist.

"Rukia, I really think that we should talk abut things first-"

"Stop talking," she murmured annoyed at his interruptions. Wrapping her arms up around his neck, she pushed him back down without any resistance from him. She titled her head up and kissed him again, deep and tenderly. Her fingers of her left hand tightened in his hair, while the other slipped down to the front of his shirt, her fingers undoing the buttons in a mad rush the quench the desire to touch his warm bare skin.

This was now raw pure delicious desire, very much like it had been during their kiss after that heated fight. However this time, it was more then just one kiss. It was more then just being pressed up against a wall. This was repeated kisses, this was repeated words, this was laying on top of him feeling his entire body moving under her, and this wasn't just lust, this also contained something it didn't have before: a clear understanding that love was now very much involved. And that realization, prevented even a trace of guilt or second thoughts from entering her mind. She loved this man with all her heart and there was nothing anyone could do anymore to prevent that love. All she wanted at that moment was him, his love, his hands on her body, and to feel him moving under her.

Her lips left his for a moment and trailed warm kisses along his jaw, her hair tickling his face. She could feel his hands firmly sliding over her back and even over her rump, and she loved it.

"I've always wanted to do this," she murmured as her lips and teeth nipped at the sensitive skin below his ear before moving her mouth down his neck.

"Rukia-?" his voice was interrupted by a low moan that escaped his mouth when her lips traveled over the hollow at the base of his delicious throat, his fingers tightened and dug into the muscles in her back. She smirked at hearing and feeling that, and mercilessly pressed her lips to the spot, hearing a slight gasp and feeling him tremble under her. When she slipped her tongue out and slid it over the sensitive spot his back arched and his head titled back and to the side.

"R- Rukia… if you keep this u-up I wouldn't be able t-to stop m-myself-" he panted, his eyes barely in focus now.

"Then just shut up and kiss me again." she muttered.

They both paused again and stared at each others eyes for a moment, both perfectly aware that a decision was being made.

She smirked and leaned down to press her lips to him again.

His eyes widened and a groan escaped his lips.

* * *

**Rukia: *to occupied to speak at the moment***

**Byakuya: O.O**

**ME: OMG I bet you are all cursing me for stopping here. ^^ Tehee, I just love to tease you all with my horribly cruel cliff hangers. ^^ But ah, I love the mental images this last bit leaves. Imagine them laying in the sand by the ocean, with a star filled sky over head, making out as fiercely as never before. *dramatic sigh* Although, I regret having them laying in the sand… that stuff can be nasty at the best of times….**

**I should also point out that with the next chapter this story will have reached 20 chapters. *dances* Now this may seem like a fair amount but I'm telling you now that there is a lot still left to go and this fic won't be ending anytime soon.**

**Again many thanks to: Darth-Taisha, onlyluna, Black Burning Heart, vicky73, Hina Filipina18, uchihacutie, Kuchiki Rukia- taichou, Yunagirl22, tokiko76, Keep smiling It Makes People Wonder, krazykoreangurl, Byakuya's sakura petal, corrupted Kuchiki angel, YuzurihaNoRyuu, Mia. Aka Michan, KendoGirl95, Run Sakura, D-Rogue, isara-love, Silva1908 and byarukixOxO for your lovely reviews. You guys keep me writing! *hugs***

**Next chapter title: Open Hearts**

**Feelings are now put into words and an understanding is reached. More smut too! ^^**


	20. Chapter 20: Open Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.

Chapter 20

Open Hearts

"_Then just shut up and kiss me again." she muttered._

_They both paused again and stared at each others eyes for a moment, both perfectly aware that a decision was being made._

_She smirked and leaned down to press her lips to him again. _

_His eyes widened and a groan escaped his lips._

_...  
_

As Rukia brushed the sand off the skirts of her dress, she glanced over to Byakuya, just catching a glimpse of a bare shoulder before he pulled his shirt back up over it, buttoning up the front in the process.

She still couldn't believe what had just happened. She had just pressed her lips back to his, her fingers finally pushing back the fabric of his shirt, when he had suddenly gone as stiff as a board. She stared at him, rather startled for a moment, before being overcome with a fierce blush. She scrambled off him, nearly tripping over her longs skirts.

"I'm s-sorry," she had muttered softly, still confused by the whole thing. But when he suddenly turned towards her, looking as if he was going to say something, she paused and studied his expression. The anger she had feared was not there, just the usual hidden emotions.

Looking away again, she turned and was about to race back over to the bench, where their shoes and coats lay, when a warm hand wrapped around her wrist stopping her.

Turning back, she found herself face to face with him. He opened his mouth then seemed to hesitate. Finally after a few moment he let her go, dropping his arm in a rather defeated, and very unlike Byakuya way.

"Come, we had better get back."

She watched him silently as he turned and walked back to the bench. At least he didn't seem mad… but with the way her head was still spinning, she really didn't feel as if she was in a great position to make judgements yet.

Sitting down on the bench, she reached down to get her shoes.

"Rukia," he finally said quietly. "I think we need to talk about a few things when we get back." He met her nervous gaze steadily, an almost defeated look in his eyes.

Her eyes widened but then she slowly nodded. Indeed, they really did need to talk.

...

They were about half way to the hotel when Rukia let out another small cry and stumbled again. Byakuya, acting again without thinking, caught her arm and steadied her.

"These stupid heels," she grumbled. "I don't know how people can stand wearing them."

They were walking quietly on the wooden planking that made up the trails that ran along side the beach. She had quickly given up the idea of walking in the sand or grass, as with every other step her heels sunk into the ground. Byakuya, with a mildly amused expression on his face, had taken her arm and lead her to the wooden pathway. It was better, at least her heals didn't sink into the ground, but they were rough in spots and more then once she had stumbled. Only Byakuya's quick reflexes had prevented her from falling on her face.

"How much farther?" she complained.

"A little ways yet," he replied staring into the distance, the night breeze stirring his hair.

She grumbled slightly under her breath and continued walking, minding her step now more then ever. "You and your stupid idea of sending the taxi away and making us walk back."

He stared after her for a moment watching as she held up her skirts with one hand while keeping her balance with the other, not sure if that last comment was meant for him directly or not. Then suddenly with a rush of movement, and a surprised squeal from her, he scooped her up in his arms and threw her over a shoulder.

"W-What?" she cried, squirming around.

"Please refrain from kicking about," he grunted trying to keep his hold on her. She wasn't heavy at all, but she was more then a little spirited and it took all his effort from dropping her.

"Byakuya, put me down!" she cried, embarrassed.

"I'd rather carry you now then have to tend to a broken or twisted ankle these last days."

"B-but I'm heavy!" she cried aghast, and then promptly blushed. "And this is not the way a lady should be carried!"

"Your not even a little bit heavy… and your not acting much like a lady at the moment," he muttered, picking up his pace a bit.

"What!-"

"No more arguments." he cut her off.

She huffed and looked off into the distance, resting her elbows on his back and missing a slightly amused expression.

...

Much to Rukia's extreme embarrassment he didn't set her down until they had actually walked into their hotel rooms. She was relieved that at least this late there wasn't many people about. Besides a greatly amused hotel manager that is.

Setting her down, Byakuya switched the hall light on. A faint blush still stained her pretty cheeks and her hair, that had been so nicely done up, was rather ruffled looking at the moment.

"Go get cleaned up and ready for bed," he murmured, suddenly being reminded of just why she looked so ruffled.

"I though you said we needed to talk," she responded moving off down the hall.

"In a moment," he responded moving towards the kitchen.

As soon as Rukia closed the bedroom door she let out a groan and sagged against it, sliding down until she was sitting on the floor. With her head in her hands, she stared through her fingers out the window, a semi blank expression on her face.

What had just happened again? Did she really just kiss Byakuya again, and in such a forceful way?

Her fuzzy mind slowly replayed the past events. Oh, sure the dinner had been lovely, she had had a great time, the food had been excellent, and the wine…. The wine… things had changed there. Byakuya had had such a lovely idea of taking a walk on the beach which had then turned into a dance. But, God why did she start acting and dancing the way she had?

Memories of putting her hands on him suddenly flashed before her eyes and she let out a groan. They had even rolled around on the sand …making out the entire time… thank goodness he had pushed her aside.

"He is so going to disown me now," she muttered, raking her fingers through her hair rather painfully. But what disturbed her more was the fact that she had enjoyed every moment of it. Just the thought of his lips touching hers self chills of excitement down her spine. This night was different then their first kiss in the hall, this time she wasn't surprised by it, this time she had almost expected it… this time she had enjoyed it… and this time… he didn't run away after either…

Letting out a frustrated snarl Rukia stood up and stormed to the bathroom, yanking the pins out of her hair as she went.

...

Sometime later, and feeling much better, a freshly showered Rukia shuffled into the bedroom. Right away her eyes fell on the man standing by the window. He had changed and was now wearing his usual silky robe over his night clothes.

She felt a stirring at just seeing him again.

Hearing her footsteps on the carpet, Byakuya turned and their eyes met. Immediately a blush touched her cheeks. He let out a breath and moved for her to take a seat. She responded by sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed.

Byakuya stayed standing above her for a moment, looking down on her now bowed head. At that moment, she seemed so much like how he remembered her. Quiet, meek, and way to timid for his liking. Her knew she wasn't normally like that, and that's what had always bothered him the most.

He almost reached out to take her hands in his, but stopped and instead sat stiffly beside her. All his life he had been trained to never show weakness, to never express emotion, and to hide what he was really feeling… and to now try and break that so well taught habit, was nearly to hard to bear.

"Rukia… about what happened this evening…" he stilled. She still didn't look up at him, but she was now twisting her hands together rather forcefully in her lap.

He opened his mouth, then closed it again, unsure of what to say, knowing to well that what happened next may well just make or break their current situation. He stared at her hands suddenly wondering what was going through her mind.

To Rukia, Byakuya's silence was becoming incredibly annoying. They needed to talk things out, to many things had been happening lately not to. He had even come right out and said it himself. So why was he being so quiet all of a sudden. Finally unable to hold back, she spoke the first thing that came to her mind.

"Why did you really enter the contest?"

He looked up at her in surprise, obviously not expecting that. He stared at her silently for a moment, as if he was coming to terms with what had to be finally said. "I already told you, I just wanted to protect-"

"You already said that." she interrupted. She turned her head away and stared off into the distance. "are you sure it wasn't…" she sighed and closed her eyes. This was so difficult to do. She knew exactly in her mind what she wanted to say, but bringing it out and forming the words with her lips was something all together different. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes slightly and pretended that he wasn't there, pretended that she was just speaking her thoughts out loud to herself.

"I never though… I never felt…" she gritted her jaw and forced it out. "I've never felt such a surge of anger before, seeing you like that… with that woman… it just made me want to break something… made me just want to wring her neck… made me want to…" she finished with a frustrated sigh.

"So that was all because of anger you felt at seeing me with someone else…?" Byakuya asked quietly, watching her. She was clearly struggling with her feelings; feelings he knew he shared as well.

He watched as she squeezed her eyes tight and nodded her head a fraction.

This wasn't easy for either of them. Byakuya was a man who had grown up with the lessons of keeping emotions hidden and private, as was expected of a noble and Rukia, simply to shy and nervous in the presence of that same powerful Kuchiki noble, wasn't much better prepared.

"Rukia, look at me." he finally said, unable to come up with anything else that would work.

She hesitated at first, afraid of facing him and her feelings. But even so, a request from him, as she had been taught, could not be ignored. So, ever so slowly, she lifted her face and looked into his dark eyes.

Her heart trembled. These were eyes that suddenly seemed so beautiful, so welcoming, so…loving. She stared at his eyes and saw them as she had never seen them before. And at that moment she finally truly realized what was happening. Why she had been so angry, why seeing him with someone else had bothered her so, why her heart trembled at the mere sight of him. Somewhere deep down it all just clicked and nothing left her more breathless or more afraid.

Byakuya too, seemed to realize the change in her. She had blinked once then her eyes had widened for a moment, before a dazzling blush had unknowingly spread across her face.

"I know what my heart tells me," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "But I also know what my mind is telling me. I am aware of the feelings these past few days have brought up. Feelings that…" he broke off before continuing. "You know how others back in the soul society see us, how our relationship stands in their eyes, and to even think of acting on these new feelings… the reaction it would get if they knew back home…"

Byakuya watched as her eyes closed. Truly this hurt him just as much. He took a breath to continue but was stopped when she spoke.

"I am perfectly aware of what the reactions would be. Which is why this is so difficult." she hesitated. "I'm fighting myself, I'm fighting my own feelings. What we accidentally… what we did just now on the beach… I know it wasn't simply an accident and I also know that nothing can come of these feelings… back home. I am a soul reaper and I have learned that such feelings are nothing but a burden."

Byakuya sighed slightly. "It pains me to hear you say that." he finally said quietly.

"What?" she said turning to him, surprised.

"Feelings of lov-" he stopped for a moment unable to utter the word. "Feeling of affection, whatever difficulties they may bring, are still… What I'm trying to say is that feelings like that will not lessen your abilities as a soul reaper. In some cases they can actually strengthen ones resolve and determination. Carrying and accepting the fact that you have feelings for someone doesn't make you any weaker."

She stared at him, seeing him in a new light. A hint of hope suddenly floated in front of her eyes. She loved him, she knew that now, could it possibility be that he returned those feelings?

Byakuya seemed to sense her change. He shifted slightly and broke the eye contact, staring out the window.

"But that still doesn't mean anything will come from them this time. I… I know how I feel about you. What happened on the beach was no accident. These last few days I've began to see you in a new light that I never even imagined existed. I had though that when Hisa- … my heart died, that my feelings of affection had died with them. But… now…. I feel so confused."

Rukia stared, her heart hammering in her chest, as she watched his hands fist. Never had she seem Byakuya in such a state; never so open and almost vulnerable. Suddenly she had to fight back the urge to hug him. He then looked up and continued, his hair blocking the view of his face.

"I've tried everything I can these past days to reject these feelings. I've tried everything to keep you from feeling the same. I tried everything I could think of, without hurting you more. But in the end I still can't fight it. What happened tonight…" he paused then and finally looked towards her. Her heart stopped for a moment. "What happened tonight, I…"

He sighed unable to finish his sentence and leaned back. "You can't even begin to imagine how hard this is and the amount of pain this is bringing up."

"Byakuya," she finally said after a long moment of silence. "Maybe your thinking about this a bit to much."

"What?" he said looking up sharply.

"Maybe its time to do something without thinking of the consequences for once." her voice was barely above a whisper but Byakuya heard every word clearly.

"That is not an option." he said sternly. "The only thing that could possibly come from this would be pain. You know that when we return everything must go back to the way it was. No one can even glimpse the though of there being something deeper between us… if they did so… it would be the end of me… and of you."

"But, I lov-"

A warm finger pressed to her lips stopped that sentence. A sentence Byakuya couldn't even bare to hear.

"Don't," he whispered, forcing his voice to remain steady. "Please, just don't."

Rukia stared at the obvious emotions that were swimming across his features. He had moved closer in a rush of movement and they were now side by side on the bed. The slight light coming from one bedside lamp illuminated the left side of his face showing off his beautiful features even more. Seeing him like this so open and honest, feeling him so close, and with her mind filled with his lovely scent, she did something then that she had always wanted to do.

Reaching up she gently ran her fingers over one smooth cheek, up to his closed eyes, and finally up into his soft hair. Her fingers were slow and gentle as she ran them through his silky hair, taking note that his eyes didn't open even once in surprise. "Ever hear of the saying 'What happens in Mexico stays in Mexico?" she finally whispered.

Her fingers traveled down the side of his face to his chin which she tilted up. His eyes opened slowly and he stared at her beautiful face.

"But-"

His words were cut off when Rukia suddenly leaned in and closed the distance between them. His breath hitched sharply as her soft lips settled on his. Then his mind momentarily went blank.

The kiss was soft and warm, comforting really, and felt just right. 'What happens here stays here' kept flowing through his semi shocked mind.

Everyone always accused him of being stiff, unfeeling, and uncaring. He had always thought that he wasn't those things, but lately after his heart had died, he realized then, that he had indeed become all the things others had always said. And he hated that thought. He had always been such a rash and risk taking child… had he really lost all of that? Maybe she was right, maybe this gorgeous woman that had always been in front of him, that had always seemingly been there, had finally shown him the truth of his ways. Maybe he should just loosen up and take chances… maybe he should just listen to his heart for once… maybe he should…

Rukia inwardly trembled with joy when she suddenly felt him kiss her back. It started only a fraction of a moment after she had moved in, but even that fraction had seemed like a lifetime, during which she had screamed at herself to stop. In just that quick moment she had pondered the idea that she may just have had made the worst mistake of her life. She had seen her life flash before her eyes , she had even pondered the best spot for herself to be buried in after Byakuya had killed her…

But all those thoughts stopped in a sudden movement of his oh so wonderfully soft lips. Lips that she finally allowed herself to focus on. Lips that had finally starting kissing her back on his own accord.

The kiss was all that she would have imagined it to be: warm, passionate, and comforting, as if her own were forever meant to be touched to his.

Nerves that were strung to a hairs breath stilled and she was dimly aware of his arms encircling her, pulling her closer on the bed.

To Rukia this moment would always be remembered as her fist kiss, _their_ first kiss. While technically it was the third (ish) -at least to Byakuya- this was the one that truly meant something. This one was an acceptance of feelings she couldn't even begin to imagine existed. For the first time there was no hidden feelings, no regrets after, and no doubts in her mind that this was wrong. This kiss was what Rukia had always secretly imagined what a kiss of true love would be like. This one was even more then that, this one was mind-blowing, filled with emotions to great to even describe into words. This kiss… this kiss was Byakuyas way of expressing emotions that he was unable to put into words.

Finally, after what seemed like a second lifetime, a need for air caused their lips to part slightly.

"This is a vacation." She said, her now swollen lips still brushing his. "Lets just forget about what others think for awhile and enjoy the last few days we have here, together."

"But when we return…"

"It won't be for awhile yet, lets just live in the moment and worry about the future when it gets here."

His eyes closed and he buried his face deep into her hair, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"Perhaps your right," he finally whispered, letting his responsibilities go for the first time in his adult life.

She felt his hands slide up into her hair as she buried her face deeper into his warm neck. Her heart felt like it would burst from her chest it was beating so hard.

"Thank you," she whispered finally wrapping her arms around him and she smiled when instead of stiffening or pushing away, he hugged her back.

* * *

**Byakuya: *blank stare***

**Rukia: *blank stare***

**Me: Um, hi guys long time no see….^^;**

**Rukia: *stare***

**Me: … well I know its been a long time since I worked on this story… but…**

**Byakuya: I refuse to speak with an author that ignores their own stories for over half a year.**

**Me: But I've been busy!**

**Rukia: That's nothing but an excuse. *goes back to staring***

**Me: O.O But…. I came back didn't I?**

**Byakuya and Rukia: EXACTLY!**

**Me: Eh?**

**Rukia: Its back to the bad spelling…**

**Byakuya: ….and the bad grammar.**

**Rukia: Oh, and don't forget about the out of characterness.**

**Byakuya and Rukia: *both wander off still complaining about my bad writing skills***

**Me: I was so just hated on. ..**

**Rukia: *shouts from a distance away* Just make sure you come back and update again soon and we'll forgive you.**

**Me: *in a small voice* I'll try. *tear***

**Ahem, anyway….Oh my gosh, all the mush, I swear I fried some brain cells trying to finish this chapter. Every time I went to write I'd just sit and stare at the blinking curser icon… and nothing. My mind just went blank every time. *pulls out hair* I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update (and no, I'm not dead, although at times I really felt like it). I've just been so busy lately with my work. I've had so many art commissions this last summer (seriously I could count on my fingers, on one hand, the days I actually took off from the computer) and I just couldn't spare anytime to do any serious writing. My work load is still tough now (I currently have 4 commissions on the go right now- with 20 some on a waiting list) but I finally forced myself to sit down and finally finish this chapter. The story itself isn't finished yet and I have some big things planned, but I'll just update as I can. I will say that all the reviews I did get was probably why I was even able to get this done today. So all I can say is keep them coming and I'll try my absolute best to update as often as I can. So thanks so much everyone! *hugs***

**Next chapter preview: The Vacation Truly Starts:**

_Feeling his warm breath on her neck, she gently reached up and combed her fingers through his silky hair. His breaths came faster._

"_Dear spirits," he whispered. "What's happening to me?."_

_She hugged him tighter with her other arm._

"_Your being loved," she said softly. _

_She felt his body slacken in response. "This is only going to cause great pain upon our return." he whispered. His last attempt at preventing this._

"_I don't care," she whispered back. "I'd gladly give up anything for even the smallest amount of time with you."_

_Byakuya only squeezed his eyes tighter together in response. _


	21. Chapter 21: The Vacation Truly Starts

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.

**Chapter 21 **

**The Vacation Truly Starts**

"Good morning."

Rukia opened a sleepy eye and found herself staring across a sunlit room towards a huge sparkling picture window. Not a single cloud could be found in the bright blue morning sky.

Stifling a yawn, she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and sat up. The huge bed was empty and neatly made on the opposite side. She frowned and glanced towards the bathroom door, which was open and empty, the light tuned off. The bedroom was empty as well, the door closed.

Had she just imagined someone saying 'good morning' to her? Or had she mumbled it herself? God, if that was the case, then she was loosing her fricken' mind. Who'd blame her after all? Look what happened last night. The midnight make out on the beach followed by that talk and…

She smiled to herself and slipped from the warm covers. Hurrying to the bathroom she stepped in the shower for a moment before brushing her teeth and and hair.

Rukia did take an extra moment to pick out an outfit though. After last nights revelations she found that she wanted to look extra good for Byakuya…. Byakuya. She suddenly grinned like a fool and snatched up a pretty white and green sundress.

After their talk the previous night, they had moved to the kitchen for a snack then had retired to bed. At first Rukia had suddenly become nervous standing at her side of the bed, watching with a faint blush as Byakuya slipped under the covers on his side. Sure they had been sharing the bed since the beginning of the vacation, and the bed was so huge that each had plenty of room to move about without disturbing the other, but for some reason now she felt uneasy about it. With the now open change in their relationship it somehow felt more _erotic_ to be sleeping in the same bed together.

Byakuya had apparently sensed her discomfort and had sat up and offered her the bed. Shaking her head and waving her discomfort off she had given him a smile and finally crawled in herself. He paused for a moment, staring at her, before shuffling all the way over to her side, making her go stiff with shock, and had given her a tender kiss on the forehead. That turned into a second on the cheek then a final third one on the lips. After wishing her a good night he shuffled back over to his side.

Rukia, now blushing furiously, had lay awake for a long time after, suddenly super sensitive to the other person that lay all the way over on the other side. She couldn't tell if he was awake or not, she could hear his smooth even breathing so much more now, and she had even gone stiff when he had suddenly rolled over, making the bed shift.

"Snap out of it Rukia!" she had inwardly scolded herself. This is what she had wanted right? He had finally openly returned her feelings and now they had nearly a whole week together… so why was she so jumpy all of a sudden? A small voice answered her then, and she knew why. Before he had held back and kept control of the situation. Now everything was out in the open and who knows what would happen… look at what had happened on the beach. That was before they had declared their feelings… now she could only imagine what could happen. ..

With thoughts of him running through her head (some of which made her blush) she finally had managed to drift off to sleep.

On the other side of the bed, Byakuya had allowed a small smile to pass his lips.

* * *

"Good morning, Rukia."

A dazzling smile greeted Byakuya as Rukia walked into the kitchen. He was standing by the stove, dressed in a button up black shirt and his usual pair of black jeans. A white apron, yes with a few ruffles -which was all he could find that morning- was tied around his slender waist. To Rukia it was the oddest sight she had ever seen, and she had to momentarily fight back the giggles, not wanting to annoy him so soon in the morning.

"You're up early." she said moving over to where he now stood at the kitchen counter. The morning sunlight streamed through the second picture window and across the table into the kitchen, making the modern room sparkle. For some reason then everything seemed new and exciting to Rukia. As if the vacation was starting new over again.

"Did breakfast arrive yet?" she asked, glancing at the frying pan on the stove Byakuya was currently tending.

"I decided to make it myself this morning." he replied reaching over her head to the cupboard above her.

"You can cook?" she asked lifting the lid on the frying pan but quickly dropping it back in place when it burned her fingers.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya asked, concerned mirrored in his eyes.

"Ya-" she stopped talking when Byakuya gently took her hand and moved her over to the kitchen sink, running cold water over her fingers, his hands still on hers.

Their eyes met and Rukia blushed.

"I'm okay," she said after a moment and she slipped her hands from his grasp, reaching for the tea towel that lay on the counter.

"Anything I can help with?" she asked setting it aside.

"You can set the table if you want," he responded, moving back on the stove.

She smiled to herself and moved to do so. Indeed things seemed different this morning. She couldn't remember the last time things had felt so at ease between them. For once in her life she wasn't nervous around him. That feeling both amazed and startled her.

"Here, you can set my plate beside yours, facing the window. It's a very lovely morning and I enjoy looking at the sea." He handed her two plates, his fingers momentarily brushing against hers, and she couldn't help but notice how they lingered for a moment longer then necessary.

"Thanks," she smiled back.

They ate together at a easy going pace. Sitting beside him and not across from him was something new, and despite the easy going atmosphere she jumped slightly when his leg accidentally bumped into hers under the table.

"So what are the plans for today?" she asked quickly, to cover up her surprise.

"Well, we have today free but according to our pre arranged holiday plans tomorrow we are scheduled to take the tour up to the ruins for an over night 'ancient get-away'. I wasn't to thrilled about the idea before, with all the things that have been going on, but things seemed to have settled and if you wanted to go, we'll go."

Byakuya couldn't help but inwardly smile at the sparkling look in Rukia's beautiful eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that she wanted to go (and that she had already heard about the ruins).

"Ben told me all about the ruins!" she exclaimed, excited. "It'll be like a vacation within a vacation!" she hesitated a moment, when she realized she had said the boys name out loud.

Nervous at Byakuya's reaction she quickly went back to her breakfast.

A warm hand on hers made her freeze.

"Its fine, Rukia." he said quietly.

She looked up at him and their eyes locked again, and for a moment everything disappeared except him. A lovely blush slowly appeared across her cheeks as they suddenly moved closer, and just moment before he kissed her, she caught a glimpse of an accepting smile pass his soft lips.

After a moment they parted, Rukia a bit breathless, and his hand left hers.

"I have a brochure about the ruins in my bag," Byakuya said after another moment, and he stood and left the room to get it.

Rukia stared after him a moment before looking back to her eggs. Her face was still warm, and she could still feel the pressure of his lips against hers. Running her tongue over her lips without even realizing it, she paused when she suddenly got a taste of orange juice. Blinking, she stared down at her own glass of juice, and was suddenly over come with a blush when she realized that she hadn't even drank any herself yet that morning.

She was just staring at Byakuya's half empty glass when he returned.

Setting her fork aside, and happy for an excuse to think about something that didn't make her blush horribly, she happily opened the fancy looking brochure and started reading.

Clearing off the table Byakuya couldn't help but watch the petite woman sitting at the table. From the moment she had walked into the kitchen, wearing that pretty and very flattering dress, he had hardily been able to think straight. She was just so pretty, and happy! He had never seen her in such a cheerful and happy mood and just the thought of her finally acting that way around him made his heart swell with happiness. True, Byakuya himself hadn't been this happy in a log time either. After they had gone to bed last night he had laid awake for a long time thinking. Finally after what had seemed like hours he had finally come to the conclusion that she was right. He would allow himself to, for once, act as his heart wanted, the consequences be damned. He inwardly dreaded the thought of the vacation ending, and he dared not even allow himself to think about what would happen upon their return home, but for now that wasn't his problem and he wouldn't allow that to ruin their remaining time together. He loved her, he knew that now, and there was nothing that would get in his way at spending their last week together happily.

"Are you finished with this?" he asked lifting her mostly cleaned plate.

"Yep," she mumbled only half listening, her head still buried in the brochure. "Look, Byakuya" -He inwardly smiled at how easily she said his name now- "they even have some ancient pyramids that you can go inside and tour around. And look, you can tour part of the volcano!" She waved the papers around for him to see. Spotting him with his sleeves rolled with his hands in a bunch of soppy water with that silly apron around his hips, she couldn't help but finally giggle out loud.

"Something amusing," he asked in mock seriousness.

She stifled her giggles with a hand and set the brochure aside, instead choosing to help him. Grabbing the tea towel she reached for a freshly washed and still dripping plate and began to towel it dry.

...

"How about the zoo again?" she asked.

He frowned and she immediately took it as a no.

After finishing up the dishes they had moved over to the window and Byakuya had picked up the paper and was sitting at the table. He wasn't really reading anything as they were discussing what they should do that day.

Rukia turned back and gazed down at the sea. How blue and majestic it seemed. "Why don't we go to the beach again?" she asked.

Byakuya set the paper on the table and stared out the window himself. Truth be told he just didn't feel much in the mood for being around a large crowd.

"There are a lot of people down there though," Rukia muttered, as if reading his mind.

"We could always go to the nude beach. There were a lot less people there."

He looked up when he heard her gasp and found himself staring into a pair of shocked eyes, eyes that were in a bright red face.

"It was a joke, Rukia," he said turning a page of his paper. He looked back up again and found her still staring at him in shock.

Byakuya, realizing what she was shocked about, resisted the urge to sigh. Renji had had a similar expression on his face when he had made a joke in front of him too. Really, did no one believe that he actually had a sense of humor?

Byakuya shook his head slightly but paused when something in the paper caught his attention.

"What about snorkeling?" he suddenly asked.

"Hmm?" Rukia asked turning away from the window. Byakuya motioned to the paper and she moved over to him looking at the big full colored add in the paper. It was a photo of a happy looking couple swimming in crystal clear waters surrounded by tons of different colored fish.

"Its just swimming with fish?" she asked, apparently never hearing of snorkeling before.

"Its underwater," Byakuya replied, "you wear a mask and special fins on your feet to make swimming easier."

"Umm." She looked uncertain.

"It looks quite enjoyable," he added reading over the fine print of the add. Rukia was momentarily surprised by his obvious curiosity. She was rather nervous about the swimming part, since she was still a bit of a beginner, but if Byakuya wanted to go then she wouldn't try and stop him…

"Alright," she finally said. "As long as its okay that I'm not a very strong swimmer."

Byakuya looked up at hearing her unease. "We can do something else if you don't want to go," he said. There was no disappointment in his eyes, but they seemed just a tad less bright.

"No we can go," she said more firmly. "It would be rather exciting to see all the different fish." And she spoke the truth.

"Alright, then its decided. You go gather up your swimming attire and I'll make the arrangements."

* * *

An hour later Byakuya and Rukia walked out of the hotel to a waiting taxi. Rukia, after getting over her initial uneasiness, was now getting quite excited about the idea. She was all smiles as she placed their bag on the floor of the taxi after getting in. Byakuya sat relaxed beside her, his long legs at a slight angle against the front seat, his left knee just lightly brushing against hers.

This was so different then their taxi ride the previous night. Then she had been tense and slightly nervous, now she was simply relaxed and excited about their destination… the way it should have been from the beginning. She felt a sudden stab of regret. If only they would have realized their feeling earlier, then they could have spent so much more time together in this peaceful relaxed atmosphere.

A sudden slight tugging on her wrist pulled her from her ponderings. Looking down she found Byakuya's long fingers touching the bracelet around her wrist. It was the one he had bought for her on their third day of vacation.

"We'll have to return to that stall before we leave to get the last few charms you're missing," he murmured fingering the cherry blossom charm for a moment.

She was suddenly touched deeply that he had remembered. It was only the presence of the taxi driver that prevented her from leaning over and kissing him again.

Sensing her warming feelings he offered her a smile and a gentle squeeze of the hand, a hand that he didn't actually let go of until they had arrived at their destination.

...

"Make sure your mask fits your face and make sure you don't get hair in the skirt."

Rukia couldn't help but blush as Byakuya gently adjusted the mask she was trying on at the rental shop. His fingers gently brushed aside strands of her raven hair as he gently tightened the strap around her head.

The taxi had dropped them off at the islands main sea exploring center. Rukia had been all eyes as they had walked into the large building. Large models of tropical fish doted the main entrance and foyer, while large glass walls showcased many large fish tanks housing many wondrous creatures she had never seen. Even Byakuya seemed openly interested in at least taking a look at them. But he had quickly steered Rukia towards the center information desk. After gathering the required information they had made their way down a hall, complete with little fish and ocean paintings on the walls, to a large glass door that opened back outside. A lovely view of the sea met their eyes then.

A small group of people had already gathered, most looking excited.

They had already picked out their flippers, with the advise of their guide, and were now finally picking out their masks and scuba tubes.

"How does that feel?" he asked, his face rather close at the moment.

"Fine," she murmured, trying not to blush harder. Crap, he was so close she could even feel his hot breath on her face.

"Yes, that looks good," their guide commented as he moved around the room checking everyone's equipment. "And remember everyone, it's not about strong swimming and kicking. Snorkeling is all about relaxing and floating in the waves. Also stay close to your partner. The ocean may seem calm, but unexpected waves can strike at any time. Remember safety is our first concern. Now go get changed and meet back here in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki's eyes went wide.

Rukia flushed hotly and suddenly regretted her decision. She had been about to pack the bathing suit he had actually picked out for her, when her eyes fell on the little bikini. She had warn it before, although she had left her shorts on over the bottoms, but suddenly the idea of wearing it for him, after all the had happened, had left her with a playful and cheerful feeling. She liked the idea of him looking at her with something more in his eyes. She had never felt like an overly attractive or, God forbid, sexy woman, but suddenly she felt like showing off what little she had just for him. Sure she was slightly uncomfortable with displaying that much skin in public, but if it was for him…. But now, seeing that shocked look in his eyes she was beginning to regret that decision.

It seemed as if his eyes had a mind of their own as they traveled over her. Rukia had never been very gifted in the 'bosom department' but she was still gifted with a very curvy and appealing figure, and now seeing so much of her uncovered, there was no doubt in his mind that she was indeed a very physically appealing woman. Byakuya was never a man that valued a person simply by their physical appearance and he never allowed any physical attributes to cloud his judgments… but he was still a man, and staring at the woman he loved dressed in almost nothing, was enough to make his blood heat.

"Why did you bring that bathing suit?" Byakuya finally asked, tearing his eyes away from her curvy hips and shapely legs.

She flushed more and looked down, fiddling with the transparent wrap that she had tied around her waist. Even if it was see-through she still felt better with at least something tied around her waist especially now that she was no longer even wearing her shorts over her bottoms. She could still feel his eyes on her.

"I just thought that now… with you… it would be okay…"

"I just don't approve of you showing off that much skin in public," he said and moved over to her. "I don't like other men ogling at you." He was now simply wearing his dark blue swim trunks and was bare chested. She almost shot back a remark at him about showing off to much, especially when she caught a glimpse of a group of girls sneaking peeks at him as they whispered and giggled to themselves. Most of them were wearing about as much as Rukia or a couple even seemingly less. She was suddenly happy she had decided to wear what she did.

Her thoughts were suddenly disturbed when she suddenly felt a bare arm slip around her middle. The feeling of her bare skin against his own was enough to make her knees weak.

"Stay close to me then, I don't trust any of the human males around here."

"I don't think I'll have any trouble with them." she muttered, staring at her small chest, her fingers still knotting the delicate fabric of her wrap.

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya asked, taking her chin in his fingers and tilting her head up. She flushed and tried to pull away but his hold only tightened.

"I… I'm not built like your friend Mena!" she exclaimed blushing harder and succeeding in pulling away from him. A few of the other girls giggled and pointed.

Rukia flushed in embarrassment and moved to rush back to the chaining rooms.

Byakuya's warm hand around her wrist stopped her and pulled her back into his embrace.

"To me and any man with eyes you are simply perfect the way you are." he said loud enough for the girls to hear, before leaning down and kissing her, passionately. Rukia's eyes popped open wide but not soon enough to notice his dark look of warning towards the group of woman, who had gasped and stared in shock.

"Byakuya, we're in public," she managed to gasp.

"Good," he growled and suddenly deepened the kiss, openly enough for the others to see.

Some of the girls blushed and looked away, but most huffed and stormed off.

Byakuya let Rukia up for air several moment later. She was flushed and hot all over. But once she realized that all the girls were gone she couldn't help but feel… smug?

"They all left in a big huff," Byakuya said, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"You didn't have to do that," Rukia muttered, trying in vain to cool her red face.

"They were being rude to you," he replied back sharply. It was either this or me avenging your honor with Senbonzakura."

She stared at him, was this is sense of humor showing up again? "You can't even leave your gigai," she said referring to the special no work allowed on holidays gigai they were currently in, ones that prevented the soul from leaving on its own will.

"That wouldn't have caused me any issues," he said matter of factly. "But enough of this, I was just joking anyway."

"You still didn't have to french kiss me in front of them like that."

"Enough of this," he said steering her towards the nearby modern looking docks. She sighed slightly. Sure he was acting different around her now, but he was still the great Byakuya Kuchiki who was always in charge of the situation.

"Besides I enjoyed doing it." he suddenly added and she missed a step.

* * *

To Rukia the new sensations snorkeling brought on were both exciting and a little frightening. It took her a bit of practice to get the hang of just relaxing in the water, the constant desire to kick her feet more then necessary took a long time to break. But with Byakuya's help, he seemed a natural at this, she soon got the hang of it.

As the sunlight streamed down on them, they leisurely drifted along in the warm water. A few of the others in their group passed by them once in a while but for the most part it was just the two of them. Byakuya too seemed to be enjoying himself, helping her along when she seemed to need it and pointing out things that she had apparently missed. But even more then the fish and sea life Byakuya just seemed to enjoy watching her the most, and it wasn't just because she was in that revealing bathing suit. He just loved watching her excitement and happiness. It practically radiated off of her.

Smiling slightly his eyes traveled over all the brightly colored coral that lay beneath them. Small brightly colored fish darted about, some of the more bold ones came up a bit closer but most kept to themselves. A touch on his arm caught his attention and he found Rukia pointing excitedly to a pair of starfish resting on a large rock.

Riding the warm waves they stayed in the water for a few hours. Byakuya was quite at ease and in a good mood when they finally returned to the boat.

"That was fun!" Rukia exclaimed as she pulled the mask from her head, a red ring around her face left from it. "What time is it?"

"Around noon," Byakuya replied emerging from the sea, his trunks low on his hips and raking his fingers through his dripping hair.

Rukia had to almost force herself to refrain from glomping him then. Water streamed down his body, sparkling in the noon sun, and only helped to highlight his slender sculpted body. His thick black hair clung to his neck and shoulders and dripped water.

The sparkling sexy image of him was suddenly shattered when he wobbled over to her, his flippers still on his feet. She giggled in spite of herself.

"I think you can takes those off now," she grinned, pointing to his feet.

He stared at her for a moment before allowing a small smile to grace his lips.

* * *

"Should we get some lunch?" Rukia asked after Byakuya had emerged from the changing rooms, now dressed back in his jeans and shirt. His hair was still rather damp looking as was her own.

"If you want," he replied.

Her stomach answered for her then, letting out a loud grumble. She flushed embarrassed and Byakuya had to hide another smile.

"I think I saw a nice seafood eatery just a couple blocks from here."

She immediately shook her head and he watched her curiously.

"Lets go to that outdoor garden restaurant again, you know, the one we went to before that big storm. I remember you saying that you wanted to go there again at least one more time."

Byakuya considered it for a moment before agreeing with a slight nod.

Side by side they walked together at a leisurely pace. Reaching the neatly kept pathway they again emerged onto the wooden decking that over looked the garden. As before, the fountain sat center among all the pretty plants and trees.

"I'm glad that the storm didn't damage to much around here," Rukia said looking around.

Byakuya remained quiet and followed her wordlessly down.

Heading to a lovely shaded spot Rukia gave a start of surprise when Byakuya's warm hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist.

"Hum?" she asked surprised.

He still said nothing as he guided her off away from the tables. Curious as to what he was up to, she picked up her pace and fell in beside him again, matching strides with his long legs.

Passing flower bushes and trees, she was just about to inquire as to what he was up to when they emerged into a small sunlit intimate clearing. All around large roses bloomed and above sweet smelling flowers dotted the foliage.

"I thought we'd find a nicer location," Byakuya finally said, letting go of her hand. "Away from the people and the noise."

Apparently it was a fairly popular picnic spot as they weren't there for five minutes when a smartly dressed waiter emerged from behind a tree.

After ordering what they wanted, both sat side by side in the soft grass against a large flowering tree. Exotic birds sang happily in the surrounding trees and a warm sweet breeze blew just enough to stir their hair.

It didn't take long until their lunch arrived, much to the delight of Rukia's stomach, and as before, the food was delicious. Eating silently they simply enjoyed the peace and quiet.

Finishing her third chocolate square Rukia leaned back against the tree with a happy sigh. Byakuya had apparently finished as well and she watched as he cradled a glass of sparkling juice in his hands.

"I like how quiet and peaceful it is here," Byakuya finally spoke up.

Rukia turned to him and found that instead of staring at the flowers he was instead watching her. She automatically felt her face warm a touch at the slight of his dark eyes.

They had been sitting rather close together before, but now suddenly he seemed so much closer. She shifted, slightly nervous, when her fingers accidentally brushed against his thigh. She jerked back in shock and would have scooted back, but a sudden hand around her wrist stopped her.

She stared wide eyed as he brought her hand up to his face.

"You seem to be rather nervous." he said quietly, never taking his eyes off hers. "I though you were comfortable with our… situation… now, especially after the talk we had last night."

"I- I am," she stuttered unable to break eye contact. It was like he was staring right down into her soul.

"Then why are you nervous?"

"I-I'm n-not." God, it was like he was undressing her with his eyes. They simmered with something she had never seen before… and it excited and scared her at the same time.

"You didn't seem all that shy last night, especially when we were out on the beach." she said a trace of a smirk on his soft lips and he watched as her face suddenly reddened. He was close now, his breath touching her cheek.

"Byakuya, I-" her words were suddenly cut off as his lips met hers.

No matter how many times Byakuya kissed her, every time felt new and exciting. He had a way about it, when he kissed her, that he could make the kiss seem so pure and innocent while at the same time making it feel so hot and passionate. All other thoughts disappeared from her mind then.

She leaned her weight against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers touching his long silky hair and she was dimly aware of his arms encircling her.

Their lips parted then, slightly, just long enough for them to catch a quick breath of air before they were together again.

She felt then, his mouth open, and his warm tongue touching her lips.

"Your not going to stick your tongue down my throat again?" she whispered against his mouth.

"You didn't enjoy it?" he asked, breathlessly.

Her only response was opening her mouth and allowing entrance, which he happily accepted.

She groaned in pleasure as he explored her mouth, her fingers now twisting tight into his hair. Feeling him shift against her, she was suddenly aware that she was no longer sitting up, instead she was titling downward, guided by his firm hands, and the next moment she found that she was laying partially on top of him. She felt his hand which had been on the center of her back slowly slide downward.

Their lips parted then and both panted heavily, the feeling of his chest moving so under her, only making her face heat all the more.

Pushing herself up just a touch, she stared down at him. His hair was slightly ruffled and scattered around his face and among the grass he rested on. He looked slightly flushed himself, a look that Rukia had never seen before, and his eyes, oh God his eyes… so dark, alluring, and filled with emotion. She felt her breath quicken at just the sight of them. At that moment she had never seen him look so beautiful, so perfect, so gorgeous, and so sexy. At that moment, she wanted him like she had never wanted anything before. Feeling him moving under her as he was now, before had seem erotic, now simply seemed like not enough. At that moment she wanted to feel all that his body was capable off, she wanted to hear him cry out her name, wanted him to touch her in places no man had ever touch her, wanted him to make hot passionate lov-

Her thoughts were suddenly halted when he suddenly shifted and sat up, taking her with him.

Now sitting in his lap, she suddenly snapped back to reality, and the blush that spread over her face at realizing what she had thought was enough to rival Renjis hair.

Reaching up Byakuya gently ran his fingers through her hair, which didn't help her blush. At that moment she simply wanted to get away and hide her face in embarrassment from him. And yet something kept her where she was. Perhaps it was the realization of what it would do to their blossoming relationship should she run away from him after this. Or it could just have been that she loved the warm sensations that spread through her body when sitting on his lap, either way she stayed where she was.

"I'm surprised that things are going so quickly already," he murmured finally breaking the silence.

"It's alright," she answered a bit to quickly.

"Its just… that when I get to close to you, my body just takes over and…" he trailed off, still showing his uneasiness at expressing his emotions openly.

Rukia felt her embarrassment from before ease away at hearing him talk. This wasn't easy for him either, and by the sound of it he was dealing with the same emotions.

Suddenly feeling his warm breath on her neck, she turned, and gently reached up, combing her fingers through his silky hair. His breaths came faster.

"Dear spirits," he whispered. "What's happening to me?"

She hugged him with her other arm.

"Your being loved," she said softly.

She felt his body slacken in response.

"This is only going to cause great pain upon our return." he whispered. His last attempt at preventing this.

"I don't care," she whispered back. "I'd gladly give up anything for even the smallest amount of time with you."

Byakuya only squeezed his eyes tighter together in response.

She turned in his lap, facing him completely, and kissed him again, hard.

To Byakuya, it took all of his control to keep rains on his own body. Even if they had agreed to let their relationship turn romantic it was still his responsibility to not let it go to far. He allowed her to deepen the kisses again, allowing himself to return the passion, but it was when he felt her hands slide under his shirt, her fingers digging into his hard muscles, that he finally broke the kisses and gently extracted her hands from his clothing.

She blinked, slightly confused, and stared at him, her eyes dark and lustful. And at that moment, seeing her like that, he almost gave in, almost drew her back to him, almost moved to kiss her again, almost let it go to far… but then realization came back to her and he watched as that same dazzling blush irrupted over her face.

He smiled softly then, and watched as her eyes widened.

He pulled her into a hug then, and felt her tremble lightly against him.

"I'm sorry," she managed to whisper. "I just couldn't help it… I just… when you kiss me like that… I just loose control."

"I understand," he said softly, "I truly understand."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent wandering together through all the shops and streets. Rukia picked up a few more souvenirs for her friends back home and Byakuya, who didn't buy anything himself, seemed happy enough just spending time with her.

To Rukia the afternoon passed in a blink of an eye. It was very much like the morning, she was happy and at easy in his company. No longer was there a sense of unease about her, and seeing that only made Byakuya all that much happier himself.

After shopping, they both agreed to have a early supper at a local open air café before heading back towards the hotel, so Byakuya would have time to arrange their touring trip. She watched silently, clutching her bags, as Byakuya went over to the front desk in the hotel to arrange for their trip to the ruins the next day. Apparently most of the trip had already been arranged before they had arrived on the island and it didn't take Byakuya long to make the arrangements.

"We leave at 9:30 tomorrow morning," he said as they rode together in the elevator. "The ruins are on the other side of the island, and we have to travel over a large portion of tropical forest to get there."

"How are we getting there?" she asked, curious.

"They have special helicopters that take tourists there. I booked a two nights stay there, which will allow us a more relaxed and less rushed time."

"Two nights? So do we have to pack up some stuff to take?"

"It would be a good idea," he replied as they stepped off the elevator and moved down the brightly lit hall to their door.

"I'll have to pack before I go to bed then," she muttered setting her bags down in the hall of their rooms.

...

That evening Rukia spent a good hour having a long luxurious soak in the large tub. She sighed happily as the massaging jets shot streams of hot water around her body, while large soap bubbles floated around her.

After returning to their rooms she had shrugged out of her dress, peeled off the bikini, she had just left on underneath, and had happily crawled into the tub. Byakuya had told her to take as long as she had wanted and as she bathed, he moved about the bedroom gathering up the things they would most likely take with them tomorrow. He then retired to the living room and relaxed with a sigh on the plush sofa.

Stretching out his long legs with a sigh, he looked about for something to read. The maid had apparently already cleaned the living room that day and had removed the days newspaper. With a frown Byakuya's eyes settled on the romance novel Rukia had brought with her. She hadn't touched it for quite sometime and it had just been laying on the coffee table.

Suddenly curious, he leaned forward and picked up the book turning it over to observe the cover. An eyebrow raised slightly at seeing the couple on the cover.

"I really didn't know that she liked this kind of stuff," he muttered turning the book over and reading the back.

He shook his head, but since there was nothing much to do at the moment, Byakuya opened the book and began to read.

...

Emerging from the steaming bathroom, Rukia was rather surprised to find the bedroom empty. One of their suitcases sat open on the bed, some of Byakuya's neatly folded clothes already occupied it.

Shuffling down the hall in her bare feet, Rukia found too that the kitchen was empty. Spotting the lit living room she hurried over and finally found Byakuya sitting comfortably on the couch, a book in his hands.

He seemed rather engrossed in what he was reading and didn't look up as she approached. Rather curious she tilted her head and tried to see what he was reading. The blood suddenly drained from her face.

_Oh my God, he's reading my smut book! _was the first thing that raced through her mind. Sure she had called it a 'romance' book before… but to her, who was still very new to the idea of romance, some of the things within its pages was nothing but pure smut to her.

Byakuya finally seemed to hear her and he looked up.

"W-what are you doing?" she stuttered.

"Just a little light reading," he replied. "I had no idea you liked this sort of stuff."

The embarrassed look on her face almost made him smirk.

"I particularly found this part rather amusing," he said pointing to a very steamy part of the book. She had become so flushed at reading through that part herself ,that she had barely managed to get through it.

"_She raked her fingers across his soft moist skin. Loud moans escaped his mouth as her lips and teeth nipped at his neck. Suddenly she cried out in ecstasy as his hands finally began roam her naked body. Bead of sweat ran down between her soft supple-"_

"Stop it!" she cried, her face red.

"Oh, does it bother you? I'm only reading from _your _book after all."

"Your just teasing me!" she exclaimed her face an odd shade of red. "And how did you manage to get that far when you barely had a half hour to read?"

He said nothing but simply continued smirking.

Her eye widened. "You mean you purposely flipped through the book looking for those parts?"

When he again said nothing, she stared at him dumbfounded.

"I was just curious," he said seriously, setting the book back on the table. "I just wanted to know what you liked reading."

"It's not all like that.." she murmured her face still flushed.

"I know," he said. "I just wanted to tease you a bit."

She looked up. "The Byakuya I knew before wouldn't have done that."

He stood then and moved to stand in front of her. "Your right," he said softly. "That Byakuya forgot how to be playful and happy."

She stared up at him with large eyes.

"Thank you," he said, "for bringing joy back into my life, even for a little while."

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"I didn't do that much," she murmured after.

"I don't believe that." he said, and he gestured to the book. "Before there was no way I'd have picked that up, not so much that it was a romance book, but because it was your personal property and it wasn't my right to look through it."

"So you've become nosier." she said grinning.

"So what if I have," she said. "I think it was worth your embarrassment to look through it, besides, its given me lots of wonderful ideas." he smirked, his lips brushing her neck. She smelled absolutely amazing to him then, with the scent of the perfumed soaps mixed with her own alluring scent, and as he tilted his head more, her damp still slightly dripping hair brushed against his face. She seemed so utterly delicious to him at the moment and … he felt himself growing… excited.

Stepping back from her, he turned away and headed towards the hall. More of a cover up really then anything.

"Come, we should hurry up and finish packing."

* * *

They retired early that evening.

Byakuya was just about asleep when his eyes widened slightly at feeling the bed shift.

"What-"

His words were cut off when a small warm body suddenly snuggled up against his.

It was dark in the room, but even so he was able to see her large dark eyes looking at him.

"C-can you just hold me tonight?" she whispered breaking the eye contact by hiding her face in his pillow.

"I don't know.." he murmured slightly uneasy.

"Please," she murmured. "I don't think its asking to much, especially since I let you make out with me today."

"_You_ let _me_?" he replied back. "It was you that was on top of me, with your hands in my cloths."

She muttered under her breath and nuzzled her face into his shoulder, her slender arms slipping around his waist.

Byakuya let out a breath and rolled over onto his side, putting his arms around her and pulling her close. He felt her small hands clutch his shirt against his chest.

They were silent for a long time, and he had thought her asleep when she suddenly spoke up again.

"I'm really going to miss this place," she whispered. "It's really starting to feel like home."

"Yes," he said softly. "It is."

...

It was early in the morning when Byakuya gently shook her awake.

"Un.. What's going on…" she muttered sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"I want to show you something," he whispered, his breath hot on her face.

"Now?" she muttered sitting up.

"Here," he said quietly, and she gasped, when he suddenly scooped her up in his arms and pulled her from the warm bed.

"Byakuya?" she wined at feeling her body leaving the warmth of the soft sheets.

"Just for a moment," he said standing up and carrying her carefully to the window. "I want you to see something."

He didn't say anything more as he grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the large bedroom window, a half asleep Rukia in his lap.

"Look at the sky," he said in her ear.

She turned her head, leaving the warmth of his neck, and looked up.

Byakuya's unease about waking her up vanished when he heard her gasp and her eyes widen.

"It's a meteor shower." he said softly, watching the small specks of shooting light dance across the star filled sky.

"It's so pretty!" she exclaimed shifting her body and leaning closer to the window.

Byakuya pulled the chair closer to the window and gathered her back up tighter in his arms, resting his cheek against her silky hair.

They sat like that for sometime, in the dark, watching the sky and surrounded in the soft warmth of each other until Byakuya suddenly realized that she had fallen asleep again.

Carefully standing, he moved back to the bed and, as gently as he could, laid her back in the sheets. He moved the chair back to its former position before crawling back into bed himself. Before he had even pulled the blankets over them, even in her sleep, she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled against him.

A smile graced his lips then, and he settled down into the soft bed with a contented sigh. Slipping his arms around her small frame he nuzzled his own face into her hair and allowed his mind to drift off to the world of dreams. For the first time in such a very long time, Byakuya Kuchiki fell asleep with a contented smile on his lips.

* * *

**Ah, a lovely peaceful way to end a chapter. ^^**

******Rukia: ZZZZ  
Byakuya: *reading a certain smut book again*  
Me: ….**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this extra long chapter (I know I had fun writing it). The next chapter starts the next main (and dramatic) plot line. So stay tuned for the upcoming and shocking chapters. ^^**

**Thanks very much to: Cherrychan88, aangfan, Lily Girl101, Black Burning Heart, Keep Smiling It Makes People Wonder, btalover, Kage no Yuki, YuzurihaNoRyuu, Ciel Doll, byarukixOxO, Yusa pyan, Bwee, kls, Run Sakura, and everyone else that has reviewed (every review means so much to me) and I promise to update again as soon as possible! Thanks!  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Tiki Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.

Chapter 22

Tiki Hearts

Rukia woke warm and refreshed. Sitting up, she glanced around slightly confused, but only until she spotted Byakuya laying so close beside her.

He was laying on his back, his long silky locks spread across the pillow, with his eyes closed. The buttons on his pajama top were mostly undone, he had actually woken up like that before, they were rather loose and needed to be sewn tighter, and at that moment staring down at him, Rukia got quite the show. The sheets had pulled back away from his torso when she had sat up and now most of his lower abdomen and the top of his toned chest were clearly visible. She watched with a slight blush as his smooth chest rose and fell with every breath.

Feeling like this was a once in a life time opportunity, Rukia quickly laid back down and, after pulling the cover back over them, snuggled against his side. Hesitating for only a quick moment, she gently placed a hand on his bare stomach and she was just about to lay her head on his partially uncovered shoulder when he suddenly stirred. She froze then, quickly closing her eyes and pretended to be asleep, while trying her best not to blush again as she felt his hard stomach muscles shifting under her fingers.

"I know your awake," he muttered quietly.

She cracked open an eye and stared up at him. Byakuya shifted and rolled over slightly, now laying on his side, facing her. Smirking slightly he watched as her blush increased when he pushed himself up slightly putting his elbow on the pillow and his head in his hand, which also caused his top to slip off his shoulder completely.

Rukia huffed and rolled over.

"Put your clothes on properly." she muttered, trying to dim her bright blush.

"I bet a lot of woman would disagree with your reasoning." he muttered, a smirk still on his face.

"Then they have issues," she huffed, still refusing to look at him.

She did however gasp when she suddenly felt the bed shift and the next moment he was right up behind her, an arm slipping over her. She turned her head away, trying in vain to ignore the gorgeous man who was practically loosing his top, the fabric having slipped off both shoulders completely, and was now only held together by a single loose button about half way up.

His fingers gently pushed the hair back from her face.

"How long are you going to ignore me?"

"As long as it takes," she muttered, squeezing her eyes closed.

She squeaked in dismay when he suddenly caught her in his arms and flipped her over onto her back. She stared up at him with large eyes.

"what are you doing?" she gasped her face red.

"I'm just having fun," he said, his eyes dancing. "this is a vacation after all. Aren't I allowed to have some fun?"

She glowered at him.

He smirked and leaned down slightly, pressing a heated kiss to her surprised lips.

She gasped slightly, and felt the bedding shift as his weight suddenly settled on her. Reaching up she wrapped her arms around his neck, his silky hair sliding over her arms and hands.

No matter how many times they had kissed, each one seemed new and exciting, and this time it was no exception. As he deepened the kiss, his tongue twisting around hers rather playfully she felt his weight increase on her. One of her hands slipped from his hair and moved over his bare back, her fingers digging into his hard muscles but not so hard as to hurt him. A moan passed his lips and she was allowed to catch her breath as his lips momentarily left hers to trail warm sucking kisses down her jaw to the hollow of her throat. Her breath hitched suddenly when his tongue danced over her collarbones.

"B-Byakuya," she gasped at the feeling, her fingers twisted in his hair painfully.

Her moans were cut off again when his lips crushed back against hers.

However their passion was suddenly interrupted when, in the distance, a knock sounded on the door. Byakuya grunted and lifted his head, his hair tickling her face.

"That would be our breakfast," he muttered, sounding annoyed.

He looked back down at her red face.

"We have an hour before we have to leave and catch our ride."

She huffed, but secretly felt a rush of disappointment when her crawled off her. Already she found herself missing the heat and weight of his body on hers.

* * *

After a quick taxi ride they, along with a few other tourists, were herded onto a large tarmac were a waiting helicopter sat.

Rukia was all eyes as she settled down in her set. They were buckled in, given helmets and before she even really had settled down the powerful engine started and they lifted from the ground. Byakuya, who was sitting beside her, watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was nervous, her knuckles white on the armrests and she noticeably jumped a bit when his hand suddenly settled over hers. The contact seemed to calm her a bit though and when she turned to him he offered a rare smile which seemed to calm her even more.

The hour long helicopter ride was mostly uneventful. All the guests got a fabulous view of the island, admiring the large forests and striking mountain ranges. The pilot even flew them down a bit passing between tall rock formations in order to view a spectacular waterfall. And with all the marvelous slights Rukia completely lost her nervousness, and she was all smiles when they finally reached their destination.

Surrounded by the wild rainforest and resting against the base of a huge mountain was the secluded resort. Tourists milled about the streets, stopping at little outdoor shops and venues. A scattering of wooden, traditional styled buildings dotted the area, but the most eye catching (and out of place) was the large modern looking hotel. It was much smaller then the one they had been staying at before, but still the building seemed out of place.

Despite how exciting this new location was, even from a distance away, still in the helicopter, Rukia only saw the tops of the large stone pyramids that sat some distance behind the town. The trees themselves were enormous, filled with birds she had never seen before, but even so, they were dwarfed in comparison to the spectacular ancient man made wonders.

Stepping from the helicopter, the small group quickly moved from the tarmac onto a winding cobblestone street. Large exotic plants trimmed the narrow roadway and Rukia was all eyes as they moved along it.

"According to our schedule given to me before we left, we should already have reservations in place at the main hotel." Byakuya said as he flipped through a brochure he had retrieved from the side pocket in his suitcase.

Together, along with most of the other guests they had traveled with, they approached the hotel. Rukia was forced to squint a bit as the sun reflected off its glass surface right into her eyes.

"It's a bit out of place isn't it?" she muttered as they walked inside. Crossing the lobby she followed Byakuya to the main counter.

"Reservations for Kuchiki," Byakuya said to the smartly dressed boy behind the counter.

Rukia watched curiously as the boy typed something into a computer. A few minutes passed and she watched as he started flipping through a large book.

"I'm sorry sir, there is nothing here under the name 'Kuchiki."

Byakuya stared at the boy for a moment before showing him the papers he had been given before they left on the vacation.

"Ah, that's the problem." the boy said. "This is the Glistening Ancients Hotel. That reservation looks like it's for one of our competitors hotels, the Tiki Hearts by the looks of things. It's a small rather obscure little place just about 5 blocks from here. It doesn't get many guests there lately…"

The boy looked over to Rukia then back to Byakuya, an odd expression on his face. "I'd give you a room here, but unfortunately we're all booked up."

"That's quite alright," Byakuya replied. "We'll try our luck elsewhere."

"You have our apologies sir, madam."

* * *

"What should we do now?" Rukia asked as they left the hotel and emerged back onto the sunny street.

"Lets try the Tiki Hearts," Byakuya said turning. Rukia let out a little sigh and followed.

About fifteen minutes later they both stood outside a small one story wooden structure. It was old fashioned compared to where they had just been, but at least to Rukia, it seemed a lot more fitting and comfortable. A small winding stone path lead in from the street, complete with a little wooden garden fence. Neatly tended little gardens decorated the entrance path and large trees sheltered the building from the average passer by. The title 'Tiki Hearts' was written on a small fence post beside the gate.

"I bet it's like a small bed and breakfast," Rukia exclaimed.

Byakuya didn't say anything as they passed the gate and headed down the path.

Passing through a freshly painted whitewashed door, they emerged into a warm well lit reception area. A middle aged woman was behind the desk a few feet back hitting a small filling cabinet with her rather large fist.

"You stupid thing… I'm warning you, open up or your going in the scrap pile!"

"Excuse me, but we have a reservation-" Byakuya began.

"Yes, just a minute," She muttered interrupting him. Finally giving the filing cabinet one last sharp strike the door popped open and she retrieved what she had been looking for.

"Yes, sorry about that. That thing is always…" she trailed off as her eyes fell on Byakuya.

Rukia watched as the woman's eyes widened for a moment before she seemed to come back to her senses. Despite her unease about other females being around Byakuya, Rukia truly couldn't fault the woman's reaction. Byakuya could, as always, make any woman stop short by his gorgeous looks alone.

"Ahem," she muttered clearing her throat. "May I help you?"

"Yes, he said in his deep rich voice, "We have a two nights reservation."

The woman's eyes fell on Rukia and her eyebrow sharply raised. Rukia suddenly bristled.

"You must have the wrong place sir." the woman said. "This hotel is for married couples only."

Rukia stared. For couples only? What kind of place had Byakuya booked? She glanced up at him nervously.

"Is this Tiki Hearts?"

"Yes, but-"

"Please check your book for Kuchiki." he said his voice emotionless.

She stared at him for a moment longer before moving to a binder laying on the desk.

"Byakuya, what's going on?" Rukia whispered to him as the woman flipped through the pages.

"Whoever booked our vacation back home obviously made a mistake." he muttered, his voice hard.

"But what are we going to do? The other place was all booked up and we can't go back!"

He was about to reply when suddenly the woman returned.

"My apologies Mister and Misses Kuchiki. I have located your reservation. You may have suite number two."

Rukia was all eyes.

Byakuya reached for the keys the woman was holding but she pulled back eying them both suspiciously.

"Somehow you two still don't seem like a couple to me."

Rukia flushed and was about to say something but was stopped when Byakuyas arm was suddenly across her shoulders. He pulled her close to his side, her hand automatically settling on his chest to keep her balance. Immediately she noticed his racing heartbeat.

"We are on our honeymoon," he replied. "We were only married this morning. We eloped." He leaned down and rested his cheek against her hair.

"Play along," he whispered in her ear.

Berdine, as the woman was known as, raised an eyebrow staring at him then to her. Rukia who had promptly blushed hard at hearing him say such things was barely able to look the woman in the eyes. That helped with their lie apparently, because as soon as Berdine saw Rukia's flushed face her own softened.

Byakuya glancing from Berdine to Rukia and seeing her bashful face and quickly added: "She's still very innocent and naive, you see, and still blushes in my company… especially when we are alone together."

That made Rukia blush harder.

Berdine, completely falling for the lie now, smiled and winked at Rukia as she held out the keys to Byakuya.

"Congratulations, and enjoy your stay. I'll have one of my boys bring your luggage in."

Byakuya nodded his thanks, then to keep face, swept Rukia off her feet and carried her down the hall.

Rukia's face was as red as Renji's hair when he finally set her down after he had closed the door.

"Innocent and naive!" she shouted at him.

Byakuya blinked.

"How dare you say that about me in front of others!"

He tilted his head, "with that red face you certainly looked the part."

She growled and pushed past him. Her face then suddenly drained of color before flushing red again.

Byakuya, concerned at her sudden turn, swung around to see what had her so startled. His eyes widened.

To say that this room was designed to be a romantic getaway for a pair of lovers was an understatement. The room was fairly large, decorated with lots of rich tasteful furniture. A large dresser with a huge fancy mirror sat in one corner across from a large clothes cabinet. Plush chairs sat scattered around and in front of an elegant desk. A large glass door lead outside to a small private garden. But the thing that caught her attention the most was the huge bed in the center of the room. White and rose colored linens covered it and soft comfortable looking pillows accented it. But the thing that startled her the most was the fact that it was heart shaped! Candles already lit, were everywhere. Sitting on tables, hanging from wall mounts, sitting in little collections even in the corners of the room. Jars of sweet smelling liquids and oils sat on the dresser, along with bowls of candy and fruit. The lighting was dim, and there was a soft smelling scent in the air, created by large bouquets of flowers scattered around the room. There were even rose petals scattered across the bed and floor.

They were both to stunned to speak for a moment.

"This is all your fault." Rukia finally muttered dryly.

"This is a fire waiting to happen," Byakuya muttered staring at all the lit candles. He picked up their suitcase and dropped it on the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked alarmed.

"Unpacking," he simply replied.

"Are you serious? We can't stay here!"

Byakuya looked up at hearing the panic in her voice. She was flushed and stiff.

"I don't think we have any other choice," he said moving over to her. "all the other places are booked full."

"I'm not sleeping on that thing," she growled staring at the bed.

"It looks comfortable enough."

"But-"

"Just ignore the shape."

He kissed her gently then and she seemed to relax in his arms. "If your worried about keeping your innocent and naive self intact, I promise you, I'll keep control over myself." He smirked.

She growled and pushed her arms against his chest. "That's not funny."

He smiled slightly and putting his arm around her shoulders, led her farther into the room.

"Its really not that bad." he said. "Once the candles are out, the room aired out a bit, and all unmentionable material stashed away." her purposely steered her away from seeing the dresser where he spotted a few books on 'hints' and 'techniques' as well as a bowl full of small wrapped 'items' "It won't be that bad."

"But-"

"Lets have a look outside as well." he said walking her towards the door leading outside. "It looks like there is a garden out there. Why don't you take a look as I unpack."

"Well…"

Byakuya practically pushed her out the door. Turning back around, he quickly went about removing all questionable material from the room.

* * *

Taking a deep breath of cool clean air, Rukia walked out into the small garden. Feeling the fresh air cool her brain she felt a bit better about their situation, although somewhere in the back of her mind a little voice complained that she had just given up an amazing opportunity to do something she had never done before.

Approaching she exclaimed in delight as she spotted a little pond complete with gold fish.

Sitting down on a little bench, she leaned over and trailed her fingers through the cool water. A couple of the fish swam close to investigate but most stayed away, eying her carefully.

Tilting her head back, she stared up and around. Even here sounds of the jungle reached her ears. Wild birds cawed and chirped in the distance and every once in awhile something larger would roar. The mountains were close here, rising up in the east, the largest being the volcanoes. Forests climbed up their sides all lush with the fertile volcanic soil. Even the air seemed different here. The smell of the sea was more distant and the air had more of an earthy tone to it… so very different then the air back in the soul society.

Taking a deep breath, she let out a sigh and stared off into the distance. Never would she have imagined that all this would have happened. She had seen so many amazing and wondrous things and the vacation wasn't even over yet. But beyond that, the most amazing thing had simply happened within them. Looking back, she still couldn't believe all that had happened between her and Byakuya. Heh, just thinking about him made her heart speed up. She loved him so much now, that the idea of returning home, and of their relationship going back to the way it was before, hurt like nothing else. The idea of sitting everyday across the table from him during their meals, eating carefully, and barely speaking to each other, felt like agony. How on earth could they possibility go back to that after all this had already happened? How could she simply stand being around the man she loved yet could never touch again?

Shuffling her feet on the soft grass Rukia, who was lost in depressing thoughts, didn't hear a certain someone approaching. It was only when he sat down beside her did she realize that he was there.

"You seem lost in thought." he said quietly.

She waved it off. "I was just admiring the surroundings." she replied looking up at him only to find his attention on the mountains.

"It is rather pleasant," he finally said, "But I prefer the gardens back home more."

She shifted slightly uncomfortable about him bring to voice what she was thinking herself. The word 'home' bringing up many emotions she didn't want to have to deal with yet.

"We still have most of this afternoon. Did you want to tour some of the ruins now?" he asked, not liking how quiet she had become.

"Alright," she said and allowed him to take her by the hand.

Stepping back into their room she was greatly relived to find the place much more normal. Byakuya had removed most of the candles, petals, and already the sweet scent in the air was starting to fade. She also took note that the dresser looked a lot barer as well, most of the colorful bottles were now gone.

"That thing is still there," she said standing in front of the bed.

"Not much I could do about that," he replied.

"I'd rather sleep on the floor," she muttered, as they moved out the door and she watched as Byakuya locked and pocketed the keys.

"We'll worry about that later." he said.

They were almost out of the building when Berdine came across them.

"Going out already?" she asked, a mischievous look in her brown eyes.

"We're going to tour the ruins," Rukia said moving closer to Byakuya. Her unease around the woman still showed.

"Well I'll have dinner ready in four hours, dears." she said. "You can either come back for it or eat out. Its your choice."

The way she said it Rukia knew for a fact that it wasn't even their choice to make. Berdine seemed like the kind of woman to have their throats if they didn't do what she said. She both frightened and intrigued Rukia.

"We'll be back," Byakuya said smoothly. Slipping an arm around Rukia's waist he turned and lead her outside. All the way Rukia could feel Berdine's eyes burning holes in the back of her head.

"I wouldn't want to get on her bad side," Rukia muttered as they walked down the cobbled street.

"She's just protecting her business and home," Byakuya replied. "Having strangers coming in all the time, and in such fashion, it being a 'lovers getaway,' would have its effects on a person after a time. She had to become hard and strict to keep control over it all."

"You make the place sound like a brothel," Rukia muttered and Byakuya missed a step.

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki was all eyes as they, along with a small tour group, moved from the ancient hallway into a large stone hall. Large fading paintings covered the walls and were roped off so the countless guests couldn't disturb the ancient paintings.

"This was a food storage and preparation room. Meals were made here then carried down the hall to were we just were, then into the adjoining roped off dining rooms. Originally there would have been long tables that…"

Rukia stared at the huge carvings as the tourist guide went on. As soon as they had left their hotel they had caught a little boat and had crossed a river. On the other side they had quickly been caught up and directed over to a large touring group on their way to one of the locations larger pyramids. Rukia was simply amazed that the public was actually allowed inside. Large lights had been installed along the halls and in many of the rooms. Some of the rooms were blocked off and the public wasn't allowed inside, due to the delicate state of the place -it was thousands of years old after all- but they still got an eyeful.

Passing under a large archway they again emerged into the sunlit outdoors. With her hands shielding her eyes, Rukia waited a moment for them to adjust to the bright light, then after they had, let out a gasp at what she saw.

"As we come outside we find ourselves face to face with a large swinging rope bridge. As you can see the original bridge has been replaced with a modern and much safer one. Originally it would have been constructed with rope made from material that was reinforced with animal hair and wood. Planks were then lashed together to make a path. As you can see it is quite a drop to the ground below and in those years a fairly deep stream flowed. It was this stream that gave the temple ahead the means to flourish."

Rukia gripped the rope and steel railing with fists that were nearly white.

"I didn't know that you were bothered by heights," Byakuya said, walking beside her as they, and the small group they were with, passed over the swinging bridge.

"Its not so much the heights," she replied, "Its my lack of trust in the humans that built this thing."

She got a couple of strange looks from the people in front of her that had apparently over heard.

Byakuya gave here a quick look of warning and she flushed slightly.

"Here, walk with me instead," he said, taking her free hand in his and pulling her closer to him, making her other hand release the railing in its process. So then until they had crossed the bridge completely, she clung to him instead of the railing. Something that didn't necessarily bother him at all.

...

"Please watch your step. The cave floor is rough in places."

Rukia and even Byakuya himself were in a state of awe as the tourist group walked down from the temple they had just been touring into a huge natural cave.

"To this day, archaeologists have never totally understood what this cave was originally used for, but as you can see it was indeed a special awe-inspiring place for the ancients as well. At the back you can see two large twin statues of two of their main deities…"

Rukia and Byakuya both walked along the lit roped pathway that lead through the cave. The floor was worn smooth in most places but in others large stalactites dotted the area. Rukia even spotted some crystallized spots. Craning her head back she stared way up to the high natural ceiling. She couldn't even begin to imagine how high it really was.

"Now everyone we are going to turn the lights off for a moment. If anyone gets upset by it speak up and they will be switched on immediately."

Rukia's attention when back to the guide.

"Here we go,"

She blinked in surprised as suddenly it all disappeared. Everything and completely. She raised her hands in front of her face and couldn't see a thing. Not even the trace of light… nothing. Even in the darkest of nights back home, there was at least something. When you moved your hand at least you could catch the sense of movement… not here. Something could have poked her right in the eyes and she wouldn't have known a thing until it actually hit her. She took a step back suddenly becoming slightly alarmed.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her back encountered something large and warm.

"Rukia," a familiar voice whispered in her ear and she slumped in relief (and embarrassment) as a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist.

"Is everyone doing okay?" asked the guide from the darkness. A chorus of 'yes' was his reply. "You are a brave group. Well we'll leave it dark for just a few more moments then."

"Perfect," Byakuya whispered in her ear, and before she had time to respond, he turned her around in his arms and kissed her in the dark.

Rukia let out a little cry of surprise, and apparently it was louder then expected as the next moment the room was flooded with light.

"Are you alrig-" the words faded from the guides mouth as he stared at the kissing couple.

"Byakuya!" Rukia cried pushing him back, her face scarlet.

"My apologies," Byakuya said to everyone, "But I just couldn't help it."

There was some scattered giggling, a bit of muttering, and a few comments of 'young love' from an older couple farther back but generally people weren't bothered by it.

"Moving on," the guide said, "next we will come to the main attraction…."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent touring more of the ruins and temples. They wandered down towards the little shops and Rukia happily picked out a few little souvenirs for back home. Then as the sun was just starting to head down they returned back to Tiki Hearts, not wanting to miss the meal Berdine had said she would have for them.

After a quick refreshing trip to the washroom Rukia joined Byakuya and together they headed to a small dining room. Berdine already sat at the table which was decked out with many delicious looking dishes.

Taking their seats they dug in.

"This is delicious!" Rukia exclaimed.

Berdine beamed. "What do you think honey?" she asked Byakuya.

"It is very good," Byakuya replied.

Berdine's beam turned into a sly smile. "Only good you say?"

Byakuya shot the woman an annoyed glance, a look that only seemed to make the woman more cheerful.

"Did you two enjoy your afternoon together?"

"Oh, yes!" Rukia exclaimed. "We toured the pyramids, temple and cave."

"Very nice," the woman exclaimed. "Did you get scared during the lights out moment in the cave?"

"Certainly not," Byakuya replied, reaching for the pitcher to refill his glass.

"Ah, so you didn't find the sudden urge to comfort each other in the absolute darkness?"

Byakuya looked up sharply and found himself staring into the woman's eyes. He decided then that she had a great talent of imitating a falcon staring down at its prey.

"He kissed me, then we got caught when the lights came back on," Rukia said quietly staring down at her plate, a blush on her face.

Berdine let out a loud hearty laugh, startling both of them. "That's the way to do it!" she clapped Byakuya on the back, causing him to drop his fork. With a glare at the woman who wasn't paying him any attention now, he retrieved it.

They continued eating silently for awhile, simply listening to Berdine who began telling them the history of the island. Dessert had just arrived when Byakuya set his fork aside.

"Excuse me for a moment," he said, rising from the table.

"Of course, hun," Berdine replied waving him off and turning again to Rukia. For some reason, he didn't like the idea of leaving _his_ Rukia in the company of that devious woman, but with the urge to visit the restroom, he really didn't have a choice.

Rukia had just finished her chocolate pudding when Berdine spoke up again.

"Dear before you go, a friendly suggestion. If you wanted to visit our hot springs I would suggest doing so now, since you have the place to your selves. Tomorrow another two couples are arriving."

"Thank you," Rukia said. Actually the idea of relaxing in a hot spring sounded very tempting to her at the moment. "I think I will actually."

"Wonderful!" Berdine exclaimed. "The door leading to it is at the end of the hall. Just make sure to change out of your clothes in your room, the steam won't do them any good. You will find towels in your attached bathroom."

"Er, thanks," Rukia said.

Berdine tilted her head. "You're not afraid to change in your room are you?… If he's there too that is?"

The hot blush on Rukia's face was answer enough.

Berdine smiled warmly.

"Dear you have nothing to worry about. I've only known you two for a few hours but I can already safely say that he's absolutely infatuated with you. I can also tell that he's the sort of person that wouldn't go to far if you weren't comfortable with it."

She stared at the woman. Could she really see through them both that much?

Berdine's eyes suddenly twinkled. "But as soon as you are comfortable with it, I can assure you dear, you're in for a world of pleasures you couldn't even begin to imagine."

Rukia's blush increased tenfold, and she suddenly wanted away from there.

"You're such a lucky girl," the woman went on, "He's got such a lovely build and judging by the easy way he carries himself he's got talents I bet you've never even dreamed existed." The woman leaned closer to Rukia. "A tip dear." and she began whispering in the poor girls ear.

Rukia's eyes popped open wide. Right as Byakuya walked in the room.

"Oh you're back, dear." the woman said sitting back.

Byakuya took in the woman's mischievous smile and the look of hot horror on Rukia's face and instantly knew what was happening.

"Just giving some helpful advise woman to woman," Berdine said, sparkling.

"We will be retiring for the night," Byakuya said stiffly, moving to help Rukia out of the chair. His fingers had just barely brushed her arm when she jumped up and hurried out of the room.

"What did you say to her?" Byakuya asked darkly.

"Nothing to be objectionable about," Berdine replied.

Byakuya stared darkly at the woman for a moment before turning to leave. A strong hand on his wrist stopped him. Turning around he found himself face to face with the woman.

"Listen to me," she said, her voice firm. "I can easily see the love between you, but I can also some dark things holding you back. She really is a pure and unspoiled girl. But I can see that she keeps a lot of things hidden from you, as you do from her. You love each other, and such a love is truly rare. Don't let any foolish things, or people, get in the way of that love. If you do, she may just slip between your fingers…. And I know, that if you let that happen, it will ruin both of you."

Byakuya stared at the woman and suddenly began to understand.

"Who slipped between your fingers?" he asked quietly.

The blood drained from her face for a moment and she let go of his arm.

"Be off with you," she said turning away.

Byakuya stared at her, seeing her in a new light. He was about to say something more, but then thought better of it. Turning, he paused for a moment in the door way.

"Thank you for dinner, it really was delicious."

Berdine smiled slightly, and turned back, only to find the room empty.

"Good luck dears," she whispered, touching a pendant that hug on a necklace under the collar of her shirt. "I truly wish for your happiness."

* * *

"Rukia?"

Rukia jumped in shock and nearly dropped her towel. Clenching it so tightly her knuckles were turning white, she turned and looked back over her shoulder.

She had just returned to their room, and with the mental pictures put into her brain by that woman, the last thing could do was to be forced to spend the evening alone with Byakuya in that room. So sensing the chance, she had stripped as fast as she ever done in her life, snatched up a towel and had made one beeline for the hot springs. She had almost reached the door, when his voice stopped her.

"Rukia, what are you doing?" came his quiet voice. She looked up and flushed in horror at his approach.

Sensing her unease he stopped a few paces back. She had a snowy white towel wrapped around her slender body, her hands at her chest pinning it tight over her breasts. He couldn't help but notice the faint tan lines on her shoulders from the strings on her bathing suit.

"I'm going to the hot springs." she said, her voice slightly higher pitched then usual. "Berdine said that I'd have it to myself tonight since we're the only ones here."

"Alright," Byakuya said softly. "go ahead."

Rukia gave him one last nervous glance before hurrying through the door. He stared after her for a moment, before returning back the way he had come. The idea of relaxing in the hot springs sounded good to him as well, and he went to find someone that could tell him where the male springs were located.

Rukia glanced around nervously, before she tiptoed out into the steamy area. The sight that greeted her left her momentarily surprised and she allowed herself a few moments to admire the scene.

It was larger then expected, made of natural and man made stone work. A large fence surrounded the area at a distance, to keep out any unwelcome eyes, and large tropical plants and trees decorated the area. A cool breeze brushed over her bare shoulders and legs and the stone was hard and cool under her bare feet as she approached the water. Steps were cut into the rock allowing for easy access and the water steamed pleasantly.

Dropping her towel she quickly stepped into the heated water. Sitting down she relaxed against the side with a happy sigh. Looking up, she found that she was already able to see some stars. With the mountains in the way, the setting sun didn't reach this spot but she could easily tell by the color of the darkening sky that it had just set.

Allowing her thoughts and worries float away she slumped slightly, leaning her head back against the side, the water at neck level.

"Now this is what a vacation is," she murmured.

"Rukia?"

She froze.

"Rukia, is that you?"

Byakuya. Her eyes widened. What was he doing here? Surely he wasn't…

Her mind suddenly stopped working for a moment. As if by magic, the winds suddenly blew in, blowing away all the steam. And there he was, sitting across from her in the pool, the water at chest level, soaking wet, with a uniquely startled expression on his gorgeous face, and completely, absolutely totally naked! Their eyes met and she gasped.

* * *

**Byakuya: *very wet and very much naked***

**Rukia:! *glances over* Eeek!**

**Me: *hiding in the nearby bushes ready to pounce*  
**

**Muhahaa, I, as the evil writer, shall leave you there for now, until I can update again. What will happen? Will Rukia leave the pool with her innocence intact? Hehee, you'll all just have to wait to find out. *feels wonderfully evil now***

**All I can say is that I've had this next chapter finished for ages and I still get a thrill out of reading it every time. *laughs***

**Next chapter hint: one word: handcuffs! *smirks* I'm such a perverted little space alien. ^^ -it's not really what you're all thinking… really- teehee**

**Again, thanks very much to my lovely readers and especially those that took the time to review: Miki- chanmo, Ciel Doll, Yin Yang94, aangfan, Black Burning Heart, btalover, Yuzuriha No Ryuu, Byakuya x Rukia Kuchiki fan, Miki Kuchiki and chi! And if I get a favorable response again, I might just update a lot quicker (since the next chapter is already finished). *hint hint* and again I have to say sorry for all the spelling issues. I've tired to improve that, but it will always be a weak spot for me. *sigh*  
**

**Thanks again!**


	23. Chapter 23: Hot Springs and Handcuffs

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.

Hot Springs and Handcuffs

Chapter 23

Her mind suddenly stopped working for a moment. As if by magic, the winds suddenly blew in, blowing away all the steam. And there he was sitting across from her in the pool, the water at chest level, soaking wet, with a uniquely startled expression on his gorgeous face, and completely naked. Their eyes met and she gasped.

"Byakuya…" she managed to whisper. Luckily for her (or perhaps unluckily depending on you, the readers mood) the water was at about chest level and with the reflecting moonlight she wasn't able to see anything she shouldn't have. Although the implication of what was there, just under the water was enough to make her face as red as a tomato. Berdine's words suddenly echoed through her brain…

"Um, this is…. Um ..rather…"

"Awkward," he finished and she promptly blushed harder in reply.

"Why did we end up in the same…."

"We were here as a married couple, remember? I expect this is normal…"

"I knew this was a bad idea!" she exclaimed, trying her best not to look at him, sitting there, all wet and as sexy as hell… not to mention naked…

There was a paused silence for a moment, until Byakuya broke the silence. "I didn't know it was possible for a persons face to get that red."

Her head snapped up and she turned to him in surprise. But oh, how she wished she wouldn't have. Byakuya had raised his arms and was now resting them along the edge of the wall, his head tilted slightly, watching her with a smirk.

Crap he was gorgeous…

"Are you drooling, Rukia?" he asked, lifting a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I am not!" she sputtered turning away. However, she turned back when she felt the water swirl around her. He was moving towards her!

"What are you doing?" she gasped pulling away, her arms around her breasts, to prevent any chance viewing on his part.

"I'm going to sit on your side, so we're not facing each other."

"Oh," she blushed harder and looked away. "How did you get in here?" she suddenly asked realizing that he had come in a different way.

"I asked Berdine where the men's hot springs were." he said, settling his back against the stone, a few feet to her left. "She said there was a door on the other side of the building that lead there."

"That woman knew this would happen the whole time," Rukia huffed.

They were both silent for a moment. Rukia stared out across the pool to a large palm tree.

"What did she tell you when I was gone?" Byakuya suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

Rukia flushed harder. "Just some advise," she managed to mutter.

"What kind of advise?" Byakuya asked. Oh, he knew more or less what the woman had said, he just wanted to hear what Rukia said.

She huffed and looked away.

"Rukia," he said quietly. "If you're not going to willingly tell me, I'm going to come over there and make you."

Her eyebrow rose and she snorted.

"Don't believe me?" he asked rather playfully. The water suddenly swirled and she caught the sight of moment as he began to edge closer to her.

"Alright," she squeaked and he stopped. "She just told me a few locations where you would probably…enjoy… being kissed…." she barely managed to get the last bit out.

"Your ears are red," he suddenly said.

She fumed and immediately covered her ears with her hands, while at the same time sinking up to her chin in the water.

"Your teasing me again, aren't you?" she grunted.

"Very much so," he replied, suddenly edging closer again.

She squeaked and moved back farther.

"What's the matter with you?" she gulped, as she stared at his smug expression.

"I'm having fun," he replied, leaning in closer, "Can't I have fun?"

"Byakuya!" she cried moving back as far as she could before her back hit the stone wall. She was trapped now.

He stared at her slightly panicked face. He didn't like that look, it bothered him. Moving back, he shifted back into his former position. She seemed to hesitate for a moment, watching him, before she finally seemed to relax again.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"It's alright," she muttered.

...

They remained silent for quite sometime. Rukia finally felt her face cool a bit and her hands left her ears and went back down to their sides.

They listened to the relaxing sounds of the night birds and insects beginning to wake up.

"Rukia," Byakuya suddenly said, breaking the silence. "Can I ask you a very personal question?"

She stared at him. He seemed almost nervous, but serious nonetheless. Suddenly nervous herself, she nodded slightly. What on earth could he be wanting to know about her-

"Have you ever been with a man?"

She stared. Did he just ask what she thought he had asked? Surely not, it wasn't possible, not him, not Byakuya Kuchiki asking if she was still a virgi-

"Rukia?"

He did! She felt the blood slowly flooding her face again, not in embarrassment this time but in anger. How dare he! He didn't have a right to ask such a thing straight out to a woman! It wasn't his bloody business to know such a thing!

With the blood pounding in her ears she answered without even realizing it.

"Yes, I have."

The silence in the hot springs was so thick that she could have cut it with her sword. She blinked a few times, did she just say what she had heard herself say? Did she just lie to his face like that? For in fact she had obviously never done what he was asking about… yet her anger at him asking such a personal thing… that he would actually ask that to her face… she knew then, she had said that as punishment for asking something to personal. With her head high, she turned to observe him. The look on his face instantly made her smug thought disappear.

Outwardly he appeared much as he had before they left, his face was calm, unemotional. Only his eyes were different. They danced with something she had never seen before.

For the first time in her life, she beheld Byakuya Kuchiki in a furious and deadly bout of jealously.

"Was it Abarai?" he asked, his voice so deadly it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Eyes wide, she wordlessly shook her head, and somewhere far away a certain redhead just got over a bout of deadly fear.

"Kurosaki?" His eyes were actually beginning to scare her.

She quickly shook her head again. Oh, god why had she said something so stupid? He was literally going to kill her when he found out that she had been lying.

There was a sudden rush of movement and the next thing she felt was her back hitting the back of the stone wall. She gasped and looked up, finding his face only inches from hers, his hands gripping her shoulders painfully.

"Who was it?"

She could have said any man's name at that moment and he would have gone out and killed them bare handed. He was that angry. Deep down, and looking back on the incident, she would find herself secretly flattered that he was that jealous over her… but now with that anger in his eyes, all she could think of what how stupid she was.

"Who, Rukia?"

She squeezed her eyes closed. Then she opened them slowly and looked up, meeting his gaze.

"You," she said quietly.

He blinked then, confused with her answer.

"What?"

"You," she repeated. "You are the only man I'm ever going to allow myself to be with."

It was an odd answer but at least she hoped to get out of the lie a bit easier that way.

He backed away, letting her go.

"So…so you've never slept with a man yet?"

She huffed. "who do you think I am? Some sort of slut that sleeps around with everyone."

He backed up even more, an odd expression on his face.

"Why did you say yes then before?"

"Because you had no right to ask a woman such a personal question!"

"So you lied?"

"A rightful punishment." she huffed, not looking at him.

She gasped suddenly when there was again a sudden wave of movement.

"You know nothing of punishment," he growled in her ear, suddenly so close that his lips brushed her ear. She suddenly felt then, that his arms had wrapped around her back under the water.

"What-" she was cut off as he crushed his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed when he suddenly deepened the kiss, but then they popped open in shock again when she suddenly felt his arms tighten.

"This is punishment," he whispered into her mouth and he pulled her body flush against his under the water.

It was only for an instant, but the feeling of his hard toned naked body pressed against hers was enough to overload her poor brain. His soft lips left hers then, his tongue sliding over her bottom lip briefly. He stared at her beautiful stunned face for a moment, before moving away.

Then with one swift movement, one which she never really saw as she was still to stunned, he stood and slipped from the hot water.

Reaching down he scoped up the only towel and left, tying it around his waist as he went.

He paused then and looked back. He was just able to see the top of her head, and apparently she was still staring.

"Don't stay out here to long," he said to her. "You never know who might be watching from the other door."

...

That did it! Rukia blinked once then twice, his words ringing in her ears. She swung her head around only to find the place empty. It almost felt like a dream, it almost felt as if he was never there… it almost felt like he hadn't hugged her…it…

She hugged herself, wrapping her arms tight about her torso. No, she hadn't dreamed it up. Her dreams would never have matched up to how amazing it had felt to feel all of his body against hers, even if it was just for a fleeting moment.

Goosebumps suddenly ran up her arms. She could still feel the warmth of his body, the hardness of his muscles, and his soft wet skin against nothing but hers. The sensation of that, of having no clothes in the way, had simply blown her mind. In that instant there was nothing but her and him, no distractions, no hindrances, and nothing to get in their way of being with each other. In fact she had been so stunned by that sensation she didn't even remember the feeling of other certain parts of his touching her…

She suddenly flushed red.

"Stop thinking about things like that!" she said out loud to herself. The sound of her voice startling her enough to bring her back to her senses.

Hoping that no one heard, she hurried over to the carved steps. Scurrying up them, and shivering from the sudden wind on her wet skin, she reached for her towel…. Only to find that it wasn't there.

Eyes wide, she looked back and forth frantically for it. It still wasn't there.

What could have happened? No one came in who could have taken it… the only one that had been there had been…!

"BYAKUYA! YOU FREAKEN FU#*$! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOINNA WRAP MY HANDS AROUND YOUR NECK AND SQUEEZE UNTIL YOU TURN PURPLE! YOU STUPID !##! !"

She trailed off, still crying out curses that would have made a sailor blush. Vowing to wring his pretty neck, she twisted her head around looking for a means of escape. Finding absolutely nothing that would help, she gazed around carefully, listening for any sounds of approaching footsteps.

Scurrying as fast as she could, she streaked to the door. Opening it a crack, she let out a breath of relief when she found the place empty. Dashing inside, she pulled the door closed and made one beeline for her room.

She was just passing the second to last door when suddenly a warm fuzzy something was placed over her bare shoulders.

Whirling around, Rukia found herself face to face with a grinning Berdine. Rukia was momentarily dumbfounded that she had not heard the woman coming.

"Having some fun are we," she grinned, her eyes sparkling as she pulled the warm robe over Rukia, tying it at the waist.

"W-What?" Rukia mumbled, her face heated.

Berdine chuckled slightly. "That new husband of yours isn't quite so stiff as he appears it seems."

"You s-saw?"

"Heard, more like it. Your screaming could have woken the dead."

Rukia kept to herself the fact that she was in fact already dead.

"I've got the perfect plan to get him back for that." she continued. "You don't want him to think he got away with that."

Rukia stared. Knowing that whatever it was, it probably would just make things more complicated.

"It's alright you don't h-"

"Nonsense. I'd be more then happy to help you with your revenge."

"But-" she was just about to launch into a spiel about it being partially her fault for lying to him about-

Rukia gasped slightly when something cold was dropped in her hands. Looking down her eyes widened.

"Now here's what you do.."

Berdine leaned down and began whispering her plan into Rukia's ear. After about a minuet the girl gasped and pulled back, her face crimson.

"I can't do that!" she cried aghast, and more embarrassed.

"Well its up to you, child. Just remember if you don't get him back for what he did to you, he will never let it go. Imagine what would have happened had someone else come down the hall instead of me… what if one of my boys saw you like that. Don't you want him to learn the consequences of doing something like that to you? Don't you want him to understand how that made you feel? Just imagine what it would be like looking back on the incident, knowing that you had your chance to get back at him for all the embarrassment he may have caused you, and not doing anything? But again… its up to you."

Rukia stared down at the object in her hands. Her mind whirling.

Berdine watched her carefully, then suddenly her eyes lit up. Rukia's head had suddenly come up, her eyes alight with an inner fire.

"That a girl," the woman said. "You show him who's the boss." She turned and headed back towards the kitchen but paused and turned back.

"Oh, and I'll drop off some more dessert at the door. You didn't finish it all and he didn't even have any. I'll reheat it for you as well. Don't forget to make sure its cooled a bit though, you don't want to burn him, he's got such lovely skin after all…"

Rukia glanced back just in time to see the woman disappear around the corner. Looking back down, her hands tightened for a moment, before she slipped the metal object into a pocket on her robe. There was no way she had the guts to actually do what the woman had suggested, but still he wasn't going to get away with what he had just done.

* * *

Byakuya glanced up, as he heard the doorknob turn. Expecting a large tidal wave of anger, her braced himself for whatever may come through that door. Instead he was rather surprised to find a rather timid and quiet Rukia.

She was now covered in a white, thigh length robe. She closed the door quietly behind her and moved across the room. He watched her carefully, still expecting an explosion of anger… unless…

She suddenly sprang.

Byakuya was completely caught off guard. The last thing he expected was her to leap at him like that… and so quickly too. Which was the only real reason that Rukia managed to push him back, his back landing on the bed with a grunt.

Byakuya was so surprised that he wasn't even able to react at that moment and, as he felt her little hands grab his wrists and pull them back above his head, all he could do was stare in shock.

It was only when he felt something cold wrap around both wrists did he realize that something more serious was going on. His body was only just starting to get alarmed when, with a slight click that echoed through the whole room, did Byakuya realize that she had done something so beyond her character, something so different, and for him, something so very frightening. He looked up, his eyes widening considerably, as he beheld the silver hand cuffs snapped around his wrists and linked around the metal bedpost.

"Rukia?" he gasped, not liking this one bit. "What's the meaning of this?"

He watched with growing alarm as she slid off the bed and move over to the dresser. She reached over for something then turned, walking back to the side of the bed, her face emotionless. A pair of scissors where clutched in her small hands.

"Payback," she said in a monotone voice.

Then with what seemed like practiced ease, she reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Byakuya's eyes went as wide as saucers and his arms pulled against the cuffs. "Rukia!"

Her face was still unreadable as her fingers finished with the buttons and pulled his shirt open, revealing soft bare skin. Even in her state she couldn't help but feel her heart rate increase at the sight of his quickening breath, his chest rising and falling with each breath. That was the same skin that, only moments ago, had touched her own so intimately.

"Berdine was telling me some interesting things I could do to you, now as payment for stealing my towel and leaving me stranded out there."

His already wide eyes went wider.

"I didn't think I'd have it in me to do such things… but now…after what you did…I don't know." she stared at the scissors in her hands.

Byakuya tugged harder on the handcuffs but they held strong and he wasn't going anywhere.

"She told me to get the scissors right away, because once you were chained up I wouldn't be able to get your shirt off without cutting it off."

"Rukia!" Byakuya said trying to keep his voice firm. "Unlock these."

She looked back down at him. "I don't think so."

"Rukia!"

She grinned at him but paused when a sudden knock sounded on the door.

"I brought dessert!" came the incredibly cheerful voice of Berdine from the other side.

"Coming!" Rukia cried jumping off the bed. Her level of displayed excitement only frightened Byakuya more.

He stared in horror as Rukia opened the door as far as it would go. Berdine was just leaving, having set a tray on the floor by the door, but stopped and turned back at Rukia's instance.

"Oh, very nice," Berdine said sticking her head in the door and observing a very miffed Byakuya.

"My you are one lucky girl," Berdine said giving Byakuya a good look over.

He turned his head and looked away.

"I'll leave you alone now dear, try not to make to much noise, I'm rather a light sleeper."

"No problem," Rukia replied, practically sparkling. She took the tray and, after a departing wink, Berdine gently closed the door and left.

Rukia set the tray down on the desk and plopped herself down in a plush chair. Lifting the large lid she found a large bowl of steaming hot pudding and a bottle of some dark red liquid along with some smaller bowls and cups. Taking a big portion of the pudding she grabbed a spoon and stood moving back towards the bed.

Byakuya still wasn't looking at her. He stared towards the other side of the room, a faint dusting of pink across his cheekbones.

"There's no reason to pout," she said sitting down on the edge of the bed beside him.

"You lie to me then do this?" he said, his voice flat.

"You took my towel and left me out there in a strange place naked! What if someone else would have shown up?"

He remained silent.

"Besides I'm not going to be that cruel. Berdine told me to strip you down, dump my pudding on you and eat it off you, and do you see me doing that?"

Byakuya looked back at her startled.

"She said that?"

"More then that actually."

"And you're not getting all shy and embarrassed saying that now?"

"I'm to annoyed to get shy and embarrassed. Besides I'm - years old. I've been around to long to get shy and embarrassed by such a little thing."

"That's not that old for soul reaper standards," he replied back watching as she ate her pudding from the bowl with her spoon. He didn't dare say anything, but that pudding sure looked and smelled good. He was very much still damp from the spring water outside and he was rather chilly at the moment.

"Are you cold?" she asked, as if reading his mind.

"No," he lied, turning his head away.

She huffed. "You're always so stubborn."

"You are as well," he replied.

She smiled slightly, touching the spoon to her teeth. "We're made for each other then."

"Two stubborn people, not going anywhere because one wants to go one way while the other wants the opposite."

"That sounds about right," she said grinning fully.

"Do you want to try some of the pudding?"

He was about to say no, but paused and turned back to her. She was watching him intently.

"Alright," he said.

"Good," she replied back and ate another big spoonful herself.

He stared at her, confused as she set the bowl beside them on the bedside table.

His eyes grew larger again when, instead of getting up to get him a bowl, she leaned over him and suddenly kissed him, opened mouthed.

"Get a good taste?" she smirked at last sitting up.

He stared up at her wordlessly.

Staring down at him, chained up with his arms above his head like that, rather helpless, she suddenly felt a rush of regret.

Biting her bottom lip she reached in her robe for a little silver key.

"What are you doing?" he asked when she had leaned over him, reaching for the handcuffs.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "It wasn't right for me to do this."

"Don't," he said.

She paused and stared down at him. He stared boldly back up.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Leave them. I fear that, with what all happened tonight, that I wouldn't be able to control myself from making you mine," he shrugged, or tired to. "Besides, I'm kind of enjoying this. It's making the evening more interesting."

She stared at him, then her eyes narrowed. "Your enjoying this? Just for that, I should dump my pudding on you!"

His eyes burned with something that both excited and scared her. "You may find that more enjoyable then you realize"

Her eyes widened and she shoved the key back into her pocket. "I'll just finish my pudding peacefully over there."

She turned and moved back to the desk, giving him a dark look and missing his smirk.

...

After setting aside the empty bowls Rukia stood and moved towards the bathroom. Byakuya's eyes followed her wordlessly. She ignored him as she closed the door and prepared for bed.

Emerging sometime later wearing her pajamas she crossed the room and settled on the other side of the bed.

"I still dislike this thing," she muttered pushing the clean white sheets back.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

She looked up and found Byakuya's face very close to her own. He rattled the chains to make his point.

She made a point of looking around for a moment.

"I don't think so…"

"Rukia."

She grinned. "Right, there was one thing I forgot."

He stared blankly at her, waiting for her to get the key. His eyes widened however when instead of getting the key, she moved over to him and placed her lips on the hollow of his throat, kissing him.

"What-" he groaned, fighting the sudden rush of pleasure that surged through his body.

Her lips left his skin then and moved to his ear.

"This is the real form of punishment," she whispered huskily in his ear, before trailing her lips over it, tickling him with her tongue.

She leaned back and stared at him with a smirk.

Byakuya was staring straight ahead, his face emotionless, but she noticed with an evil smirk, that his top teeth were pressing into his soft bottom lip, hard.

Smirking and inwardly thanking Berdine she began trailing kisses over his skin.

Byakuya groaned and squeezed his eyes closed, tying in vain to ignore the intense pleasurable waves that coursed through his body.

How he cursed that woman for telling Rukia about the best places to be kissed. She didn't touch his pants thankfully though, and at least spared him that, but even so the next while was pure pleasure and pain for Byakuya.

When he thought back on the incident himself Byakuya actually realized that where she kissed him really wasn't that bad or erotic, but at that moment, it didn't seem like it then. He was a man that had kept away from women ever since Hisana had died, then suddenly, years after no physical contact, all this now… was nearly to much for him.

"Are you sorry yet?" she grinned from where she had been kissing the side of his neck.

He looked away, without saying anything.

She grinned evilly

Byakuya groaned.

It ended suddenly. She was trailing kisses along his jaw, her fingers under his back and on his upraised arm, when she suddenly pulled back. He stared up at her, his chest rising and falling quickly with each pant.

Her eyes had more then a hint of lust in them, and just for that moment he feared that this was in fact only the beginning, but then she surprised him yet again when she turned away and slid under the blankets.

She suddenly ginned at him then grabbed the sheet, pulling it over herself, and rolled over away from him.

"Good night," she called back to him.

"You're just going to leave me like this all night?" he panted.

"I told you, this is payback for what you did."

"But-"

"Good night, Byakuya."

There was silence for a moment.

"You women really are evil when you're mad." he muttered and she grinned.

...

Rukia woke suddenly in the early morning. It was still dark and everything was quiet and she lay in the warmth of the soft bedding confused as to why she'd woken up. After listing to nothing but the silence for a moment, she rolled over and snuggled up to him, sighing in contentment as his strong arms encircled her body. Nuzzling her face into his chest, she quickly fell asleep to the sound of his calm even breathing and rhythmic heart beat.

It was only the next morning when she realized that she had not unlocked the handcuffs. Yet, she found them sitting neatly on the dresser in the morning. She stared at them and back towards the now empty and made bed. Had he really known how to get out of them from the beginning? Had he purposely allowed her do all those things to him even if he knew how to escape all along…? The thought blew her mind.

* * *

**Byakuya: You strange and perverted woman.**

**Me: You've seen nothing yet. *laughs hysterically***

**Rukia: *edges closer to Byakuya* I'm nervous.**

**Byakuya: *sees Rukia and quickly steps away* You're just like her!**

**Rukia: *pouts* I am not!**

**Byakuya: *points upwards at the above chapter***

**Rukia and I: *grins evilly and starts approaching Byakuya***

**Byakuya: Senbonzakura where are you when I need you the most? *flees***

**Me: I truly believe the reason why Byakuya has stayed away from women all this time is because he's secretly scared of them.**

**Rukia: I believe you are right about that.**

**(from the distance) Byakuya: *sarcastic* And I wonder why that is!  
**

**Gosh, so much out of character moments in this chapter… *sigh* I find it so difficult to imagine Byakuya being so openly happy and in love that it's almost impossible to keep him in character with all these things happening…. So for that, I'm sorry… but really there's not a lot I can do to change that… the story wouldn't be where it's at if he acted like his usual 'cold' in character self all the time. Also, I hope there wasn't any confusion with the conversation they had in the springs. I needed something to happen that would cause a great reaction from both Byakuya and Rukia and having Byakuya think that Rukia had already slept with someone created a great chance for him to finally get really worked up and jealous about something… which lead to her lying to him, then to him stealing her towel, and having her get revenge back…. I just can't help but wonder how Byakuya will get her back for what she did…. *ponders* It's a rather odd (and almost bad) way to begin a relationship, but it makes for an interesting read, I hope. ^^;**

**Wow, I just wanted to thank everyone who took the time to read and review the previous chapter. All your encouraging words got me in high gear to get this chapter done and posted sooner. So many thanks again to: Julie Book Lover21, Bwee, Yuzuriha NoRyuu, Ciel Doll, Chi, Pandorrah, Black Burning Heart, aangfan, Mia. Aka Michan, XLightningX, Chappy31, YinYang94, and especially my thanks to Pamila De Castro who actually left a review for every chapter starting from the beginning! I'm so happy you all are enjoying it this much, it really inspires me to keep writing! *hugs***

**I actually have a new ByaxRukia story idea floating around in my head (for quite sometime now already) that I would like to someday write but before that I want to finish this story properly then go back and finish my previous one. I'm sorry that some updates have been so far and few in between, but I promise not to leave you all hanging with unfinished work, especially after receiving such lovely and encouraging words. I may not be the strongest writer (or best speller) but all the comments I've received have sure made me feel special. So thanks again so very much!**

**Anyway, the next chapter is probably what most of you have been waiting for. I still have a lot of work to do on it, so an update probably won't be as quick this time (especially since I want to rewrite some parts I'm unsure about) but I can say is that I hope after reading this far and dealing with all the relationship setbacks, that with what's coming next, will make up for it. The story still has a ways to go yet (as you'll all find out in the next chapter) but I hope that what happens will leave all you smut lovers satisfied for awhile… although I should point out that I don't think the rating will be changed to M…. but I haven't finished writing it yet soooo…. Who knows. Teehee ^^ *dances off and continues her life's goal of capturing Byakuya***

**Next chapter title hint thingy: Heat of the Night**


	24. Chapter 24: Heat of the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.

Chapter 24

Heat of the Night

"You couldn't have picked a better day to be here, dear."

Rukia gasped in pain and shock as the laces around her middle were suddenly pulled uncomfortably tight.

"Explain what this is again?" she gasped, her eyes watering.

"Well dear, every once in awhile there is a special midnight dance at the great hall. You just happened to be here on the same day it's held."

Rukia kept quiet about the fact that this 'ball' was held in Berdine's own home, and that the woman could hold this event whenever she wanted…which meant that they weren't really lucky at all… and … in fact being stuffed into the dress she currently was wearing didn't seem lucky at all.

Placing a hand on her pushed up cleavage, she gasped again as Berdine tugged harder on the corset like thing she was wearing.

"You're gonna knock him dead with this," Berdine exclaimed, her face almost creepy with happiness. Her assistant, a young blond haired woman helped Rukia down from the podium she had been standing on.

...

The day had started off normally enough (for a vacation anyway). After breakfast Rukia and Byakuya had finally toured the main volcano. Rukia had been so excited to see it, but she had left disappointed. It wasn't nearly as exciting as the hype had made it out to be and she didn't end up seeing any lava. But even so, they spent the entire morning touring, then taking a break for lunch at a small local café.

Returning to the Tiki Hearts at 2 in the afternoon both Rukia and Byakuya found themselves being confronted by an extremely excited Berdine. She had quickly explained to them about this so called 'ball' that was held in an outdoor location behind her buildings. Apparently just that morning another couple had arrived that had prearranged this 'special service' and to keep everything fair, had happily invited all the other couples (which at the moment was only Buakuya and Rukia) to attend as well. And so, since Rukia hadn't expected any formal events, was forced into a dress that Berdine just so happened to have.

Berdine had happily exclaimed that it was a perfect fit, but to Rukia it seemed about two sizes to small. God, with the bodice as tightly laced as it currently was, she could barely get a decent breath… and with it's strapless, low cut, boob push up style (as Rukia called it) she dare not even take a deep breath for fear of popping right out.

It was to short too, as far as she was concerned, ending about mid thigh and yet it still had a high slit in the side.

But despite her dislike to the dress, she was at least happy to accept the large feathered shawl that went with it. Berdine gave her an unhappy frown as she wrapped herself up in it, covering her shoulders and front completely.

"Foolish child, that's not how you do it."

And again Rukia stood silently as the woman pulled the shawl down off her shoulders and wrapped the ends back around her arms, uncovering her almost completely. Rukia let out another frustrated sigh. Normally, she would have put up a fight, but after the first once, when Berdine had pulled the dress out of the closet to show Rukia, she now knew it was no use in arguing with the woman.

"Now this also attach to the back of the skirt. I normally don't like it, but you'll probably be happier with it on."

Rukia looked on as Berdine and her helper bought forth a massive amount of black satin and lace. Fancy ribbons were wrapped around her waist attaching the large amount of fabric to the back and sides of her skirt, changing the shape of skirt entirely, the back now being so long it dragged on the floor. The front was still the same short skirt, still snowing off to much of her legs, but at least the back was covered better.

"Come look at yourself now."

With another sigh Rukia carefully stepped over to the mirror. Her eyes went wide.

As with the swimsuit issue, Rukia had never seen herself as a sexy alluring woman… but now… seeing herself in that extremely form flattering short black dress she couldn't help but think otherwise. The long trailing skirts only helped to highlight the paleness of her curvy legs. The tight bodice pushed her chest up, showing it off like she had never even imaged could be possible, and the fact that her neck and shoulders were completely bare only helped draw the viewers attention to that fact. Her hair had been done up and dark make up had been added by Berdine as well. Her already big eyes made even larger looking by the dark purple eye shadow and black eyeliner. A dark red lipstick matched a large jewel woven into her hair perfectly. And on her tiny feet were black high heeled sandals that were laced half way up her legs.

"Now take a deep breath!" the woman in the back giggled. Rukia didn't even dare.

Finally after a last few adjustments she was practically pushed out the door, back into the hall.

"That husband of yours isn't going to be able to keep his hands off you!" Berdine giggled, right before she closed the door.

Rukia's eyes went wide in realization and she quickly turned wanting to flee back into the room, but instead of a open room all she found was a closed door.

"No!" she cried. "Open up, I can't let him see me lik-"

"Rukia?"

She froze at hearing that familiar deep voice.

Acting fast, she grabbed up the ends of the feathered shawl and quickly covered her front, hiding all the skin she just couldn't show him.

"B-Byakuya," she stuttered her face red. So nervous was she, that she didn't even take notice of his fancy formal outfit or how simply drop dead gorgeous he looked at the moment. It was also her nervousness that distracted her from really seeing the expression on his face.

Byakuya, at that moment, was to startled to even speak. She clutched the feather shawl around her shoulders hiding them and most of her front from his eyes, but it still allowed him to view the lovely curves of her narrow waist and hips. Her long pale legs looked more shapely then he remembered and with that high cut he sure caught a good look at them. Her ebony hair was elegantly done up, leaving a clear view of her long graceful neck But it was her face that truly left him breathless. Her beauty had always left him startled but now, enchanted with that dark make up, it only helped to enchant what she already possessed.

But it was the way she clutched that shawl to her that made him curious as to what she was hiding from him… and knowing Berdine it would indeed be a surprise.

"Y-you look beautiful," he finally managed to whisper. Never before had the great Byakuya Kuchiki ever been more at a loss of words then he was at that moment.

Without even thinking he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, passionately.

Lost in the feeling of being with him, she didn't notice his fingers and hands and it was only after the shall had fallen to the floor did she realize what he was up to.

Pulling back from him, she stared at his stunned face.

Realizing then that she was giving him an even bigger show with her now rapid breathing she quickly turned around and gathered the shall back up.

A strong hand on her wrist suddenly stopped her.

"Come with me," he simply said, his face suddenly emotionless.

Rukia, startled, was just able to here muffled giggles from the other side of the closed door before Byakuya dragged her away down the hall.

...

"Byakuya, what's-"

Her voice was cut short when she was suddenly slammed against the back of the now closed door. They were back in their room.

His eyes were smouldering.

"Byakuya?"

Her voice died in her throat as his lips suddenly fell on her. But not on her lips this time. Eyes wide Rukia stared off across the room not really seeing it, as hot electricity raced through her body as his lips moved from her neck downward across her rapidly falling and rising flesh.

"B-Byakuya…" she stuttered. "w-what… hun…"

"Is this what you were wanting by wearing such a thing?" He growled, his tongue joining in.

"N-no," she stuttered, her body getting hot all over.

"Then why?"

"I-I couldn't help it… uh… Berdine made me wear it… and she wouldn't take no for an answer…"

He pushed back, staring into her eyes.

"I forbid you from ever wearing such a dress in front of any other man… other then me."

She stared at him for a moment. "So you like it after all?" she smirked then.

Byakuya stared hard at her for a moment before letting her arms go.

"Here," he handed the feather shall over to her. "If you insist in wearing that this evening you have to wear this."

She stared at him, his face was turned away from her, but even so she could still detect a hint of a flush across his checks. Not wanting the chance to tease him pass through her fingers, she draped the shall over her arms only, as Berdine had shown her, and moved up to him, taking his arm and pressing her body seductively against him.

"We could just stay in tonight and finish what you started a moment ago. I doubt Berdine would really mind." She ran her hand over his chest, playfully fiddling with some of the buttons on his fancy dark coat.

"Did that woman mess with your head as well as your attire?" Byakuya asked coldly." He shook his arm free and moved to the door.

"Hurry up and adjust that thing properly or I'm leaving without you."

"You're so mean," she pouted at him.

Byakuya silently fumed as they walked down the hall, Rukia about a pace behind him. Trust that damned woman to go that far as to dress his Rukia up like that. God, it was hard enough keeping control over his urges normally, now doing this… dressing her up in such a way…it was all he could do to keep rain over his own body. How the heck was he going to survive a dinner and dance now?

As he stormed down the hall Byakuya Kuchiki Captain of the 13 court Guards, who's eyes were dark and dangerous, had to use all of his formidable self control to prevent himself from strangling that Berdine woman with his bare hands.

...

Rukia walked silently behind Byakuya. She could all but see the fiery anger that rolled off him. In a way she was touched that something as simple as her wearing a revealing outfit caused so much reaction in him… but in other ways it frightened her. She blushed deeply when her mind replayed the sensations she had running through her body when his lips had been on her a few moments ago. If just the sight of her wearing that caused him to do all that… then what would dancing and spending the evening together cause… ?

"Ah there you two are!"

Rukia looked up as she spotted Berdine standing beside a large set of frosted glass double doors. The woman frowned a bit at seeing Rukia's shawl position, but said nothing. Instead she turned her attention to an obviously irate Byakuya. Sensing his anger, and perhaps a danger on her life, Berdine quickly pulled open the double doors with a flourish.

"Welcome to Tiki Heart's main attraction, The Night Sky Ball Room!"

The couple entered, and Rukia gasped.

"Pretty isn't it?" the woman chirped happily, now standing on Rukias right. "On clear nights most of the walls are completely removed opening the room up to the night. On rainy nights the ceiling is canvassed over, but otherwise it's always opened right up to the stars."

Even Byakuya's mood seemed to lighten as his eyes surveyed the scene. The three remaining walls of the room, painted to resemble dark stone, were tastefully decorated with natural ferns and vines. Several large trees actually grew up right through the floor, offering the diners some privacy from their fellows, and now, since there was only two couple attending, it seemed almost as if they had the room entirely to themselves. Real fire burning torches decorated the walls, causing glass inlays in the floor and walls to sparkle, imitating the night sky that was now clearly visible.

"Here is your table," Berdine said softly, showing the couple over to an elegantly carved round table, complete with it's own little tiki carving and torch. Already a silver tray stood beside the table, piled high with hot steaming dishes.

"Take and sample whatever you want. One of my boys will return shortly with you choice of drinks."

"Thank you," Rukia muttered faintly as Byakuya gently pushed her chair in, with her in it, after seating herself.

"No need to be so formal with me, dears. It's still the same old me." Berdine smiled happily. "Just give me a shout if you need something."

Byakuya said nothing, still angry at the woman. Rukia gave Berdine a weak smile and a shrug. The woman winked playfully at her and left.

The dinner should have been nice and relaxing but with Byakuya silent and brooding it became awkward. Their meal was consumed in near silence. The other couple that was there, sat some distance away, talking in soft whispers and kisses. When they had entered the dining room a short time before, Berdine had quickly introduced them to the happy couple. The woman, Rukia estimated her to be about 30, was so happy she barely even looked at them, her eyes fixed only on her tall ginger haired husband.

"Don't worry about them," Berdine had explained when both Rukia and Byakuya had objected about interfering in what seemed like an intimate event. "It's a public dinner, and they were quite happy to hear that others would be attending as well… besides after dinner I don't think we'll see much of them."

She left with a wave of her hand and once again Byakuya and Rukia were left relatively alone.

"I hope I didn't offend you before," Byakuya suddenly said. "You really do look lovely tonight. … I'm not mad, you just surprised me."

Rukia looked up, blushing softly. His eyes normally so dark, seemed so different tonight, especially with the reflections of the firelight in them.

"It's alright," she flushed. "You look quite handsome tonight as well.." She said it as an automatic response, and quickly blushed harder at the realization.

But even if it was an automatic response, Byakuya did indeed look handsome. Dressed in a black open necked gold trimmed coat, with a dark wine red scarf draped loosely around his neck, he certainly looked striking. Heck, with his shiny hair, smouldering dark eyes, and soft looking skin, he was drop dead gorgeous. Rukia was actually happy that the other couple wasn't interested in anything but each other, otherwise that woman surely would have dropped dead by the sexy, had she actually looked. At least, that's what Rukia figured, as she stared at him.

She watched silently as he ate, his long fingers expertly maneuvering the fork in his hand. Lifting a portion of the fish he was eating to his mouth, she watched his soft lips gently brushing the fork before it left his mouth. She watched as if spell bound as he chewed, his jaw moving slowly before swallowing, his long pretty neck moving slightly. Her eyes then drifted down to his lovely pair of collarbones, and farther down to-

"Rukia you're staring."

She squeaked and her elbow knocked her knife on the floor.

"S-sorry," she stuttered, her face red. Without thinking she bent down to retrieve it, not realizing that he shawl had slipped off her shoulders and was now resting in her lap completely uncovering her.

Still to flustered from being caught, she didn't even notice his own lingering eyes.

"Sorry," she muttered again, openly flustered. "I'm such a klutz sometime."

He remained silent, chewing his fish slowly, his eyes burning with a strange fire.

...

They had just finished eating when Rukia finally spoke up again.

"Should we dance?"

Byakuya looked over across the starlight open area. "In a moment, I have something for you first."

"Hmm?"

"I was going to give this to you later, but now seems just as good."

Rukia watched silently as Byakuya stood and pulled something from his pocket. Her eyes went as wide as the dinner plates when she saw the little velvet box he pulled out.

"What-"

"I didn't expect that I'd be giving you something like this so soon but.."

She stared as he opened the little box, to stunned to breath… could he actually be asking her to m-

"I saw this before when we were in some of the shops and I just thought it would suit you. I know you're not into jewellery but.."

It was a large bluish purple stone set in a silver setting. A fine chain attached to it and disappeared under white velvet. It was a necklace.

Rukia suddenly felt foolish and disappointed at the same time. Why in her right mind had she even thought it was going to be a ring? Nothing like that would ever happen…

"You don't like it?" Byakuya asked. Apparently her mixed feeling had showed on her face and he had read them wrong.

"N-no! I like it! Sorry, I just suddenly felt a bit faint, must be the smoke from the fires. It's beautiful, it really is. Thank you."

Byakuya watched her intently for a moment longer, before gently pulling the necklace from the box.

"May I?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Standing up, her shawl falling forgotten on the ground, she stilled as he moved close. Expecting him to move behind her to fasten the clasp, she instead was surprised to find that he just took another step closer to her and reached around her, his face so close to her neck that the tip of his nose touched her skin for a moment.

Almost immediately she could feel the warmth of his body. His alluring scent surrounded her and she automatically felt herself leaning into him, sinking into his warm embrace. His nimble fingers had quickly closed the necklace, but even so he lingered where he was, his eyes closing slowly, just enjoying the feeling of her soft warm skin and silky hair against his cheek.

They remained in the close intimate position for a moment longer until he finally pulled back a bit, putting his hands on her bare shoulders and staring into her large beautiful eyes.

She looked down then, staring at the large stone that rested lightly on her raised chest.

"It suits you," he said softly, reaching up he gently touched the stone. Her own hands then gently pressed over his hand, not even a bit embarrassed as his fingers and palm pressed against her soft bare flesh. He looked up, and their eyes met.

"Thank you," she whispered as their faces crept closer.

His kiss was warm and gentle, and simply perfect. Rukia immediately felt herself melting into him, the reality of this world falling away. Her arms lifted and wrapped around his strong shoulders.

"Byakuya," she whispered against his mouth, " I lov-"

"Oh sorry!"

Byakuya and Rukia broke apart in surprise and found themselves facing an apologetic Berdine.

"Just ignore me dears," she said happily, "I was just here to offer my other guests apologies to you, as they have retired early for the evening. But perhaps you two also wish to-"

Byakuya's cold glare cut the woman short.

"Sorry, sorry," she again apologized. "I'll just leave you two alone then."

Berdine quickly turned and moved off, but stopped and turned back just as the door leading out of the room closed. "Good luck dreary!" she called, making Rukia flush hotly.

"That woman," Byakuya muttered darkly.

They both turned back to each other for a moment, a rather awkward silence slipping between them.

"Um-" Rukia began but stopped, unsure.

"It's getting late," he finally said.

"Right," she muttered, suddenly disappointed. It looked as if the dance was out.

He offered her a hand and together the pair left.

Some distance away a sly smile flashed across Berdine's face. "Good luck dears." she whispered.

* * *

Rukia entered their room in silence. Byakuya followed behind, closing the door behind him with a click. Immediately he noticed the strange warmth in the room as well as a new lingering scent.

"What idiot would light a fire in this weather?"

Byakuya looked over to find Rukia standing in front of the small fireplace in the center wall of the room, a cheerful blaze crackling away.

Oh, Byakuya could certainly guess who had did it… he would have to speak with Berdine before they left about a few things…

"It is rather pretty though," Rukia said, sitting down on a large sofa that sat before it.

"In winter perhaps, but not here in the warm tropics. I don't even know why they had a fire place built into the room in such a warm climate."

Rukia pouted slightly, but cheered up when Byakuya quietly stat down beside her.

Nothing was spoken for awhile then. To Rukia it felt like an awkward silence, but it slowly began to turn into a comfortable silence… another benefit of this trip she figured.

Sighing softly, she absentmindedly rubbed at her temple, starting slightly when she noticed how warm her skin was. Turing back towards the fire, she finally understood what Byakuya had been talking about.

It was getting hot.

Rukia glanced over about to suggest that they go outside while they waited for the fire to die out, when her eyes fell on him and the words died in her throat. Feeling her heart rate speed up, she stared at the sight of a heated Byakuya. He had abandoned the scarf that had draped around his shoulders, and the coat he had warn was now partly unbuttoned. His hair, almost damp looking now, was slightly disheveled and his long bangs clung to the side of his face and to his jaw. His head was tilted back to rest on the back of the high couch, and his eyes were closed. And in the firelight his skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat.

Apparently he was one of those people that couldn't stand the heat very well.

Rukia had to force her eyes from him, indecent thoughts floating to the surface in her brain.

With her face heating, and not from the fire, the desire to remove the feather shawl climbed higher then ever. She had quickly replaced it once she had spotted it on the floor by her chair, and it had remained tight about her shoulders ever since. She winced now when she actually felt a thin trail of sweat run down her back between her shoulder blades.

Surely it wouldn't hurt to remove it now? There was only Byakuya around now… and he had already said that she could wear it around him…surely it wouldn't cause any problems…

Making her mind up in a rush, she quickly untied the knot and shrugged out of the thing. Immediately she felt relieved. The room was hot, but not as nearly as bad as it had been in that thing. Placing her hand over her exposed cleavage she gently fingered the necklace that rested there. Just seeing the dark purple stone brought her thoughts back to him. With a soft smile on her face she turned and her eyes fell on him. Apparently she had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she had missed his movement.

Byakuya was now sitting in a very similar position as he had been in before, with his back and head resting on the couch, but now he was shirtless, the heat apparently to much for him too.

If Rukia would have dropped dead at that moment, she would have done so happily. The sight of him, sprawled out, taking deep ragged breaths, and with his gorgeous body glistening with sweat would have any woman faint dead away, but to Rukia the sight of him like that was pure… heat.

As her mind began shutting down and her body temperature rise, only one thing was left in her conscious: she wanted, no needed him… _badly_.

Byakuya seemed to suddenly sense her change in attitude enough anyway to open his eyes and look over to her. The sight made his heart stop.

Bathed in soft flickering light from the fire place, he stared over at the seductress in her sinful black outfit.

The thin layer of sweat on her skin made it glisten softly in the flickering light, and only helped to highlight her assets. She had drawn her legs up, and the fabric had ridden up her thighs, giving him an almost sinfully amazing look at them. Tearing his eyes from them, his eyes traveled up, completely on their own. Then they widened. With every breath her breasts, and yes she clearly had a very nice pair as far as Byakuya was concerned, swelled at the top of that very tight and low cut dress. The necklace he had given her quivered slightly, with each breath, as it sat on that delicious flesh.

He suddenly had an incredible urge to put his mouth on her, and it took everything he had to prevent his body from doing just that.

Forcing himself to turn away, he instead looked back to the still burning fire. However, a sudden movement caught his attention and he watched as she rose from the sofa. Her fingers seemed to fiddle with some lacing around her waist then with widening eyes he watched as most of the long backs of her skirts fell to the floor. Now in just the short thigh length skirt, she turned and moved farther into the dark room.

Reaching for the door handle, Rukia pushed the large garden door open. The heat had simply become to much for her. The tightness of the corset she wore seemed to be getting worse, and with the stifling heat she could barely breath. Suddenly fighting a wave of nausea she remembered the door leading to the outdoor garden and had made a rush for it. Immediately a whoosh of cool air blew in, stirring her damp hair. With a sigh of relief she took in a deep breath… or at least tried too.

Byakuya heard the coughing instantly. Rising from the sofa, he hurried over to her, her small form bent over in the dim light.

"Are you alright?" he asked concern mirrored in his eyes.

"I-I'm okay," she wheezed, taking small measured breaths of air.

He eyed her carefully as she straightened.

"Come away from the night air," he said, gently guiding her back away from the open door, his hand on the small of her back.

"It's not the cold air that's bothering me it's this dre-"

Suddenly she lurched away, gasping and coughing again.

"I-I can't b-breath." she gasped, her fingers tearing at the to tight corset around her middle. In an instant he understood.

Byakuya reacted without thinking. Pushing her down, his knees straddling her, he ripped at the lacing on the back of the dress, and pulled the whole thing apart.

In between coughs Rukia finally drew in a full lungful of air.

Gathering her and the remains of her outfit close, he carried her over to the large sofa. Cradling her in his arms he gently rubbed her now bare back. He could actually feel marks left on her skin by the cords. Again he felt his anger grow towards Berdine for putting his Rukia through all of this.

"Lean back and take deep breaths," he urged her, leaning back himself and pulling her back with him. She did so, her back resting skin on skin with him. After a few moments she felt her head clear.

Reaching up she placed her hand on her beating heart only to come in contact with the remains of the ripped corset and dress. Eyes widening, she flew from his lap, pulling up the front of the bodice and covering herself as best as she could. She sat beside him gingerly, sideways on the sofa with her front facing away from him.

"Are you all right?" she heard him ask from somewhere behind her. Nodding her head, she drew in another lungful of air. Despite her embarrassment, she was touched by the concern she had heard in his voice, but it was the feeling of his hand on her now bare back again that quickly caught her attention more.

"I-I'm okay," she managed to whisper. She felt him shift back a bit allowing her a bit of distance. "I never would have imagined that a corset could be that painful to wear."

"You should have never allowed that woman to dress you up in it." he replied shortly, not looking at her.

Holding the front of her dress up, she sat up, staring away from him across the dark room. A long awkward silence suddenly fell on the room. Only the sound of the small fire could be heard… and the sound of them breathing. Glancing down, she stared at the torn cords and fabric clutched in her hands. Suddenly the realization of what he had done hit her. He had torn her dress apart in the matter of seconds without a single hesitation. Sure he had done it for her own health and well being… but just the though of him ripping her dress off caused the heat to rise in her cheeks. In fact now she was….

With eyes widening, she suddenly became aware of how delicate this situation was. The course of both of their futures sat with her next decision. She could get up and head to the washroom, change into her pajamas, and spend the rest of their vacation as it had started…. Or she could remain where she was, with him… in this still rather romantic scene… already practically undressed by his hands…

Looking down she reached up and gently touched the stone that rested between her breasts… his gift. Byakuya, the man she had fallen desperately in love with.

She suddenly wondered what he was thinking about at that moment. He was silent now, only the faint sound of his breathing could be heard, and he had not said anything since she had moved off his lap.

"Rukia," he suddenly said. "Go get changed, before I do something I'll regret later."

"And what something would that be?" she asked, without thinking.

He was silent for a moment, then she heard him move closer and suddenly felt him pull the pin from her hair. Her eyes did widen then, when instead of just moving away, or even just kissing her, he reached up and combed his long slender fingers through her hair.

"Something like this, perhaps?"

She nearly jumped off the couch. His voice was right in her ear, his lips actually brushing against it.

She heard him chuckle softly then, his deep voice sending a thrill down her spine.

"Hurry up and get changed." he finally said leaning back, a clear dismissal.

She was silent for a long time, not moving. Byakuya actually looked away after a moment, the sight of her lovely bare back bathed in the warmth fire light was a bit to much for him to take.

"No."

Byakuya looked back, startled.

She was watching him now, looking over her shoulder, her dark eyes unreadable.

"Rukia-"

What would you say if I told you that the only thing I want right now is to stay here with you?"

His eyes narrowed a bit, growing hard. "I would say that it would be in your best interest to do as I say and leave."

He watched with growing alarm as she moved and turned facing forward towards the fire, still holding her dress up. She stared into the blaze, thoughtfully for a moment before turning to him.

"Kiss me first."

"What-?"

"Kiss me once then tell me to go and I will."

Byakuya stared at her.

There was no fear in her eyes as she stared boldly back at him.

He was expecting a tidal wave of passion but instead he was surprised to find her gentle and almost timid. There was almost a hint of sadness in her kiss, like she had already come to the terms of their relationship and the only place it had left to go upon their return. The realization nearly broke Byakuya.

Slipping his arms around her he pulled her against his body and deepened the kiss, trying to fill that sadness that he felt from her. She felt so small and fragile in his arms then, a delicate flower that was wilting before his eyes, and he was the cause.

He wanted to hold her longer, give her life, and fill her with happiness that she had never even imagined before, but just as he felt the sudden shift in her sadness their lips parted and broke, along with the connection.

His eyes opened and he stared into hers for a long moment, his arms still holding her tightly against him.

"Forgive me," she said then, pulling back, his arms automatically loosening.

She had almost slipped completely from him, when suddenly, his hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Stay."

He didn't say it very loudly, but Rukia felt it vibrate through her entire being. She turned back to look at him and their eyes met, his own now dark and still unreadable.

Reaching out he pulled her back into his embrace, and she wordlessly allowed him to do so.

"Rukia, I-"

His words were suddenly cut off by her lips. Eyes wide, Byakuya suddenly got the passionate kiss he had been expecting before.

Rukia felt herself slowly slip away. Before, anytime the passion had risen, she had fought it, fought the almost scary sensation of completely losing control, but now something was different. Perhaps it was the wine she had consumed that night, perhaps it was the strange sweet scent in the air, but most likely it was her acceptance of their situation. A simple acceptance that no matter what happened here, nothing would end up changing when they returned home anyway. She loved him desperately, she knew that now, and the consequences be damned, she was going to give herself to him no matter what anyone thought. With that realization she allowed her control to slip away completely, without a fight.

The kiss ended and Byakuya watched as she turned away from him again. Thinking that perhaps she had made the right decision and was instead leaving, he felt an overwhelming sense of disappointment for a moment, he moved to stand as well.

"Byakuya."

He paused and looked back to her.

Byakuya's eyes suddenly went as wide as saucers as he watched her pale arms fall away and settle by her sides.

With startled eyes, Byakuya quickly moved close and reached out trying to prevent the remains of the fabric from falling. With his hands on her waist he realized that he was to late.

To his credit, when she turned around in his arms, Byakuya kept his eyes locked on her face the entire time, her eyes were dark with something he had never seen before. Even when she reached out and put her hand to his bare heated chest, pushing him down on his back, did his eyes stay locked on her face.

Straddling him, she put one knee between his legs then leaned down on him, her hand never leaving his soft flesh.

Byakuya was all eyes, his breathing rapidly quickening, as her other hand took a moment to explore his body like never before. She trailed one finger lazily over the side of his rib cage, then down across his abdomen. She grinned, as his stomach muscles quivered when her finger had slid over the sensitive and vulnerable spot between his belly button and the hem of his trousers. His skin was so wonderfully hot and moist. The heat from the fire, combined with the heat from his own body, created just the right amount of moisture on his toned body.

She was just about to start kissing that lovely skin when he suddenly rose up on his elbows.

"What-"

His hot kiss cut her off completely.

Moaning his name, she willing allowed herself to be drawn down on top of him and quickly tangled her fingers painfully into his long thick hair. Her mind whirled and for a moment she completely lost all sense of who she even was as the feeling of her skin pressing against his, registered in her mind.

Their lips parted then, but Rukia who was lost now to all but her lust for him, quickly seized the opportunity to instead rain hot kisses across and down his neck, her fingers leaving his hair to follow.

Letting the full of her weight settle on him, she began kissing that quivering flesh. Starting at the base of his ribs, below his chest, she quickly worked her mouth up him, noticing, with growing excitement, that his breathing was coming faster and faster and in growing ragged breaths. His skin tasted absolutely amazing to her, and as her lips found their way across his chest, she finally heard the first moan of pleasure slip past his lips.

That moan greatly increased when her lips found the hollow of his throat. She felt him quiver again when her tongue had slipped out between heated lips to gently lick at the sweat that had pooled there.

"You taste divine," she groaned huskily.

Looking up, she grinned in spite of herself as she beheld the openly pleasured look on Byakuyas beautiful face. His eyes were closed, his lips parted slightly, and his head was tilted back slightly, his hair damp and tangled looking. It was a look that she would never forget for the rest of her life.

It was her turn to tremble slightly when his arms suddenly and finally came up around her. His fingers on one hand expertly stroked her bare back in small but firm circles, while the other hand trailed touches down around her ribs. With a small smirk, he finally leaned his head down and kissed the side of her neck, biting gently.

Her breathing quickened to a new height when his hand suddenly moved upward over her stomach and ribs, his fingers finally touching the under swell of her bare chest that was crushed against his own.

With a final smirk he moved his mouth from her neck down to her collarbones his tongue dancing across them evilly, just as his hand moved up, his fingers finally touching where no man had ever touched her before.

She almost lost control of herself as his hands moved over her sensitive flesh. How he did it she had no idea, but with each of the smallest of movements, he sent the most pleasurable feelings through her entire body. Byakuya Kuchiki, despite fifty some years absence from doing things like this, truly was a master at whatever he did.

She barely even dared imagine what it would feel like to have his hands on other more lower down portions of her body. But at the rate they were going she'd probably be experiencing it shortly…Just those thoughts had her gasping for breath.

Finally after what seemed like ages, his hand slipped up past her shoulder to gently caress her neck. His fingers momentarily touched the silver chain of the necklace that was still around her neck. Despite the lust and heat that radiated through his body, a soft affectionate smile came to his lips.

His mouth opened slightly, words of amusement on the tip of his tongue, when her mouth suddenly crashed down on his, steeling his words and his breath. With the passion aroused from his touches, she easily deepened the kiss without a second thought. Although moments later, he had her trembling again. The heat and wetness of his mouth set her body temperature to a new height.

"I want you in me," she groaned against his mouth. "_Now."_

The only reply she got back was his hands sliding down her back towards her bottom. She groaned and suddenly trembled when his hand squeezed her. Her hands slid from his tangled hair to travel down his hard chest, her finger nails digging into his wet flesh this time with need.

Her knee between his legs, finally came up all the way, pressing against him in a most intimate and seductive way. Byakuya moaned in her mouth, his hand on her bottom squeezing harder, also earning a groan from her. Her hand went lower, just as his slid down over her hip, pushing her dress farther up her thighs.

Her hand had just unbuckled his belt and had dropped it to the floor with a clatter and she was just in the process of undoing his now uncomfortably tight pants, her hands beginning to explore down where they had never been before, when she suddenly felt something change.

Byakuya Kuchiki suddenly went as stiff as a board. Before she could comprehend what was happening, his hand had left her legs and had fisted in the back of her hair, gently pulling her head back.

She stared into his dark eyes, eyes that suddenly told her everything.

Her hand slid out from his now undone pants and a shudder of anguish passed through her body.

That one look had been more meaningful, more severe, then even the act of him pushing her off of him. In that one look he had simply told her that this was to end now. They had gone to far, and before they lost control entirely, it had to end, simple as that. And in that one look he had broken her spirit, her desires, her lust for him, and her heart.

He pulled back and in a rush they both tumbled to the soft carpeted floor. Nearly tripping over their discarded clothes he pulled back from her.

"Byakuya," she finally managed to whisper, unable to say much more. The desire to be one with him was still flooding through her body. She tried to control her quivering, of her body and her lower lip.

He said nothing, an answer in itself. He fled then, an accidental last glimpse of her, laying nearly naked on the floor, staring up at him with such a look of anguish in her eyes, nearly buckled his knees then.

Gasping, he reached the door and yanked it open. As soon as it closed he sagged against it and fell. Holding his head in his hands he lay slumped against it trying in vain to force out the images of her looking so broken and forlorn.

Rukia, still laying where he had left her, stared across the short distance to the dying fire. Somehow she felt very much like that fire. It too, only moments ago was alight with heat and flames, and as she watched it now, it slowly dimmed and began to go out, the remains of the burnt wood, casting a slight orange glow.

She closed her eyes, and forced the tears away. Dear spirits, she wanted him so badly. But she knew deep down that he had done the right thing.

Squeezing her eyes closed, she cursed every single person that was the cause of them not being able to be together. From the Kuchiki elders, that she knew would probably toss her from the family if they knew of this, to the soul reapers who would scorn their union, to even the low beggars and servants that would whisper and gossip with scorn.

With these thoughts in her head, she finally wasn't able to hold back the tears any longer. Byakuya immediately heard her racking sobs, but in his own anguish, didn't trust his voice. So he remained quiet, not moving a muscle, his head resting against the cool wood of the door.

Slowly as time passed, and all heat was extinguished from the fire, her breathing slowed and become even, sleep finally overtaking her anguish.

"I'm sorry," he finally whispered into the darkness from the other side of the door. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Aww, *sniffs* I feel so sorry for them… but did you guys finally get some of the smut so many of you wanted?**

**I'm sorry it took this long to get this chapter posted. I'm still not all that comfortable with posting smut like this (I don't even like reading it that much to be honest). The chapter went through numerous re-writes, but in the end I ended up sticking with my first idea. I know the idea of a romantic scene with a hot fire is rather cliché, but I couldn't think of anything better that really worked well….**

**So I gave it my best shot and ended up with this… so I hope I didn't disappoint to much. ^^;**

**Story wise, it actually still has a little way to go yet. This is pretty much the start of the final climax (the next chapter will pretty much show how this will play out), but I still have a few surprises in mind yet.**

**I actually have the next two and a half chapters more or less completed already so, depending on the response I get for this, I may just have the urge to post them sooner.**

**As always I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: Pandorrah, Pamila De Castro, Black Burning Heart, chi, aangfan, YuzurihaNoRyuu, Ciel Doll, Mia. Aka Michan, mochiusagi, BxR, FieryXred, Miki- chanmo, chappy31, and AkuRokuTurkTrainee (x16)**

**You guys keep me writing!**

**Next chapter hint thingy: 3 words: Berdine hits Byakuya! O.o**


	25. Chapter 25: Responsibilities

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.

Chapter 25

Responsibilities

Rukia woke late in the morning. Sitting up groggily, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was back in their room, back in that horrid bed, and dressed in her pajamas. She spotted their suitcase sitting on a chair, it was open and looked nearly completely packed.

A dull ace had settled behind her eyes, and she rubbed her head sleepily. For some reason her thoughts seemed unusually foggy. Grunting softly, her hand left her head and rubbed her stiff neck, but it stopped when she suddenly felt a chain around it. Looking down she spotted the long silver chain hanging down into her top. Unable to remember where such a thing came from, she pulled on the chain and beheld the sparkling gem dangling from its end.

In an instant, all the memories from last night came flowing back to her.

Unable to even draw breath, the stone fell from her numbed fingers.

Byakuya…

Then, as if by magic, he suddenly slipped into the room.

"We're going home today," he said, his voice monotone and free of emotions.

She was unable to even respond back. She simply stared at him.

He then ignored her as he moved around the room packing up the last of their clothing. She missed seeing the few light pink marks on his neck, marks her lips had left on him last night.

"Alright," she finally muttered, getting out of bed, "we already over stayed our time here, Berdine will have gotten sick of us by now."

"I mean we're going back to the soul society today."

Rukia looked up at him in surprise. "But we still have more days left here."

"I changed our flight time." he said, breaking her stare by turning his back on her and walking to the door.

"As soon as we touch down on the coast a taxi will be there to take us straight to the airport."

"But, I don't want to go yet!" she was getting all upset all over again, last nights embarrassing moments getting over shadowed by this news.

"I have already made the arrangements."

"But, Byakuya!" she moved over to him reaching for his hand. He responded by jerking his hand away and turning away from her.

"Hurry up and get dressed," he said coldly, "Or you won't get anytime to eat breakfast before our flight back."

She stood watching, stunned as he disappeared out the door, slamming it a bit to hard in the process.

"Byakuya," she whispered to the now empty room. Traces of tears already reforming in her still red swollen eyes.

* * *

"How was last night?" Berdine chirped happily, as Byakuya entered the kitchen alone. "Must have been a big night, you're up so much later then normally…" the woman trailed off as she finally caught sight of Byakuyas face.

"What happened," she asked her face loosing all traces of humour.

"None of your business," Byakuya muttered, picking up a slice of toast from the table and moving back towards the doorway.

The woman's eyes hardened. "If you did something to hurt-"

"Don't make me repeat myself," he muttered darkly, giving the woman a hard glare.

She stared boldly back, unfazed. "Don't give me that. I haven't known you that long but even so I can clearly tell that you're upset about something. Berdine turned. "I'm going to find Rukia."

Byakuya turned and grabbed the woman's wrist.

"Stay out of this," he said, his voice deathly quiet.

Her hard glare matched his. "I will not let you hurt that girl, even if it means getting involved myself!"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Byakuya finally exploded, letting her go.

Berdine blinked in shock, then recovered rather quickly. Had Byakuya been in a better mood he probably would have been impressed by her firmness.

He turned and was almost out the door when Berdine grabbed Byakuya by the collar and slammed him up against the wall.

"I thought I heard sobbing last night," she hissed, her eyes hard. "At the time I though it to be my imagination, but now seeing you like this with those black rings under your eyes and that look on your face…If you did actually do something to hurt her I'll-"

"What's going on?"

Both turned at the sound of Rukia's voice.

Byakuya actually felt a flash of fear at the sight of Berdine's eyes when she finally beheld Rukia. And indeed the sight of her was more painful to Byakuya then anything Berdine could have done to him.

Seeing her red and puffy eyes, hurt so much more then even taking Gin's blade… simply because he knew it was all his fault. Her pain had been caused by him, and at that moment Byakuya felt lower then even the dirt beneath his shoes.

A sharp blow across his face brought him back to his senses fast, and the next moment he found himself on the floor, the side of his jaw aching painfully. So Berdine did end up hitting him after all.

"Don't!" Rukia cried, running to him.

"Don't touch me!" Byakuya shouted as she reached down to help him. She edged back, fear in her eyes. "Byakuya," she whispered his name, agony obvious in her voice.

Berdine's big fist caught him again and slammed him against the wall. He could have easily over powered her, but at the moment he didn't much feel like it. In fact with the way he was feeling at seeing and hearing Rukia in that state, the only thing he wanted and deserved was to be hit again.

"You stupid bastard!" Berdine shouted in his face. "What's wrong with you? She loves you and I'd have to be an idiot to not see that you also return her feelings. So why are you pushing her away?"

"Please let him go," Rukia cried, trying in vain to loosen Berdine's hold on him. At that moment though she was being ignored by both of them.

Byakuya stared hard at the woman, her fist was digging painfully against his collar bones, making breathing difficult, but somehow he didn't seem to really care.

"You do not understand our situation," Byakuya replied his eyes hard.

"Who cares about your situation! If there is something getting in your way then remove it, change it, or hell run away from it! Love is special, you can't just abandon it!"

"WE CANT!" Rukia cried.

Berdine stared at the pair.

"Let me go," Byakuya said his voice carrying an edge to it that even Berdine in her worked up state couldn't ignore. She let him go in a huff.

"Fine," she finally hissed. "Throw your future away, throw your love away, live the rest of your lives alone and in pain, what do I care! You're just a bunch of strangers to me anyway!"

"Berdine," Rukia whispered. "Is that what happened to you-"

"GET OUT! Get out both of you!" she cried. "I don't ever want to lay eyes on you both ever again!"

"But-"

"Come Rukia," Byakuya said pulling her away from the now distraught woman.

Rukia shot one hateful glance his way before running out of the room.

He stared after her for a moment, that look sending more pain through his body, before leaving the room as well. He paused for a moment though and turned back to Berdine.

"I don't know your past, as you don't know mine, but sometimes it's best to just let things go. I don't know what to say really to make you think better of us, but I just want you to know that despite what you think of the situation, this ending between Rukia and I really is for the best."

"Who is telling you that you can't be with her when you return to your home?" Berdine said looking up at him, tears hanging on her lashes.

Byakuya stared at her.

"Whoever it is, is wrong," she said. "If it's your family, her family, some weird foreign law, or something that runs much deeper than I can even comprehend, just remember that love is special and is above all that. Don't throw the chance of being happy away just because of something like that."

"I, we both, have responsibilities."

"Is that more important then being with the one you love?"

Byakuya stared at her, unable to come up with an answer.

"Good bye, Berdine," he finally said. "Thank you for being so kind to us."

She grunted slightly, staring out the kitchen window for a moment.

"Good bye Rukia and Byakuya Kuchiki. I pray you find your right path."

* * *

Rukia walked to helicopter pad in a state of numb shock. Byakuya walked beside her, but to her he seemed a lifetime away. Suddenly the Byakuya she had fallen in love with over the past days was gone and replaced by the old emotionless one.

He offered her his hand to help her up and she took it. It still felt like the same warm hand that had touched her so tenderly just the night before, but now she felt nothing from that hand.

"Thank you _nii-sama_" she said her voice flat. She turned away from him and settled in her seat, not noticing his shocked and pain filled expression. It only lasted a moment, before a grim determined expression replaced it.

...

"We're about half way back," the pilot said, trying to break the rather uncomfortable silence.

Both Rukia and Byakuya hadn't said a word to each other since they had left and nearly an hour later the silence was beginning to get stifling.

"Hmm, that's odd."

Rukia looked up and watched as the pilot repeatedly press a button on the dash board.

She watched still as he frowned and pressed something else. A strange feeling suddenly began to wash through her as he pushed the button a second then a third time.

"Flight 25 to headquarters, I am reporting a small operational error."

Rukia glanced over to Byakuya who was watching intently.

She looked back and found that the pilot was now quickly pressing a lot of different buttons.

"Is something wron-"

Her voice was cut short when the helicopter suddenly gave a sharp lurch.

"Headquarters, I am reporting a mechanical malfunction. Requesting assistance!"

Rukia stared, watching as the man's panic began to grow.

"Headquarters? Do you read me? Headquarters!"

It seemed as if she was in a different body looking on the situation through eyes that weren't her own.

She beheld Byakuya's now concerned expression as he question the panicking pilot. She watched as the pilot made some frightful gestures.

The helicopter gave a shuddering shake.

She watched as the smoke began to billow out from the machines engine. As if in a complete daze, she watched as suddenly the ground grew closer and closer. The tops of the tall tropical trees looming bigger and bigger.

She watched as Byakuya abandoned his attempts of helping the pilot and she watched as he began searching their immediate surrounds looking for something. What it was she couldn't begin to imagine.

The helicopter gave a third hard shake and suddenly she saw the bright flames.

It was the sight of the fire that finally brought her back from her shocked stupor.

"Byakuya!" she cried reaching for him.

"There's no extra parachutes!" Byakuya cried to the pilot. Who didn't seem to be listening anymore, having apparently fainted.

"Byakuya!" she cried panic setting in.

The helicopter gave a another shudder and suddenly the fire flared.

"BYAKUYA!"

He did the only thing left for them then. Grabbing her around the shoulders, he pushed the door open with a huge burst of strength, strength a normal human would have never had, and pulled her through the open door, his arms tight around her body.

The last thing Rukia heard was wind in her ears and the scraping of metal on metal. She never heard the loud deafening explosion only meters away from them. The force of the blast pushed them sideways through the air for a moment before gravity began taking them down again. Byakuya's arms clutched her tightly, his grip steady and unchanging.

The last thing she saw then was a pair of regretful dark eyes. Eyes that held so much hope for the future, eyes that regretted how things had turned out, and eyes that held so much more life in them then what they had yet been given.

Then, with a sickening crash, breaking off branches as they fell, they landed and Rukia knew no more.

_Sometimes it takes the loss of something to make us understand its true value. Then it's only after it has disappeared do we realize what it truly meant to us. It's a sad way to find out the truth, but sometimes, in the end, it's the only way. I am pained to think such things, but in the end, sometimes, it must be this way._

* * *

**Thanks very much to all my reviewers last time: Mia .aka. Michan, Pizzicato, CielDoll, Scarlettsky, JulieBookLover21, aangfan, Pamila De Castro, Black Burning Heart, btalover, sleepy girl, mochiusagi, anon, AkuRokuTurkTrainee, Gerychi, D-Rouge, Reckoning Day, YuzurihaNoRyuu, Firebirdever, aria, chappy31, and vicky73 (x5) it's thanks to you guys that I got in the mood to post this now! ^^**

**The next chapter should be posted soon. (I hope)  
**

**Next chapter title: The Day the World Fell Down**

**All I will say is that I had tears running down my cheeks as I was typing it out.**


	26. Chapter 26: The Day the World Fell Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.

_A big warning first, this is a VERY sad chapter. But I will say this now, this story does have a happy ending, so don't take this to hard…._

Chapter 26

The Day the World Fell Down

The jungle which just moments ago had been filled with screams and death suddenly went quiet. Not a single noise was made. It was as if all the creatures and even the wind itself were starkly aware of the tragedy that had just occurred within its depths.

Yet time continues and ever so slowly things seemed to return to normal. A small monkey was the first to venture over to the two still figures laying on the forest floor. It approached them carefully, as it was a breed that was noted for being none to brave. However, it sensed no danger and approached quickly. Picking up a small glittering object that had caught its attention, it had apparently gotten what it had come for. Scurrying off with its prize it never took the time to notice other similar objects laying around… little charms from a broken bracelet.

In the distance a fire burned. The helicopter had simply plunged after it had exploded. The force of that alone had blown Byakuya and Rukia clear of the wreck and falling debris, but in the end some would have wondered if that really would have made much of a difference.

As the sun rose higher into the sky, it finally broke though the thick and deep foliage. A few trees had lost a few branches with their fall, perhaps it was that that had made the difference, but in many ways that too didn't seem to matter much in the end.

But yet, even in times of deep despair a bit of hope can still arise. And that hope this time took the form of a small woman beginning to stir.

They had landed in a partially open area, softened by layers upon layers of discarded leaves. Just a few meters away stood a rather sharp and deadly looking rock, so perhaps luck had helped there again. At least they didn't end up landing on that… that might have destroyed hope entirely.

...

The first thing that came to Rukia Kuchiki was pain. It throbbed through her head like a battalion of plunging knives. At first she didn't move, she really couldn't even if she wanted too. The world so bright to everything else, seemed dim and spotty. Her eyes didn't seem to want to adjust right no matter how long she tried. Finally just the energy it took to look around wore her out and darkness once again claimed her.

Around her the animals of the forest watched carefully, aware that something strange was there. A large tiger emerged from the trees then, it being bolder then the rest. Even yet it approached cautiously, something about what it sensed made it nervous. It approached the smaller of the two and sniffed at the creatures hair. It smelled off and it wasn't completely dead yet… the tiger then padded on silent feet around to the larger of the two. It didn't even get within two feet of it before it sensed something very bad and even frightening about it.

Backing up quickly, the tiger fled, it would take its chances over normal pray, even if it involved chasing and hunting it down itself.

The hours ticked by. Morning became afternoon then even that began to wane. A few hours before sunset Rukia finally stirred again.

The first thing she realized again was that the pain wasn't as bad this time. She gingerly opened an eye and found that her vision had improved.

Opening the other, she began taking deep breaths and as she lay there, began to probe for injuries. At this point she wasn't concerned as to why she was laying as she was. Normally in her trainings her first priority was to check for immediate dangers, but for some reason she didn't feel as if it was necessary this time. She could feel that she was laying on something semi soft, almost like a body… although knowing her soul reaper job it may well just have had been a body. But at that moment, she wasn't thinking about that. Her first priority was to check for personal injury. Surroundings and circumstances would come next.

From her painless breathing she was relieved to find that she didn't break any ribs. She moved her fingers on both hands and again, with relief, felt each of them move relatively painlessly. Her left leg seemed numb, perhaps it was broken, or something had cut off the circulation to it, but at least her other was fine, which meant she didn't break her back.

Rotating her shoulders, she winced when a sharp pain lanced across her shoulder blade… which was to be expected she guessed, having woken up laying on her back.

After some more time spent checking herself over, she came to the conclusion that in fact she wasn't in that bad of shape. She had a bad bump on the head and she seemed to have scraped her shoulder bad but thankfully her leg had also regained its feeling. Making up her mind, she very slowly eased herself up into a sitting position.

Looking around, she found herself sitting in the middle of a strange looking forest. Large ferns dotted the area and many huge trees, trees that she didn't know could even grow that big, towered over her.

A bright shinny object caught her attention a short distance away and she moved gingerly to examine it.

However as soon as she moved, did it finally register that in fact she had been lying on a body.

Turing her head, she stared at it with a frown. It seemed somewhat familiar. It was face down, and she couldn't see anything of the face because of a large shock of black hair that lay scattered on and around it. It was male, she could tell that right away, but it was wearing modern human clothes, which was odd.

She glanced down at herself and gasped at seeing the torn and dirty human dress she was also wearing.

Could she know this person? She felt a stab of fear at what she might find. Could this be a loved one… it almost, judging by the hair and slim build, looked a bit like her nii-sama… but that couldn't be possible. He would, could, never die. He was to strong and powerful for that.

Yet, something kept nagging at her and she almost feared turning him over to look at his face. Reaching out, she hesitated for a moment, she almost didn't want to look. Almost didn't want to know the truth. Almost didn't want to face the emotions that might flood thorough her if it was in fact someone she knew… but he had undoubtedly saved her life, she knew that. She didn't know yet what had happened to bring her here, in this position, but she somehow knew that by turning this man over and seeing who it was, the secrets would become revealed.

Taking a deep breath, she touched his shoulder, then with a grunt rolled him over onto his back.

Her heart stopped.

Her breath stopped.

The world stopped.

She stared in pure shock. It couldn't be! It just couldn't! This had to be some sort of sick joke… or maybe a dream. Ya, that's it! It had to be a dream!

She'd reach out to touch him, then wake up, and she would be back in her bed.

She reached out a shaking finger and touched his cold skin.

She didn't wake up.

Maybe if she touched him again she'd wake from this nightmare… she had too… she touched his shoulder and still nothing…

Maybe if… she suddenly felt moisture on her face.

Reaching up, she touched her cheeks and her fingers came away wet.

That's odd, she thought to herself, since when could you feel the wetness of tears in a nightmare? Unless…. Her eyes widened when she spotted the bracelet, or what was left of it, on her wrist. The little cherry blossom caught her attention especially and with a wild look of understanding she again looked down on him.

There was a moments silence, then all of a sudden all the birds in the area took off in fright as a loud heart breaking cry sounded through the forest. A cry so filled with pain, anguish, and utter despair, a cry … a cry of sudden remembrance… when suddenly all ones painful memories of past events suddenly come folding back in one heart breaking moment. A cry that would have broken the hearts of anyone listing. But this cry was only heard by one, barely, by the one making it.

Byakuya was lying with his eyes closed his head at an awkward angle. Blood caked his hair and had ran down one side of his forehead. His perfect white shirt was now torn and stained, now dried blood freely dotted some spots. But the thing that caused her to tremble was the fact that his chest wasn't moving. Feeling her heart tremble she quickly leaned down and placed her finger on the side of his neck looking for a pulse, one slim and hopeful chance that he might not be…

Her eyes widened.

"Oh, God no!" she cried and quickly lay her head on his chest, listing for what never came.

Her breath hitched in her throat and, as a second scream tore from her body, suddenly all around her the world died.

"Oh God NO!" she cried in denial. This couldn't be happening.

"Byakuya Please!" she shouted at him.

"Stop playing around, this isn't funny!"

"Nii-Sama, wake up! WAKE UP!"

She shook his shoulders and watched with a broken heart as he simply flopped back and forth lifelessly.

"This isn't funny!" she cried tears beginning to blur her vision. Her fingers went ridged and she stared at him in utter shock.

"You can't die, not here not like this… not-" he words were cut off by the sound of a lone call from a bird.

"Nii-sama," she said tears running freely.

"This is not how it's supposed to be… it's not.."

"BYAKUYA!" She cried tossing her head up and yelling. Her anguished voice startling all the nearby animals.

She pounded on his chest with her little fists, anger camouflaging her despair. Tears stung her eyes and fell around his face in a sparkling shower.

"Don't leave me all alone!"

Tears rolled and fell from her eyes in undying torrents as she clung to his bloodied clothing.

"I love you!" she cried between sobs.

Burying her face into his chest she sobbed like never before. Never had she felt this way, not even when Kaien had died. Her whole body was breaking, her insides torn and alight with anguish she had never know before.

How long she sobbed she had no idea. His clothing had become wet with her tears and still they fell unhindered from her red and swollen eyes. She cried until she could not anymore, she cried until she was exhausted, she cried until she was physically unable to. Even then her body convulsed in pain.

Her fingers tightened on the fabric of his shirt as she lay there, unable to see, and not even caring. Nothing mattered to her now. Not her duties, nor her responsibilities, not even her life. All had died with the crash of that god forsaken flight. Her heart was torn and nothing would mend it this time. He had unknowingly become her whole life and with his passing everything had died along with him.

"I didn't even get a chance to tell him that I loved him," she whispered into the now coming darkness, her voice nearly gone and ragged. Her tears somehow coming again.

"We ended everything in the middle of a….f-fight!" she collapsed again, to exhausted and broken to even care that she was by herself in the darkening and ending day in the middle of a dangerous jungle. Somehow the idea of her own life ending then beside him felt appealing, not that she even cared about that now.

She only stopped crying when she fell asleep, to exhausted to remain awake. The night ticked by hour by hour, and a few of the night creatures did come out to investigate but for some unusual reason they all left her alone. Something unknown all kept them away and kept her safe.

Even in her sleep she still clung to him, her head resting on his shoulder, her body curled tight against his own, trying even when unconscious, to hold onto the lasting memories of him. Her heart had died with him and there wasn't going to be much that could bring back the warmth in her life.

...

It was early in the morning when she finally awoke again. Mindlessly lifting her head, she stared out into the forest with dead eyes. Somewhere back in her mind she knew that something was watching her, it had been a loud noise that had woken her in the first place. But now, she didn't care.

She stared down at his broken and still body. Whatever it was could have her, but by the Gods she would not let it take him.

Sitting up, determination flashing in her eyes, she turned and stood.

"Come and get me!" she cried. "But you will not touch him! Even with my last breath I will crush whatever dares defile him!"

The only response was a rustle.

"Damn it, what are you waiting for!"

In the back of her mind she was distinctly aware that it was almost impossible that her attacker was human. But in her current state she was far from conscious of that fact.

Suddenly a large bird flew out of the trees. Normally it would have startled her, but now she simply didn't care. Looking around she determined that there was nothing else.

Knees buckling she fell to the ground beside his body. Not bothered or even caring about the pain that shot up through her legs as she landed.

She stared at his beautiful still face for a moment. One tear trailed its way silently down her cheek, quickly followed by a second, then a third.

By the time the fourth and fifth had fallen she had already collapsed over him her sobs tearing through her broken body like daggers.

She wanted to die then. There was nothing left for her anymore. Suddenly the ideas and responsibilities that had kept them apart before seemed so stupid. In that moment she truly realized what Berdine had been saying all the time. But why oh why, had she not realized that earlier? Why did it take his death for her to truly realize how much he meant to her? Why…

That was her last thoughts as exhaustion finally over took her. She didn't fall asleep, but rather passed out. She actually welcomed the darkness, and every part of her wanted and wished that that darkness would remain. That she'd never wake up, that she'd be with him now forever.

Sometimes dreams like that, no matter how selfish, are in the end, all that can heal a heart broken beyond repair. And as Rukia lay there, her head resting on his still chest, that may just have had been the easiest solution of all.

But things in life are never easy. Pain and despair can sometimes lead to hope and happiness. And in this case, hope and happiness was making their way as quickly as they could towards her, all the while hoping and praying that they would make it there in time.

* * *

***sniffs* Oh goodness, I broke down twice again when just doing this last edit…. So I hope you guys reading this are well. I should never listen to sad country songs while doing this. .**

**I tried to leave this chapter with a bit of an open ending… and I can say now that it's not over yet… but I'll shut up now as I don't want to give anyway any spoilers… but I will say this, as I wrote above, this story will have a happy ending as things always have a way of working out in the end.**

**I posted this chapter a lot sooner then I had intended (all your wonderful reviews are thanks to that) so it might be a little while again until I can update… since the next chapter isn't finished yet... unless you all convince me to hurry up a bit. : )**

**Thanks to my reviewers again: mochiusagi, Scarlettsky, sleeplygirl, vicky73, AkuRokuTurkTrainee, Reckoning Day, Firebirdever, Gerychi, aria, YuzurihaNoRyuu, Black Burning Heart, Pamila De Castro, and Mia. Aka Michan. And OMG I passed 500 reviews, that's the most I've ever received for a story! *hugs you all so much***

**Next chapter title: I Failed**


	27. Chapter 27: I Failed

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. I am simply writing this for my own amusement.

Chapter 27 I Failed

Byakuya Kuchiki ran as if death itself chased him, and perhaps in a sense it was. He cursed silently as his flash step was suddenly halted when his black soul reaper robes caught on a fallen branch. Without even thinking about it, he severed the offending root and continued on, not even caring as branched whipped past his face painfully. All that mattered now was her and his need to find her.

How it had happened he had no idea. But during his fall from the helicopter, right as the thing exploded right above them, as he held onto Rukia, he had been forcefully ejected from his gigai. Extremely disorientated, he had been blasted backwards, the force of it knocking him far from the wreck.

But all that hardly mattered now. The only thing he was concerned about was finding her gone.

Byakuya had never before felt such a surge of panic. He couldn't feel her spiritual pressure, which meant that she was still in that special gigai… unless she had been ejected from it like he had been… which only would have meant… No! He was not going to think these things! She was going to be fine. He'd find her soon and then they'd get rescued and everything would be alright. But as he ran doubts still surfaced.

Rukia. She had unintentionally become everything to him. Without her life just didn't seem worth living. He had tried everything to prevent this very thing from happening, but in the end he had failed completely.

He had never even gotten a chance to tell her that he loved her, in fact their last happy moment together had ended in him pushing her away and running from their feelings… hurting her more in the process.

Byakuya Kuchiki squeezed his eyes tight and felt a huge stab of regret.

Only now did he realize the truth to Berdines words. Only now did he realize how stupid he had been. Only now did he truly realize how much he loved her.

Gritting his teeth he ran faster and prayed that it wasn't to late to make things right.

...

He found her finally laying on the ground clutching the empty body of his gigai.

Eyes wide with fear, Byakuya rushed over to her, fearing the worst. Putting his hand to her head, he felt a huge rush of relief to find that she was warm and breathing.

"Rukia, wake up," he spoke sharply, his heart in his throat.

He tired to pull her away from the gigai, the sight of its broken body disturbing him greatly. But no matter how hard he tried he could not pry her fingers off it.

Seeing the smears across her dirty face he reeled back with shock, realizing that she must not have known that it was nothing but an empty shell.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured over and over again, only imagining the pain she must have gone through. He could tell that she had been awake before, he had spotted a few footprints around where she lay, but yet as he called to her and shook her gently, she didn't seem to want to wake.

Fearing injury Byakuya checked her head. She had a bad bump but it didn't look as bad as to cause her to black out completely for a second time.

He could also see a large and painful wound on her back, a lot of her dress torn away completely across that shoulder. But other then a few scattered bumps and scratches she seemed to be alright.

"Rukia," he said his lips close to her ear. "Wake up."

"Byakuya?" she muttered in her sleep.

"Wake up," he said again giving her other shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Byakuya…" she whispered, momentarily unable to process what she was seeing in front of her.

"Rukia, please answer me."

Her world suddenly came crashing back to her. The sounds of the jungle came back in a whirlwind of noise. Color returned and at that moment she felt as if she had been reborn. She didn't care how he was back, didn't care how it was that his body was still laying dead at her knees… all she cared was that she could feel his heart beat again, feel his breath again, and hear his wonderful voice calling her name.

"Rukia, I-"

Somehow he wasn't even startled when, with a sudden burst of movement, she crushed her lips to his. He was however momentarily shocked at the level of passion the kiss held. At that moment he truly realized what she had gone through. Even the sight of her red puffy eyes, hadn't truly told him how much she had grieved. Now with this fierce kiss, he truly realized how much she cared for him, and that realization made his heart ace with sorrow and swell with happiness at the same time.

"I love you!" she cried against him when the kiss finally broke.

He hugged her back and stared off into the distance. The words he so longed yet feared to hear echoing though his mind.

"I though I'd never get the chance to say that to you," she whispered.

He held her close as she clutched his shirt and sobbed into his chest. They sat like that for a long time. He did take the time to pick her up and move away from the empty gigai though, and she didn't seem to mind in the least. Sitting back down in the soft leaves he held her close. She was still crying uncontrollably.

It took a long time, but ever so slowly she quieted and her crying stopped, being replaced by a few hiccups.

"What happened?" she finally asked, sitting in his lap, the side of her face resting against his chest.

"That was my empty gigai." he said.

"It was?" she asked looking over to where it still lay. Wincing and unable to keep looking at it she buried her face back into his chest.

"I don't know how it happened," he continued, "but after the explosion I was forcefully ejected from it. Rather disorientated, I was then blasted backwards when the helicopter exploded. I hate to admit it but I somehow passed out, and I never felt my body land.

"When I came too, it was dark and I was alone. That darned gigai blocks out all spiritual pressure and so this time, in my distress, I wasn't able to locate you right away. The unfamiliar landscape, not to mention wildlife didn't help matters either. It also never occurred to me that you would be here with my empty gigai and that you wouldn't know it was empty…"

Her fingers clutched at his clothing tighter.

"I love you," she whispered again, nuzzling against him.

He was silent for a moment before fiercely hugging her back.

"I love you too," he whispered back, his voice nearly breaking.

They remained in each others embrace for a long time, each simply enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms. Finally then Byakuya gently pushed her back.

"Now that I'm free of the gigai, let me heal your wounds."

Rukia sat quietly as his fingers gently touched her raw shoulder. Closing her eyes, she waited for the familiar warmth to flow through her body, but after a moment when nothing happened she opened her eyes again and looked back. An odd perplexed expression was on Byakuyas face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked growing concerned.

"I can't heal you," he replied. "Your body is rejecting my spell, almost reflecting it away."

"What would cause that?" Rukia asked, startled.

Byakuyas reply was suddenly interrupted when there was a loud pop some distance away.

Two startled faces turned and watched as Byakuya's broken and empty body suddenly shifted and moved. Another loud cracking noise was heard when the head suddenly moved, straightening itself.

Rukias fingernails were digging into his arm so painfully that Byakuya nearly winced.

"Why's it moving?" she whispered, a trace of fear in her voice.

Byakuya rose carefully and approached the gigai. Rukia's unwillingness to loose physical contact with him overpowered her fear, and she clung to him as he approached.

She did let him go when he bent down and examined the shell. But then she jumped back again, a cry escaping her lips, when it's arm suddenly moved on it's own, another popping sound accompanying the movement.

Byakuya bent and placed his fingers on the back of the gigais neck, a neck that was now unbroken.

"It's healing itself." he whispered, surprised.

"I didn't know they could do that," Rukia muttered moving a bit closer.

"It must be some of the 'new features'", Byakuya muttered and they both watched as an open wound on its forehead slowly close before their eyes.

"But my gigai's cuts and scrapes didn't heal that quickly."

"I didn't heal that quickly either. Perhaps it only does that when it's unoccupied." Byakuya paused for a moment thinking, "it's actually a good thing it's doing that. How would you explain what happened to me to our rescuers when there is a seemingly dead body."

"Rescuers?" she asked, returning to his side as he stood.

"I expect someone is on there way to find us already. A touring helicopter isn't just ignored when it crashes."

She silently agreed. "The pilot?" she asked a moment later.

Byakuya shook his head. "I passed the crash site on my way to find you, he did not survive."

Rukia's eyes lowered back to the empty gigai. She knew what it was like to loose someone so close to you… and she felt sorrow for his family.

"Come," Byakuya said, after another silent moment. "We should head back to the crash site before it's to late."

She reluctantly let him go then, as he bent and quickly examined the empty gigai again.

"Is it finished healing itself?" she asked, nervous about him re-entering it.

"It seems to be," Byakuya replied, working his fingers over it. He looked up and saw her fearful face. She was a strong woman, one that was unfazed easily, and seeing that scared look on her face now, bothered him greatly. The realization of how much his apparent death had effected her left him utterly at a lost for words. He knew that she loved him, a lot, but seeing her as she was now, he finally began to realize how much she truly was in love with him.

A sharp stab of pain made him turn away from her. Forcing his agony away, he instead turned his attention back to the gigai.

Rukia watched silently as Byakuyas form shimmered and sank slowly into the fake body. Her hands gripped her arm tighter as she tried to control her shaking. She was scared. She knew everything was going to be alright now, he was fine, the gigai was fine… but still she couldn't get the sight of his broken still body from her mind. For a time she had believed him gone, and even though he was alright now, the sensations she had felt were slow to fade.

Biting her lip so hard it hurt, she watched as the gigai shifted and sat up.

"Byakuya," she barely managed to whisper.

He turned to her, his eyes clear and sharp, and lifted his arms. She was in them in a flash. Sinking down into his warm embrace.

Unable to hold back her emotions any longer, she again broke into sobs, burying her head into his chest, her cheek brushing against that same fabric of his shirt that had once been still and cold.

He held her close for a time, giving her time to recover.

Finally she sat up, still in his lap. He leaned forward then, kissing her softly.

"Come," he said softly after, "lets go back."

She nodded slightly and Byakuya slowly stood, holding her close even then.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked, when he stretched and openly winced.

"I'm fine," he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck, "just a little stiff."

He took her hand then, giving her a rare smile to ease her worry, and together they both left the clearing.

* * *

"Sir, Madam, are you sure you don't want the doctor to take a look at your wounds?"

Byakuya's hot glare set the little man back on his heels. "Alright, alright, I don't have to be told again, but please at least let me examine your wife's shoulder."

The little man's hand was just about to touch Rukia when Byakuya's own had wrapped around his wrist.

Rukia who wasn't even paying attention was clinging to Byakuya, her face buried into his chest, her fingers tight around him.

They had returned to the crash site about a half hour after they had left the clearing. It was about noon when they arrived, and it was only a few moments later when they had spotted the rescue helicopter. Byakuya had purposely kept them both back away from the debris, he had already gone thought it before and found all there was to find, and he didn't want to upset Rukia anymore then she already was.

That however wasn't really possible. When the rescue helicopter had landed and they had been moved inside, along with the remains of the pilot, Rukia had suddenly been overcome with fear and as they flew back to the islands main resort, her shaking still hadn't stopped.

The medics on board immediately wanted to examine and treat both of them, and the fact that both Byakuya and Rukia had survived with supposedly only scratches left the medics exclaiming that it could only have been a miracle.

Byakuya had told them the truth of them leaping from the helicopter but had quickly skimmed past the part of their 'landing' and all the medics were to concerned and relieved to be really bothered by a half skimmed over story. Byakuya also explained to them that they didn't need any treatments and that they could take care of themselves when they arrived back at their hotel. Even so the medics were fierce with their desire to treat the couple. Byakuya, even though he was perfectly healthy now, still had lots of dried blood on him, and Rukia's shoulder did indeed look upsetting. At first Byakuya had actually allowed the medic to look at her but the way she flinched and pulled away from him, a look of distrust in her eyes, had been enough for Byakuya to change his mind completely.

...

To Rukia the return trip went on for ages. Grinding her teeth harder every time there was a bump or a strange noise, she clung to Byakuya for dear life. Looking back on the incident she would always feel embarrassed by how cowardly she had acted, but at that moment, after everything that had just happened she simply couldn't help it. It was only the presence of Byakuya that helped her keep relatively calm. The steady beat of his heart drowned out all the sounds of the helicopters motors, and to her, he was all that mattered now. Still in a state of shock by what happened she didn't even notice the helicopter lower. It was only when she felt the bump of landing did she pry her face from his chest.

The following was a rush of noise and colors. People in uniform swarmed the aircraft trying to help, trying to offer medical support, trying to offer them comfort, help and anything else imaginable. Rukia saw but didn't remember most of it, thankful again for Byakuya's presence again as he quickly dealt with everything, trying his best to get things settled back down again.

Even so, it seemed like ages until they were finally left to step alone onto the elevator in their hotel again. Rukias thoughts were beginning to settle down as well, and her head was finally beginning to clear a bit.

Stepping off the elevator, she looked down the elegant hall, and stared at the door that she knew so well. It had only been a few days since they had left… and yet it seemed like a lifetime. Taking a deep breath of the cool air she gingerly walked beside Byakuya to their suite.

...

She dropped her bag to the floor with a sigh. Byakuya, who was beside her, switched the hall light on and together the pair stared at down the small hall and into their hotel suit.

"It feels like home," Rukia murmured and Byakuya nodded his agreement.

He picked up the bag she had dropped, some of the stuff they had been given upon their return, and moved down the hall after her.

"You need your wounds treated," Byakuya said as they moved into their bedroom.

"I'm going to take a long bath first," Rukia muttered as she stared across the familiar room. Her Chappy plush (which she had forgotten to take with her) sat on her pillow staring at her.

Byakuya was just moving to the closet, when he was stopped by her hand.

He turned and stared at her as she tugged on his sleeve.

He knew instantly what she wanted, but neither one could actually put it into words.

"I can't treat the back of my shoulder by myself." she said turning to him.

That's what she said, but her eyes said something different. She had almost lost him and she wasn't yet even willing to let him out of her sight just yet. The near death bringing forth realizations that neither one could now dismiss.

A few silent moments passed then ever so slowly Byakuya allowed himself to be lead out of the room and into the other.

Resigning himself to what was happening, he watched as she bent to turn on the taps over the tub. However he caught her hand and did it himself when he heard her hiss in pain.

Suddenly finding herself in his arms again, she sank back against him with a weary sigh. Her shoulder burned fiercely as the torn fabric of her dress brushed and pulled against it.

"Your wounds have to be cleaned right away," he said, as if sensing her pain.

Rukia grunted slightly and sat on one of the chairs in the room, her back facing him. Without even thinking about it and the fact that Byakuya was right there, she carefully pulled her arms from the dress and let it pool at her waist.

Realizing that the top of her bra strap was resting right against the wound, and was probably the cause of her pain, she reached back and tried to undo the back of it, but hissed in pain again again as her shoulder blade moved under the wound.

She tried again, fighting through the burning pain, but stopped when Byakuya's warm fingers touched hers.

With her shoulders slumping in defeat, she let her arms fall and relaxed again. She could feel his warm fingers as they heisted then, almost as if he was unsure about doing this.

"Just do it," she muttered, almost annoyed. "You've seen and touched everything anyway."

"Not everything," he muttered quietly, his fingers finally and quickly unhooking the garment.

Lifting the strap off her wounded shoulder he grunted at seeing the dirt caking it. It didn't look to be to deep, but if it wasn't cleaned properly there was the chance of infection.

Retrieving a bowl of warm water and a towel, he carefully but firmly, began cleaning her wound.

Rukia's weariness quickly disappeared as sharp stabs of pain shot through her body. She had faced a lot of pain as a soul reaper but that never made one completely immune to it and she certainly felt that now. Biting down on her bottom lip she squeezed her eyes closed and concentrated on not flinching.

To Rukia it seemed to go on forever, but even so Byakuya was done fairly quickly. Tossing aside the soiled towel he then moved around her, ignoring her state of undress, and quickly began examining her for other injuries.

"I'll disinfect the wounds with the medicine the doctor gave us after your bath." he muttered examining the bump on her head with a frown. Already it seemed to have gone down a bit, which was good to see.

Already standing so close, he leaned in the rest of the way then, and gently kissed her on the mouth.

"Call me when you're out so I can disinfect them."

Byakuya straightened and moved to leave, when again her hand on his wrist stopped him.

He looked back and their eyes met.

"Stay."

His eyes widened.

"I lost you once," she began, her gaze intense, "it affected me so much that I wanted nothing more then to die right there. I don't want to be separated yet, for even the smallest amount of time…I can't really explain it…I-"

Byakuya felt his defenses shutting down one by one as he stared into her eyes.

"Besides," she said, tilting her head, "It won't be the first time we were naked in a warm pool of water." she smirked. "I promise to behave myself too… if you're nervous."

Byakuya started at her, then let out a breath of air. "Get in," he said stiffly.

She hesitated but smiled slightly when he turned his back on her and began fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

...

Despite her instance of him staying with her, she couldn't help but blush fiercely as his long fingers gently but firmly washed the grime from her hair. He sat behind her, rubbing the shampoo into her hair as she stared across the room. With her shoulder still throbbing he had insisted on helping her wash out her hair… and for Byakuya the word 'help' simply meant that she was to sit quietly as he did all the work.

She could only imagine the reaction people (especially the woman's association) would have if she told them that she had sat naked in a tub and have none other then Byakuya Kuchiki, equally as naked, washing out her hair. They wouldn't believe it, she concluded.

"Tilt your head back," he instructed quietly.

Closing her eyes, she allow herself to meet his eyes at the moment, then did as she was told, feeling him rinse out her hair.

After finishing with her hair he gently washed her back. Rukia sat silently, eyes closed, just enjoying the odd touch of his hands on her back. He was so gentle. Opening her eyes she stared at the thick layer of bubbles floating across the surface of the warm water, watching the small rainbow reflections dance in them. She smiled slightly, this simply felt like a wonderful dream.

Sometime later, after each had taken the time to wash the grime from their own bodies, both had settled comfortably in the water, now simply relaxing and enjoying the heat.

Rukia sat beside him, her back against the side of the tub, her good shoulder resting against his and stared down at the bubbles floating around. Neither one had said anything for quite some time and Rukia was beginning to get sleepy again.

"That night, running out and leaving you…I regret it now."

He said it so quietly that she barely heard it. But heard it she did. Looking up, she stared at his face which was staring across the room at nothing.

"It was my fault that we ended up in that situation and it was wrong of me to leave you like that."

"It's alright.." she muttered quietly, swirling some bubbles with her finger.

"No, it's not. After all we've been through here, after all the development in our relationship… to have it end like that… I would have never forgiven myself."

The feeling of movement made him look up and he found himself now staring into her eyes which were now suddenly so much closer.

Reaching up with a wet hand, Rukia gently touched her fingertips to the side of his face, watching as his eyes closed slightly in response.

"You have nothing to apologize for." she said softly. "I was never mad at you. I was just upset and frustrated by our situation and by others viewing it. Please don't blame yourself. It's over and everything is okay between us now." Her fingers gently traced down the side of his smooth jaw leaving a few soap bubbles behind.

His dark eyes opened slowly and he stared at her with such affection that her heart nearly melted.

"I love you," he whispered.

She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his soft lips in response.

They were silent then for a moment just basking in each others presence.

"Can you make me a promise?" Rukia suddenly spoke up.

He nodded slightly in response.

"Just promise me that you won't run away again the next time you rip off my clothes and get all horny."

Byakuya choked and a faint dusting of pink settled across his cheekbones.

She grinned.

...

They lingered in the warm water for a long while. Rukia now sat resting with her back against his warm chest, sitting rather intimately between his legs, her own drawn up against her chest with her arms wrapped loosely around her knees. Just a couple day ago she would have never imagined doing something so bold but now, after what they had both gone through, feeling embarrassment over such a thing seemed so trivial.

She sighed slightly and tilted her head more, her cheek coming to rest on his warm skin. For some reason it was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open.

"Rukia?" Byakuya asked softly. "Don't go to sleep on me yet." His arm came up out of the water and he gently brushed her hair back from her face. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was beginning to slow.

Blowing out a breath Byakuya, who was growing rather weary himself, reached and pulled the drain stopper out.

Rukia coming awake slightly with his movement blinked a couple times before realizing that it was time she got out.

Leaving his side, she moved over and scooped up her towel laying on the floor by the tub.

Noticing that Byakuya was suddenly studding the far wall with great interest, and realizing that he was in fact giving her privacy, she slipped from the bath. Wrapping the towel around herself she grabbed a second and made her way to the door.

"I'll be out in a few minutes," Byakuya warned her as she left.

"Alright," she whispered softly, and quickly closed the door.

...

Byakuya slipped from the bathroom with a sigh. Toweling is long hair dry he turned and stopped dead in his tracks.

"My pajamas were in our luggage that was destroyed in the crash… and all my dresses are to uncomfortable to sleep in… so I hope you don't mind."

Byakuya could only stare.

She was wearing one of his long sleeved button up shirts. It of course was way to big for her and it fell to mid thigh, but as far as he was concerned it was good thing it was too big, as it at least partly covered her bare legs.

Pushing up the sleeves so her hands would show, Rukia didn't even notice his startled expression and by the time she looked up it was gone.

At that moment Byakuya was actually thankful he was that exhausted… seeing her like that, dressed only in his own clothing normally would have been to much for him. He had finally come to the realization that they would probably leave this vacation as lovers, especially since they still had a couple more days left here, but at the moment he wanted nothing more then a good nights sleep.

He crawled in bed and immediately reached for her. Despite his need for sleep, he still needed her. If she was surprised by his sudden forwardness she didn't show it. He reached over and pulled the blankets over them both before settling down into the soft and now familiar sheets.

Already the warmth of her tiny body cuddled tightly against his own was seeping into him, and with sleep already pulling him away from the world of the living he silently agreed, this place did feel like home.

* * *

**Ah, there's nothing like a long hot bath to bring a couple together… that or a near death experience. Either way it seems to have worked for them.**

**I'm so sorry for the long delay in updating. I've been so busy this summer and the little time I was home wasn't spent on writing. ^^; Then when I finally did have the time chapter 501 and 502 hit and I was not in the mood to write. I was so upset that I could barely do anything for a couple days after without breaking into tears. However, I have since been convinced that everything will be okay in the end (and chapter 503 only helped with that). I won't say anything more about it, since I don't want to spoil what happens for people who haven't read it… but I just thought you all needed an explanation as to why I haven't updated in so long. **

**Thanks again to all my wonderful readers (and reviewers) you guys convinced me to update again tonight! ^^  
**


End file.
